


Warriors Cats Short Stories

by gingermemequeen



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Warriors cats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 142,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermemequeen/pseuds/gingermemequeen
Summary: Are you missing the cats of SnowClan? Are you wanting to learn more about your favorite cats from my novels? This novel is a collection of short stories taking place in a variety of clans such as SnowClan, FoxClan, and NightClan. The short stories range from background stories, birth of kits, leaders receiving nine lives, and stories of brand new cats.





	1. Smokestar's Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I must say that I'm thrilled to be writing about SnowClan and all your favorite warriors cats again. While my days of writing Warriors novels has come to an end, this novel is how my Warriors stories will live on with a collection of short stories.
> 
> Here you will find stories about new and old cats. Many relate to my novels, and while most stories take place in SnowClan, you will find a variety of other clans in these stories as well.
> 
> All of these stories are based on role-play, like my books, and I hope you enjoy them.

A period of mourning hung over SnowClan. During the afternoon, the clan had suffered the great loss of their original leader, Icestar, who had lost her last life from greencough. Smokefur, the young spotted tom who had only recently been named deputy, had been terrified by her sudden death. He was only a young warrior who had been named deputy by surprise.

Upon Icestar's death, Smokefur had named his brother, Cloudfur, as his deputy, and now, he and the medicine cat, a black tom named Nightwhisker, were headed to Moonstone where Smokefur would receive his nine lives.

The tom was nervous, unsure if he was ready to lead a clan. He almost wished that his brother could lead for him since he was older and wiser. But Icestar had claimed that StarClan had chosen Smokefur, and so it was the fate that he would carry.

Stars twinkled in the night sky as Smokefur and Nightwhisker walked quietly up the mountain to where Moonstone lay. As they neared the top of the peak, Smokefur noticed a dark cave with a dazzling blue stone gleaming from within.

"We're here," Nightwhisker announced.

Trembling, Smokefur gulped and walked forward, Nightwhisker accompanying him. The blue stone glimmered from within, giving off vast rays of light. Smokefur glanced at Nightwhisker nervously. The black tom nodded his head, motioning for Smokefur to go forward.

Letting out a deep sigh, Smokefur closed his eyes and pressed his pale nose to the stone. Immediately, the world vanished, and when next his eyes opened, the cave had been replaced by a shimmering forest and gleaming stars.

Out of the corner of his eye, Smokefur let out a gasp as a pale white she-cat walked forward. He smiled, comforted slightly. It was Icestar.

She paused in front of him, her blue eyes gleaming with new life.

"Hello, Smokefur," she spoke calmly. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Smokefur nodded, feeling more alive than ever.

A small white she-cat with gray spots, similar to his, crept forward. He held back a moan, realizing it was his deceased sister, Mousekit, who had perished as a kit.

She sat in front of him and spoke wisely, "With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your clan." She slowly lifted her paws and pressed her nose to his head.

Smokestar felt a rage of fiery energy flow through him, and he shuddered with his newfound power.

As Mousekit disappeared, a black tom with green eyes padded forward. Smokestar recognized him as Blacktail, the deputy before him.

"With this life, I give you justice," Blacktail said. "Use it well as you judge the actons of others." Blacktail pressed his dark nose to Smokefur's forehead, and a new energy swarmed through Smokefur this time.

A white and gray she-cat padded forward now. Smokefur's heartbeat quickened. It was his dear mother, Rosefur. His heart sank, as he felt guilty for her death. She had died in a fox trap searching for him, and the guilt still remained.

"With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Rosefur said. She touched her nose to his head, and a warm feeling flooded Smokefur's chest. He grinned, and as she walked away, a white and gray tom took his place.

Smokefur tilted his head. The tom looked familiar, but Smokefur could not put a name to him.

"Hello, Smokefur. I am your father, Olivetail. You probably do not remember me," he explained.

Smokefur nodded. His father had died when Smokefur was at a young age, and his memories of Olivetail were limited.

"With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out your duties as leader," he said, pressing his nose to Smokefur's forehead.

Sparks of energy flooded through Smokefur, and he suddenly felt as if he had the adrenaline to run miles on end.

Olivetail's presence was replaced by Icestar now. She grinned warmly at him, and Smokefur's nervous anticipation faded slightly.

"With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan," she spoke. She shut her eyes and pressed her nose to his forehead.

Another burst of energy passed through Smokefur's body, and he shut his eyes as it flood through him.

When Smokefur opened his eyes again, Icestar's tall frame was replaced by a smaller tabby she-cat. Tears swelled in Smokefur's eyes. It was his other deceased sister, Oceanpaw.

"With this life," she said, "I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the cats of your clan."

Smokefur nodded and lowered his head as she pressed her nose to it.

When the power had faded, Smokestar awaited his last life, wondering who would bring it. He was shocked to see his older sister, Petalnose, pad forward. Though she had been of a different litter, like Cloudfur, he was still close to the she-cat, and her sudden death had been heart-wrenching, especially as she had left behind five kits.

"With this life, I give you love," she said, her blue and green eyes sparkling. "Use it well, especially for Lilywhisker." Smokefur's heart warmed when he thought of his loving mate back at camp.

Petalnose slowly pressed her pink nose to his forehead. Feeling of ecstasy flooded Smokefur's body until finally the feelings ceased.

All cats stood in front of him with Icestar seated in the middle.

"I hail you by your new name, Smokestar," she announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SnowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the tradition of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

Smokestar grinned, and StarClan slowly faded. His eyes burst open to where he lay back in the cave.

Nightwhisker spun around and faced him.

"Did it go well?" he asked.

Smokestar nodded, slowly rising to his feet. With his newfound lives and energy, he began the descent down the hill with Nightwhisker, ready to lead the clan.


	2. The Curious Relationship of Mousestripe and Thornfrost

She was the daughter of the leader, named after Smokestar's deceased sister, and given attention by all. She looked the most similar to her father with her white coat speckled with black spots. But her eyes, and that of her sister, Dawnpaw's, were an icy blue, like her mother's, Lilywhisker.

Now an apprentice, and having suffered from all the cruel retorts from her half-sisters when Smokestar had once been mates with another she-cat, Mousepaw only longed to become a good warrior.

Though her nursery days were over, Mousepaw still often played with Reedkit and his three siblings. They were a few moons younger, but Mousepaw had taken a liking to them and found their company better than her three half-sisters who seemed to haunt the apprentice den with their scowls.

After a long day of training, Mousepaw sat outside in the sun, warming her fur pelt, when a golden brown tom, also an apprentice, approached. She recognized him as Thornpaw. He was a few moons older than she was, but he had been kind, and sometimes they trained together.

"Hey, Mousepaw," he said, grinning. "Want to go hunting?"

Mousepaw glanced around. Reedkit and his siblings were napping, and her sister was off with Blazepaw, another apprentice.

"Sure," she replied, not seeing any harm in going.

"Great!" Thornpaw replied excitedly. She had noticed him giving her attention for a while, but she thought nothing of it. He would be a warrior soon anyway.

They entered the forest, SnowClan's camp fading behind them. Thornpaw sniffed the air.

"Vole!" he whispered.

Mousepaw glanced forward and noticed the small creature nearby. She watched as Thornpaw crouched and padded silently across the hard earth. He suddenly pounced, and the vole's shriek was cut short by his teeth. Thornpaw emerged with the dead vole.

"I'll bury it. We can collect it later," he said. Mousepaw nodded and watched as he dug a small vole and dropped the vole in. Then, he put dirt over it.

Mousepaw watched him, noticing the way his fur shined in the sun. She wasn't too opposed to his attention toward her. They were acquaintances, at least, maybe even friends. She wanted to know the tom better. It would be nice to make more friends.

"Great catch," Mousepaw told him.

"Thanks," Thornpaw replied, turning away as if he were embarrassed. There was a moment of silence between them, and then he spoke.

"Um...Mousepaw?" he asked. "Do you think anyone likes me? I mean, it's not like anyone would because I'm blind and stupid. Yesterday, even Leafkit teased me. No one would take me as a mate." He bowed his head miserably.

Mousepaw was taken aback, not sure why he was shedding all this information on her. Thornpaw was blind in one eye, not that it mattered. His other green eye was still striking and bright. Her heart went out for the tom.

"I don't know of any cat," she explained. "But I'm sure there's a cat for you."

She caught a wave of disappointment in his voice. "Oh...okay."

"Why are you asking?" she asked.

Thornpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. "Y-You like Reedkit, don't you?"

Mousepaw's eyes widened. "We're good friends, and I like him, but I don't know if it's in the way you're assuming..."

Thornpaw looked hurt. "Reedkit loves you," he whispered. His voice shook as he added, "And so do I." Turning around, he raced back towards camp.

Mousepaw's eyes widened. She clearly should've seen the signs! No, she didn't love him back, but he had been kind to her and a good friend. She still cared for him.

"Thornpaw, wait!" she called, racing after him. She searched for a while, but it appeared the tom was nowhere to be found.

She was about to head back to camp when he came into view suddenly.

"Hello," he spoke, his voice cold and emotionless. He walked past her and slammed into a tree. Mousepaw watched in horror as he collapsed and a trickle of blood dripped from his forehead. He was unconscious.

Camp was not far, and with all her might, Mousepaw dragged the tom into camp. She was stopped by Cottonnose, Thornpaw's mentor.

"He needs help," Mousepaw told him.

Cottonnose nodded and carried Thornpaw the rest of the way. Tawnypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was the only one in the den, and she seemed in shock to see Thornpaw.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Embarrassed, Mousepaw only spoke, "He hit his head."

"You're not telling me everything, are you?" she asked. The speckled she-cat turned her head to Cottonnose. "What was it that exactly happened?"

Cottonnose shrugged. "He was complaining about Mousepaw when he came into camp."

Tawnypaw glanced at him. "Yes, but why? Thornpaw's always been friendly to Mousepaw. What made him so upset?"

Mousepaw wondered why Tawnypaw was getting so personal about this issue. Without thinking, Mousepaw snapped at the she-cat.

"Why does it matter? He hit his head! Just fix him!" she shrieked, her fur spiking. Mousepaw went and sat outside of the den, listening to the conversation inside.

"I just wanted to know what happened," Tawnypaw told Cottonnose. "I should have treated him first. I'm a horrible medicine cat apprentice. Now Mousepaw hates me."

A few minutes passed, and then Mousepaw watched as Tawnypaw burst out of the medicine cat den with tears streaming down her face.

Mousepaw padded back into find Thornpaw awake now. It seemed Tawnypaw had given him some treatment already.

"What happened?" he asked Mousepaw. "Why is she crying?"

"I-I don't know," Mousepaw lied.

Thornpaw's fur bristled. She knew he could tell she was lying.

"You don't care about her!" he spat.

"I-that's not..." Mousepaw didn't know what to say. She raced off, leaving him behind as Tawnypaw re-entered, now having regained herself.

Days passed. Mousepaw did not speak to Thornpaw and Thornpaw did not speak to Mousepaw. Tawnypaw became a full medicine cat, dawning the name Tawnyheart.

Two new apprentices were added--Sandpaw and Darkpaw. Mousepaw sat outside one day, eating a mouse, when Sandpaw approached. She was a light ginger she-cat with a brilliant smile. She was very friendly, at least from what Mousepaw had known of her.

"Hi, Mousepaw," she spoke, grinning.

"Hey, Sandpaw. How's training going?" she asked.

"Just fine!" she exclaimed. She turned, and Mousepaw followed her gaze, noticing Thornpaw. He was glaring at them.

"What's his problem?" Sandpaw said to Mousepaw. "Seriously, Thornpaw has been sooooo grumpy."

Mousepaw shrugged. She had wanted to speak to Thornpaw for some time now. She didn't like being unfriendly toward him. She missed whatever friendship they had.

"I'm going to talk to him!" Sandpaw announced.

"No, don't!" Mousepaw called out, but it was too late. The small she-cat was already stalking toward the tom.

"Why are you so mad at Mousepaw?" she demanded. "What did she do wrong?"

Thornpaw's eyes flashed with rage. Sandpaw noticed and backed away, scared. Mousepaw watched as his eyes became lighter with realization, but when he approached Sandpaw again, she shrieked, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and hid behind Mousepaw. Now it was only the two of them, looking at each other.

His eyes are really green, she thought, staring at him.

"Hey, be nice," Mousepaw snapped.

"Sorry," Thornpaw murmured to Sandpaw. Mousepaw waited for him to speak to her, but he just laid down in the center of camp.

Days passed, and there he stayed. Mousepaw didn't know what to do. Why didn't he move? Why was he starving himself? Why did he just lay out in the rain like that? Didn't he care about himself?

Sandpaw padded up to Mousepaw, worry in her eyes. "He needs to eat, or he'll die."

Mousepaw wasn't sure what to do. Why was it so difficult to speak to him now?

"I..." She couldn't complete her sentence. She stood up and went to walk away when Thornpaw called out to her.

"Mousepaw, wait!" he called. Sandpaw nudged a rabbit toward him, but he ignored it. "If Mousepaw doesn't listen to what I have to say, I won't eat it!" he exclaimed.

"Please eat it!" Sandpaw begged. "I don't want you to die! Even if Mousepaw does!"

Mousepaw was hurt. But I don't want him to die.

"What?" Mousepaw asked, her voice stern. Why can't I be kind to him? Am I still embarrassed by what he said?

"I'm sorry," Thornpaw said. "I never should've said those things to you. Please forgive me."

"I-I forgive you," Mousepaw responded. Then, she turned away.

"If you forgave me, why are you still ignoring me?" he asked.

"I-I just can't do this right now," she said.

"Can't we just be friends?"

Mousepaw ignored him and padded away. The truth was, he was invading her thoughts too much lately. Reedkit was Reedpaw now, and she enjoyed time with him. He was her friend, and all the other apprentices assumed they'd one day be mates. He was good to her. Thornpaw had made her doubt herself now.

As Thornpaw trudged away to the apprentice den, Sandpaw marched up to her this time.

"FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, MOUSEPAW! STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT!" she screeched. "You have no concern for others whatsoever. You're so self-obsessed, you wouldn't even notice if your own father jumped off a cliff and died. Now," she said, whispering over her shoulder, "Leave...Thornpaw...alone."

Mousepaw was shocked, never having heard such awful things. Tears welled in her eyes.

Fine. If no one cares about me, why should I go on?

She marched off into the forest and found the river. She took a deep breath and leapt in, letting the water flood over her. It surrounded her in waves.

I'm going to die, she thought. Then everyone will be happy.

Her thoughts became to fade, and her visions blurred. Suddenly, someone lifted her from the water, and she was thrown on land. She coughed up water, hearing fuzzy sounds.

"Mousepaw! Mousepaw! Please be okay."

She recognized the voice of Thornpw and glanced at him. She slowly stood up, coughing up more water.

"Why...why did you do that?" she asked in an almost angry tone.

"Oh, forgive me for saving your life," he growled, backing away now. "Can't you be more grateful? I wasn't calling you self-obsessed! I wasn't the one who rejected friendship because of a small quarrel!" He stalked off, leaving her behind.

Don't you get it, mousebrain, she directed her thoughts at him. It's much more than that. I think...I think I have feelings for you. 

Mousepaw padded back to camp. Reedpaw would distract her. She found the tom with his siblings and began speaking to him, trying to take her mind off of Thornpaw.

The tom noticed the two though, and spoke near her, "Oh...I'll just go."

Sandpaw was walking with him and turned to Thornpaw. "Stay here!" she hissed. Then, she turned to Mousepaw. "Come back to flirt with Reedkit? Or are you going to go flirt with Thornpaw?"

Thornpaw opened his mouth to protest, but Sandpaw slapped her tail over his mouth.

"Looks like you went for a swim," she said, laughing at Mousepaw's drenched pelt. "I was watching the whole thing. You're so pathetic, you tried to drown yourself. Ha! You feel so sorry for yourself, that Thornpaw saved you, and you weren't even grateful. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. If you had just become friends with Thornpaw, no one would hate you. All you are is a two-faced, self-obsessed, mean little--"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, SANDPAW!" Thornpaw roared. "For the love of StarClan, if I'm causing this much trouble then maybe I should just leave the clan!"

 

Smokestar was sitting in his den when Thornpaw rushed in, his eyes wide and his fur spiked.

"Smokestar! I need to talk to you!"

Smokestar glanced at the tom. "What's wrong, Thornpaw?" he asked.

Smokestar sat and nodded as Thornpaw explained the whole situation. Smokestar listened, unaware his daughter had been the cause of so much fuss. He supposed he'd been too busy with clan affairs.

"And now," Thornpaw added. "I think, because I'm causing so much fuss, I should just leave the clan."

Smokestar frowned. "It's up to you, but Cottonnose agreed you were ready to be made a warrior today."

Thornpaw paused. "What? Really?"

Smokestar nodded. "After your ceremony, why don't we bring in Sandpaw and have a little discussion?"

Thornpaw nodded. Smokestar seemed to have calmed the tom some. Later that afternoon, Thornpaw was named Thornfrost, and shortly afterwards, Sandpaw was brought in.

Smokestar had been a little bothered by the unkind things the apprentice had been saying to his daughter, even if Mousepaw deserved some of them in a sense.

"I would like you talk to you, Sandpaw," Smokestar said.

"Fine," Sandpaw growled.

"I don't like the words you were saying to Mousepaw."

"But Mousepaw was ignoring Thornfrost when he tried to be friends with her again. She said that she couldn't! It's Mousepaw's fault as well!" she wailed. "Mousepaw doesn't care about Thornfrost! She wasn't even grateful when he saved her from drowning!"

"Perhaps she was blinded by the harsh words you said," Smokestar suggested.

"But I would've realized my mistake, which Mousepaw should've done! She doesn't care about Thornfrost! You're just trying to make it seem like it's not her fault because she's your daughter!" And with that, she raced out of the den.

 

Mousepaw sat in camp. Reedpaw had left awhile ago with his mentor, after she had refused to tell him of all the troubles going on. She turned, hearing Sandpaw's cries. The she-cat raced away in the woods.

Knowing something wasn't right, Mousepaw followed. Perhaps Sandpaw had said mean things, but Mousepaw was sick of making enemies.

Mousepaw found her by the river this time.

"Sandpaw, don't!" Mousepaw shouted as the she-cat leapt in. Mousepaw leapt in after her and grabbed the she-cat, throwing her back on the land.

"There!" she shouted, angry the she-cat had tried to kill herself. "You're welcome. I'm going to leave before you yell at me again."

When Mousepaw arrived back at camp, Sandpaw still wasn't there. Thornfrost rushed up to her, his eyes widened.

"Where's Sandpaw?" he asked.

"She tried to jump in the river," Mousepaw explained. "I saved her but ran off before she could insult me again."

"Stop acting like a know-it-all," he snapped, rushing out of camp.

When Thornfrost arrived back, he was carrying the conscious Sandpaw into camp.

"Something's wrong!" he shouted as he rushed to the medicine cat den. Mousepaw followed, her heart seizing in fear.

"What happened?" Tawnyheart asked as Mousepaw entered the den.

"I found her in the river," he explained.

"I can't feel my legs," Sandpaw moaned.

"Oh no," said Tawnyheart. "I'm going to test something," she said. "It might hurt."

Sandpaw nodded. Tawnyheart nipped at Sandpaw's backbone, a little below her shoulders.

"Ow!" said Sandpaw.

Tawnyheart did it again, a bit further. "Ow," came Sandpaw again. As Tawnyheart moved further down toward near her tail, the little cries from Sandpaw stopped.

"Aren't you going to do it again?" Sandpaw asked.

Tawnyheart poked a claw near the back of Sandpaw's back. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sandpaw asked. She twisted around to see.

"No, don't look," Tawnyheart ordered, digging her claws deeper.

Oceanwing, Sandpaw's mother, began to shriek. "You're making her bleed!"

"Is she?" Sandpaw asked. 

"You couldn't feel my claws, could you?" Tawnyheart murmured.

"No," Sandpaw choked out.

"Your backbone is broken. There's no pain because there's no feeling past the break. I'm so sorry, Sandpaw," Tawnyheart sighed.

Oceanwing let out a wail of despair while Sandpaw's brother, Darkpaw, glanced t his paws.

"I can't be a warrior, can I?" she asked.

Tawnyheart shook her head. "We have to keep you active though and your chest clear. If your chest isn't clear..."

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked.

Mousepaw stood there, simply shocked. Why hadn't she stayed with Sandpaw? Why was she so selfish?

"Now I'll never be a warrior!" Sandpaw wailed. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have jumped back in! I'm such a mouse brain." She sighed and spoke once more. "When I was a kit, I dreamed of being a great warrior and dying in battle. Now, I'm useless. I wish I could havev my name now, so that if I die, I'll die a warrior, just like I wanted."

"I am willing to give it to you," Smokestar said. Mousepaw turned, not even realizing that he had been in the den.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to follow your noble code..."

Mousepaw glanced away, Smokestar's words going fuzzy. This was all her fault. She could never be with Thornfrost now. She had done this.

"I name you Sandnose," he said.

Sandnose grinned. Later, she was taken to the elder's den. Mousepaw was left with Thornfrost.

"I-I'm sorry," Mousepaw told him. "I tried to save her..."

"What? So it's her fault that her backbone is broken? Do you have any idea how much pain that will cause her? She'll never be a warrior. She'll never have a mate. She'll never hunt or have kits. Do you even care?"

"Of course I do!" she argued. But by Thornfrost's speech, it had been clear that he had loved Sandnose, more than he could ever love her now.

Thornfrost hissed back at her. "If you hadn't yelled at Tawnypaw, I wouldn't hate you, and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I only yelled at her because I was embarrassed and didn't want to admit I had feelings for you!"

Thornstripe's eyes widened. "Oh, Mousepaw. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. Please forgive me."

"It's too late for that now," she growled.

"Why is it too late? If we just become friends then...I promise never to be mean to you again. Can't we go back to the way it used to be?"

"You and Sandnose and even Tawnyheart have hurt me more than any other cat. I'm not ready to forgive," Mousepaw argued.

"I'm sorry!" Thornfrost wailed. "If you try to become friends with me this time and I hurt you, then that's that. I won't try to be friends anymore. I just want things to go back how it used to me! Please, just give me a chance!"

"I-I need some time," Mousepaw told him.

"O-oh, okay," he said. He looked down at his paws like he was going to cry.

Before, Mousepaw may have accepted his apology, but she couldn't let him love her now, not when she'd done all of that to Sandnose.

She padded away.

 

The days went on. Mousepaw was named Mousestripe. Thornfrost took on a mate named Moonstream. She was a pretty calico she-cat with the brains of a mouse, Mousestripe was safe to say. Reedpaw became Reedtail and unsurprisingly asked her to be his mate. Mousestripe agreed.

During leaf-bare, Mousestripe began to notice Thornfrost's cough. It was soft at first and not as prevalent, but as the days went on, it grew louder, and some days turned into coughing fits.

"Are you all right?" Mousestripe asked, concerned.

"I'm--cough---fine--cough," he wheezed.

"I'm going to get Tawnyheart," Mousestripe decided for him. She found the she-cat, who thanked Mousestripe. "I'll take it from here."

Mousestripe followed them to the medicine cat den.

"It's only whitecough right now," Tawnyheart observed. "We need catmint, but I can't find any. If not treated soon, it'll turn into greencough, or worse...blackcough."

Moonstream was sitting in the den as well, looking worried.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE?!" Moonstream wailed. She turned to Tawnyheart. "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! I CAN'T WATCH HIM DIE! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A MEDICINE CAT! DO SOMETHING!"

"The only option is to look for some catmint," Tawnyheart replied calmly, not too bothered by Moonstream's comments.

"Shouldn't we get permission from Smokestar?" she asked.

"There's a battle," Tawnyheart explained. "With NightClan. But you have mine. I just hope it counts for something."

"Mousestripe, come with me!" Moonstream begged.

"But the battle, Moonstream. It's too dangerous," Mousestripe argued. She didn't want Thornfrost to die, but she didn't want to risk her life either.

They exited the den, Moonstream raising her nose high in the air.

"At least I have a heart! I can't believe all you care about is the battle!"

A few days passed. The battle ended, though tensions were still high in NightClan. To Mousestripe's disappointment, no catmint had been found in SnowClan territory. She was peacefully sleeping one day when Moonstream pounced on her.

"PLEASE HELP ME FIND CATMINT!" she begged.

Mousestripe groaned. "Now?"

"Please! There's none here!"

"Where do you intend on going?" Mousestripe asked.

"NightClan."

"Right after the battle? You're crazy," Mousestripe growled.

"PLEASE, MOUSESTRIPE! HE'S GOING TO DIEEEEE!"

Mousestripe groaned. "Fine, I'll go."

Moonstream shouted with joy, and together, the two were off, heading near NightClan territory. Mousestripe was nervous, hoping Moonstream's idiotic words wouldn't lead to their deaths.

They arrived to NightClan territory, and without coming very far in, they were stopped by the deputy, Silverstripe.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"We want to talk to Cloudstar. There's been a greencough outbreak. We're in need of catmint," Mousestripe calmly replied.

Silverstripe snarled and flicked her tail at Moonstream and Mousestripe, telling them to follow. She vanished into the bushes and a moment later, popped her head back out.

"Coming or not?" she growled.

Mousestripe and Moonstream followed through the bushes for a while. Mousestripe was nervous, unsure if this would work. Silverstripe stopped abruptly in a clearing, which Mousestripe recognized as their camp.

"We're here," she growled. She turned to two warriors. "Help me escort these SnowClan cats to Cloudstar."

"But all we want is catmint," Moonstream argued.

"Cloudstar must know first!" Silverstripe hissed.

They approached the den. Mousestripe entered, noticing the large white tom. His green eyes glared at them as they entered.

"What do you want?"

"We want some catmint," Moonstream explained.

"We're all out at SnowClan, and we can't find any in our territory," Mousestripe added.

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. "This isn't some kind of trick, is it?"

Moonstream suddenly lost her patience and stomped up to the tom. "MY MATE HAS GREENCOUGH!"

Cloudstar looked stunned. "Take it then," he growled. "But don't expect this kind of hospitality again. Sunpelt!"

The medicine cat came and gave them a bundle. Then, it was time to return to camp.

They headed back in silence.

"You didn't have to get so heated at Cloudstar," Mousestripe spoke at last as they crossed back into SnowClan territory.

"He's my mate," Moonstream said quietly. "If anything were to happen to him..."

They continued walking, then Moonstream turned to Mousestripe. "Mousestripe, I-I think I'm expecting his kits."

Mousestripe didn't know it was possible to feel her heart break. She had tried getting over Thornfrost moons ago, but those few words shattered her heart.

"Oh...congratulations..."

They arrived back at camp. Mousestripe left before she could see Thornfrost, too hurt to speak to him. He was Moonstream's mate after all, and she was Reedtail's, but the pain she felt was immense.

 

The moon went on. Thornfrost recovered, and Moonstream was sent to the nursery. Mousestripe kept her distance until one day a she-cat's scream echoed in the camp.

Mousestripe recognized it as Moonstream's, but more shouts followed. Badgers had entered into the camp and were heading straight to the nursery.

"Moonstream's giving birth! And the badgers are attacking!" Reedtail exclaimed, rushing up to her.

Mousestripe's eyes widened, and she quickened her pace.

Warriors were already defending the opening, but the badgers were strong. Mousestripe joined in, and they had almost managed to drive them all off when one last badger entered the nursery. It raised its claw, ready to strike the birthing Moonstream, when Sandnose, who had crawled from the elders den, leapt in front. The badger's claw came down on Sandnose, and Thornfrost let out a shriek. 

"Sandnose!" he shouted. Mousestripe glanced, and wished she hadn't. Blood poured from Sandnose's neck. She was clearly dead.

Thornfrost drove away the badger and turned to his dead friend. "Sandnose..." he whispered.

Moonstream let out a howl and sunk into her nest. Now that the badgers were gone, Mousestripe stayed outside, but listened to the sound of the birth of four kits. When she re-entered, she found them squirming around.

One that stood out to her was the female ginger she-cat.

"Let's call her Sandkit, to honor Sandnose," Moonstream whispered quietly.

Thornfrost nodded, and they announced the names of their other kits. There was a silver tabby tom named Ripplekit, a brown and white she-cat named Hazelkit, and a white tom named Cloudkit.

"They're beautiful kits," Mousestripe murmured, watching Thornfrost place his muzzle on each of the kits' heads.

"Please, let's be friends," Thornfrost said, turning to her.

Mousestripe sighed and nodded. The weight of today had been too much. Sandnose was dead, and the guilt almost gone as well. It was time to move on.

"I'm sorry, about that day. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry about trying to kill myself. I had an unhealthy crush on Tawnypaw at the time. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Mousestripe responded, thrilled to see him grin. It didn't matter anyway. They both had mates of their own. She'd never get what she truly wanted.

 

She came to visit him and his kits a few days later. Thornfrost was gazing intently at Sandkit.

"What are you doing?" Mousestripe asked.

"This is going to sound ridiculous, but Sandkit is a reincarnation of Sandnose."

"Are you sure?" Mousestripe asked, suddenly feeling guilty again. Would this Sandkit remember all the awful things Mousestripe had done?

"I'm certain."

Mousestripe turned away but was stopped by Thornfrost's voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I..."

"You don't think she's going to bully you like Sandnose, do you?" he asked.

"N-No," Mousestripe argued.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Well, let's say hi to my kits."

Mousestripe, against her will, followed, and even joined in with a few games with Sandkit. She grinned slightly, thinking if one day, she might have kits of her own

 

And so the day came when Mousestripe realized she was expecting Reedtail's kits, shortly after it had been announced that Moonstream's kits had actually been Tawnyheart's the whole time. 

Still, Tawnyheart's medicine cat title was stripped away. She and Thornfrost became mates, though Mousestripe was slowly moving on. She would have her own family soon.

His kits became apprentices, and Sandkit took the spot of medicine cat apprentice.

One day, Mousestripe spoke with her father about moving to the nursery, not too many days away from birth. He agreed, and as she walked out, she ran into Thornfrost. He had not spoken to her much since he and Tawnyheart had become mates and the scandalous relationship had been revealed.

"Mousestripe, are you okay?" he asked. She hadn't realized she'd been staring. She still loved looking into those green eyes.

"Um..."

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Y-you're expecting kits!" Was that disappointment she detected in his eyes.

"Y-Yes. I've got to go," she said, now feeling awkward. She padded away to the nursery and curled up for a nice nap.

Instead, she found herself in the Dark Forest. A silver-blue she-cat with red eyes approached her, grinning menacingly.

"I'll return," she murmured. "Yes, I will."

"Moonstar," Mousestripe gasped.

"These kits will be mine. What a brilliant way to get back at the kin of an enemy."

"No!" Mousestripe shouted.

As the Dark Forest faded, a prophecy echoed through her ears: "Evil will fall upon. Three will come. Two will suffer. One as bright as light, that shines throughout the forest will vanish the evil for eternity. The one who shines will flicker out, and another light will shine."

Mousestripe awoke screaming. Thornfrost appeared moments later, followed by Reedtail and her father.

"Moonstar...she came to me in my dream. I-I heard a prophecy."

"What is it?" Smokestar asked, concerned.

She repeated it back to them.

Thornfrost looked shocked. "Is-is it about your kits? Will there be three?"

"I-I don't know. But Moonstar is planning something," Mousestripe whimpered. "Why me?"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to your kits," Thornfrost promised.

Reedtail took a step forward. "I think the father is capable of protecting his kits as well."

"What's your problem?" Thornfrost growled.

"You've always been noticing Mousestripe, and Mousestripe, don't pretend I haven't caught you staring at him. Well, these are my kits, buddy, and I would prefer if you stayed away from my mate, especially when they're born."

"Reedtail," Mousestripe murmured, wanting him to stop. He was normally a gentle tom. She had never seen him so infuriated before.

"Are you secret mates with him?" he demanded

Mousestripe's eyes widened. "What? No!"

Thornfrost lunged at Reedtail and pinned him against the nursery wall. "In case you didn't notice, I said your kits, not my kits. You have no idea what I went through in my kithood. My mother died, my father ran away, and I had no one. I met Mousestripe, Mousepaw then. We were friends, I told her I loved you, but she loved you."

Reedtail stood, looking shocked.

"And you know what I did?" Thornfrost continued. "I tried to kill myself! I kept apologizing and apologizing, and she wouldn't listen! And then I fell in love with Sandnose, the best thing that ever happened to me, and she died trying to protect Tawnyheart disguised as Moonstream to deliver my kits!" Thornfrost tore at the ground. "That's when Mousestripe finally forgave me! After the love of my life died! And then, I found out my kits were actually Tawnyheart's! The two she-cats never told me!"

Reedtail was still quiet.

"You know why I'm blind in one eye?" he hissed. "Because a rabbit clawed at my eye as a kit. There! I said it!" he announced, stepping back. "Happy?"

He raced out of the den before either could reply. Reedtail gulped, and Mousestripe shot a glare at him.

"Thornfrost!" she called, racing after him. She raced into the forest, the night sky hanging ahead. She called from him frantically.

"Go away!" came a shout.

"Thornfrost," Mousestripe spoke quietly, approaching him.

"I know what you did," he murmured. "That day in the battle with NightClan, you took Moonstream to get herbs for me only after she begged you! You don't care about me. You only went to stop her whining. And when you came back, you didn't even check on me."

"But, Thornfrost," she argued.

"You don't care about me. No one ever did."

"I would've been your mate," she spoke quietly.

"My mate?!" Thornfrost said disbelievingly. "But you don't love me. You love Reedtail, and he's the only one you ever have!"

"That's not true, Thornfrost. I-I love you, and I always have."

He faced her. "Why, Mousestripe? If you knew I loved you, and you loved me back, why did you choose Reedtail?"

"Things were complicated back then. I'd hurt too many cats. It was too much."

"You said yourself you didn't love me. And now you're telling me you do?"

"I was confused about my feelings back then, but when I realized I loved you, it was too late. You loved Sandnose, or Tawnyheart, or Moonstream. I had hurt you too much at that point."

Thornfrost's eyes shone, though they didn't flash anger.

"Why did you have kits with Reedtail?" he asked quietly.

"I did love Reedtail...more as a friend, maybe, never as much as you. I-I may have been jealous of your kits as well. I don't know."

"We both have mates," Thornfrost sighed. "As much as I want to be with you, I think it's too late."

"I understand," Mousestripe said, turning away.

"Wait!" he called. "Maybe we could work something out? And why did Moonstar curse you? Why you?"

"I don't know why she chose me," Mousestripe complained. "I know she dislikes MoonClan, and apparently my mother's father got on her nerves. I don't know what to do."

"Reedtail already asked if we were secret mates, and you said no. I hope he trusts you. Maybe we could..."

Mousestripe suddenly lurched forward and found herself nuzzling the tom. He was taken aback at first but purred in response. She sighed. She had been wanting this for moons, maybe not like his, but...for a moment, he was hers.

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Mousestripe froze and backed away.

"Somebody's watching us," he spoke quietly to Mousestripe. "I don't know who. I hope they haven't heard our conversation."

Mousestripe whimpered in response.

The rustling continued. "Get out of the bushes!" he shouted sharply.

"Who do you think it is?" Mousestripe asked.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Come out!" Mousestripe called, approaching the bushes.

Thornfrost padded over to her. "Come out, or we'll make you!"

No response came.

"Maybe it was just a squirrel," Mousestripe suggested. "Look, Thornfrost, I want to be mates with you...only you. It's what I've always wanted. I'm sorry I became mates with Reedtail, and I'm sorry these kits aren't yours. I don't even know what's going to happen to these kits. But maybe, maybe we could be secret mates."

Thornfrost nodded. "Should we tell Reedtail and Tawnyheart?"

"No! I don't think Reedtail would react well. I didn't realize he was so suspicious already."

"Tawnyheart would understand though," Thornfrost added.

"Don't worry, I already know," came a voice. Mousestripe spun around as Tawnyheart stepped out of the bushes.

"Don't worry," she purred, seeing their shocked faces. "I won't tell anyone. Thornfrost, I understand if you want to call it off, but it'll seem less suspicious if you stay as my mate."

"Thank you so much, Tawnyheart," Mousestripe purred.

"No problem. You should go back to camp now, otherwise Reedtail will get suspicious."

Mousestripe nodded and the two headed back, intertwining their tails until the moment they had to part.

 

Mousestripe was giddy for the next few days. Her thoughts revolved around Thornfrost, and when Reedtail was away, he would visit her. She shared her thoughts and fears about the coming kits with him and secretly hoped one day they could openly admit their love.

One evening, as Mousestripe was preparing to sleep, a searing pain ripped through her body. She suddenly realized her kits were coming.

As her yowl echoed through the camp, Mousestripe watched in the corner as a dark, swirling mist transformed into the figure of Moonstar.

"MOUSESTRIPE!" she heard Reedtail's frantic call.

Sandpaw and Smokestar came with Reedtail moments later. Blood poured out of her, and she yowled in pain.

"It is complete now," Moonstar spoke, grinning.

Mousestripe yowled as a white tom with black spots, similar to hers, slid onto the moss.

"Mousestripe!" she heard. She recognized the voice as Thornfrost's, and he entered the den.

Suddenly, her son's pale fur began to change into that of a silver-blue color, and his eyes flashed to bright green.

"YES!" Moonstar yowled.

Now a brown tabby tom was born, but again, his fur changed to a silver-blue.

"STOP!" Smokestar yowled and lunged at Moonstar. In an instance, Moonstar traced her claw against his throat, killing him.

"Father," Mousestripe gasped in pain. It had been his last life.

"Good luck," he whispered and died.

Mousestripe yowled as one last ripple of pain shot through her. This time, a white she-cat was born with ginger patches. Mousestripe waited for its fur to change, but instead, it began to glow.

"WHAT?!" Moonstar yowled as the light stung her eyes. It began to grow now, and Moonstar turned to Mousestripe. "Why, you little--" She leapt, ready to slit Mousestripe's throat when Reedtail leapt in front, taking the blow.

The light grew brighter, almost blinding, and then disappeared as the light faded.

Reedtail's life was fading, and he glanced at Mousestripe. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back. It was not the same love she felt for Thornfrost, it never had been, but he had been good to her, and these were his kits.

The pain faded, and Mousestripe lay her head on the ground, exhausted. The curse had left the two toms with their silver-blue color, though patches of fur were missing from their bodies. The she-cat remained calm and fast asleep.

She noticed Sandpaw's sympathetic eyes.

"There was nothing you could do," Mousestripe told her.

Cloudfur rushed in, and when his eyes fell on Smokestar, he gasped. "I-I guess I'm leader now," he said. 

"What will you call them?" Thornfrost asked.

She looked at the silver-blue tom with missing fur on his paw and part of his tail. "This will be Graykit." She then turned to the other tom with missing fur on his thigh and patches of his pelt. "And this will be Stormkit." Lastly, she turned to the beautiful she-cat who had saved them all. "And this will be Shinykit."

Cloudfur glanced at Mousestripe. "Shinykit may have prevented Moonstar from doing more damage, but she will return."

"I know," she said.

She watched as Thornfrost touched his nose to both the dead leader and Mousestripe's former mate.

"Thornfrost, could you follow me for a moment?"

Other warriors came to retrieve the body, and Sandpaw gave Mousestripe herbs as her kits suckled. She heard the faint sounds of Cloudfur's announcements outside, but now, it was time to focus on her kits.

Thornfrost re-entered not much longer. He laid down next to Mousestripe and licked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I could've saved Smokestar and Reedtail."

"No, you couldn't have," she replied.

"Cloudfur's made me deputy."

Mousestripe's eyes widened. "Congrats."

"Do-do you still want to be mates?" he asked. "It seems unfair to assume right after Reedtail's death."

"Of course I do. But Thornfrost, will you be a father for them?"

He blinked. "Of course. Does that mean they will think of me as their father, or will you tell them of Reedtail?"

"Adoptive father," she corrected. "I want them to know Reedtail. He was a good tom."

Thornfrost nodded and glanced into Mousestripe's eyes. "I love you, Mousestripe, and I will love your kits just as much."

"I love you, too," she purred, nuzzling them. They cradled together in the nursery while Mousestripe's kits slept. In one day, she had lost her family and found a new one altogether. 

This is all I've ever wanted, she thought as she glanced at Thornfrost. She couldn't wait to start her new life with him.


	3. Lily's Bittersweet Memories

Lily laid outside in the forest, warming her swollen belly in the sun. She glanced over at Daisy, her also pregnant friend, who was sleeping near her.

Any day now Lily's kits would come, but she couldn't help but feel the whole moment to be bittersweet. It would be a joy to raise them, but she missed Stone desperately, and longed for his return. She wished he could be there for the birthing, but she knew this couldn't be. The male foxes were hunting, and it was best that she wait patiently for her mate's return and raise her kits as best as she could.

She stretched her tired legs when a sudden pain shot through her body. She let out a shrill yelp, waking Daisy beside her.

Her friend's amber eyes widened. "Are they coming, Lily?" she asked.

Lily nodded through the pain.

Chase, her mother, rushed over to her side. She gently pressed her ginger tail to her daughter's stomach.

"Can you move?" Chase asked.

"I think so," Lily replied, slowly standing to her feet. Each step felt like stepping on sharp rocks, but she finally made it inside her den and collapsed on her warm nest.

"You can do this. I'll be here with you," Chase promised. Daisy stood near the entryway, watching her friend.

Lily breathed deeply and slowly let nature take its course.

"You'll have to push now," Chase spoke quietly.

Lily let out a shriek of pain as the first kit was born. A furry brown kitten sprawled onto her nest.

"A boy!" Chase announced.

The pain went on for what felt like hours. Lily bit through nearly every stick Chase gave her until she gave one final push.

"A girl!" Chase exclaimed. She felt her mother press her dark paw to Lily's stomach once more.

"You're done," she told her. "Good job, sweetheart."

Four newborn kits suckled at Lily's belly. There were three boys and one girl, all lovely and healthy.

"What will you call them?" Daisy asked from outside. Lily's heart warmed to know her friend had been with her the whole time.

"I'll call the darkest male Hazelnut," she decided, licking the little one's head. She turned to the next one sucking at her belly. "And this will be Heat."

The third tod was the smallest in size, and his gentle face reminded her somewhat of Stone. "I'll call him Bumblebee."

Lastly, she turned to the only vixen of the bunch. Her coat was lighter than the rest. "I'll call her Honey."

"Lovely names," Chase told her. "Why don't you rest? You deserve it?"

Lily grinned and watched as her mother and friend departed. A new love had stirred within her. She had never felt so much love before looking down at her four kits. Oh, it would be a joy when Stone got to see them...

 

Days passed, the kits slowly opened their eyes, began to hear, and were beginning to grow. They were still quite young, and incapable of speech, but it didn't matter. To Lily, they were perfect.

One afternoon, she heard the thumping of feet. She was curious as to who was nearby, but her kits were sleeping, and she didn't want to disturb them. From inside, she could hear deep voices murmuring, and she swore she could hear the voice of her father, Rock.

Suddenly, Daisy let out an awful cry, waking Lily's kits. Lily stood up, worried. The kits mewled, but Lily peeped her head out of the den, wondering if Daisy's kits had come earlier than they were supposed to.

She was surprised to find Rock standing beside the fallen Daisy who was weeping at the ground. Rock and the other male foxes stood beside her, comforting her.

Both Rock and her mother seemed to stare downwards at the ground in sadness.

A sudden grave feeling took ahold of Lily. She slowly took a step forward.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asked, glancing at her weeping friend and the other male foxes.

"Why are you back? Why is Daisy crying? Where's Stone?"

Her father turned and looked at her, his eyes glazed with tears. "Stone is dead."

Similar to Daisy, Lily collapsed to the ground, her eyesight become fuzzy. Her vision began to fade, and all she could hear were the loud cries of her kits, waiting to be comforted.

 

Lily continued nursing her kits and caring for them though the days seemed bleak. Both Stone and Arrow had been killed by hunters, and now she and Daisy were left alone to care for their kits without their mates. Daisy still would not give birth for a while, but Lily couldn't imagine the shock she must've felt.

The kits were growing and beginning to walk now, muttering a few words here and there. For the first few days after the announcement, Lily had been too sick and tired to care for them properly, and her mother even had to step in for some time.

She spent much nights weeping, saddened Stone would never get to see his beautiful children. But eventually, she realized that her mate would've wanted her to raise his kits properly, and now, she was only focused on one thing--caring for them. She redirected her love of Stone to that of her kits and would do anything now to make sure they survived.

One morning, Hazelnut slowly awoke. "Hi," he said, glancing up at his mother. He glanced over at Heat and giggled. "He's lazy."

"You're adorable," Lily muttered, licking his head.

"I'm not cute! I'm deadly! Roar!" cried Hazelnut.

Lily giggled a little. "You remind me of Stone."

"Stone? Who is he?"

Lily felt her heart drop. She had not yet told the kits about their father. They were just being introduced to the world, and while they knew all kits had mothers and fathers, they had not yet questioned where theirs was.

"He's your father," she explained.

"Cool! Is he deadly like me?" he asked.

"No, but I see him in each of you, and he'd be very proud of you."

"Oh," Hazelnut replied. 

There was a pause, and then Hazelnut spoke again.

"Why can't I see him?"

"He's...not here anymore," she explained.

"Oh, that is stupid," Hazelnut remarked.

Lily nodded. Stupid indeed, she thought.

The others began to awake, and she led them out of the den. Heat rushed outside, shouting, "Hi, everyone!"

"Let's play a game!" Honey suggested.

"Okay. Tag, you're it!" Bumblebee said, tagging Heat.

Heat suddenly rushed to his mother. "Tag, you're it, Mommy!" he said, touching her with his small and bushy tail.

Lily laughed and rushed around, chasing her kits. She found Hazelnut and touched him with her paw.

"You're it, Hazelnut!" she called.

The game continued, and she watched from a distance as the four played with each other. It was getting about time for their nap, and she spoke up.

"All right. Let's rest a little," she announced.

"No, Mommy! We want to play!" Bumblebee protested, his ginger fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Come on. We always nap at this time."

"No, Mom! Please!" Heat begged.

"Come on," she called, waving them forward.

"Aw..." Hazelnut complained.

As she led them to the den, she was suddenly hit with the realization again that Stone was gone and not returning. It hurt her that he would never get to play with them or sleep next to them. Her eyes began to water.

She took them inside, and before they slept, she sat them down.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

The four glanced at her in curiosity.

"It's about your father."

"Why don't we have a father?" Honey asked. "I see all the others with one!"

"Your father's name was Stone," she explained. "Hazelnut and I talked a little bit about this in the morning."

"Mommy said he isn't here anymore."

"Will he be back?" Bumblebee asked.

Lily began to choke on tears. "N-No. He-he's dead, sweethearts. He was killed before you were born."

"What?!" Heat exclaimed.

Hazelnut rushed up to his mother and rubbed his warm coat against her. "Mommy, it's okay," he said.

"We'll go to sleep now," Bumblebee promised.

 

She continued caring for them. The kits seemed to obey her orders well, but at times, she wondered if she was becoming too strict with them. Sometimes, she felt herself drift away, like she had done shortly after their birth. The thoughts often haunted her at night, and she was worried she wasn't being a good mother.

Hazelnut awoke one morning and coughed slightly. "I'm not feeling good," he said.

Lily inspected her son and pressed her paw to him.

"You seem fine," she said.

"No! You're my mom! Help me!" he shouted angrily at her.

Lily was taken aback by his sudden speech. She had known the kits didn't always like her rules, but Hazelnut evidently had something else going on.

"Hazelnut, there's no need to be rude. Go back to sleep."

"You're not acting like a mom! You're acting like we're no one," he shouted at her.

"Be quiet," Lily snapped. "You'll wake the others."

"NO!" he shouted, rushing out of the den. She went to follow him, only to find him running to Chase. She breathed in relief. He could stay with Chase for a little while. Maybe they could both calm down.

She distanced herself from the kits the rest of the day, giving them a bit of free will. As far as she knew, Hazelnut was with Chase, and that was what mattered. She spent some time with Daisy, who seemed to be improving. Her kits were due in a matter of days, and Lily was excited for their arrival.

Around evening, Lily returned to the den where her kits gathered. She felt somewhat guilty for neglecting them all day, but her mind was at ease again, and she hoped Hazelnut had cooled off some.

Hazelnut glanced at her angrily, then suddenly yowled in pain. This time, Lily did not believe he was feigning, and she rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My mouth is so hot!"

Lily became nervous. "Go outside and get a drink."

He obeyed, and as he walked back in, she noticed him shivering.

"I'm co-cold," he explained.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

He began coughing now. "I don't know."

"What did you do today?" she suddenly asked. "Weren't you with Chase?"

"He went into the forest alone," Bumblebee suddenly spoke.

"Mommy, I ate something over there. It was green and mushy," Hazelnut whimpered. "I thought it was good to eat..I don't know."

Lily's eyes widened. "The moss!" she gasped.

"The what?" Honey asked.

"Listen very carefully to me, kits. There is a certain moss that sometimes grows around this time. It goes away for a few years, then returns. It was a big problem when I was a kit, and it's very dangerous and poisonous! Stay away from it!"

The other three nodded, suddenly frightened.

She turned to Hazelnut in worry.

"What happens when someone eats the moss?" Bumblebee asked.

"They die," she spoke quietly.

"What?! But I'm strong!" Hazelnut argued.

"Please, just rest," Lily begged. She didn't know what to do. This couldn't be happening. How could her son leave her so easily?

She put the others to bed and wept quietly near the entrance. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and she turned around to see Heat.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" he asked.

"I think Hazelnut is going to die," she whispered.

"What?!"

"Let's go to bed," Lily decided..

She curled up next to her son, and when morning came, she found Hazelnut wide awake with gleaming eyes.

"H-Hazelnut?" she asked.

"I-I feel better now!" he exclaimed.

"But that's impossible! The moss--no one's ever been immune. You must be sick. I'm dreaming," Lily thought to herself.

"No, Mommy! Feel me! I'm warm!" he exclaimed. She touched him, and he was right. His body temperature was not flaming hot as it had been the night before.

Heat groaned beside her.

"Heat, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I heard him leave last night," Honey spoke.

"Heat, where did you go?"

"To the forest," he spoke, beginning to cough.

"You didn't eat the moss, did you?" she asked.

"No...I-I touched it!" he wailed.

"Heat! Touching or eating the moss produces the same effects! I--"

"He's going to die!" Honey gasped.

"No, I won't!" Heat protested, though unlike Hazelnut, he was too weak to even stand up.

Hazelnut laid down next to his brother. "I'm not leaving," he said.

"Neither are we," Lily promised, laying down next to her son. Whatever miraculous recovery Hazelnut had made would not be the same for Heat. One glance at the sick fox told her he was doomed.

"I'm so cold," Heat whimpered.

"I know, we're trying to keep you warm," Lily promised.

"Daddy...he coming back."

"No, darling. He's not."

"Trust me," Heat whispered, closing his eyes.

Lily watched as his breath became more shallow.

"Bye, bye, Heat," Hazelnut whimpered.

Heat opened his eyes and closed them slowly, letting out a cough.

Lily's heart broke, and she began weeping in front of him.

"Mommy, don't cry," Heat begged, coughing once more.

He opened his eyes one last time to look at her.

"Bye-bye, Mommy," he whispered. She licked his cheek, and felt the life leave from him. His breaths stopped, and she cradled the body of her dead son. Losing Stone had been one thing, but she could not bear losing a child.

It was Hazelnut who eventually got her to her senses. The death was announced to all the foxes, others were warned of the moss, and Heat was buried near her den. Lily and her remaining kits stood, looking at it.

"Good-bye, Heat," they all whispered quietly.

 

The remaining days were long and hard, and Lily let the kits go about as they pleased. She was tired of heartbreak and so desperately wanted an escape from this cruel reality.

One afternoon, Hazelnut rushed into camp, dragging Bumblebee with him.

"MOMMY!" he shouted.

Though she had ignored her kits for days, her senses were still alert, and she rushed to the two.

"What happened?!" she gasped.

"A mean fox took us and forced Bumblebee to touch the moss. He threw him on it!" Hazelnut exclaimed. Honey emerged from the den and began to weep.

Lily knelt down to Bumblebee, but it was no use. Whatever life remained of him was gone. His body was beginning to lose warmth, and no breaths echoed from his mouth.

"No! NO!" she shouted. "I need some medicine! Something!"

"No, Mom, he's gone!" Hazelnut exclaimed, trying to keep her from throwing a fit.

"Oh, cruel world! OH!" she shouted loudly.

"Mom!" Hazelnut shouted.

She froze, her mind suddenly focusing on an ancient ritual her mother had told her of years ago. Chase was a smart fox, wise with medicine and even a bit of magic.

"I-I can save him," she murmured. "I can save him."

"LILY! LILY, I'M BACK!" came a sudden call.

Lily froze. No, it couldn't be, but...

Stone burst out of the bushes, looking as healthy as the last time she had seen him.

She rushed towards him, sobbing into his fur. She wasn't sure if she was excited he was alive or if she was glad to have him to comfort her.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, glancing up at him.

"I'm not," he told her. He glanced around. "Where are the kits?"

"That's-that's why I'm crying. Heat, Hazelnut, and Bumblebee touched the moss. Heat is...dead. He was buried a few days ago. Hazelnut survived. Bumblebee has just died." She collected herself and glanced up at him. Thankfully, I know a way to bring him back."

"Heat and Bumblebee?" Stone asked.

Lily shook her head. "It's too late for Heat. I can still bring Bumblebee back though."

"How?"

"I kill myself," Lily gulped. It was the only way to bring her son back. She couldn't risk losing another after Heat.

"No!" Stone shouted. "I traveled all this way to come back to you."

"I've lived my life," Lily said. "Bumblebee hasn't. You're here, Stone. You have to take care of them until they're adults. Promise me you will."

 

"I-I promise," Stone said. Her heart swarmed. He would be a better parent than she ever was. 

"There's no way to change your mind?" he asked.

"No way," Lily said. "Mother, prepare the spell!"

Chase looked sorrowfully at her daughter, but she left to work. Not much later, an odd meal had been prepared for Lily to eat. The thought of death didn't frighten her though, not if it meant bringing Bumblebee back. And now Stone could care for them. They would not be alone.

"Stone, go get Bumblebee," Lily told him.

She watched as her mate carried his limp son toward her.

"It's done," Chase announced.

"So this is it?" Stone wondered, facing her.

Tears swelled in Lily's eyes. "I'm afraid so. Please take good care of them. I love you." Leaving him would not be as hard this time. She had grown used to his absence. She only wished he could cope with hers.

"I love you, too," he said. "I'll never forget you, Lily."

"I won't either."

She spent her remaining moments saying good-byes to her parents and Daisy, but the tears seemed to have vanished from her eyes, and she was ready more now than ever.

She bit into the food, her gaze falling onto Stone. Suddenly, pain seized through her, her limps collapsed in shock, and the world faded from her view. And thus one life was exchanged for another...


	4. Cloudstar's Nine Lives

Cloudfur stood in the middle of the camp, trembling from head to toe. He had expected to become leader for moons now, but he was not prepared at this moment. His former leader and brother, Smokestar, had recently been murdered, thus ending his last life.

Cloudfur had immediately taken action and assembled the cats to name his deputy, a tom by the name of Thornfrost. Now, it was up to him and SnowClan's medicine cat, Sandheart, to assure that he received his nine lives and continued SnowClan's legacy.

"Cloudfur, are you ready?" Sandheart inquired.

"Yes," Cloudfur decided as the cats dispersed. Before he could leave, however, his mate, a ginger she-cat named Dovewing, rushed up to him.

"Good luck," she purred, rubbing against him.

He grinned in response, noting his three sons watching him in the distance. They were the only family he had left, and he knew they'd be there for him as he led SnowClan through a new age.

"I'll see you soon," he promised. He turned to Sandheart, and they were on their way. 

As the sun's gentle rays began to settle behind the mountains, Cloudfur found himself becoming more and more nervous. He had been older than Smokestar and was a more experienced warrior, but he could not help but feel a large burden had been placed on him.

Cloudfur's breaths became more and more quick with anxiety, causing Sandheart to turn toward him.

"Cloudfur, are you all right?" she asked.

Cloudfur nodded. "H-haven't been to Moonstone before," he murmured.

"It's a lovely place," Sandheart told him. She paused, then pressed her light ginger tail to his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Cloudfur nodded and continued on his way up the hill. Any light in the sky had been replaced by a dark indigo color, and bright stars lit their way. In the distance, Cloudfur could spot a high mountaintop shining out from its cave.

"Is that--"

"Yes," Sandheart confirmed before he could even finish his sentence.

"Well, lead the way," he announced, finding more courage with each step he took.

After a long climb, Cloudfur found himself at the mouth of the cave. Inside, a bright blue stone glimmered. Cloudfur had expected the stone's rays to be blinding, but they were subdued and calm, causing him to relax more.

"Are you ready?" Sandheart asked.

Cloudfur nodded, though his feet refused to move.

"Cloudfur, I know this has been sudden for you, but I've heard of how great a warrior you've been, and I know you'll do well for SnowClan," Sandheart assured him. "Now, go get those lives."

Cloudfur grinned and nodded, approaching the stone. His mind wandered to who would give him his lives, how he'd feel, and the slight belief that perhaps StarClan would deny his request. Throwing all his thoughts away, Cloudfur pressed his nose to the stone's cold surface and watched as the black surrounded him.

When Cloudfur opened his eyes once more, he found himself in a magnificent forest, sparkling with light and abundant in life. As the world came into focus, a black and white tom came into focus, whom Cloudfur immediately recognized as Smokestar.

"Hello, Cloudfur," Smokestar spoke calmly.

"Smokestar!" Cloudfur gasped. "It's good to see you!"

"And you as well. I am sorry that I left so quickly. I know you had little time to prepare, but I know you will make a good leader. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" the tom asked, his green eyes sparkling.

Cloudfur nodded.

Smokestar suddenly faded, and coming toward Cloudfur now was a small gray tabby she-cat, whom he recognized easily as his sister, Skycloud.

Cloudfur stood up proudly. His sister had passed many moons before in tragic circumstances, and he had missed her very much.

"With this life, I give you courage," Skycloud began. "Use it well in defense of your clan." She took a step forward and pressed her pale nose to Cloudfur's white forehead.

A fiery energy flooded through Cloudfur's paws, and he shuddered, wondering if this was how every new life would feel like. Skycloud let out a gentle smile, and then she faded from view.

Skycloud's small form was replaced by a tall, gray tom. Cloudfur grinned, recognizing it as his old friend, Largefoot. 

"With this life, I give you justice," Largefoot said. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others." Repeating Skycloud's actions, he too pressed his nose to Cloudfur's forehead. A new, bolder energy surged through Cloudfur again, and he let out a wide smile as his friend faded from view.

As Largefoot disappeared, a white she-cat stepped forward. Cloudfur grinned, recognizing it as Icestar, the leader before Smokestar.

"With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Icestar said. Before stepping forward, however, she grinned slightly. "I look forward to your leadership." Then, she too leaned forward, and a warm feeling erupted in Cloudfur's chest.

A gray and white cat replaced Icestar, and Cloudfur at first mistook the cat for his mother, only to realize that this was a large tom. The tom's presence and face was familiar, and Cloudfur couldn't help but wonder if maybe...

"Hello, Cloudfur. I'm your father, Olivetail. I know we saw little of each other, but I am proud of the tom you've become," he explained.

"I'm glad you look over me," Cloudfur told him.

The gray and white tom took a step forward. "With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out your duties as leader." His nose touched Cloudfur's forehead, and sparks of energy erupted all over Cloudfur. His limbs began twitching, and he suddenly longed to run until his life gave out.

As Olivetail faded away, he was replaced by a more familiar white and gray she-cat. It was Cloudfur's mother, Rosefur. She had died when he was only an apprentice, and while he knew her death had affected Smokestar more, he still missed her at times.

"With this life, I give you protection," she spoke softly. "Use it well to care for your clan. I am proud of you, my son." She shut her eyes and touched his forehead.

A new energy filled Cloudfur's body, and he suddenly realized how much different he felt from his past self.

Now, Smokestar approached. Cloudfur grinned, glad to see his brother once more.

"With this life, I give you mentoring," Smokestar said. "Use it well to train the cats of your clan." Another burst of power exploded within Cloudfur, and he awaited the next.

Smokestar's image was replaced by Applewhisker, another close friend of Cloudfur's. Her kits and his had grown very close, and he felt as if she were a part of his family too.

"With this life, I give you tenacity," she spoke. "May it help you through the most difficult of times." 

Cloudfur received the life's power and watched as Applewhisker was replaced by a she-cat all too familiar to Cloudfur. It was his other sister, Petalnose, who had passed some time before Skycloud.

"With this life, I give you love," she told her brother, her different-colored eyes gleaming. "Use it well, especially for Dovewing."

Cloudfur's heart warmed, and a feeling of ecstasy surfaced as Petalnose pressed her nose to her brother's head.

The forest began to glimmer, and Cloudfur suddenly found himself in front of all the cats who had presented his lives.

Smokestar grinned and took a step forward from the rest of the cats.

"I hail you by your new name, Cloudstar," he announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grans you guardianship of SnowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the tradition of the warrior code; live each life with pride an dignity."

"I shall," Cloudstar announced. The others smiled back at him until StarClan faded from his view.

Cloudstar's eyes suddenly burst open in the cave. Sandheart, who had appeared to be napping, suddenly awoke and turned toward Cloudstar.

"Did it go well?" she asked.

Cloudstar nodded, his previous anxieties having vanished. Together, with Sandheart, he exited the cave, ready to lead the clan with all the dignity and skill of those before him.


	5. Winterfrost's Suffering

Winterfrost had the perfect life, a life she always expected to have. She had grown into a great warrior, had trained her first apprentice, and had a mate of her own, a strong brown tabby tom named Tigerhawk who loved her dearly.

And now Winterfrost's life was even more complete. Laying against her stomach were her two new kits, a brown tabby tom named Swampkit and a white tom named Hailkit.

Tigerhawk purred and rubbed against his mate. "They're beautiful," he murmured.

"They're the perfect representation of us," she noted. Tigerhawk stood out most boldly in Swampkit, but Hailkit's white coat came from none other than Winterfrost herself.

They grinned, and Winterfrost knew her life could only get better from here.

The kits grew and played as any normal kits would. Winterfrost sat patiently in the nursery, watching Hailkit and Swampkit tumbling arounnd.

"Hey, guess, who's here?!" Tigerhawk announced, walking into the nursery. The toms ran excitedly to their father while Winterfrost let out a gentle smile.

Swampkit jumped onto his father's head, batting at his ears playfully while Hailkit pawed at his father's feet.

Winterfrost wondered what it might have been like to have she-cats knowing her two toms seemed to play more suitable games with their father, but she could not have asked for better sons.

The two played with their father a bit longer until he was called off again to warrior duties. He gave a heartfelt good-bye to Winterfrost then took off, leaving the toms on their own again.

"Can we go outside?" Hailkit asked his mother.

"I suppose so," Winterfrost agreed, leading them outside the den. The two tumbled around outside the nursery, at one point stopping and watching the other cats.

"Psst, I think Clovertail likes you," she heard Swampkit whisper to Hailkit.

"You think so?" Hailkit wondered.

Winterfrost giggled and rolled her eyes. They were much too young to be thinking about mates and love, in her opinion.

The two spoke longer until Swampkit practically forced his brother to approach the young warrior near the fresh-kill pile.

It was hard to hear their conversation from afar, but Clovertail seemed thrilled to talk to the two. At one point, Winterfrost watched as she crouched down, trying to show off stalking positions to Hailkit.

The two padded back over moments later, and Winterfrost was about to ask how their little flirting had gone when Snowtail's scream echoed from the nursery.

"What's happening?!" Swampkit asked his mother, worried. "Is there an accident?"

"No, no. Snowtail's kits are coming. They were due any day," Winterfrost explained. "Come close to me. We'll wait out here until they're born."

The two nodded and leaned against their mother's warm coat. 

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually, the nursery cleared out once more, and when they re-entered, four kits were suckling from Snowtail's chest.

"What lovely kits, Snowtail," Winterfrost purred, knowing how beautiful the birth of her kits had been.

"Four?! That's a lot!" Swampkit exclaimed.

"Hush," Winterfrost told him, wrapping her tail around his mouth. "Snowtail can handle them."

Snowtail grinned. "Thank you, Winterfrost. It's going to be a challenge, but I think Berrynose and I can handle it."

Winterfrost grinned. "I'm sure you will. Better enjoy them now when they're quiet. Kits can become quite the energetic things."

Snowtail giggled while Winterfrost led Hailkit and Swampkit to their nests.

As they settled down for rest, Winterfrost licked both their foreheads, grateful for her two toms.

Days faded into moons, and the nursery became more full and lively. Appleclaw had an additional litter of four kits, and the nursery was more full than ever.

It was at this time that Winterfrost noticed Frostkit, a beautiful white she-cat, appeared to be developing a crush on Hailkit. The thought made her giddy, as she remembered her young crushes in the nursery.

Clovertail, however, had become closer friends with Hailkit, and Winterfrost often noticed the hurt in Frostkit's eyes. Unfortunately, it was not Winterfrost's job to comfort the young she-cat. That was only a mother's task.

She watched as Frostkit arranged a bunch of leaves and arranged them into a pattern.

"Look!" she said. "It's you and me playing," she told Hailkit.

Hailkit giggled, going off to play more games with her. Winterfrost noticed Swampkit in the corner, watching them from afar. She had grown concerned for the tom. He was a bit more rambuctious than his brother, and often she had to punish him a bit more than Hailkit, but lately he had seemed so secluded from the rest of the kits, and his desire to play had diminished.

"Let's play find the moss," Frostkit suggested.

Hailkit nodded. As Frostkit shut her eyes, Hailkit snickered and the hid the moss behind his brother, who was trying to nap.

As Frostkit opened her eyes, she raced around the nursery until she finally revealed the moss behind Swampkit.

"Why is this moss behind me?" Swampkit wondered angrily as Frostkit squealed in excitement.

"We're playing," Hailkit responded, ignoring his brother's sassy attitude. "Stop interrupting."

"Sorry!" Swampkit snapped. "I guess this is a no brother zone! I'll just leave you alone with your girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Frostkit quickly denied. "We're just friends."

"Oh, so now your girlfriend's got it against me too?!" Swampkit yelled angrily. "I always knew Mom liked you more!"

"Swampkit!" Winterfrost gasped, not sure where this was coming from. "You know that's not true!" She reached her paw forward to comfort him, but Swampkit broke away.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted. He tore from her grip and raced off into camp.

"Swampkit!" Winterfrost shouted, racing after the tom. She watched as his small body disappeared into the woods, and she took off running, only to be stopped by Tigerhawk at the exit of the camp.

"Winterfrost, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Swampkit!" she exclaimed. "He took off running!"

"Go back to Hailkit. I'll get him," Tigerhawk promised, immediately taking off.

Winterfrost whimpered and nodded, heading back to the den.

The others had dispersed, and Hailkit sat in the corner of camp, looking frightened.

"Is Swampkit okay?" he asked.

"Everything will be fine," she promised. She motioned for him to come forward, and he pressed against her and purred.

"I didn't mean to--"

"I know, dear," Winterfrost told him, purring.

It was later that evening when Tigerhawk emerged, carrying an unconscious Swampkit into the nursery. A scratch was on his forehead, though it appeared he had just been fixed up in the medicine cat den.

"He didn't get too far, but he hit his head on something," Tigerhawk explained.

"Oh, thank you, Tigerhawk! I was so worried about him!" she exclaimed.

"Me too. I wish I knew why he'd run off."

Winterfrost felt guilt stir in her. She didn't feel like discussing Swampkit's evident jealousy right now. Instead, she just nodded and wished her mate a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Hailkit awoke early, and whispered in his mother's ear how excited he was to have Swampkit back.

Winterfrost grinned and nodded, rubbing her son's neck and purring.

Suddenly, Swampkit's eyes opened, and his eyes immediately filled with tears.

"See?" he murmured.

"Swampkit, what's wrong?" Winterfrost asked.

"You're always purring whenever Hailkit is with you, but never when I am! That's why I ran away in the first place!" he exclaimed.

"Swampkit, you know we came after you," Winterfrost told him.

"LIAR! Daddy was carrying me, not you!" he growled. "Daddy reached me first, which must have meant he came after me before you did. And you knew I was gone before he did!"

"Swampkit, that's not what--"

Swampkit's yelling had attracted Tigerhawk's attention, who snuck into the nursery.

"I don't care!" Swampkit said stubbornly.

Tigerhawk spoke suddenly. "Swampkit, we--"

"I DON'T CARE!" Swampkit shouted again. He tore out the den and back toward the forest.

From that moment on, Winterfrost's world shattered. Tigerhawk went out searching again, and when he could not find his son, patrols were sent out for days to look for Swampkit. Alas, after many sunrises, the tom could not be found, and Winterfrost was becoming weaker and more heartbroken every day.

How could she have let this happen to her perfect family? Perhaps she sometimes showed Hailkit a bit more attention, but that did not mean she favored him more. She longed to see her son again, and in the days he was missing, she barely touched her food or moved from the nursery.

Eventually, Tigerhawk handed her a squirrel. "Eat!" he commanded.

"No," Winterfrost spoke simply, looking away.

"If you don't eat it, you'll die!" Tigerhawk hissed. She had never seen him so furious before. "Imagine how Hailkit would feel! And you would never see Swampkit again until he dies, which will be in a very long time! Now eat!"

Winterfrost sighed and took a meager bite.

"All of it," Tigerhawk spoke sternly.

Winterfrost sighed and continued eating, not realizing how hungry she had been before.

Her stomach was finally full, but she felt no better.

"It's not your fault," Tigerhawk told her.

"Yes it is," she murmured.

Tigerhawk sighed. "I'm going to bed. Please try to rest," he told her. Winterfrost nodded, hoping her son would return. 

But Swampkit did not return. While Winterfrost still cared for Hailkit, both were not the same, for she had lost a son, and Hailkit had lost a brother.

But Hailkit made new friends in the nursery, and Tigerhawk did his best to comfort his mate. Eventually, Hailkit was named Hailpaw, and while Winterfrost wanted to be thrilled, she could only imagine what it could've been like if Swampkit had been with him. There was not a day that went by that she did not think of him. But no more patrols were sent out, and most of NightClan assumed that he had perished by some wild animal in the woods.

But one day, Winterfrost heard a familiar voice.

"I need to talk to Cloudstar!" came a frantic voice.

Winterfrost froze. Cloudstar had perished a few moons before, and now Silverstar was the new leader.

"Swampkit?!" came Frostpaw's voice.

Winterfrost quickly exited the warriors den.

"It's Swamppaw, and I need to talk to Cloudstar. Urgently," he added.

Winterfrost stood, frozen in place. Could it be? Swampkit was alive? He was older now, the size of an apprentice, and clearly alive. Two unknown she-cats stood net to him.

Silverstar padded up to him. "What can I do for you, Swampkit?" she asked.

"Swamppaw," he muttered. "Well, I am a member of BirdClan now. My leader, Bumblestar, wants to ask if any of the clans are gone, and if we can move into their territory."

"FoxClan was decimated moons ago," Silverstar explained. "The only other clan is SnowClan. I know we haven't taken the territory. Perhaps you could ask them. If they haven't, I'm okay with BirdClan moving in. Now--"

"SWAMPKIT!" shouted Ravenpaw, a fellow apprentice. She crashed headfirst into him. "Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Winterfrost was about to step forward when Hailpaw strutted up to his brother.

"Oh, so now you decide to come back?! Do you know how much you've torn our family apart?!" Hailpaw hissed.

No, Hailpaw. Don't...Winterfrost thought.

"I DON'T CARE!" Swamppaw howled. "I'm obviously not respected here! When I lived here, I saw cats talking behind my back." He turned, and his eye briefly caught Winterfrost.

Winterfrost took a step forward, but the tom had turned and run. She let out a quick sob, and Hailpaw quickly ran up to his mother.

"Mom, mom, remember what I said? Just forget him," Hailpaw repeated.

It was a phrase Hailpaw had repeated often to Winterfrost in her times of despair. Where Winterfrost had been filled with sadness, Hailpaw had been filled with anger, and whatever friendly relationship he'd had with his brother before had vanished.

Tigerhawk came up, wide-eyed.

"Was that?"

Winterfrost nodded, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yeah, well he's a good-for-nothing betrayer now, going off and joining another clan!" Hailpaw exclaimed.

"Hailpaw, over here!" Frostpaw called. He took off, leaving Winterfrost and Tigerhawk alone.

"He didn't want to stay," she murmured sadly.

"Perhaps it's best," Tigerhawk replied.

Winterfrost let out another sob as Tigerhawk wrapped his tail around him.

The little moment of eye contact between her and her son was the only thing that kept Winterfrost going. She tried to ignore the hate Hailpaw had in his heart for Swamppaw while she tried to learn that Swamppaw must be happier in his new clan.

Hailpaw was named Hailfrost a few moons later. He was a handsome tom now who towered over his mother, and she knew he'd be asking Frostpaw to be his mate as soon as she was a warrior.

Meanwhile, Winterfrost's mind returned to Tigerhawk. Her kits did not need her anymore, but her mate was still by her side. They spent many nights together snuggled up closely, and she felt like a young warrior again as her love for him grew.

One morning, Winterfrost felt that something was off. She had suspected something, but it could not be. Was it really what she wanted?

A quick trip to the medicine cat den, and it was confirmed. She was pregnant. Winterfrost was thrilled, but something worried her. What if these kits ended up just as Swamppaw and Hailfrost had? And what if Hailfrost thought she was replacing them?

She approached Tigerhawk, worried as could be.

"What's wrong?" Tigerhawk asked, sensing her anxiety.

"I-I'm pregnant," she announced.

"Oh my!" Tigerhawk exclaimed, his eyes widened.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

He smoothed down her fur. "You'll be fine," he promised, though he knew nothing about the nightmares she had or her small hope that Swamppaw would still return.

Hailfrost seemed to take the news all right, but Winterfrost could sense the betrayal in his eyes, and she felt both her sons had drifted from her now.

Moons later, as Winterfrost's stomach grew, she was awoken by deep pain and knew her kits were on the way. Her howl echoed through the camp, and Tigerhawk entered moments later, ready to assist.

The birthing was long and painful, but when it had finished, three new kittens suckled at her chest. There was a brown tabby she-cat, a white tom, and a speckled tom.

"What are there names?" Tigerhawk wondered.

"We can call the she-cat Leafkit and the tom Arctickit," she suggested. "What about the other tom?"

"How about Shellkit?" Tigerhawk suggested.

Winterfrost nodded, purring. She was filled with the same love for so many moons before, but the love was diminished this time, and worry took its place.

"What if I can't raise them right?" she questioned.

Tigerhawk sat down next to her. "You did nothing wrong. Swampclaw just didn't belong. He's happy now in BirdClan."

Winterfrost nodded, finding it odd to hear his new warrior name, a name that BirdClan had given him, not NightClan.

"But I'm not a good mother," she explained.

"Yes you are!" Tigerhawk assured her. "Look how well Hailfrost turned out. He's got a lovely mate, and he's happy."

"He would be happier with Swampclaw."

"What makes you say that?" Tigerhawk asked.

"You saw the way he interacted with his brother last time. He's got so much anger toward him. They used to be such good friends."

Shellkit shuffled slightly, and Winterfrost quietly nuzzled her kit, quieting him.

"Hailfrost is angry at Swampclaw for leaving. No one can blame him."

"I just want him back."

"We both miss Swampclaw, Winterfrost," Tigerhawk spoke. "But he's happy now."

"You won't back out on me, will you?" Winterfrost wondered. Hailfrost was still loyal, but she knew they could've been so much closer if she could've been there for him when Swampkit ran off.

"I won't," he promised.

The days went on. Hailfrost was introduced to his new siblings and seemed thrilled despite his earlier reaction. All three kits grew in the nursery, playing the same games Winterfrost had once watched her two sons play.

Hailfrost often played with them, and Tigerhawk still made his daily visits. Winterfrost for once felt a bit at ease, but she knew it would've been better with Swampclaw beside them.

One morning, Winterfrost awoke to find her kits missing. She awoke quickly, frantically running toward Hailfrost.

"The kits, where they have gone?!" she exclaimed.

A cry echoed from the woods, and Winterfrost turned toward there, frightened.

"I think they must've run off. Tigerhawk was on patrol with a few other cats. I'll see if I can find them."

Winterfrost nodded, becoming extremely worried. Not too long afterwards, Tigerhawk emerged with the other cats, holding Leafkit by the scruff.

"My goodness! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"Leafkit nearly had her paw sliced off by a fox trap, but she's all right. Just a swollen ankle."

"Kits, how could you run off like that?!" Winterfrost hissed. They shrunk back and looked down. "It's dangerous in the woods."

"We were just playing," Shellkit murmured.

"You're lucky I don't keep you all cooped up until the nursery until you're apprentices!"

"Hey, hey," Hailfrost said, stepping in. "Kits, what you did was irresponsible, and you're mother's right. It is dangerous. She has been through a lot, and she wants you all safe, okay?"

"Yes, please don't worry me like that," Winterfrost begged.

The kits nodded, seeming to have punished enough from the guilt. She led them back to the nursery, and while at first she had been angry, she was glad now to have them curled up against her once more.

"Please don't leave me again," she murmured as they fell asleep.

Winterfrost's heart had been twisted and stabbed by the brokenness of her family, but seeing her kits with her now and Hailfrost's gentle grin from outside the nursery, she knew a perfect life could never come from a warrior.

Winterfrost had Tigerhawk, Hailfrost, and now her three new kits to satisfy her once empty heart, and even if Swampclaw could not remain with her, she knew he was thriving in BirdClan, and finally, that seemed to be enough for her.

"As long as you're happy, you may do what you please," she whispered to her sleeping kits until her thoughts finally drifted away and she fell into a sleep of her own.

Her mind raced to dreams of Hailkit and Swampkit of kits, and while those memories were only memories now, she was reminded of the love she once felt, and she couldn't wait to share the same love with her new litter.

Winterfrost may not have had the perfect life she once had, but she was happy now, and that was all that mattered.


	6. Grayfoot and Ashwhisker Part 1: Truths and Lies

Within the walls of CloudClan, a gray she-cat grinned at her three rambunctious kittens as they played about. There were three altogether. Ashkit, a light gray she-cat, her brother Graykit, a dark gray tom, and finally Daisykit, a tortoiseshell she-cat who differed from her siblings in color.

Dustheart had recently lost her mate to battle, and having no mate made it difficult for her to care for her kits at time. Their kind faces and loving personalities, however, gave her strength.

Daisykit turned to her mother and grinned during a break in the play. "What are we going to do today?" she asked.

Dustheart grinned back at her. "I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

At that moment, a black tom walked into the nursery, grinning at her. His name was Nightclaw. He had recently become a warrior, and lately he had been very friendly toward Dustheart lately. Her heart warmed when she saw him.

"Good morning, Dustheart. Good morning, kits. How are all of you doing today?" he asked.

Dustheart smiled at him. "We're doing well. Daisykit, do you have anything to say to Nightclaw?"

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Nightclaw grinned. "Well, thanks. I'll leave you all now," he said, exiting the nursery.

Dustheart yawned and laid down. Meanwhile, Graykit snuck up on his mother from behind and pawed at her tail. Dustheart laughed and grabbed him by the scruff, setting him down.

"My kit, when will you learn?" she asked. "Let your mother rest now and again."

"But there's so much to do!" Graykit exclaimed.

Dustheart glanced around, suddenly noticing that Ashkit was missing.

"Where is your sister, Ashkit?" she asked. "Go look around for her." Ashkit often ended up roaming around camp. Dustheart had tried keeping her in the nursery and disciplining her, but it never seemed to work. Ashkit was always looking for trouble.

Graykit turned to find his sister, but she had just marched in.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" she asked.

"We were just going to look for you," Daisykit explained.

Ashkit shrugged and approached her siblings. "Graykit, Daisykit, have you ever seen a badger?"

"No," they both admitted. They'd heard stories of brave warriors fighting off badgers in the forest, but they'd never strayed in the path of one.

"I DID!" Ashkit exclaimed.

Dustheart suddenly froze and stood up quickly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want to see a badger!" Daisykit exclaimed before Ashkit could explain herself.

"No! Badgers are very dangerous! I won't let you die," she snapped. The kits froze, never seeing their mother so worried before.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Well, you missed Nightclaw," Daisykit told Ashkit.

"Why does he always stick around?" Graykit pouted. "Where's our real father?"

"Well, Graykit, you don't have a daddy," Dustheart reminded her son.

"But where is he? All cats have daddies," Graykit claimed.

"He died in battle before you were born. But Mommy likes Nightclaw, okay? Let's be kind to him," Dustheart suggested.

"I'm going to tell Nightclaw!" Daisykit exclaimed, excited to hear this fact.

"Daisykit! Daisykit, wait!" Dustheart called. But it was too late. The kitten had already run off to the warriors' den. Daisykit found Nightclaw near the entrance. He noticed her and tilted his head, confused to see her.

"Daisykit, why aren't you in the nursery with your mother?" he asked.

"I have a secret," Daisykit whispered.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Nightclaw asked playfully.

"Mommy likes you," she said.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"She said so herself. Now you know," Daisykit said. She giggled, then took off running back to the nursery.

Nightclaw paused, this coming as a surprise to him. He liked Dustheart, and had wanted to get to know her better. Perhaps he was even forming a crush. His heart warmed to know Dustheart liked him back.

Daisykit reentered the nursery, proud of her accomplishment.

"Daisykit, what did you do?" Dustheart groaned.

At that moment, Nightclaw appeared at the entrance of the nursery.

"Dustheart, can I speak to you?" he asked.

She nodded and stepped outside.

"I heard a certain fact from your kit," he said.

Dustheart tilted her head. "Kit! Oh, yes!" Her mind often got warped when she was in Nightclaw's presence.

"I heard you had a crush on me," he said.

"Oh, a little kit told you?" she asked.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told her. He glanced away, then turned back to her. "I like you, too."

Dustheart grinned. "Oh, really?! We should become mates. The kits, they've always wanted a father. And now I can give them one."

Nightclaw froze, not expecting to be launched into a relationship so quickly.

"Oh, well..."

"Graykit was just asking about his father this morning. Would you do that? Would you be willing to help me take care of the kits and act as their father? It's been so hard for me and them," Dustheart explained, her tone becoming more somber.

Guilt suddenly flooded through Dustheart. He liked her, but he hadn't expected to become her mate so quickly. Still, he knew the kits would like a father, and he guessed that he should try.

"Yes, yes I would," he said. He purred and nuzzled the she-cat. Some of it felt fake somehow though.

"Thank you," Dustheart purred. "Should we tell the kits?"

Nightclaw nodded.

They re-entered the den, and Dustheart called the attention of her kits. "Kits, Nightclaw and I have just become mates. He's your new father now. I expect you to treat him as one."

The kits nodded, glancing over at Nightclaw.

"Nightclaw, these are your new kits," she said.

Nightclaw glanced at them, a heavy burden suddenly having been placed on him.

"I better be heading back," Nightclaw said. "I'm supposed to go on patrol later."

Dustheart nodded. "See you later."

She curled up in her nest and the kits joined her for a rest. She noticed the contentment in their faces and was glad to see that they were happy to have a new father.

As the sun completely set, Nightclaw padded in, feeling obligated to spend the night. He woke up Dustheart, said hello, and settled down next to her, licking her ear as she slowly fell back asleep.

He watched as Ashkit move and settled down her body beside him, snuggling against his fur.

Nightclaw grinned slightly and closed his eyes, only to be awoken by a sound not much later.

"What was that?" he asked, feeling Dustheart stir.

"I don't know. You stay here with the kits. I'll investigate," she said.

Nightclaw nodded and rested his head back down. The kits were still sound asleep.

Before Dustheart could return, however, sleep overtook him, and he opened his eyes to find rays of sunlight in the morning. He turned, expecting Dustheart to be next to him, but the she-cat was still gone. At this moment, he began to feel faint.

Ashkit stirred beside him and glanced around.

"Where's Mommy, Nightclaw?" she asked.

"I don't know," Nightclaw told her. "She left to investigate a sound last night. I thought she'd be back."

"I want Mommy!" Ashkit cried out.

"Settle down," Nightclaw begged, not sure how to handle a needy kit.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and Dustheart stood out front of the nursery with blood-stained paws.

"What happened?" Nightclaw asked, standing up to greet her. He went outside, away from the kits, unsure what had happened.

"That thing we heard last night were four foxes. I lead them away from the clan where they fought me. I-I killed one," she spoke sadly.

"But you were defending the clan. It was only right," Nightclaw said.

"I know. But it was young, and I killed it."

"There was nothing else you could've done," Nightclaw told her.

Dustheart rubbed her head against Nightclaw and purred. "I love you," she said.

Nightclaw couldn't return the words. Not yet. Instead, he nuzzled her until she broke free.

"Are the kits okay?" she asked.

He nodded and led her inside. Ashkit's wails became subdued as soon as her eyes fell on her mother.

"Did Nightclaw take good care of you?" she asked, her eyes still glued to Nightclaw.

Before they even had a chance to reply, Dustheart spoke. "I know he did."

The day went by. Nightclaw went off to his patrols and Dustheart stayed with the kits. He visited her once before bed, and Dustheart soon fell asleep, exhausted from her previous night's activities.

Suddenly, Dustheart was awoken in the middle of the night by her kits. She glanced around, suddenly noticing Daisykit was gone.

"Where's Daisykit?" she asked.

"We don't know," Graykit whimpered. 

"Stay inside," Dustheart told the kits. She rushed out of the nursery to the warriors den where Nightclaw was sleeping. The tom was curled up in his nest, sleeping soundly. Dustheart slowly approached and touched him with her paw.

"What is it?" he murmured, rolling over and groaning.

"Daisykit is missing! Do you know where she is?" Dustheart asked.

Nightclaw woke up fully now and sat up. "What?" he asked.

"She left the den! I thought she might be with you!"

"She's not with me," Nightclaw replied.

"We have to find her. Come on!" she called.

Nightclaw slowly followed her out, still trying to wake up fully. He wasn't exactly sure why Dustheart had gone to him and not Spottedstar, but he supposed he could help. After all, the kits were his responsibility too now.

"We have to go in the forest."

"Okay," Nightclaw murmured.

"Are you okay with that?" Dustheart asked, as if she were just now realizing that Nightclaw had just woken up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," he decided.

They padded into the forest at night. Dustheart remained alert, sniffing the air for her child.

"Where could my kit have gone?" she wondered, looking around.

Suddenly, the bushes rattled. Nightclaw turned, spotting a small speckled tail.

"Daisykit!" Dustheart exclaimed. "Daisykit! Is that you?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat stuck her head out of the bushes. "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Nightclaw."

"Oh, you're safe!" she exclaimed, helping her daughter out of the bushes. "Why did you leave the den?"

"I was bored and wanted to explore," Daisykit explained.

Dustheart narrowed her eyes. "If you wanted to leave, you should've told me. I could've taken you out here."

"I'm sorry," Daisykit whimpered.

Dustheart sighed. "Be more careful next time."

Nightclaw backed away slowly. This was clearly a matter for them to deal with, and he was still exhausted. He took off in a sprint, not sure if this could be the life for him. He couldn't image being woken up nightly for Dustheart's kits' nightly adventures. He couldn't even return the "I love you" to Dustheart. How could he be her mate? She had become more of a nuisance than anything else. A big mistake. He should've been honest with her from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Dustheart had finished lecturing her daughter, finally realizing that Nightclaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Daisykit, where did Nightclaw go?" she asked.

Daisykit shrugged.

"Stay there for a second."

Daisykit nodded while Dustheart glanced around the forest. He had been there a few moments ago. How could he have just suddenly vanished? Assuming he had headed back to camp, Dustheart picked up Daisykit by the scruff and carried her back to the nursery. She lay her daughter back inside.

"I'll be back in a few moments," she promised, turning her head toward the warriors den.

She approached and found Nightclaw curled up in his nest, asleep once again. She poked at him once more until one green eye appeared.

"What?" he groaned.

"Where did you go?"

"Dustheart," he spoke sitting up. "Let's go outside. I want to talk to you."

"Okay," Dustheart agreed, following him outside the den. The clan was quiet, and the only sound came from the crickets in the forest and the night breeze that rustled through the trees.

"This isn't working out," Nightclaw admitted. "I liked you, Dustheart, but I didn't expect to become mates so quickly. I thought I could be a father to your kits, but this is all going so fast for me, and...I can't wake up every night to go looking for them. I'm sorry."

Tears filled Dustheart's eyes.

"I-I guess my kits can be annoying. They're my kits though, you know, so I don't mind them. Are you sure, Nightclaw?"

"I'm sure. I'm sorry, Dustheart. But whatever attraction we had, I don't feel it anymore. It's not meant to be," Nightclaw told her.

She nodded, and before she could say anymore, she rushed into the nursery with tears streaming down her face.

The kits were still sound asleep, but Icetail, a fellow nursery queen, had been woken by Dustheart's cries.

"Dustheart, is something wrong?" the gentle white she-cat asked.

"Nightclaw doesn't love me. We're not mates," she cried.

Icetail frowned. Nightclaw was her brother. He had been good at training, but he had trouble focusing on tasks, and she had to admit, had commitment issues. Her heart hurt to know her kin had caused Dustheart pain.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He claimed he didn't love me, and caring for the kits was too much of a burden," Dustheart explained.

"I'm sorry," Icetail spoke. "He can be a troubled tom at times."

"Oh, I see," Dustheart replied, finally starting to settle down in order to prevent her kits from waking.

"Get some rest," Icetail told her.

Dustheart nodded and laid down with her kits. When she woke the next morning, the past night's events had only seemed like a dream. Still wanting to be sure Nightclaw had been telling the truth, she found him early in the morning before he went on patrol.

"You really don't love me?" she asked sadly.

Nightclaw sighed. "I'm sorry, Dustheart. I don't. I've already told you. It's not going to change."

She sighed in response and lowered her head. "I'm not mad at you for it."

"I have to go on patrol now. See you later, Dustheart," Nightclaw murmured. His voice had taken an angry tone lately, and he walked as if tension were building up inside him.

"Good-bye, forever," she whispered as he padded away. Upon her return to the nursery, she noticed the kits were already up and staring at her with curiosity.

"Well, then. That's it, I guess," she admitted.

"What's it?" Graykit asked.

"Where's Nightclaw?" Daisykit questioned.

"Nightclaw didn't love me, so we're no longer mates," she explained. She laid back down and lowered her head to floor.

"Are you sure?" Ashkit asked.

"Yes," Dustheart replied, holding back tears. She turned and looked at Daisykit. "Daisykit, you should have never went to Nightclaw. But I still love you." She grabbed the kit by the scruff and licked her fur.

Daisykit giggled, and soon enough, the kits were back to playing again. Dustheart only watched somberly.

Night came around, and Dustheart was the first to fall asleep. The kits slept beside their mother until Graykit was awoken by a sound.

He glanced around and noticed his mother was moaning. Soon, her body moved, and she began kicking. Graykit quickly moved away and pounced on his mother in an attempt to wake her.

"Mommy, stop!" Graykit screeched.

Dustheart woke up and noticed the claw marks on the ground She froze and glanced at her kits. They were all awake now and more frightened than ever.

"Oh my kits. I-I-" She suddenly found herself getting faint, and she fell to the ground.

"Go get someone!" Ashkit screeched.

Icetail had risen from sleep and appeared not a moment later.

"Ashkit, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's Mommy. She's frekaing out. She was moaning and kicking and then fell to the ground. What's wrong?"

"It's Nightclaw," Icetail explained. "His departure has taken an emotional toll on her."

"What should we do?" Ashkit asked.

"I could stop by the medicine cat den--" Icetail was interrupted by Dustheart's sudden awakening.

"Dustheart, are you okay?" Icetail asked.

Dustheart shrugged. "I don't know. Why do I hurt?"

"Hurt? Where?" Icetail wondered.

"My stomach," Dustheart explained. Before Icetail could even respond, Dustheart noticed blood dripping down under her, and she realized she had scratched her stomach during her fit.

"Are you okay now?" Icetail asked.

"I don't know," Dustheart muttered.

"You need to move past Nightclaw," Icetail told her.

She sighed. "That's the problem. I can't."

"Dustheart," Icetail continued.

"He's stuck in my mind!"

"There will be other toms. You must move on," Icetail told her.

"I can't. He was the one...I loved him," she explained.

Icetail sighed. Dustheart made an attempt to clean up the blood, no longer interested in speaking about the matter.

"I'm sorry for this, kits," she said, looking at her frightened children.

A shadow seemed to linger by the nursery. Dustheart glanced up, noticing Nightclaw at the entrance of the den. He grinned at her, though this smile was not soft or genuine. It almost seemed malicious. But Dustheart could not distinguish between the two, and she glanced up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Need any help?" Nightclaw asked.

She grinned at him. "Thank you."

Nightclaw suddenly unsheathed his claws and struck them on Ashkit's tail. The kit let out a shriek.

"Get off her!" Dustheart shouted, pushing him away.

Ashkit ran to her mother's side while Nightclaw grinned maliciously.

"Nightclaw, what are you--" Icetail began.

"Stay out of this, sister," Nightclaw snapped. "I know whose kits these are. They're not of CloudClan blood. You mated with another tom, and now I'm going to extinguish this dirty race."

"What? We're CloudClan!" Graykit snapped. "Daddy died in battle. Right Mommy?"

Dustheart looked away. She had never wanted the kits to learn of her affair. She had always told them her father had died in battle, but truthfully, she had fallen in love with a tom from another clan, and when she had discovered she was pregnant, he left her.

"How did you know?" Dustheart whispered.

"So it's true?" Nightclaw asked. He knocked Graykit to the ground and held him down with his strong paw. Graykit struggled under his grip and whimpered.

"NO!" she shouted, shoving Nightclaw's paw away. "Don't hurt him!"

She quickly shoved the kits in the corner and stood, hissing at Nightclaw. "Nightclaw, you have no reason for this," she snapped.

"You've broken the warrior code. It's better it end this way than with Spottedstar finding out," he growled.

"No, Nightclaw. You have no reason for this."

Icetail stood in the corner, completely frozen. She couldn't fight her brother. He had always had anger issues, but never like this. She had never pictured him as a murderer.

He suddenly lunged for the kits, and Dustheart quickly blocked him. "No! Don't do this!" He knocked her down and held her in his grip, hissing at her.

"Icetail, take the kits!" she yelled. The white she-cat began gathering the kits while Dustheart glared at Nightclaw. "You don't have to do this."

"I must," Nightclaw responded.

"I used to love you. Now look at you. You're a monster. Do your worst," she challenged.

He struck his claws into her side. She let out a yowl and hissed at him. She bit his two calves and underbelly, grinning as she cried in pain.

He struck her side and knocked her to the ground. She fell, blood splattering the nursery walls. She quickly sprung up and bit his front paws and tail.

Icetail had nearly evacuated the kits when Nightclaw lunged for them.

"NO!" she shouted, leaping on him. She attempted to bite his neck, but missed.

He threw her off and she fell to the ground. "Icetail, hide them good," she weakly cried out as they vanished from view.

Icetail ran off with the kits. She could only carry so many, and so Ashkit ran by her side. They ran for some bushes to hide ito. Suddenly, Icetail felt Daisykit slip from her grip.

"Daisykit!" she called, spinning around. But she could see Nightclaw in the distance, and she quickly leapt into some bushes nearby, hoping Daisykit could catch up.

"Is he here?" Ashkit asked quietly.

"Shh," Icetail spoke.

"Will he find us?" Graykit asked.

"Quiet, kits. Oh, I hope Daisykit found cover," she murmured anxiously. A little time passed, and soon Icetail heard footsteps. She peeked through the bush, relieved to find it was only Dustheart. The she-cat was bloodied and bruised but alive.

"Icetail," she whispered.

Icetail stepped out with Graykit and Ashkit beside her.

"He did not find you," she cried out, relieved. "But where's Daisykit?"

"She fell behind," Icetail explained. "I think she hid in another bush."

"Help me get her," Dustheart said.

"But shouldn't we stay here? Where's Nightclaw?"

"Still wandering about. But I can't leave Daisykit alone!" Dustheart exclaimed.

Icetail nodded, and they took off running around the forest, trying to find the lost kit. As they approached the last place that they had seen her, Icetail froze. The kits were curious at first, then froze as well.

Laying on the ground in a pool of blood was their sister. Her fur was matted with blood, her eyes were unseeing, and claw marks covered her body. She had been dead for a while.

"She's-she's dead," Icetail gasped. Her heart split. She had failed to protect one of Dustheart's kits from her insane brother.

"No, she can't be!" Dustheart cried, running to Daisykit. "She can't be."

"Daisykit!" Graykit wailed, approaching his sister. Ashkit stood at Icetail's side, tears welling in her eyes.

A sound came in the distance.

"Is that Nightclaw?" Dustheart asked.

"We can't be sure," Icetail replied.

"If it is Nightclaw, we'll take him," Dustheart decided. Graykit stood at his sister's body, shaking her. Dustheart rested her tail on the tom. "She is gone, Graykit." She turned and looked at Ashkit and Graykit. "Get behind me, now. He most likely wants to kill me more than you."

Suddenly, Nightclaw appeared from the bushes.

"Found my surprise, did you?" he asked, glancing at Daisykit's body.

Dustheart let out a low growl. She lunged for him, and the battle ensued. Icetail went and stood in front of the kits, ready to protect them if he should turn to them.

The two fought valiantly. Dustheart could feel herself becoming weak. At one point, Nightclaw knocked her to the ground, and she laid there a few moments. Nightclaw approached, and she sprung back up.

"You thought I was dead, did you?" she asked.

He growled and turned his attention to the kits.

"No!" she shouted. "Kill me! Not the kits!" She turned. "Icetail, go back to the clan! Now!"

The two began fighting again, eventually becoming exhausted. More wounds covered her body, and it appeared Nightclaw was becoming tired too. He glanced at her one last time as she paused to rest and took off.

She laid down for a moment, catching her breath. "Will I make it?" she whimpered.

She reached for Daisykit's scruff, determined to bring her back to camp to bury her. Then, with as much energy as she could muster and rushed toward camp. She caught up to Icetail and the kits near the camp. Suddenly, she heard a growl, and it appeared Nightclaw was back.

"I brought Daisykit back to be buried," she called out to Icetail. "If he does kill me, take care of them, please," she begged, already feeling her energy levels draining.

She launched herself at him, attempting with all her might to bite his neck and end it it, but he was stronger than her. He knocked her down, and she hit the ground with a thud. Her breathing became lighter, and she could feel the life draining from her.

"Get a medicine cat!" she called to Icetail. "Please!"

Suddenly, Nightclaw snatched Graykit, and Dustheart ran after him toward the cliffs in the forest where the river ran below. She launched herself at Nightclaw. Graykit was released from his grip.

She got back on her feet and hissed at the tom. "Stay away from him and Ashkit!"

The two began to fight once more, tumbling nearer and nearer toward the edge of the cliff.

As they came nearer, Graykit called out. Dustheart shrieked as the rocks began to crumble. She glanced up, watching Mistystream, the medicine cat, and Icetail appear as the rocks gave way. She fell one heart beat a time, calling out, "Save me!"

Both she and Nightclaw fell into the water below. She lifted her head up, coughing up water. Nightclaw moved toward her, and she winced at first.

"No! Don't!" she shouted. She glared at him. "I can swim."

Suddenly, Nightclaw's eyes became light and helpless. "Dustheart, no, I'm sorry. I can't swim," he cried out. "I still love you."

Dustheart suddenly gasped. The words wiped away all her memory and the present circumstance, and she rushed to him. "I'm coming!"

She swam toward the tom and grabbed him by the scruff. With all her might, she swam to the shore and lay him down as he coughed up water.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've never made you help me with the kits. I guess I still loved you."

"I didn't mean to do all of this," he said weakly, coughing here and there.

"I know you didn't," she said. "I-I can't believe you love me. Look, the cliff is clay. We can climb up."

"I can't," he muttered.

"No. I have to try to save you!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Nightclaw hissed and brought up his claw, striking her face.

"You're the most gullible she-cat I've ever met," he growled.

She glared at him, not believing she had fallen for his trick.

"Why?!" she hissed. She leapt back into the water while he followed after her. Evidently, he could swim fine. A splash suddenly sounded from the other side of the river. Dustheart gasped, realizing Ashkit was swimming toward her.

"Ashkit, no!" she called. She quickly grabbed the she-cat and dropped her of on the other side of the river.

"Let me kill you now, or I'll kill your kit," Nightclaw snarled. "Which will it be?"

"Neither!" she called. She quickly grabbed Ashkit and began climbing up the side. Nightclaw growled and followed behind her. She rushed quickly, attempting to knock down rocks to block him, but he was quick, and she met her at the top.

"Why do you want to kill all of us?" she snarled.

"Because you've ruined this clan with all your lies, and you're one of the most annoying she-cats I've met! I want you to feel the loneliness inside you. I want you to suffer," Nightclaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

"I've already killed one," Nightclaw continued. "And now I must finish the job!" He suddenly leapt at her. She kicked him off of her and grabbed Ashkit, running off to camp once more.

"I won't spare you or your kits, Dustheart!" Nightclaw called as she ran off.

She rushed back to the nursery, finding Icetail alone inside.

"Where's Graykit?" she yelled.

"I--"

"WHERE?!"

"I lost him on my way to get more help. I was just about to head back to look."

"He took him," Dustheart gasped. "No, this isn't happening."

"You don't know that Nightclaw has him," Icetail told her.

"No, I know he does. He won't stop until he kills off all of us," she cried out, tears streaming in her eyes.

"Dustheart, you must find him. Snap out of it," Icetail instrcuted.

"But I don't know where he is!"

"He must be somewhere in the forest," Icetail told her.

"Why? Why me?" Dustheart moaned.

"If there's one cat he wants to kill the most, it's you, Dustheart. He's doing this to get to you," Icetail told her.

"When I was in that river, he said he would kill me or the kits. That means he has to kill me if I want my kits to live. But I don't want Graykit to die!"

"He may not be dead yet," Icetail warned. "Nightclaw could be waiting for you to come. I'll try to round up help. You go find Graykit!"

Dustheart nodded, finally getting herself together. She ran off into the woods, attempting to track Nightclaw's scent. She was nearly ready to collapse now, but she needed to save Graykit.

She could hear someone chatting in the distance, and she rushed to the noise.

"Hello?" she called.

Suddenly, a pair of black ears popped up, and Nightclaw emerged from behind some bushes, holding Graykit by the scruff.

"Nightclaw, put him down and fight me," Dustheart challenged.

"Only if you agree to die," Nightclaw growled.

"Fine. Put him down," Dustheart snapped. She knew she had to go through with this quick. As soon as Graykit's feet touched the ground, she leapt at the tom, aiming for his neck. Nightclaw saw this coming, however, and he quickly knocked her to the ground.

"Do your worst!" she challenged as she stood up to face him. "Graykit! RUN!"

The small gray tom took off. She turned to face Nightclaw. He grinned maliciously and lunged at her. She took a deep breath, ready to fight to the death. His claws struck her body. She cried out in pain, tired of fighting. He pinned her down. She struggled slightly, but there was no more energy left in her. She looked at Nightclaw with pity in her eyes, but there was no sympathy in his. He raised his claws up and struck them down on her neck. Tears streamed down Dustheart's eyes as the collision came. The world immediately went black, and her dead body lay on the ground, pouring out blood.

 

Graykit and Ashkit sat nervously in camp. Graykit weeped slightly for the loss of their sister, who was being buried while the other cats went out to look for Nightclaw and Dustheart.

Ashkit moved against her brother and rubbed her head against him while he wept. Graykit was glad to have her at his side. Daisykit and him had been close, but he and Ashkit had a more unique and almost closer relationship, one he could not describe.

Suddenly, Graykit heard the sound of footsteps. He peeked his head out the den, noticing cats entering the camp.

"They're back!" he gasped.

But these cats did not look thrilled. As they entered, Graykit suddenly froze. Icetail entered with a solemn look on her face, and behind her, a tom carried the bloodied body of their mother, Dustheart.

"No," Ashkit breathed.

Icetail glanced at the kits, tears streaming in her eyes.

"Your mother is dead," she told them.

Graykit let out another cry of pain, not expecting to lose both his sister and mother in the same day.

"Nightclaw killed her," Icetail explained. "We don't know where he is right now, but Spottedstar has already agreed to exile him if he returns."

Graykit nodded. Not having Nightclaw punished hurt more than ever.

"Who will take care of us now?" Ashkit asked, crying.

"I will. I promised your mother I would," Icetail told them.

"You're our new mom?" Graykit asked, his heart suddenly lifting.

Icetail nodded. Ashkit and Graykit smiled through the tears and embraced their new mother, crying into her soft white fur.

"I promise I will try to love you kits as much as I can," Icetail whispered. "You must stay strong despite what has happened. I promise to protect you with my life."

Graykit nodded, nudging Icetail again. "I'll try," he muttered.

"I will," Ashkit promised.

"Go inside and get some rest. You both have had a long day," Icetail told them.

They nodded and headed back inside. It took a while for Graykit to fall asleep, but when he did, he slept soundly, especially when Icetail wrapped her tail around him and promised to take care of him.

The next few moons were the hardest. Graykit and Ashkit both struggled with coping with the death of their mother and sister, but Icetail was kind and caring, and they found strength in each other. Graykit and Ashkit became more bonded than any two siblings, and Graykit grew to love his sister even more, now that she was his only kin remaining.

Nightclaw never returned, but Graykit knew he was lurking out there somewhere. Graykit shuddered at the fact that Nightclaw might return, but Icetail promised she would not let that happen.

As their days in the nursery ended, soon it was time for Graykit and Ashkit to become apprentices. Graykit stood proudly next to his sister on the high rock while Spottedstar deemed them Graypaw and Ashpaw. Afterwards, Icetail congratulated them and stated how proud she was of them.

Icetail no longer had to care for them constantly, but she still checked up on the kits, and Graypaw and Ashpaw still recognized her as their honorary mother.

As the apprentice days continued, Graypaw and Ashpaw continued to remain side by side. Ashpaw was Graypaw's very best friend, and they were nearly inseparable.

It was about three moons into their apprenticeship that Graypaw began to sense a change. He became more nervous around Ashpaw and longed for her recognition and affection. He kept pausing, wondering why his emotions had changed so greatly between him and Ashpaw. They were still great friends, but there was always some awkwardness between them now, and sometimes at night, Graypaw would dream about her.

Graypaw did not know why this was happening, and eventually, he came to realize he was falling in love with Ashpaw. This was not a sisterly type of love, but a mate type of love, and he became disgusted with himself, telling himself over and over again that this was his sister, and that he could never become mates with her.

But Graypaw did not understand why he was having these emotions then. Did it have to do with Dustheart or Daisykit's death? Was he ill?

Ashpaw made it worse. She almost endorsed these emotions, and sometimes slightly nuzzled him, which only made Graypaw more desperate and disgusted with himself.

He began distancing himself from her slightly despite the heartache. It hurt him, but he knew it was for the best. Besides, there were plenty of other she-cats, and he knew Ashpaw had a liking for Rockpaw, another skilled apprentice.

One morning, Graypaw sat alone in the apprentice den, sulking to himself, when Ashpaw retrieved him.

"It's Rivertail. She wants to speak to us," Ashpaw explained.

"What?" Graypaw asked. Rivertail was a grumpy old she-cat who Graypaw had often caught her glaring at him, as if he'd committed some crime against her. He had never spoken to her and had no reason to speak to her, so he did not understand why she had chosen to speak to him now.

Graypaw reluctantly followed Ashpaw outside to where Rivertail sat. She was a gray tabby she-cat with short, matted fur and a sour look at her face. When her eyes met Graypaw's, her expression lightened a bit.

"Thank you," Rivertail told Ashpaw as he sat in front of the she-cat.

"What's this about?" Graypaw asked.

"I have something to tell you," Rivertail said. "It should have been said many moons ago, but I figured now that Dustheart has passed, I can share it."

"What is it?" Ashpaw asked.

"Graypaw, you are not the son of Dustheart. You and Daisykit are my kits," Rivertail spoke.


	7. Grayfoot and Ashwhisker Part 2: Second Chances

Graypaw sat, completely stunned. It was not possible. He was Dustheart's son. He had known that for as long as he could remember.

"You're lying," he argued.

"I wish I were," Rivertail replied. "But this is the truth."

"What do you mean?" Ashpaw asked. "Graypaw and Daisykit have always been my siblings."

"This is ridiculous. If it were true, why would you never talk to me about?" Graypaw asked, feeling anger stir inside him.

"If you'll calm down for a second, I can explain," Rivertail promised. "But I need you to calm down."

Ashpaw placed her tail on Graypaw's shoulder, and his fur slowly settled down. He sighed and glanced into the eyes of the she-cat claiming to be his mother.

"Fine. Go on."

"When I was about to give birth to you and your sister, I became very sick," Rivertail began. "They were not sure I would survive the birth or if my kits would. Even if my kits survived, I had a very low chance of survival."

She turned to Ashpaw now and glanced at her. "I gave birth successfully but was made more ill by the birth. Your mother, Dustheart, had recently given birth to two kits of her own. You had a brother, Ashpaw, but he was born dead, and Dustheart was mourning on her own.

"Now, the medicine cats tried their best on me but assumed I would die. To ensure the kits were well cared for, I agreed to have Dustheart nurse them and care for them."

"But where was my father?" Graypaw asked.

"He died in battle while I was pregnant. Funny enough, this is the story Dustheart made up to hide her scandalous pregnancy."

"But you lived. Why didn't you claim Daisykit and me?" Graykit wondered.

"You're right. StarClan miraculously let me live. It took me moons to overcome my illness, and by that time, you were nearly four moons old. You had grown up thinking Dustheart was your mother and Ashpaw your sibling. It seemed wrong to barge in and take you from her. So I let her have you kits. It was the toughest decision I ever made, and I still wonder if I made the right choice. I have not been the same since all of this happened. I am sorry I was not honest earlier, but you are nearing warriorship, and I believe it is best I tell you," Rivertail finished.

"I appreciate your honesty," Graypaw snarled, turning around. Rivertail let out a sigh, but she let him go. Ashpaw quickly followed him.

Graypaw should've been relieved, but he was only frustrated. If Nightclaw had known Daisykit wasn't Dustheart's, he might have spared her and them all. But then Ashpaw would've been the killed kit...

He turned and glanced at her. It was a relief that they weren't related, but he was frustrated that he'd punished himself for feeling certain emotions around her for so long. But now that the burden was gone, he doubted they'd ever have a relationship like he imagined.

He glanced back, seeing Rivertail had already gone. How could he simply forgive her and accept her? He was not the mother he wanted. She had never been there for him, not even when Daisykit and Dustheart had died. It had only been Ashpaw.

"So...you're not brother," Ashpaw said to Graypaw.

"I guess not," Graypaw replied.

"I can't believe I had a brother. I can't believe what Rivertail just said. I guess it changes some things," Ashpaw explained.

Graypaw turned and faced her. "Changes what? We still have each other. Nothing has changed."

"But..."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come on. What is it?" he encouraged her.

She shook her head and ran off. He turned and rushed after her, shouting, "Ashpaw!" He found her near a pile of rocks, glancing down and shuffling her paws.

"What's up?" he asked, stopping.

"You won't believe me," she whispered.

"What? I can't hear you," he replied.

She turned and glanced up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I like you!" she shouted, suddenly standing up to run away.

"Wait, where are you going?! Why are you running away?!" he called. She stopped mid-run and turned around. "Because...you don't like me."

"That's not true," he replied softly. "I do like you, Ashpaw. That's why I've acted so weird around you lately. I've been feeling things that a tom shouldn't feel for his sister, but I guess we're not siblings, so..."

"You do like me?" she asked, her eyes brightening.

Graypaw nodded, then grinned. "Hey, the river's nearby. Let's go for a swim. I don't want to go back to camp just yet."

Ashpaw nodded and followed him to the river's edge. The currents were calm today. He stepped in, feeling the cool water brush his fur. Ashpaw joined him, a wide smile on her face. He smiled in return, trying to take his mind off of Rivertail.

They splashed around for a while, playing with each other. It almost reminded Graypaw of days in the nursery, before all the awful things had happened to him. It would've been more complete if Daisykit were here with him.

He noticed that the clouds were graying overhead, but there was no danger. A wind began to pick up, moving the currents faster.

"Maybe we should head back," Ashpaw suggested.

Graypaw frowned. "But I don't want to yet."

"Okay," Ashpaw replied, though he could note some irritation in her voice.

The currents began picking up now, and soon, Graypaw was knocked off his feet and began flowing down the river. He attempted to swim to side, and Ashpaw rushed after him, but the currents were becoming strong.

"Try to get to the side!" Ashpaw shouted.

"I'm trying!" Graypaw shouted, kicking against the water, but it was no use. The currents were stronger. He glanced ahead, and his eyes widened. He was approaching a waterfall.

"No! No!" he shouted, trying his best to get to the side once more, but the water had taken over now. He heard Ashpaw shout as he plunged into the water below.

Graypaw fell below the surface, his entire body aching. He opened his eyes and struggled to reach the surface, inhaling water in the process. His body was already weak, and his eyes began to get heavy.

As he slowly sunk to the bottom, he saw a figure rushing toward him, and suddenly, he realized it was Ashpaw. She lifted him up out of the water and dragged him to shore. Both began coughing incessantly.

"Graypaw! Graypaw!" she called, shaking him.

He slowly opened his eyes, coughing up more water. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ashpaw winced and shook her head. "I think I broke my paw."

Graypaw slowly sat up. "You need to get help."

"Let's go to camp," Ashpaw suggested. She began walking with a noticeable limp. Graypaw inspected his own body, only noticing a few cuts and possibly some bruising, but other than that, he was fine.

As Ashpaw stumbled about, he suddenly felt guilty. He should've gone back instead of trying to distance himself from Rivertail and CloudClan. And now Ashpaw was hurt because of it.

"Here. Let me help," he offered, offering his side as an aid to Ashpaw.

"I don't need it," she told him, but when she staggered, she'd often latch onto him for support.

"I'm sorry," Graypaw said at last.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're the reason I got hurt. We shouldn't have been playing in the river that long. I should've gotten over my anger and gone back," he explained. "And now you've got a broken paw."

"I can suck it up," Ashpaw told him. "Besides, I jumped to save you. I didn't mean to hurt myself."

He grinned. "Well, let's get back to camp and get you fixed up."

They finally arrived, and Graypaw immediately took her to the medicine cat den where a silver tabby she-cat named Starwish was waiting. She had recently become CloudClan's main medicine cat.

"What happened?" Starwish asked, noticing Ashpaw's limp.

"I hurt my paw," she explained.

Graypaw stood to the side as Starwish examined Ashpaw's hurt paw. She moved it slightly. Graypaw watched as Ashpaw winced in pain.

"Definitely broken," Starwish confirmed. "This might interfere with your training."

"I won't be a warrior!" Ashpaw gasped.

"Calm down. You'll still be a warrior. But you'll need to be on rest for a bit, and you'll need some therapy for your paw. I suggest swimming. But for now, you shouldn't move that paw."

Ashpaw nodded.

Graypaw slipped out, letting her be. His guilt had only increased, knowing now that Ashpaw's training might be pushed back. As he walked by, Rockpaw approached him.

"Is something wrong with Ashpaw?" the tom asked.

"Hurt her paw," Graypaw mumbled. He didn't care for Rockpaw or the relationship he might have with Ashpaw. After all, Graypaw had just discovered Ashpaw wasn't his sister, and they had both admitted to liking each other. Why had nothing further happened?

For a week, Ashpaw rested in the medicine cat den. Graypaw visited her every day, sad to see her unable to move. She was a good apprentice, and he knew she'd be a good warrior. It was odd not seeing her in action.

As the week came to an end, Graypaw visited Ashpaw once more.

"Starwish said swimming would help with my healing," Ashpaw told him. "She said I should bring someone. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course," Graypaw told her. "Anything to make up for that paw."

"Thanks," Ashpaw replied.

There was silence for a moment, then Ashpaw spoke once more in an almost bitter tone.

"You're going to become a warrior before me," she realized.

"You don't know that," Graypaw told her. "Besides, I'm not that good of an apprentice. Maybe Spottedstar will hold me back."

"Oh, please. You're one of the best. You might become deputy one day!"

"As if," Graypaw replied.

"You never know."

Graypaw glanced outside, watching the sun set in the horizon. He turned back to Ashpaw. "I better head back to the den and rest. Good night."

"Good night," she called as he walked away.

The next day, swimming sessions went underway. Graypaw enjoyed seeing Ashpaw move again. 

"How does your paw feel?" he asked as she swam around.

"I can barely feel a thing," she admitted.

"That's great," Graypaw admitted.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming. Graypaw even had the courage to step in the water after his incident.

Ashpaw continued swimming the rest of the week, Graypaw often accompanying her.

As he stepped back into camp one day, Rivertail approached him. Her eyes were dull, and her fur more matted than before.

"Graypaw, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Why should I talk to you?" he snarled.

"Graypaw," Ashpaw warned, still behind him.

"Graypaw, I've told you I'm sorry. I only did what I did to protect you," Rivertail told him. "It would be nice to have some compassion in return."

"Why?! You weren't there when Daisykit died. You weren't there when my mother died. Why do you want to be in my life now?" he asked.

"You don't understand," Rivertail hissed. "I don't have anyone anymore! I've lost my mate, my daughter...and now I feel like I'm losing you! I haven't been this depressed in some time. If you'd just look at me--"

Graypaw took a step forward. "Don't throw your pity on me. I don't care what you've gone through. I don't want you in my life!"

Rivertail took one last look at him and ran off. He spun around, finding Ashpaw staring at him angrily.

"How can you treat her like that?" she questioned.

"What? You think I'm wrong? What has she done for me?!"

"At least she's trying, Graypaw! I'd give anything to have Dustheart back. Your mother is standing there wanting you. But there's too much anger in your heart," she growled.

"Ashpaw. Come on," Graypaw called.

She lifted her head up and walked away. She did not ask Graypaw to come swimming with her for the next several days. At first, he believed she was simply not going, but one day he saw her go off with Rockpaw, and jealousy raged through his entire body.

One day, Ashpaw entered back into camp with Rockpaw by her side, purring with him and grinning at him wildly. Graypaw watched from the corner, glaring at them.

Later, he approached Ashpaw.

"What's going on with Rockpaw?" he demanded.

"That's none of your business," she replied.

"Come on!"

"Talk to Rivertail, and maybe I'll talk to you."

"Like that's going to happen," Graypaw muttered, walking off.

The next day, news came from Spottedstar. Rivertail had killed herself in the middle of the night.

Graypaw stood, frozen. He had never cared for the she-cat, but at that moment, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He rushed out of the forest and sat near the edge of a large rock, hidden from the sun, for the rest of the day. He had killed Rivertail. Not directly, but still...

If only I'd just listened to Ashpaw and talked to her, he thought. It was one thing to lose Dustheart to another cat, but he was responsible for Rivertail's death.

Suddenly, a harsh whisper came from nearby. "Graypaw?"

He turned, watching Ashpaw approach.

"Graypaw!" she exclaimed, rushing toward him.

"Go away. I'm a monster," he responded.

"That's not true," Ashpaw assured him, stepping closer. "Rivertail's death was her own decision."

"But if I'd only just listened what you said and talked to her! You were right all along! I killed her, Ashpaw," Graypaw spoke, sighing.

"Graypaw, that's not true. You're one of the gentlest, kindest, and strongest toms I know. You've been with me through thick and thin. You're not a monster. You helped me cope so much when Dustheart died." She rubbed against him, then turned, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you," he said. "I love you."

Ashpaw took a step back. "In what way?"

"In what way do you think? More than sibling love if that's the clarification you need," Graypaw said, suddenly becoming irritated.

"You love Rockpaw," he realized.

"No," Ashpaw replied.

"He loves you."

"That's not true. You love me, but he likes me." She took a step forward and licked his cheek. "I love you."

"You sure don't seem to show it."

"I-I'm conflicted. What we have is special, but I like Rockpaw too. I don't know what to do. I wish Dustheart were still here," Ashpaw admitted.

"What has Rockpaw ever done for you?" Graypaw grumbled.

"Well, for one, he hasn't gotten ticked off at me for stupid things," Ashpaw said. "Like I said, I don't know. If I pick him, you'll hurt, but..."

"But what?! You love me, I love you, and that's that, isn't it? What are you holding onto?!" Graypaw demanded.

"Graypaw, settle down. This isn't a good time to talk about this."

"It's the perfect time to talk about this. Are you just going to add to my grief, or are you going to make me feel better?"

"I'm not an item or someone to help you mourn," Ashpaw told him. "I think what I feel for you is stronger than Rockpaw. This is all happening so quickly. But I'll find a way to set things right."

"Forget it. I'm done," Graypaw growled, stalking off.

He knew what was ahead. The cliff. He would end his life just like his real mother had. He was sick of facing heartache. He didn't care how good of a warrior he was.

"Graypaw, where are you going?!" Ashpaw called.

He ignored her, coming closer to the cliff. He took a deep breath, glancing at the swirling rapids below.

"Graypaw! No!" Ashpaw shouted, just as he jumped.

"I-I love you!" he heard her distance call as he plunged into the river below.

Graypaw's body hit the water harder this time. He felt as if every bone in his body had shattered. He sunk into the water below, letting the darkness enfold around him.

Moments later, he was lifted to the surface, and soon, his body was touching wet sand.

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing Ashpaw. She had saved him again. His entire body ached in pain, but he kept his eyes on her.

"Graypaw?" she asked.

He coughed up a bit of water and closed his eyes.

"Don't die!"

"Ashpaw," he murmured.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, licking him.

"Pain," was all he managed to say. She lifted him once more and dragged his tired body across the sand to a small den near the shore. She laid him down gently and sat next to him.

"Graypaw," she spoke through tears. "I want to know that if you die...I love you."

"But you love Rockpaw," he said.

She sighed. "If I didn't love you, why would I have jumped after you and saved you?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Graypaw, if I had the chance to be your mate, I would take it," she whispered.

His heart warmed, lessening the pain some.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. And as I said before, I love you, too." She licked his ear and snuggled against him.

"Starwish. I'll get her," Ashpaw said.

"No," Graypaw spoke.

"Graypaw, you need help."

"Morning. Wait until morning," he decided.

She sighed. "Okay." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Graypaw closed his eyes as well, drifting in and out of sleep throughout the night. His pain levels were great, but he didn't want to go back to camp and face everyone again. He just wanted to be here with Ashpaw.

The next morning, Ashpaw awoke, and Graypaw could barely open his eyes or lift his head.

"Graypaw?" she asked.

He let out a choking sound, attempting to breathe. He had done his best to manage, but he needed help.

"Graypaw, no, don't die!" Ashpaw shouted.

Graypaw knew it was too late. Even if he'd gotten help the day before, he doubted he would make it. He wasn't even sure how he'd endured so long.

"I'll go get Starwish! Stay here," Ashpaw commanded.

She ran off. Graypaw watched as she went away, the image of her bouncing around in his vision. He knew he wouldn't live, but he wanted to say good-bye to Ashpaw. That was all.

When he heard voices again, he forced himself to open his eyes. He called out for her weakly, and she ran to him.

"Oh, Ashpaw," Starwish's voice came. "He's on the brink of death."

"No!" Ashpaw called, running to Graypaw.

"She's right," Graypaw told her quietly.

"But-but."

"I'm sorry," Graypaw murmured.

"Please, I love you," she cried out.

"Listen to me," he spoke quietly. "Come with me. Come with me to StarClan. I want to be with you."

Ashpaw listened intently. "Yes," she decided. "I will join you."

Graypaw took one last deep breath, then let the darkness surround him. He felt Ashpaw's lick against his cheek one last time, then nothing.

 

Ashpaw glanced down at Graypaw's dead body, tears welling in her eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Starwish asked.

"I'm sorry," Ashpaw said.

"What?" Starwish asked as Ashpaw strode past her. She marched straight toward a pile of loose rocks, and before Starwish could stop her, leapt onto them. Immediately, the rocks began to tumble, and Ashpaw became trapped under them.

She felt as the rock began to crush her. The life was fleeing from her quickly. She struggled to breathe, and her bones were crushed with each rock that tumbled down.

"ASHPAW!" she could hear Starwish screaming.

She attempted to mutter something to Starwish, but it was too late. Her strength was fleeting, and with one last breath, she let her body go limp. It became light, and the world faded from her view.

 

Graypaw sat in StarClan, slowly adjusting to the new environment, when in the distance, he could see the silhouette of Ashpaw appear. He couldn't believe it! He rushed toward her, his heart pounding.

"Ashpaw!" he shouted.

She turned, her eyes brightening. "Graypaw!"

He nuzzled her gently, glad to have her at his side again. "How will Rockpaw react?" he asked.

She glanced down. "I don't know. But maybe I'll see him in ghost form."

Graypaw nuzzled her once more. "I'm just so glad you're here."

She purred in return, then pulled away. "Starwish cried when I died."

"She must've cared for you a lot," Graypaw realized.

Ashpaw nodded.

"I love you," Graypaw told her.

She licked his cheek and smiled. "I love you too."

"Are you happy here?" Graypaw wondered. "I feel like I said some things in a delirious state and..."

"Yes, I'm happy here," she assured him. "I'm with you."

Graypaw grinned, and Ashpaw licked his nose. "Let's go find some cats!"

He nodded and ran off with her. She froze for a moment. "I want to see my mother."

Graypaw froze too. What would it be like to see Dustheart again after so long? Suddenly, he noticed a tortoiseshell she-cat up ahead.

"Daisykit!" Graypaw screeched, running to his sister.

She was still the size of a kit. Her eyes brightened when she saw Graypaw, and she rushed to him.

"Graypaw! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hi, Daisykit," Ashpaw spoke.

Before anyone could speak again, a familiar gray she-cat walked forward. Ashpaw turned and ran to her. "Mommy!"

"Ashkit," Dustheart spoke fondly in return. "No, Ashpaw. You're so old!"

Graypaw took a step forward, glancing into the eyes of the she-cat he had believed to be his mother.

"Graypaw, I'm sorry for you to find out this way," Dustheart told him, not even having to ask him his thoughts.

"It's okay. You raised me well, and I'm thankful for that."

"I had to die for your sake," Dustheart explained. "Rivertail would've been horrified if I'd have let you died. I still hate Nightclaw for what he did."

Graypaw nodded. He turned to Ashpaw. "I want to find Rivertail."

She nodded. He said his good-byes to Daisykit and Dustheart and took off, looking for his real mother.

He found her drinking water near a glowing stream. She lifted her head up and glanced at him. He almost didn't recognize her at first. Her weary eyes and matted fur had been replaced by a glowing pelt and eyes that were full of life.

"Graypaw," she muttered, taken aback.

"M-Mother," he said at last.

She walked towards him carefully.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you died," Graypaw cried out. "I should've been kinder."

Rivertail shook her head. "All these decisions were made by me. I should've given you time to process it. I do not blame you at all."

Graypaw nodded. "I hope you don't hate me."

"Of course not," Rivertail assured him. "You're my son. I could never hate you."

He grinned slightly.

"Let's go," Ashpaw said.

He nodded and said good-bye to Rivertail, taking off once more.

They spent their days speaking to cats, playing, and enjoying their time together finally. They shared the same den and slept soundly together at night. At times, Graypaw still felt guilty for bringing Ashpaw here. One time, she had asked if it was possible to have kits in StarClan, but he knew it wasn't true. He had taken whatever life she might've had from her.

One day, a cat mentioned to him the idea of a portal. It was a legend, but apparently, a portal sometimes appeared in StarClan that brought dead cats back to the real world. What had been guilt turned to hope for Graypaw, and he hoped that it could appear for them.

One day, they played around in one of the meadows, scampering about. Graypaw leapt onto Ashpaw and knocked her to the ground. She giggled and shoved him off. He chased her throughout the meadow, laughing as well.

He caught her once more and rolled down beside her, nuzzling her. She laughed and grinned and licked his cheek, shoving her head into his side.

He licked her head and purred.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied quietly.

I wish we were still alive, he thought to himself. The desire to have her as a mate and to start a family with her haunted him every day. But he knew it was not possible. They had lost the life they could've had.

Suddenly, a roaring sound echoed beside them. He stood up quickly and turned. Wind gathered around them, and in the distance, a blue light swirled in a circular fashion.

"What is that?" Ashpaw asked.

"The portal," Graypaw asked.

"It's real?!" Ashpaw exclaimed.

"I-I didn't think it was," he admitted.

She took a step forward, then glanced back at him. "Graypaw, should we?"

"It's up to you," he told her. "But...I've wanted to be back for a while. I want to be mates with you and have kits and everything."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then before it disappears!"

Graypaw glanced back, wanting to say good-bye to the cats here, but there wouldn't be enough time. Besides, he'd see them again. He glanced at her and nodded, and together, they walked into the portal together.

A bright light flashed, and when Graypaw awoke, he was laying face-flat on the forest floor. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up, Ashpaw awakening beside him.

"Graypaw, are we home?!" Ashpaw gasped.

Graypaw glanced around, all his senses returning at once. He sniffed the air, picking up the familiar CloudClan scent.

"We did it!" he shouted. "Ashpaw, I love you!"

"I love you, too!" she exclaimed. "Come on. Let's head back!"

He nodded, and together, they raced through the CloudClan forest, laughing and shouting. Finally, they reached camp. Graypaw paused for a moment, not sure how the others would react. It had been many moons since their death.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We should speak to Spottedstar." Suddenly, she winced.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"My paw. It's weak again," she exclaimed. Then she laughed. "I never thought I'd be thrilled to feel pain again."

They began walking toward the leaders den when they were stopped by Oakclaw, the deputy.

"Graypaw? Ashpaw? What?"

"We need to speak to Spottedstar," Graypaw explained.

"I'm sorry. Spottedstar was killed today. I don't understand though. You were both dead."

"Can we speak to you?" Ashpaw asked.

He nodded and led them inside the leaders den. They both related the story of the portal of StarClan and how they had miraculously been given the chance to return. Oakclaw nodded consistently, but Graypaw could tell he was still a bit skeptical.

"Well, I'm happy to allow you back into the clan. In fact, you could probably become warriors in a moon or so," Oakclaw explained.

"Thank you very much," Ashpaw replied.

Graypaw padded out of the den with her, intertwining his tail with hers. In the weeks that followed, they began to get used to life in CloudClan again. It was odd, but soon, Graypaw was back training and on patrols, as well as Ashpaw.

Their love was still endless, and Graypaw thanked StarClan every day for giving them the chance to return.

One night, they snuck out together on a walk in the forest. Together, they admired the stars and thought of the cats back in StarClan.

A crunching of leaves got Graypaw's attention. He turned, noticing green eyes illuminating in the darkness.

"Hmmph, never thought I'd see my unfinished work," came a low growl.

"No," Ashpaw whispered.

The black tom took a step forward, his claws unsheathed.

"Nightclaw!" Graypaw gasped. "You stay away!"

"I can't do that, you see. I still have some unfinished work to do."

"It doesn't matter. Graypaw isn't Dustheart's son!" Ashpaw spat.

"Yes, but you are her daughter," Nightclaw growled. He suddenly launched at her. Ashpaw let out a scream, and Graypaw launched himself onto the tom, sinking his claws into his side.

Nightclaw screeched and threw Graypaw off. Graypaw immediately stood up and launched again, just as Nightclaw threw him down and pinned him. He held his claw over Graypaw's throat.

"It'll be easier to kill you. Then I'll have Ashpaw to myself," he explained. He brought his claw down to strike when Ashpaw struck from behind, knocking Nightclaw into the three.

Nightclaw was stunned for a moment, then launched again. The two fought bravely, and eventually, Graypaw made a blow to Nightclaw's head that sent him unconscious for some time.

"We need to go!" Ashpaw called.

"What?"

"It won't be safe here," Ashpaw told Graypaw. "We've got to get out of this forest. You know Nightclaw won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Graypaw nodded. "But what about our warrior names?"

"Let's go to SnowClan. Maybe Smokestar will give them to us."

He nodded, and the two rushed to SnowClan. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the cats were starting to go off on patrol when the two rushed into camp. Immediately, the cats turned and glanced at them, surprised.

"Hey, what are two SnowClan cats doing here?!" one hissed.

"We need to see Smokestar," Graypaw explained, huffing from their sprint to SnowClan.

The black and white tom emerged from his den, staring at the two.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "We don't just let any cat into our camp or territory."

"A murderer is after us," Ashpaw explained. "We need to take off. Oakclaw is in the process of getting his nine lives, and we'd like to have our warrior names before we go."

"Please, if you could do this for us," Graypaw begged.

Smokestar paused for a moment. "I-I guess there's nothing against it in the warrior code. But do you want me to gather the other cats?"

"No. We need to do it quickly," Ashpaw explained.

Smokestar nodded and closed his eyes. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to follow your noble code, and I grant them to you as warriors in return. Graypaw, from this day forward, you shall be called Grayfoot. Ashpaw, from this day forward, you shall be called Ashwhisker. May StarClan go with you."

"Thank you," Grayfoot said.

And before anyone else could react, they took off again. As they headed back into the forest, Ashwhisker was knocked to the ground.

"I'm back!" Nightclaw hisssed. His wounds were still bleeding, and his eyes were wide with rage.

Grayfoot launched himself at the tom, striking his side. Nightclaw let out a yowl.

"Grayfoot, we don't have time to fight!" Ashwhisker called.

Grayfoot gave Nightclaw one more strike and rushed off. The tom took after them at first, but the two were fast and not as injured, and eventually, he fell behind, vanishing into the forest.

When they felt far enough gone and past the territories of the clans, they paused for a moment to rest.

"Do you think we lost him?" Ashwhisker asked.

Grayfoot nodded. "For now anyway."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Start our own adventure," he guessed.

She grinned and nuzzled him. They took off together into the vast beyond, away from the nightmares of their kit days.

They journeyed several days until coming to a meadow. In the distance, there was an empty cave, and they decided to make this their home.

For the next few moons, they lived the life of rogues. They hunted together, played together, and admired their time together. Finally, Grayfoot felt at peace for once, and was glad to have Ashwhisker by his side.

One morning, Ashwhisker licked Grayfoot awake.

He opened his eyes, mumbling, "What?"

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "I'm expecting kits."

He immediately stood up, completely shocked. "You are?" he asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

She nodded and laughed. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I just never thought this day would come," he admitted. "I've dreamed about it for so long."

She smiled and licked his cheek.

Time passed, and Ashwhisker's stomach grew. Grayfoot became more and more concerned with her every day and wondered if he'd be a good father. Never having one himself, he wasn't sure what to expect. He hoped the kits would like him at least.

One night, he heard Ashwhisker get up and begin to pace back and forth rapidly.

"Ashwhisker, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The kits are coming," she called out weakly.

"Lay down," he instructed. He rushed outside and grabbed a stick for her to hold onto. He had never delivered kits before, but he had stories from the medicine cat den. As he glanced at her crying out in pain, he prayed to StarClan that the delivery would go well.

She cried out in pain as the first bundle slid onto the moss. It was a dark ginger tom. He pushed the kit toward his mother and waited for the remaining.

The next kit born had a blueish pelt, similar to Ashwhisker. Grayfoot glanced down.

"It's a she-cat," he announced, shoving his newborn daughter closer to its mother.

The pain did not end there though. Ashwhisker gave birth to two more kits. A gray tabby she-cat and a light gray tabby tom.

Ashwhisker finally began to relax. She glanced down at her kits and sighed. "They're perfect, like you."

Suddenly, she glanced down at one in concern. "The gray tabby tom. He's not moving," she realized.

Grayfoot glanced at the tom. It only took a moment to realize that the tom was dead.

"He's gone, Ashwhisker," he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She licked it and cried out.

"You still have three beautiful kits. I'll bury him," Grayfoot told her. He brought his dead son outside and buried the dead kit, hoping to see him in StarClan one day.

Then, he returned to his mate and their three healthy kits.

"What should we name them?" he asked.

She glanced at the ginger tom. "He can be called Claykit. And the blue she-cat can be Moonkit. What should we name the tabby kit?"

Grayfoot glanced down at the small she-cat, noticing how similar her pelt was to his mother's.

"Riverkit," he decided.

Ashwhisker nodded. "Beautiful names for beautiful kits."

For the next two moons, life went well for Grayfoot and Ashwhisker. Though they had been forced to leave their home behind, they were now raising three lovely kits, each of whom had their own personality.

Claykit was shy but caring, Moonkit was bold, and Riverkit longed for adventure. The three took a special liking to Grayfoot, which calmed him some after fearing what being a father would be like for so long. He couldn't wait to see his children grow up before his eyes.

During one evening, Grayfoot was awoken by the sound of footsteps. Ashwhisker and the kits slept soundly, but the noise bothered him. He peeked his head outside, noticing a couple of two legs wandering around in the woods with long sticks that contained sharp edges on the end.

He quickly nudged Ashwhisker.

"What is it?" she murmured, still half-asleep.

"There's hunters nearby. We need to get out of here," he explained.

Ashwhisker's eyes shot open. "Grab the kits!"

She reached for Claykit and Riverkit while he grabbed Moonkit by the scruff. They crept out of their den, planning to go up into the trees. Ashwhisker snuck up first as the two legs crept by. Grayfoot sunk his claws into the bark, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by, hitting him in the shoulder.

He let out a painful yowl and dropped Moonkit on a branch. He fell to the ground below, landing with a thud.

"Grayfoot!" Ashwhisker gasped.

He lay on the forest floor, his vision blurred. He watched as she leapt down and dragged him to a nearby bush. He groaned in pain and yowled as she ripped the arrow from his shoulder.

Suddenly, he heard wild yowls, and he realized Ashwhisker was attacking the two legs. The hunters let out a yelp and ran off, leaving them behind.

Ashwhisker grabbed Grayfoot by the scruff and dragged him up the tree. Grayfoot groaned, blood pouring from his wounds.

"I'll try to find some cobwebs," Ashwhisker told him.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Stop talking like that," she hissed. "I love you, too."

Ashwhisker went off while Moonkit snuggled up next to her father.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hmmph," he replied.

"What will happen to you?"

"I don't know," he replied weakly.

Ashwhisker returned moments later with the cobwebs and began applying them to Grayfoot's wounds. While it would stop the bleeding, Grayfoot wasn't sure what else they could do. They needed help from a medicine cat, and neither of them were trained in herbs.

Grayfoot was in and out of sleep all night, feeling nothing but pain. Ashwhisker remained by his side, comforting him, but even she knew he needed more help.

He felt similar to how he had felt when he had first died. Except this time, he knew, there would be no second chances.

"Ashwhisker," he spoke softly. "I-I don't know if--"

"Stop it," she said once more.

"I need more help then, Ashwhisker," Grayfoot said.

"We need to get you back to the clan then," she decided.

"But Nightclaw," he argued.

"It's been many moons since then. We don't know what Nightclaw's up to or even if he's still alive. You need help," Ashwhisker told him. She turned and glanced at the kits. "Kits, we're getting your father help. We're going to CloudClan for a few moons."

The kits' eyes widened, obviously excited to head somewhere new, even if it wasn't for the best purpose.

They traveled all day the next day, coming into CloudClan territory at sunset. Nightclaw had never appeared, though Grayfoot was too delirious to even comprehend what was going on.

Ashwhisker arrived with the kits at CloudClan. She immediately brought Grayfoot to Starwish, who was shocked to see her.

"Ashpaw, what are you doing here? Are these your kits?"

Ashwhisker nodded. "It's Ashwhisker now. And this is Claykit, Riverkit, and Moonkit. You must help Grayfoot. He was injured by some hunters. He needed more help than I could give him."

Starwish nodded, glancing at Grayfoot. "I'll see what I can do."

The next day was torture. Grayfoot was still in an immense amount of pain no matter what Starwish did. Ashwhisker remained by his side while the kits rested in the nursery, but even he knew the end was near. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, knowing eventually that he would not wake up.

Starwish eventually confronted Ashwhisker one evening.

"I've done all I can, but I don't think it's enough. He's dying, Ashwhisker. I'm sorry that I couldn't save him again," she said.

"No, it can't be," she whispered.

"He's awake. Go talk to him," Starwish told her.

Ashwhisker nodded. Grayfoot glanced up, and watched as Ashwhisker laid by his side.

"I'm dying," he told her.

"I know."

"Ashwhisker, this can't be like last time. We have a family now. You have kits to look after," he told her.

"It's not fair," she muttered.

"Even though I wasn't able to spend as much time here as I wanted, I am still thankful for that time. StarClan gave us a second chance. I was able to make you my mate and have beautiful kits with you. But your time isn't up. Stay in CloudClan with the kits. Teach them clan ways. I want to be proud of them one day. And...I'll see you and them soon," he told her, using all the energy he had.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I will do my best," she told him. She licked his cheek and nuzzled him.

Grayfoot closed his eyes, knowing he no longer had to hold in for her anymore. The kits could stay in CloudClan. They would grow up to be warriors. And they'd have a loving mother.

He took one last deep breath, then let the breath flow away from his body. Slowly, he passed into StarClan once more, but this time, with a life fulfilled.

From the stars above, Grayfoot glanced down on his mourning kits and mate below, wishing he could be with them, but knowing that they would be okay. He spun around, glancing beyond, ready to be with the rest of his family again.


	8. Sandnose's Death

Sandnose stood nervously in the ForestClan medicine cat den. Her mate, Pebblefoot, was resting after receiving a nasty wound from his leg. She sat down and glanced at the ground, her eyes widened in fear. Her worst fears had come true.

Barkface had been an assassin who had targeted her family since Sandnose's birth. He had sought to kill all of her mother's kin, and so far, he had succeeded until he was exiled. Sandnose and her new son, Stonekit, were all that was left of Angelpelt's kin.

But even if Barkface had been exiled, it didn't mean they were all safe. She glanced at Pebblefoot, who was trying to relax his leg. Barkface had spotted Pebblefoot on patrol and had attacked him. Even if Pebblefoot were not kin of Angelpelt, he apparently was still trying to keep her ancestry from continuing on.

But even if Barkface knew Pebblefoot was her mate, he did not know of the recent birth of Stonekit. Sandnose knew that for sure.

"So he's back?" Sandnose breathed.

"Sandnose, it'll be all right," Pebblefoot assured her.

She shook her head. "That's what they all said. I thought once he was exiled things would be okay, but if he's back..." She glanced up at Pebblefoot with concern in her eyes. "He didn't know about Stonekit, did he?"

Pebblefoot shook his head. "As far as I knew, he didn't. He told me he was going to move on to you once he killed me, but made no mention of a kit."

Sandnose nodded.

"Why did you make Stonekit leave?" Pebblefoot asked quietly. Sandnose glanced behind her head where Stonekit played with some kits outside the medicine cat den.

"He can't stay here," Sandnose explained.

"What?! ForestClan is his home!" Pebblefoot argued.

"Hush," Sandnose warned. "You're going to strain yourself. Barkface doesn't know he's alive. This could be the miracle we needed."

"What are you suggesting?" Pebblefoot asked in disbelief.

Sandnose glanced down. "You know the cat that was appearing in my dreams..."

"Yeah, you've mentioned it sometimes. But how is that important?" Pebblefoot asked.

"She's the leader of a clan named SnowClan. She came to me at Stonekit's birth in a dream and told me he's part of a prophecy. I don't know what it means, but...I think he needs to be in SnowClan," Sandnose suggested.

"But he won't know anyone there? You'd just...leave him there?"

"There's something else I haven't told you about the she-cat," Sandnose explained.

"What?"

"Her name is Icestar. She's your mother, Pebblefoot."

Pebblefoot's eyes widened, and he struggled to his feet. "No. There is no way. I don't want him to have anything to do with my mother, that traitor."

"I know you said your mother left you and your siblings here when you were young, but she needed to start her clan and--"

"That's a load of fox dung," Pebblefoot spat. "My father killed himself, and all she did was drop us off at some clan."

"But your sister is there. Stonekit will have kin there," Sandnose told him. "And Icestar has been very kind to me."

"Are you joining him then in SnowClan?" Pebblefoot wondered.

Sandnose shook her head. "I will meet whatever fate meets me here. Otherwise Barkface will keep looking."

Tears gathered in Pebblefoot's eyes. "We're really going to give up our son?"

"We have to," Sandnose replied.

"But can't we visit him?" Pebblefoot wondered.

"It's best he doesn't know. He's young. He'll forget about us easily," Sandnose explained. "I trust Icestar and her clan. I'll bring him tonight."

"I want to come with you," Pebblefoot argued.

Sandnose shook her head. "You've just been injured. We'll bring him in here in a few moments, and you can talk to him."

Pebblefoot nodded.

Sandnose sighed and nuzzled her mate, tears streaming from her eyes. "I don't want to do this either, but I want to keep him safe."

Pebblefoot sighed. "I understand. It's best this way."

Sandnose nodded and licked his cheek. Stonekit was brought in shortly after, and the three carried on a normal conversation. Sandnose glanced down at Stonekit with guilt, knowing this would be the last time he spoke to his father.

That night, when all the cats were asleep, Sandnose awoke and glanced down at the sleeping Stonekit beside her. It was time to leave, she decided. Careful not to disturb him, she grabbed him by the scruff and placed him on her back.

She quietly left the nursery and padded across the camp. She glanced longingly at the medicine cat den, wanting to speak to Pebblefoot, but she knew she had to continue on her way before Stonekit awoke.

The night was quiet as Sandnose padded along the forest floor. She kept her ears perked, afraid to meet Barkface out here, but the night was peaceful, and the only sound she could hear were frogs croaking and crickets chirping.

Sandnose glanced up at the stars in the sky, knowing this was what had to be. StarClan had always intended Stonekit to grow up in SnowClan, she supposed. She just wished it didn't have to be this way...

Though her eyes were heavy, Sandnose continued on her way, occasionally stopping for a drink of water. The path was long, and she knew she would not make it to SnowClan by sunrise at least.

She trudged through the woods all night. The sky was slowly turning blue as she realized she was nearly there. Suddenly, she felt Stonekit stir.

"Mommy?" he muttered.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, turning her head. She watched as his eyes closed once more, and within a few minutes, she realized he was back asleep.

A new scent greeted her, and she realized that she was in SnowClan at last. The sun was just starting to rise, but the forest remained dark for the time being. She had spoken to Icestar in her dreams before taking off, so the she-cat knew she was coming.

As she waded deeper into the territory, two cats--a black tom and a gray tom--stood nearby a tree, waiting to greet her.

"Are you Sandnose?" the black tom asked.

Sandnose dipped her head.

"I'm Blacktail, the deputy, and this is Largefoot, a fellow warrior. We'll lead you to camp."

Sandnose nodded and followed the two. They passed through some bushes until a large camp stood before them.

Sandnose was not even in camp for a minute when Icestar emerged. Sandnose was taken aback. She had only seen Icestar in her dreams, but never in real life. Icestar was an older she-cat, Sandnose could tell, but her eyes were still an electrifying blue.

"Sandnose, it's good to see," Icestar said, purring.

Sandnose nodded, slowly setting Stonekit down. "Where's the nursery?" she asked.

Icestar showed her the way. Sandnose picked Stonekit back up again and padded inside. There was a white she-cat inside with a young white and gray kit sleeping beside her.

"This is Petalnose, one of our queens who just recently gave birth. She can nurse Stonekit," Icestar explained.

"Nice to meet you," Petalnose whispered, being careful not to wake up any of the kits.

Sandnose nodded.

"I-I'll leave you to say good-bye then," Icestar decided.

Sandnose nodded. She set Stonekit down on an empty nest and licked his cheek. Tears gathered in her eyes. She could not believe she was giving up her only son after so little time with him. But she knew he would be safe here, and that's what mattered.

"I love you," she whispered. She glanced up at Petalnose. "Please make sure he's well taken care of."

Petalnose dipped her head.

Sandnose exited the den, trying not to burst out into tears. Icestar was waiting outside, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry. It is never an easy thing to give up kits," Icestar explained.

Sandnose nodded, afraid to speak for the fear of wails coming out.

"Pebblefoot, is he all right? Please tell him I'm sorry. Giving up him and his sisters was one of the toughest things I've ever had to do as well. But I believe it worked out in everyone's favor," Icestar spoke softly.

"I will tell him. I am glad I'm leaving him in a good clan with a leader I trust," Sandnose said.

Icestar grinned slightly. 

"I need to go now," Sandnose told her.

"So soon?"

"I don't want to be here when he wakes up," Sandnose explained. "Please give him the love that I can't."

"I will do my best," Icestar promised.

Sandnose told her friend good-bye and disappeared back into the woods. The sun was starting to rise now, and the forest was soon filled with light.

As the morning passed by and Sandnose went farther and farther from the SnowClan border, the more she feared going home. It would not be the same. She would have Pebblefoot, but until Barkface was gone, there was no way she'd ever have any more kits. Besides, she wasn't sure if she'd ever want anymore, not after leaving Stonekit behind.

She traveled most of the day, stopping to hunt and drink water as she pleased. There was no rush to get home anyway. But she knew Pebblefoot would be worried if she took too much time. And she wanted to let him know what Icestar had said.

The sun was casting its sunset orange rays on the tree trunks as she became familiar with ForestClan's scent again. In a way, she was relieved to return home now. At least Pebblefoot would be there to comfort her. She sighed, supposing she could return to a warrior at any time now since there was no need to be in the nursery anymore.

Sandnose sat down for a moment, feeling tears gather up inside her again. She wished she could be near Stonekit now. She knew he had most likely awoken by now and was scared and confused.

She wept quietly to herself, trying to build up the courage to step back into the ForestClan camp. A sudden rustle of the bushes behind her caught her attention. Her ears pricked up and she took a step back.

"I was hoping to run into you," came a malicious voice.

She watched in horror as a large brown tabby tom emerged from the bushes. He flashed his sharp teeth at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Barkface," she growled.

This was the tom responsible for all the deaths in her family, for her unhappiness, and for her ultimate giving up of Stonekit.

"I knew one day I could finally end Angelpelt's line," he said, laughing to himself. "I didn't think it'd be this easy, especially since I ran in with your mate the other day. I would've guessed you'd have more patrols out."

Sandnose shrugged. They were on the edge of the border, and evening patrols were probably wrapping up for the night.

"Oh, this will be delightful!" Barkface exclaimed, unsheathing his claws.

Sandnose was shaking all over, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Perhaps some ForestClan cats would come upon her. She unsheathed her claws and hissed at him, leaping at the tom.

He quickly struck her with his paw as she leapt, slamming her into a nearby tree. Pain erupted throughout Sandnose's body. She stood up slowly and leapt again, her claws colliding with Barkface's flank.

Barkface let out a screech of pain. "You're going to regret doing that," he growled.

Sandnose backed up. She didn't want to deal with this now. Not after giving up Stonekit. She whimpered, wanting Pebblefoot or some other cat to save her. She'd never been the strongest warrior.

Barkface charged at her. She leapt up over him, turning around to face him.

"Light on your feet, are you?" he questioned.

She leapt at him this time, ready to fight, when he knocked her down once more. Before she could move, he had her pinned. She struggled under his grip, hissing at him.

He laughed in her face. "It'll do no good. Each of your family members tried to put up the same fight. Though you're a bit weaker than I thought you would be. Oh well. As long as the job is done."

Sandnose continued struggling. "No!" she shouted.

Barkface laughed and raised a claw, and Sandnose knew by then it was too late. Suddenly, her muscles relaxed, and she let out a deep breath. She was okay with death. Pebblefoot could move on. He was a good warrior. Stonekit was safe in SnowClan. All would be well for those she loved.

She shut her eyes as she blow came. It came fast and painful. Her throat burned, and her eyesight became fuzzy. Blood poured from her wound, and she smiled slightly as she watched Barkface chuckle in success. 

If only he knew that he had failed, she thought as the world finally vanished from her view.


	9. The Forbidden Friendship: Orangekit and Rushkit

In the nursery of CloudClan, Icetail proudly looked down at her three new kits. Her mate, Flamestorm, stood beside her. He was a broad ginger tom and a strong warrior. Sometimes, she even wondered if he'd become deputy someday.

Three kits suckled at her side. There was a ginger tom, a white and ginger tom, and a white she-cat that resembled Icetail herself. Flamestorm purred and licked Icetail's cheek.

"They're beautiful, just like you," he told her.

Icetail grinned and looked down at them. She shuddered, remembering another pair of kits that she had cared for once. Their mother had been tragically killed, and while she had done her best to care for them, she had not been able to protect them. And for that, she was worried for her own kits.

"What will you call them?" Starwish, the medicine cat, wondered.

"We can call the ginger tom Orangekit," Icetail decided. "And the other tom can be Sunkit. How about the she-cat?"

"Brightkit," Flamestorm decided.

Icetail purred and nuzzled her mate. She hoped to be the best mother she could for the kits. And she knew Flamestorm would be the best father.

"Can I come in now?" came a squeaky voice.

Icetail glanced up and grinned as a small gray kitten wandered in. Her name was Rushkit. She had been found orphaned in the forest and had been taken in about a moon ago. She had quite a spunky personality and seemed to never tire. Icetail watched out for her sometimes, but the she-cat seemed to lead her own life.

"They're beautiful, Icetail!" Rushkit exclaimed, glancing at the kits. "I can't wait to have new playmates!"

Icetail grinned. "Well, it'll still be sometime until then. But I'm glad they'll have someone to play with."

Rushkit grinned and bounded off back outside. Flamestorm soon left Icetail, and she slowly rested her head on her nest, falling into a deep sleep.

 

The first time Orangekit opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. His sense of smell was great, and his hearing was sharp, but he could make out nothing. Beside him, his siblings stirred and were speaking.

"Settle down, Sunkit," he heard a soft voice, his mother, speaking.

His sister, Brightkit, squirmed beside him. "I want to play," she murmured.

"Oh, Orangekit, are you awake too?" Icetail asked.

Orangekit moved his head in the direction of the sound. His siblings shoved past him, leaving him in the nest with his mother.

Orangekit glanced around, trying to find out where they'd gone. He got to his feet and stumbled slightly. He only took a few steps before colliding into Icetail's leg and falling back to the floor.

Icetail laughed slightly, helping him back up. He glanced around again, not sure where his siblings were. He tried to feel for their movements in the ground, but found no luck.

"Why don't you go play with your siblings?" Icetail asked.

"I--where are they?" Orangekit wondered.

"Orangekit, look at me," Icetail spoke, her tone suddenly tense.

Orangekit turned toward her voice and heard a startled gasp. Next thing he knew, the medicine cat had been called in and his father had raced to the nursery. It was as Icetail had predicted. Orangekit was blind.

Of course, being given this diagnosis early in life, Orangekit never minded. Being blind was simply a part of who he was. His mother seemed absolutely heartbroken, and she heard of whispers of how his warrior skills would be affected. But Orangekit was young and vulnerable and did not pay attention.

When the chaos had finally died down and Icetail whispered quietly to his siblings about being more careful with him, Orangekit investigated the nursery, sniffing the unknown scents and feeling every crevice of the walls.

He felt footsteps nearby, and then suddenly, a cheery voice.

"Hi there! I'm Rushkit! What's your name?" It was a she-cat.

"I'm Orangekit," he replied.

"Orangekit, huh? I heard you were blind, but hopefully that doesn't mean you can't play," Rushkit said.

"I-I think I can still play," he thought.

"Great. Follow me," she said.

Orangekit followed behind the she-cat to a corner of the nursery. 

"What do you want to play?" Rushkit asked.

"Hide and seek," Orangekit decided. He'd heard his siblings playing it earlier.

"Okay. Um...why don't I seek?" she decided.

"Okay!" Orangekit squeaked. As soon as Rushkit began to count, Orangekit navigated his way around the nursery until he took a step into the outdoors.

Wind blew at his pelt, and his smile widened. He had never gone past the walls of the nursery before. He felt around until he found a dense rock and crouched behind it.

"Where are you?" came the calls of Rushkit. He heard her footsteps from outside and crouched down farther. The footsteps became increasingly closer, and he glanced up.

"I found you!" she shouted.

Orangekit let out a squeal of delight and turned to run away, only to smash right into the rock he was hiding behind.

He let out a cry and fell to the ground. Pain exploded in his forehead, and he felt a substance drip from his forehead.

"ICETAIL! ICETAIL! COME QUICK!" Rushkit screamed.

Soon enough, Orangekit felt the comforting presence of his mother. She licked his head and soothed his cries.

"What happened?" she asked Rushkit.

"He hit his head while playing hide and seek," she explained.

Icetail nuzzled Orangekit. "Don't fret. We'll take you to Starwish and get you all better, okay?"

Orangekit nodded and was led away from his new friend. He had no serious injuries, just a cut, and was perfectly fine being able to go play the next day.

"You have to be careful when you play," Icetail warned him. "You have a disadvantage that the others don't. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't," Orangekit promised. "I can find my way around better now."

Icetail sighed. "All right. Be careful. I worry for you," she told him, nuzzling him once more.

Later that day, Orangekit found Rushkit again. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hello!" Rushkit replied, seeming surprised.

"Sorry we had to stop our game yesterday," Orangekit lamented.

"Oh, it's okay. It was my fault," Rushkit admitted.

"What?"

"That you hurt yourself," Rushkit explained. "I should've been more careful with you."

"No, it wasn't. I ran into the rock all on my own," Orangekit bragged.

"Oh..." Rushkit replied, laughing slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Orangekit asked, noticing lack of energy in her voice. She had possessed it the day before.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"Oh..."

"Wanna play?" she wondered.

"Of course!" Orangekit responded.

"What should we play?"

"A new game," Orangekit decided.

"What about tag?" Rushkit suggested.

"Tag?"

"You touch someone and run away."

"Sounds fun!" Orangekit replied.

"Maybe we can get your siblings to play too," Rushkit thought.

"Sunkit! Brightkit! Play tag with us!" Orangekit called.

His brother and sister were over in no time. Rushkit raced to Brightkit, touching her with her paw. "Tag!"

Orangekit laughed and ran around, being careful of his surroundings, as Icetail had warned. He heard a fall behind him and spun around.

"Just me!" Rushkit shouted, laughing.

Orangekit laughed and ran again, colliding straight into Sunkit. He fell to the ground and moaned.

"Oh! Sorry, Orangekit!" Sunkit called in distress.

"Orangekit!" Icetail exclaimed, rushing over to him.

Orangekit pouted. He had begun to notice a pattern in Icetail's behavior toward him. She always seemed to treat him as the baby of the litter. Why could he not just roam around freely like Brightkit and Sunkit?

"I'm fine!" Orangekit argued, even if his head did hurt a bit.

"You already hurt yourself yesterday," Icetail scolded. "Let's rest for a bit, okay?"

Orangekit sighed and nodded, following his mother back to the nest. The game dispersed shortly after, and even Rushkit went off, leaving Orangekit behind with his mother.

"No playing for you for a little bit," Icetail told him.

"But, I'm--"

"Orangekit," Icetail warned.

He sighed and nodded, resting once more.

The next day, Rushkit was at his side again. He was thrilled to have a friend at last, and her presence made his day.

"Hey, Orangekit. Feeling better?" she asked.

Orangekit nodded.

"Wanna play?"

Orangekit glanced to his side. Icetail was smoothing the fur of Sunkit and Brightkit and had not heard the exchange, but he remembered her words.

"No. Icetail says I have to rest a few days," he explained.

"Oh." There was clear disappointment in her tone.

By the end of the week, Icetail was lenient enough to let Orangekit play with Rushkit again. He was only allowed limited playtime, but in the meantime, he and Rushkit would talk about things. They talked about becoming warriors and defending the clan.

Everywhere Orangekit went, he heard cats whisper of his slim chances of becoming a warrior, but when he was with Rushkit, she encouraged him and saw no flaw in his blindness. If he wanted to be a warrior, he could be one easily.

When he was not with Rushkit, Orangekit spent time with his siblings, who despite having a clear advantage over him, were always considerate with him. Unfortunately, their games were usually died down for Orangekit due to his disability.

Icetail made her love known for her kits often, and Flamestorm would visit at times to play with them. Flamestorm held a similar protective nature over Orangekit, but not as severe as Icetail, and they'd often get to play a little rougher than Orangekit normally would.

But that all changed one day. Foxes had come into CloudClan territory, and Flamestorm had been on the patrol to encounter them. He had fought the foxes bravely, but one fox had tossed him at a nearby tree and broken Flamestorm's spine, paralyzing his hind legs.

As soon as the news was heard, Icetail brought all three kits to the nursery where he was cared for by Starwish.

"Is there nothing you can do?!" Icetail exclaimed, pain and anguish in her voice.

"Icetail, calm down," Flamestorm spoke softly.

"I am sorry, Icetail. He will be paralyzed forever."

"I've been asked to be moved to the elders' den," Flamestorm explained.

"But you wanted to become a deputy," Icetail spoke softly.

"It was not meant to be," Flamestorm replied.

All three kits felt Icetail's pain, but in the end, he was alive, and that was what mattered. Unfortunately, losing feeling in the leg led to challenges and poor health, and not too long after his move to the elders den, Flamestorm died due to side effects of his paralysis. He did not have the strength to recover, or the willpower, Orangekit thought.

Icetail was beside herself, and for days, the kits remained in the nursery, mourning. Icetail held her kits close and licked their foreheads, reminding them how much she loved them and how much she would never leave them.

When the pain had ceased them, Orangekit headed toward the nursery entrance to find Rushkit.

"Orangekit, where are you going?" Icetail called.

"To play with Rushkit."

"I-I can't let you play with Rushkit anymore," Icetail told him.

Orangekit's heart broke. "But why?"

"You have been hurt in too many circumstances with Orangekit. You already have a disability. Losing Flamestorm has helped me to remember what is important. I don't want to lose you, too, Orangekit," Icetail explained.

Orangekit sighed. He knew his mother was in pain, but he still did not understand her reasoning. He sighed and remained in the nursery until Rushkit came to find him later that day.

"I'm so sorry," she told him quietly.

"It's okay," Orangekit replied. He missed his father more now than ever. His father would at least play with him and remind him of life as a kit. His mother seemed to think he needed to rest constantly.

"Can I play with you?" Rushkit asked.

"I--"

He was broken off by Icetail. "Rushkit, can we speak?" she wondered.

Rushkit did not return to Orangekit that night. Orangekit knew Icetail had made it clear that whatever friendship they had should be forgotten.

Sometimes Orangekit would pass by Rushkit and catch her scent. He'd glance back longingly, and he swore she was looking back. 

But Orangekit could not stand not being with his friend, and one day, he found her outside the nursery.

"Hi," she grumbled.

"Rushkit, what's wrong?" he wondered.

"Nothing. I thought you would know," she replied angrily.

"I-I want to keep seeing you, Rushkit, but...I'm just so sorry for not being able to play," he admitted.

"It's not your fault," Rushkit assured him, letting out a sigh. "I-I wish I could play with you too," she said, nuzzling him slightly.

Orangekit purred, glad to know his friend still appreciated him.

"I'll find you later," he promised.

Thus the secret meetings began. He found Rushkit in the middle of the night, and the two went to the border of camp and spoke to each other. It continued for several sunrises, and while they could not play during the day, Orangekit was thrilled to have their company by night.

One night, the moon was full, and the two were sitting in a bush, conversing with each other.

"Orangekit, I don't know how much longer we can do this. I don't want you getting in trouble," she admitted.

"But..I still want to talk to you," Rushkit continued, moving closer to him.

Orangekit grinned. "You're the best friend I've ever had," he admitted.

Rushkit giggled. "I'm glad."

A sudden rustle nearby caught Orangekit's attention. Not a moment later, the leaves were moved aside, and an angry growl came.

"Icetail!" Rushkit gasped.

"So this is where you've been!" Icetail exclaimed. "Orangekit, go back to the nursery now. I'd like to have a talk with Rushkit."

"Stop, she's just--"

"Orangekit!" Icetail growled.

He glanced back at Rushkit and walked past his mother, his trail drooping. He was not even that far when he heard Icetail violently lecturing Rushkit.

Suddenly, an anger welled up inside Orangekit. It wasn't fair. He was a few moons old now. He had not injured himself in a long time. If he were ever to become a warrior in this clan, he needed to be independent.

As soon as Icetail returned, Orangekit sat up, waiting.

"Orangekit? I thought you'd be back in bed."

"Mom, stop," he growled.

"Orangekit?" she replied, taken aback.

"I'm sick of you treating my friend this way. I'm not a helpless newborn anymore," he argued.

"Orangekit, you don't know what you're--"

"It's true! I have not hurt myself in at least a moon. I know my surroundings. I can feel the vibrations in the ground, hear all sounds, recognize scents. You're mistreating Rushkit and me. I'm not a baby. I will be just like Flamestorm if you don't let me do anything.

"I know you miss Flamestorm. I know you want to protect us. I heard rumors you cared for some other kits a while ago. I don't know if they're true, but all of us, Brightkit, Sunkit, and me, we're fine. If you truly loved me, you would let me do what I want. You harm me more keeping me here then let me wander."

Tears came to Icetail's eyes. "It's true, it's true!" she wailed.

"Mom?" he wondered.

"I-I knew i was doing it, but I couldn't stop. I don't like letting cats down. I have let too many down in the past. Losing Flamestorm was the hardest thing in my life. I'm sorry," she whispered. "Hearing you speak now reminded me of the tom you're becoming. You have more maturity than me."

"Mom," he responded, feeling tears in his eyes. He approached her and purred as she nuzzled him.

"Does this mean I can play with Rushkit now?" he asked.

Icetail nodded against him.

"Mom, she doesn't have a family. We've talked about it before, and--"

"Say no more," Icetail replied.

She and Orangekit sat outside as Rushkit dejectedly returned to the nursery.

"What do you want?" she asked desperately. "I'm following your rules, Icetail, aren't I?"

"Rushkit, listen to her," Orangekit spoke excitedly.

"I-I was wrong Rushkit, for yelling at you, for keeping you from Orangekit. It took a lecture from Orangekit for me to realize it myself. I wanted to formally apologize. You are free to play with Orangekit again," Icetail told her.

"Really?!" Rushkit exclaimed with more enthusiasm than Orangekit had ever heard.

"There's another thing. I'm aware you're an orphan. I-I cared for some orphans early in my warriorhood. I-I know we've had our differences, but I could grow to love you as much as my own kits. I'm asking if you'd like me to be your adoptive mother..."

"R-really?" Rushkit stammered.

Orangekit nodded.

"If you'll accept me, that is. I know I--"

"Of course I will!" Rushkit exclaimed, bounding into Icetail's furry chest.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I will not baby you, I promise," she teased Rushkit. "Or Orangekit anymore for that matter."

"I have a family again," Rushkit wept. She came to Orangekit's side now. "And a best friend."

Orangekit grinned and rubbed against her.

And for once, what was a broken, corrupt family was finally made whole again.


	10. The Rejection of Rabbitfur

In the clan of NightClan, Rabbitpaw was as skilled as any other apprentice his age. He participated in training each morning, brought moss to the elders, and continued about his day. It was a simple life in a simple clan.

NightClan was a newer clan of sorts, but the clan was growing, and as more kits were born, Rabbitpaw knew NightClan could become great.

Despite some of the boring parts of apprenticeship, there was one cat who made Rabbitpaw's difficult, and often boring, training more bearable. Applepaw...

Rabbit had been crushing on the ginger she-cat since they were kits in the nursery. Applepaw was often side-by-side with her sister, Acornpaw, a brown tabby. It was difficult to find them not together.

Applepaw and Acornpaw's parents were older, senior warriors, who Rabbitpaw suspected would eventually head to the elders' den. He had been playmates with the sisters since birth, and while there was definitely a friendly connection between all of them, Rabbitpaw only wished Applepaw would realize his true feelings for her.

There was one tom in the picture, however, who got in Rabbitpaw's way, and that was Ashpaw. He was around the same age as them, though Rabbitpaw had never been fond of the tom. He had a dark gray pelt, darker than Rabbitpaw's own light gray pelt. And he knew Ashpaw had feelings for Applepaw.

Applepaw would sometimes go off with Ashpaw, though it appeared they were only friends at the time. Rabbitpaw knew he couldn't lose Applepaw to Ashpaw.

Rabbitpaw tried all he could to capture Applepaw's attention. He would stay by her side on patrols, try to make conversation, offer any warrior advice he could, and so forth. It appeared not to be enough.

Meanwhile, Acornpaw had no problem speaking to Rabbitpaw, and when Applepaw would leave Rabbitpaw in the dust, Acornpaw was at his side, having a friendly conversation. Acornpaw was kind, but nothing could keep Rabbitpaw's attention away from Applepaw.

One morning, he approached Applepaw before training. She had been speaking with Ashpaw until Rabbitpaw rudely interrupted.

"Hey, Applepaw," he called.

The ginger she-cat spun around, focusing her bright green eyes on him.

"What is it, Rabbitpaw?" she wondered.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a walk in the forest with me later today," he thought.

Applepaw glanced down. "Oh, that's very kind, Rabbitpaw, but...I'm going to be busy then. I'm sure Acornpaw would love to come," she said, glancing over her shoulder to where Acornpaw was chatting with her mentor.

Rabbitpaw's tail drooped. "Oh, that's okay."

He turned and padded away, glancing back over. Applepaw was chatting with Ashpaw again. His heart hurt, but he wouldn't give up.

He continued asking Applepaw to do little things with him now and again, but again and again, he was rejected. Sometimes, he'd ask Acornpaw out of shame, and she'd tag along, but it was always awkward, and he wished it were Applepaw beside him.

After a moon or so of his attempts to spend some time with Applepaw, she pulled him aside one day after he had asked her once again to go hunting with him.

"Rabbitpaw, this has to stop," Applepaw told him. They were on the outskirts of camp by a nearby tree, away from the rest of his clanmates.

"What?" he asked.

"Rabbitpaw, you know I don't like you like that."

"Like what?" he wondered.

"It's become pretty obvious to everyone that you have a crush on me," Applepaw explained. "I don't like you that way."

Rabbitpaw's heart sank. He simply could not believe what he was hearing. After all he'd done for her the past moons. They'd been friends since kithood!

"But--"

"I'm sorry, Rabbitpaw. You're a good friend, but--"

Hearing the word "friend," shattered Rabbitpaw's heart to pieces. 

"But, I love you, Applepaw," Rabbitpaw begged.

Applepaw's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry. I can't be with you." She turned, ready to run off, but Rabbitpaw spoke up again.

"It's Ashpaw, isn't it? You love him," Rabbitpaw murmured.

Applepaw sighed. "Like I said, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rabbitpaw. I'll let you know that Acornpaw really likes you though. Maybe you could try--"

"Is it Ashpaw?" Rabbitpaw asked once more, staring directly into Applepaw's eyes.

"Yes," she replied and went off, leaving Rabbitpaw alone in the forest. He growled to himself and dug his claws into the dirt. How could that stupid tom steal Applepaw from him like that?!

In the sunrises that followed, Rabbitpaw did his best to make life miserable for the both of them. He purposely left the poor prey behind in the morning for them to eat, took the best moss for the elders, and tried extra hard during battle practice to defeat Applepaw or Ashpaw. He shot glares at them everywhere he went, even if they were looking at him. 

One evening, Applepaw found Rabbitpaw near the fresh-kill pile. He was violently ripping the meat off a squirrel and chewing it in anger.

"Rabbitpaw, we need to talk," Applepaw said.

Rabbitpaw's eyes widened, and his heart lifted slightly. Maybe Applepaw had changed her mind! He left behind his dinner and followed her to the same place she had first rejected him. He expected an apology, obviously, for her immature behavior, but Applepaw only glanced at him seriously.

"I understand you're upset. But I don't like the way you've been treating Ashpaw and me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rabbitpaw argued.

Applepaw narrowed her eyes. "I know you've been sabotaging us, and I see your glares. Just because I like Ashpaw--"

"Why do you like that tom anyway?! He's arrogant, petty, a complete flop as a warrior anyway. So what if I sabotage his chances of becoming a warrior--"

Rabbitpaw was cut off as Applepaw let out a terrifying hiss and raked her claws down the side of Rabbitpaw's cheek. After realizing what she had done, her eyes widened, and she glanced down.

"I'm sorry, Rabbitpaw. I didn't mean..." Pain stung in Rabbitpaw's cheeks, and tears welled in his eyes.

"Leave me and Ashpaw alone," Applepaw continued. "This is your final warning."

She went off, leaving Rabbitpaw alone once more. He let out a large growl. Blood dripped down his cheek from where Applepaw had harmed him.

He couldn't believe how arrogant Applepaw was. How could she treat him this way?! He made a vow at that moment, that one day, at some time, he'd seek his revenge for the way Applepaw had hurt him. He'd make her hurt just the same.

Rabbitpaw trudged angrily back to camp. Applepaw and Ashpaw were gone, probably scampering about NightClan territory. Acornpaw approached him, and at the sight of his wound, her eyes widened.

"Rabbitpaw, what happened?" she asked, gently reaching her tail up to his cheek.

"Nothing," he growled.

"Let's get you to the medicine cat den," she offered.

Rabbitpaw made up some lame story to the medicine cat about how a rabbit had clawed at him when he tried to catch it. He was patched up in no time, and Acornpaw stayed at his side, making sure he was okay.

She left only briefly to bring him dinner and sat with him outside the apprentice den.

"Does your cheek hurt much?" she asked.

Rabbitpaw shook his head. "It feels better now. Thanks for bringing me something to eat."

Acornpaw blushed and looked away. "No problem."

Rabbitpaw glanced at Acornpaw differently than he had before. Acornpaw had been kind to him like this for moons, and yet he had always dismissed her for Applepaw. But now that Applepaw was out of the picture...

"Would you like to go on a walk with me in the forest tonight?" he wondered.

Acornpaw's eyes widened. "Would I?!" she exclaimed.

That night, they headed into the forest together and had a friendly discussing. They pointed out the stars and listened to the sound of frogs and crickets. It was a peaceful night, and when Rabbitpaw glanced over at Acornpaw, he noticed a new beauty in her that he hadn't before.

It was evident to every cat in the clan that Applepaw was the more beautiful one, especially with her bright ginger pelt. But Acornpaw had her own beauty, and Rabbitpaw was slowly beginning to notice it.

"Thanks again for helping me out today," Rabbitpaw told Acornpaw.

"Oh, it was nothing. Anything to help a friend," Acornpaw assured him.

"Am I really just a friend to you?" Rabbitpaw wondered.

Acornpaw glanced down. "I...well...I like you, Rabbitpaw."

"I know," he replied.

They both went silent after that and savored the evening views. By the next day, something had changed between them, and after that, Rabbitpaw slowly found himself becoming more fond of Acornpaw.

They spent more time together, trained together, shared meals together. Anytime Rabbitpaw saw Applepaw though, he was reminded of his bitterness toward her. She had been his first love and always would be, and his love for her would always be the strongest. He did not forget his promise to himself.

As warriorhood came closer, Rabbitpaw began slowly falling in love with Acornpaw. She already had strong feelings for him, and soon, he began to reciprocate the feelings she felt. She would not have made him as happy as Applepaw, but he appreciated her companionship all the same and could be content with Acornpaw.

The night before their warrior ceremony, Rabbitpaw lay awake in the apprentice den, glancing over at Acornpaw. She slept calmly, and he smiled. Tomorrow, he would ask her to be his mate.

Rabbitpaw stood proudly the next day beside Acornpaw. Applepaw and Ashpaw stood on the rock as well as Cloudstar, the leader of NightClan, began the ceremony. He recognized each cat, and soon hailed them with their new warrior names.

"RABBITFUR! ACORNTAIL! APPLECLAW! ASHCLAW!" the clan cried. Rabbitfur stood proudly and glanced at Acorntail who smiled back at him. He watched as Appleclaw and Ashclaw exchanged fond grins at each other and turned away, his heart still broken.

When the clan had dispersed, Rabbitfur called Acorntail over to him and faced her.

"Acorntail," he said.

She glanced up. "Yes?"

"I-I know we didn't get off on the right foot at the start, but I've grown very fond of you during these past few moons, and I know you're fond of me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Would you be my mate?" he asked.

Acorntail's green eyes glistened in the sunlight. "Of course!" she exclaimed. She licked his cheek that had once been injured by Appleclaw's sharp claws and nuzzled him.

Rabbitfur nuzzled her in return and glanced ahead to where Appleclaw and Ashclaw seemed to be nuzzling as well. No doubt Ashclaw had asked her to be his mate.

The moons continued, and while Appleclaw was always in the back of his mind, Rabbitfur enjoyed his time with Acorntail, but he still knew he'd do what he promised himself as an apprentice.

Cloudstar's days came to an end as he lost his last life, and soon, Silverstar was made leader. She appointed Ashclaw as her deputy, which caused even more rage within him. Had he not even been considered?

Around this time, Appleclaw became pregnant with Ashclaw's kits. Acorntail expressed her joy while Rabbitfur offered a solemn congratulations, not even able to make eye contact with the she-cat he had once desperately loved.

The day Appleclaw gave birth, Acorntail rushed to the nursery to be with her sister while Rabbitfur remained outside, still bitter he even had to attend the birth of her kits.

After Appleclaw's yowls had stopped, he heard nothing but the faint mewing of kits. Acorntail brought him inside to see Appleclaw's kits. Ashclaw licked his mate and glanced down at his offspring.

Appleclaw had given birth to four kits--three she-cats and one tom. There was a dark ginger tom, which they named Firekit, a gray she-cat named Daisykit, a white she-cat named Frostkit, and a beautiful calico she-cat who was called Cherrykit. Rabbitfur gazed intensely at Cherrykit, feeling like somehow the she-cat might affect him in the future.

All the same, Rabbitfur began thinking of kits for the first time, and he glanced at Acorntail, who smiled at him. They left Ashclaw to be with her kits.

Do I seek revenge now? he wondered. It was evident how much Ashclaw and Appleclaw cared for the kits, but...they had been so tiny. He didn't know if he could harm them. Plus, there would be very little time when the kits were alone.

"What are you thinking about?" Acorntail asked as they headed to the warriors den.

"Um...kits," Rabbitfur spoke, partially lying.

Acorntail grinned. "Her kits are adorable, aren't they?"

Rabbitfur nodded.

He kept a watchful eye on Appleclaw's kits, but as he saw them grow, he didn't know if he had it in him to make a move. When Appleclaw's kits became apprentice age, Acorntail became pregnant herself and moved to the nursery.

Rabbitfur had never been so nervous in his life. He had been a good mate to Acorntail, but he wasn't sure if he'd be ready to raise kits. And if Acorntail had as many kits as Appleclaw...

Appleclaw gave her congratulations to both, which Rabbitfur was grateful for. Perhaps Appleclaw isn't as bad as she seems, Rabbitfur thought, but he shook his head. She had done too much damage to him.

Acorntail gave birth in the morning. Her cry woke Rabbitfur, and he rushed to the nursery. He stood in the corner as she gave birth while Appleclaw waited outside this time, eager to see her sister.

He watched in surprise as Acorntail gave birth to not one, not two, not three, not even four, but five kits. His heart raced, and when she was done giving birth, he rushed to her side and licked her cheek, glancing down at his five newborn kits. Five kits...he could not believe it.

There were four toms and a single she-cat. 

"Shall we name them?" Acorntail asked. Rabbitfur nodded. Most of the kits looked similar to Acorntail, with one tom possessing the same gray pelt as Rabbitfur.

"We can call the dark brown tom Moosekit," Acorntail suggested. "The other brown tabby tom can be Chocokit. And the dusty-brown she-cat can be Peanutkit. What about the rest?"

There was a brown speckled tom and gray tom remaining. "We can call that speckled one Deerkit," Rabbitfur said. "And the gray tom can be Elkkit."

"Lovely names," Acorntail purred. "I'm sure you'll be a great father, Rabbitfur."

I'll try my best, he thought. And try his best he did. He visited often, only to be swarmed by his five kits. He had expected at least Peanutkit to be calm, her being the only she-cat, but all were rowdy as could be and loved pouncing on their father.

His mind drifted back to Appleclaw's kits and the revenge he sought, but he wasn't sure if he could do it anymore, not when he had kits of his own. Harming one of Appleclaw's kin would be like harming one of his kits. For the time being, he tried to think little of it as his mind battled with him.

The kits grew before his very eyes as the time passed. He was close to all of them, but he and Deerkit had a special bond. It continued until Deerkit had grown, until all the kits had grown.

He remembered their warrior ceremony as they were all named. Moosefur, Chocostripe, Peanuttail, Deerheart, and Elkear. They had all become great warriors, and for that, Rabbitfur was proud of them.

But as the days went on, there was not much to do. He was getting to be an older warrior, his kits had all found mates, and Acorntail did not seem to want any more kits.

It was at this time in Rabbitfur's life that he began thinking of Appleclaw again. She was happy as she could be, and while Rabbitfur was happy with Acorntail, they did not seem to have the spark they had once had.

His bitterness toward Appleclaw and her family returned, and he suddenly longed for revenge again. And this time, he would not hesitate.

His plan came when Cherryfur, Appleclaw's calico daughter, announced her pregnancy. Her mate, Oakpool, was thrilled, as were Appleclaw and Ashclaw.

Rabbitfur began to distance himself from Acorntail and his kits by this point, with the exception of Deerheart, who remained by his father side.

Cherryfur's birth happened in the afternoon. Rabbitfur cautiously waited outside the medicine cat den, and as soon as she was near birthing the last kit, he leapt inside.

"Rabbitfur, why are you here?" Ambershine, the medicine cat, asked.

A swift knock to her head knocked the she-cat unconscious. He turned to Cherryfur now. Fear shone in her eyes, and right then, Rabbitfur attacked.

Cherryfur let out a screech. She could not move, for she was protecting her kits. Rabbitfur let out all the rage he could about Appleclaw on her. He sliced into Cherryfur's side, covered her body in thick scratches, and eventually, sliced his claws into her neck, causing her to collapse to the ground.

There was a fierce caterwaul from behind him. Oakpool leapt into the den and threw himself at Rabbitfur, beginning to attack him. He clawed at Rabbitfur's chest, and Rabbitfur yowled in pain as blood dripped down from him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE, YOU FOX-DUNG!" he yowled.

"Oakpool," Cherryfur choked out before going quiet. It was obvious the she-cat had died, and she laid in a pool of her own blood. Her kittens were crouched by her side, mewing.

Oakpool shoved Rabbitfur aside, though Rabbitfur saw no need to attack anymore. The deed had been done.

Not a moment later, Rabbitfur was dragged to Silverstar's den by other warriors, and she stood with him in the center of camp. Frostflight, another daughter of Appleclaw's, burst through the crowd and growled at Rabbitfur.

"Why...did...you...murder...my...SISTER?!" she screeched.

He glanced at Appleclaw. Both she and Ashclaw were horrified by the loss of their daughter and mourned for her three motherless kits.

"It was revenge," he growled, glancing at Appleclaw. "You chose Ashclaw over me, and for that, I'll never forgive you." All the past moons with Acorntail and his kits had been forgotten. All that remained was the bitterness he had once felt as an apprentice.

"Revenge?" Frostflight gasped. Before Silverstar could stop her, Frostflight launched at Rabbitfur and swiped at his head, tearing off part of his ear. He roared in pain.

"Stop! STOP!" Silverstar yowled before Rabbitfur could fight back. "Being rejected is no reason to kill an innocent cat, Rabbitfur. Think about what you've done. You've made three motherless kits. Oakpool, who loved Cherryfur, would probably kill himself it it weren't for his kits. His family is devastated. Acorntail lost a niece. Your children lost a much loved cousin. Our clan has lost a valuable warrior today. The world does not revolved around you! Disgust isn't even a strong enough word to describe how I'm feeling right now. You're a tyrant, and I don't want your presence here."

Rabbitfur sunk back, appalled. "Wait...are you exiling me?" he hissed.

Silverwing grinned. "That or death. You pick."

He growled at the she-cat. "FINE! I DON'T NEED NIGHTCLAN!" He then turned to his family who glanced at him, fear and shock in their eyes. "You'll all come with me, right?! This is an unfair exile!"

Acorntail shook her head and glanced at him in disgust. "You aren't my mate anymore, Rabbitfur. You've done bad. I can't trust you."

Rabbitfur growled, not expecting to be punished like this for his actions. He had gotten his revenge. He wouldn't act out again. But NightClan was too "good" for his own sake.

He turned to his kits, at least expecting them to join him.

"You'll come, won't you?" he asked.

Peanuttail shook her head. "I can't believe my father would do something like this."

There was a pause, and then Deerheart stepped forward. Rabbitfur grinned as Moosefur let out a gasp.

"Deerheart, what are you doing?!" Moosefur called.

"I'm going with him!" Deerheart hissed.

"We'll see you again," Rabbitfur growled. He was about to turn and leave when Dreamflight, Deerheart's mate, let out a cry.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "He's evil! Deerheart, you're good! You have a good heart! Please, don't leave me!" she cried, beginning to sob.

"I'm sorry. I can't go with you," Deerheart spoke simply.

Elkear approached Dreamflight. "Let him go. He's obviously not good if he left you and went with his evil father."

Evil, am I? Rabbitfur thought. Apparently it didn't take much to be considered evil around here.

"TRAITOR!" Dreamflight shouted as they padded away. "YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE YOU! I'D NEVER BE WITH YOU EVEN IF STARCLAN THEMSELVES CAME DOWN AND BEGGED ME!" Her insults increased, and Rabbitfur glanced back to find two warriors pinning her back from launching herself at Deerheart.

The camp was soon left behind, and later, the clan. After a period of silence, Deerheart glanced at his father.

"Where now?" he wondered.

Rabbitfur had abandoned all sense of love and goodness in his life the moment he slit Cherryfur's throat. Recently, the clans were preparing for a battle against MoonClan, a notorious and evil clan that wanted to take over all the clans. If he could seek revenge against NightClan now that they'd been so cruel to him, he could never again have his heart broken.

"We're going to MoonClan," Rabbitfur decided. "And we will meet NightClan once again."


	11. The Lie (Blueocean and Gooseleaf)

A little bit more about Blueocean from Shining of the Four

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started out as a snicker, a friendly conversation, a hearty laugh. It was a peaceful time for the clan. Cloudstar led SnowClan well, and the clan continued growing in size and living peacefully.

At the time, a new clan had come to the forest called StormClan. Cloudstar had gathered the cats to discuss the new clan, claiming it was very small and would hopefully pose no threat and that they should act kindly at the upcoming gathering.

Blueocean sat with the others, flicking her silver-blue tail back in forth, catching as Pinethorn's eyes caught her own. He was a mucky brown tom with white patches, and Blueocean had caught him staring at her more than once. But she simply shook her head and continued listening. 

Blueocean's beauty was envied throughout the clan. She was small in figure with her glimmering blue pelt and stunning green eyes. It was not rare for a tom to glance at her every now and again.

As nighttime fell and Cloudstar called for cats to go to the gathering, she was one of them. Her sister, Oceanfire, was asked to come along as well, and Blueocean padded alongside her as they headed toward a clearing between territories for their meeting.

"I'm excited to see what the new clan is like," Oceanfire admitted as their feet skipped over branches and loose pebbles.

"I don't think it'll be that interesting," Blueocean said. "The clan is small. They won't have much news anyway."

Oceanfire shrugged. "I suppose this is true."

The clearing was full of cats from all different clans--SnowClan, NightClan, BirdClan, StormClan...A full moon shone above as the cats gathered.

Oceanfire glanced forward, grinning at a small group of cats that were gathered at one edge of the clearing.

"I think that's StormClan," she said.

Blueocean nodded, not recognizing the cats. They appeared to be as normal as any other clan, though their scent was new and odd to her.

"I want to go chat with some other clans," Oceanfire said, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oceanfire, wait!" Blueocean called, but the gray tabby had already disappeared from view, and she was left alone in a swarm of cats. She stood there glancing around, hoping the gathering would start soon to end her embarrassment. 

"Hey there," came a friendly voice from behind.

Blueocean jumped and spun around to find a white and gray tom with the most stunning yellow eyes she'd ever seen. She immediately knew he was a StormClan tom, just by the scent alone.

"Um...hi," she managed to say, glancing forward to see if Thornstar was going to start the meeting soon.

"I'm Gooseleaf, from StormClan," he said. "It's great we got to come to the gathering. Which clan are you from?"

"I'm--"

She was cut off as Gooseleaf got close and sniffed her. She stood there in horror as he moved his nose around her body.

"You're from SnowClan. I can tell," he said.

"Um, yes," Blueocean replied. Never had she met such an odd tom.

"I've been trying to familiarize myself with the scents of the other clans, that's all," he told her. "What's your name?"

"Blueocean," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Blueocean," he said, dipping his head.

Blueocean did the same. Suddenly, a yowl sounded across the clearing, prompting the gathering to start.

"Want to sit together?" he asked.

Blueocean shrugged and nodded, not expecting to see Oceanfire anytime soon. The gathering began, and each clan discussed bits and pieces of clan life. It was all rather boring, though Blueocean could see the looks of excitement in all the apprentices who had come for the first time.

A broad gray tom stood up to speak, and Gooseleaf murmured, "That's our leader, Stormstar. Look at this face. He looks as if he's never smiled in his life. Not even a newborn kitten can end his grim face."

Blueocean chuckled slightly and watched as Gooseleaf's eyes lit up.

Stormstar began speaking, though Blueocean and Gooseleaf were quietly whispering now.

"Why did you join StormClan?" she asked.

"Just a way to have a sense of belonging, I guess," he replied. "We've all come from broken pasts, but we're ready to start anew in this clan."

Blueocean nodded, wondering what it was like to be a part of a new clan. SnowClan had been around for so many moons that she could not imagine what it had been like when it was first founded.

"That's Cloudstar over there," she said, pointing to where the white leader sat. "And that's the deputy, Thornfrost, at his side. And there's Pinethorn, a senior warrior. Everyone quite admirs him."

Gooseleaf chuckled. "If only we had good-looking cats in our clan. Are you an admirer yourself?"

Blueocean laughed. "Not at all! He's kind, but not my type."

"I see you have no mate or kits then?" he wondered.

"I'm young," she clarified. "I'm a bit hurt you think I'm older."

Gooseleaf laughed. "I didn't mean it that way. You're not a bad looking she-cat yourself. I just assumed..."

Blueocean felt herself blushing slightly. It was only friendly banter. This would probably be the last time she ever saw the tom.

The gathering started to come to an end, and the cats were beginning to break off. Blueocean was almost saddened to leave her new friend.

"Good luck in StormClan," she told him as he turned to leave with his clan.

"Nice meeting you, Blueocean," he replied.

She grinned and soon met up with Oceanfire once again.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you with the rest of the SnowClan cats!" Oceanfire exclaimed as they began their return home.

"I was chatting with a StormClan tom," Blueocean explained. "Their clan sounds very interesting."

Oceanfire shrugged. "Yeah, well, I got stuck sitting directly next to Cloudstar and had to pay attention the whole time!"

Blueocean giggled at her sister, and the two chatted the entire way home, Gooseleaf's name never being brought up once.

 

Several sunrises passed, and one day, Blueocean was sent on patrol to remark the borders. Those on patrol kept some distance from each other as she went. She passed along the bushes, suddenly picking up the faint scent of StormClan.

She growled slightly, wondering why they were nearing the border. She bent down and sniffed the ground. The scent was fresh, but it appeared they hadn't crossed.

"Hey, Blueocean!" came a sudden shout.

She spun around, frightened, only to realize it was Gooseleaf. He stood there with a freshly caught squirrel at his paws.

"Gooseleaf, hush," she said, wondering if his call had alerted other SnowClan warriors.

"Oh, sorry," he replied.

"Why are you so close to the border?" she wondered.

"Because some of the best squirrels are here! You didn't think I'd cross, did you?" he asked.

"N-No," she lied.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Gooseleaf, I don't know if you know this, but cats from other clans don't tend to casually talk," she explained.

Gooseleaf tilted his head. "What? So we're forced to talk to the boring cats in our clan forever?"

Blueocean giggled slightly, then shook her head. She had a job to do. "You should head back before the other SnowClan cats come this way. I know you haven't crossed the border, but some cats are weird about other clan cats being so close."

"I will follow your advice, o' wise one," Gooseleaf said, dipping his head. "But I'd love to catch up."

"I don't think--"

"Bye, Blueocean!" he called, padding away into the bushes.

She shrugged and continued on her way. She had not thought about the tom since the gathering yet...she found him so easy to talk to. 

For the next few days, the StormClan scent lingered near the SnowClan territory. She never met Gooseleaf again, but she could tell he had been hunting nearby.

One afternoon, she set off alone to hunt. A plump bird sat on a tree branch, and she scrambled up it, ready to catch a tasty snack. Her claws dug into bark as she pulled her small body up the tree. She balanced on one branch and crept toward where the bird chirped.

"Hey, Blueocean!"

The bird gave out an alarming call and flew away, leaving Blueocean with nothing to take back to SnowClan. She glanced up, and in a tree across from her sat Gooseleaf. Despite his proximity, he was, technically, still on his side of the border.

"Gooseleaf!" she growled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were going to catch that bird," he admitted.

She glared at him, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry! I'll send the next bird your way," he promised.

She shook her head and laughed slightly.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I said before that--"

"Oh, who cares? What, we're talking? I guess I'm going straight to the Dark Forest then," he teased.

"Fine," she gave in at last, though it wasn't hard. She actually wanted to talk to the tom. Careful that was no one was nearby, they kept their voices low and discussed how their clan life was going. They gave no secrets of their clans, only discussed their lives and how they were getting on.

Blueocean realized she'd been gone quite awhile. 

"I should head back," she said.

"Hey, can we meet up again?" he wondered.

Blueocean wanted to see him again, but she wasn't sure...

"We can talk just like this," Gooseleaf offered. "No cat is crossing their border."

"Okay, but at nighttime next time," she said.

"Got it. Three sunrises time?"

She nodded, and he went off. As soon as Blueocean arrived back to camp, with no prey anyway, Oceanfire rushed over to her sister.

"Have you heard?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Blueocean asked.

"Pinethorn likes you," she whispered.

Blueocean was taken aback. "What? Me?" So those stares had not been for nothing.

"Oh, it'll be so romantic, Blueocean. I'm sure he'll ask you to hunt with him, and he'll be a proud warrior while your kits run around."

"What?!" Blueocean exclaimed. "Woah, hang on. I didn't say I liked him."

"But you must, don't you? Every she-cat likes him," Oceanfire explained.

"I mean, he's nice, but..."

They were interrupted as Pinethorn made his presence known. Oceanfire let out a tiny squeal and backed away, running off.

"Oceanfire!" Blueocean called. She turned, glancing at Pinethorn. He wasn't a bad looking tom, but he was too formal, too kind for her.

"Blueocean, I was wondering if you'd like to hunt together," he offered.

Oceanfire was watching from afar, eyeing her. Blueocean glared at the she-cat, then turned to Pinethorn. Would accepting the hunting offer be so bad?

"Sure," she agreed, not that it meant anything. She was looking forward to her meet-up with Gooseleaf more than anything else.

The hunt was as boring as ever. The two had little to talk about, and Blueocean felt awkward the whole time. They came back with lots of prey, but mostly because they didn't feel like talking much. When Blueocean returned, her sister was all over her, asking for details, though there was nothing to give. Blueocean hoped Pinethorn would not ask her to hunt again.

A few days later, Blueocean sat in the tree again, waiting for Gooseleaf in the dead of night. She felt guilty doing it, but they were only talking after all. She heard scratches against the bark, and soon, his yellow eyes were illuminating in the moonlight.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You came!"

"Keep your voice down," she warned.

"Sorry," Gooseleaf replied. "How have you been?"

"All right. The deputy apparently has a crush on me now and I've been annoyed both with his attempts to bond and my sister's obsession with our relationship," Blueocean complained.

"Ah, is this the famous Pinethorn we are talking about?" Gooseleaf wondered.

"The very one," Blueocean groaned.

"Do you like him?" Gooseleaf asked.

"Not one bit. I mean, I don't hate him. He's very nice. But in a romantic way, no. I could never like him like that. I feel like we could be good friends, but..."

"But what?"

She shrugged. "Guess I'm looking for someone else, that's all."

"Guess that's all you can do," Gooseleaf said. "Hey, do you mind if I..." He crouched, ready to leap.

"Gooseleaf, wait!" she called. He leapt through the air and landed on the same branch as her. She froze, having not been so close to him in a long time. She found herself staring into his bright eyes, and her breath quickened.

"Calm down," he said, sitting on the branch.

"But you crossed the border!"

"Oh, yeah, and now I'm going to attack," he joked. "It's hard hearing you from over there."

She shoved him with her paw.

"What was that for?"

"Fine, you can stay over here. But we have to be careful. If they catch your scent..."

"No one's out here right now. We could always go into StormClan border too. We don't have nearly as many patrols," Gooseleaf said.

"But that'd be crossing the border!" Blueocean gasped.

"You and crossing the border. I don't get it one bit," he said.

She laughed. "Maybe I'm just not that rebellious."

He poked her with his tail. "No. You aren't at all."

She laughed and continued speaking, and when they grew tired, they planned to meet up again.

And this is how it went for a moon or so. Blueocean and Gooseleaf spent their nights chatting away. For once, Blueocean connected with someone. She had friends in SnowClan, and her siblings were always at her side, but it was nice to talk on a personal level with someone for once.

Of course, Pinethorn's attempts to gain her affection continued. They were able to speak to each other enough to have some sort of friendship, but Blueocean still felt nothing for the tom. Pinethorn never went too far, never told her his feelings, but she knew what he really wanted. 

One night, Blueocean sat near the edge of the StormClan border with Gooseleaf. The two were good friends now, and though Blueocean had once felt guilty about the whole thing, she knew they were only speaking. Was it that bad for there to be some allies in the other clans?

They spoke for a while, then Gooseleaf wanted to have fun. He poked her with his tail. "Tag," he said.

She narrowed her eyes, not wanting to play such childish games, but she found her feet moving away and began chasing after the tom. She rushed after him and poked him with her tail.

He let out a shriek, and she giggled, running away as he chased after her. He leapt at her from behind, knocking her into the grass. The two rolled over, laughing at each other. Gooseleaf had her pinned down, and she grinned.

Suddenly, they became silent, and Blueocean was suddenly aware of the sound of the crickets chirping and the brightness of the stars. When she turned to face Gooseleaf, his eyes were shimmering in the night.

"Blueocean, I...I think I love you," he said.

She froze and quickly pushed him off her.

"What? What did I say?" he said.

"No. Stop," she growled at him.

"What? I'm only telling the truth."

"It's wrong," she murmured.

"What? Can you honestly tell me you don't have any feelings for me?" he asked as she padded back toward the SnowClan border.

She froze and glanced down. Of course she felt something between her and Gooseleaf. Was it love? She wasn't sure. They were already good friends. Maybe there was something more...Still, she couldn't let this happen. She could not be banished from her clan...

"No. I don't feel anything," she replied, scampering off.

"Blueocean!" he called, but she refused to turn back.

The next day, Blueocean was as grumpy as ever, over what Gooseleaf had said, over how unfair clan rules were, over everything. Oceanfire found her in camp.

"Blueocean, did you hear the news?"

"What now?" she groaned.

"I heard from Sparrowslash that Pinethorn is going to ask you to be his mate!" she exclaimed.

Blueocean sat up. "What? Why would you believe something that Sparrowslash said, of all cats?"

"Why not? They're friends. Oh, this is so exciting!"

As Oceanfire rambled on, nerves fled through Blueocean. She couldn't be Pinethorn's mate. She didn't want to be Pinethorn's mate. He was kind, but he'd never make her happy enough. He didn't make her feel as Gooseleaf did.

She froze. So it was true. She was in love with Gooseleaf. How long she had been denying herself the fact. She stood up.

"Blueocean, where are you going?" Oceanfire asked.

She ignored her sister and padded away into the forest. She had to find Gooseleaf and tell him how she really felt. After all the cruel things she'd said the night before, she hoped he'd forgive her.

She walked up and down the border for what felt like hours. Finally, she heard footsteps. The tom was stalking a mouse, completely unaware of her presence. She sat and watched, and once he had caught it, she called out to him in desperation.

"Gooseleaf," she begged.

He looked up and froze. "Blueocean, I'm so sorry what I said last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't wise what I said and--"

"Gooseleaf, I love you," she confessed.

He froze, and his mouth slowly opened. "What?"

"I said I love you, too. Forget what I said last night. I didn't mean it at all. I was just protecting myself, trying to protect you," she explained. Before she could stop herself, she was running across the border to him.

He greeted her, and the two collided, falling into the grass together. Blueocean giggled and licked his cheek.

"Is this true?" he asked, staring at her with those dreamy yellow eyes.

She nodded her head.

"Oh, I love you, too, Blueocean," he murmured, nuzzling her.

"But...how can it work? It's not allowed, Gooseleaf," she said.

"Come to StormClan. We can be happy there," he begged.

She shook her head. "You know I can't. All my life has been in SnowClan, all my family is there. But I want to be with you."

"I'll have to join SnowClan then," Gooseleaf decided.

"You can't. You've told me all about how excited you are to be in StormClan. We'll have to keep this secret, that's all."

Gooseleaf groaned. "It'll be so hard. I want to tell every cat I know about you."

Blueocean giggled. "Me too. Then everyone could get that Pinethorn stuff away from me."

"He...he still likes you?"

"Yes, but why would I accept him when I have you?" she murmured, brushing her head against his soft fur.

"So...secret mates then?" he asked.

She nodded and licked his cheek once more. "Secret mates," she agreed.

It was hard to part from the tom, but they had already agreed when they'd see each other again, and Blueocean could not wait for the day. Despite Oceanfire's beliefs, Pinethorn did not confront Blueocean that day to ask to be mates, nor in the days following.

In fact, Pinethorn kept his distance for a little while, probably focusing on warrior duties. Oceanfire sure seemed down in the dumps about all of it.

Meanwhile, Blueocean spent many nights with Gooseleaf. They talked and expressed their love for each other and ran around playing silly kit games. She only wished she could feel his chest rise and fall beside her every night, but it could never be. If any of their clanmates found out...Blueocean wasn't sure what would happen.

For three moons they kept their secret relationship up. Pinethorn and Blueocean still talked some. They were good friends, yet no one had made a move, and Blueocean certainly wouldn't do it. She supposed Pinethorn was waiting for some affection on her part, but she would not give it.

As the days passed, Blueocean's appetite began to soar, though she wasn't sure why. She was not hunting or patrolling any more than normal. At night, she found it harder to fall asleep, though she blamed this on her thoughts of Gooseleaf and her longing to see him. 

One day she went hunting alone and tripped over her own paws. She landed hard and rolled to the side, checking the damage. It was only then that she noticed her stomach looked bigger than normal. She had always been a thin she-cat with a thin frame, but her stomach had been swollen lately, not enough that any other cat would think too much of it, but enough for her to notice.

At that moment, fear rose in her more than any moment in her life. 

I'm expecting kits, she realized. Tears began rolling down her face, and she isolated herself the rest of the day, not knowing what she could do.

When she met Gooseleaf that night, she was solemn and depressed and greeted him without the same enthusiasm.

"Blueocean, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I'm expecting kits, Gooseleaf. Our kits," she replied.

Gooseleaf's eyes widened. She had expected him to bounce with joy, but he seemed to be hit with the same severity as her.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she wailed, placing her head into his shoulder.

Gooseleaf wrapped his tail around her and sat down. She leaned against, wetting his fur with her tears.

"Is it too late for me to join the clan?" he asked.

"Gooseleaf, you can't!"

"Well, what can I do? What can we do? It's not fair, Blueocean. I should be thrilled to be a father, but now I'm just terrified what the clan will think, what your clan will think."

"Let's run away," she suggested.

He shook his head. "You know we can't. That's a coward's way out. We're both built for clan life."

"Then I don't know..." She froze, a wild idea suddenly hit her. It could work, only if her suspicions that he was loyal to her were correct.

"Blueocean?"

"I have an idea," she said.

Gooseleaf was not thrilled at the idea that her and Pinethorn pretend to be mates. It was a wild idea, but it was the only way Blueocean could be sure that she could raise her kits without shame.

"I don't like it," Gooseleaf murmured, even though it had already been settled.

"Look, I trust Pinethorn, and I think he'll agree. I know him well enough to know that."

"Will I get to see them? The kits?" he wondered.

"I don't know, Gooseleaf, I don't know. We'll have to see what Pinethorn thinks first," Blueocean told him.

He glanced down, looking disappointed. She leaned forward and licked his cheek, and immediately, light was brought back into his eyes.

"I love you. You must know that. Whatever happens," she whispered.

He looked deeply at her. "I love you, too. I pray to StarClan that everything will turn out okay."

She nodded, and after some time, they parted their ways. As she headed back toward SnowClan camp, she suddenly caught the scent of Pinethorn.

She ducked in the bushes and peeked out. Her nose had not mistaken her. Pinethorn was heading toward the bushes, obviously on the lookout for prey. He lifted his nose in the air, and Blueocean knew immediately that he had caught her scent.

He got closer to the bush and sniffed it, then froze.

"Blueocean? Um...hi," he murmured.

Caught, she stepped forward, guessing there was no better time to talk to him than now.

"I need to talk to you right now," she spoke sharply, glancing around to make sure no cat was nearby.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, then glanced down, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, yeah, sure, whatever."

"This isn't easy to say," Blueocean began. "I-I know how you feel about me, and...I'm sorry. I don't feel the same. Don't take this the wrong way, Pinethorn," she said, noticing the disappointment in his eyes. "You're a very sweet and charming tom. You must know that. It's just...I'm in love with another tom...from StormClan."

Pinethorn's eyes suddenly widened.

"I know. Another clan. It's against the rules. But I couldn't stay away. And then," she began choking on her voice. "I'm expecting his kits, and I know how you feel about me. If the clan found out, I'd get in huge trouble. Could you...could you pretend to be the father? Could we pretend to be mates?" she asked, sickened with worry.

"Yes. Yes, I shall," he spoke calmly. "Don't fret over this. Everything will be fine. Nobody will know the truth," he said, laying his fluffy tail on her shoulder as she stood there, breathing rapidly and holding back tears.

"Thank you so much," she purred, licking his cheek. "I don't know how I can ever repay you. This is so much to ask. When the kits are born, I'll make known that they're yours. I don't want them knowing they're half-clan. I hope you're ready to be a father," she joked.

He purred back in response. "I will try my best," he promised.

Blueocean suddenly heard the sound of rustling bushes and fleeing feet.

"I heard another cat!" she gasped, zipping around. Suddenly, all her fears had returned. She'd been discovered for real this time.

Pinethorn spun around and sniffed the bush that had moved. He pulled away, then turned to Blueocean. "I believe Sparrowslash came and went with our secret."

Blueocean nearly collapsed to the ground. "No, he can't know!" she gasped.

"Blueocean, please don't be upset," he told her. "I'll tell him straight away not to say a word."

"Thank you," she responded.

"No worries," he replied.

Things began to fall in place after that. Sparrowslash never spoke a word, as Pinethorn promised. A few sunrises later Blueocean announced that she and Pinethorn were mates, and not long after that, she explained she was expecting his kits. Blueocean's whole family was proud of her new relationship with Oceanfire wailing that she'd never thought it would happen.

In the evenings, Blueocean would visit Gooseleaf. They were shorter periods, but he was thrilled to know that Pinethorn was assisting her. Still, Blueocean made clear that their visits would be less when the kits were born.

There were some arguments, when Blueocean said she would not tell the kits of their true father. He was angered at first, but he agreed it was for the best. As long as he still got to see her, that was all that mattered.

While at night Blueocean spent time with Gooseleaf, her days were spent with Pinethorn. They had to make the act believable, not that Blueocean minded. They were already good friends, and she liked spending time with him. That was to say that she had no romantic feelings for him, but she was glad to have his loyalty.

Time passed and Blueocean's stomach grew. Their leader, Cloudstar, eventually passed, and Thornfrost was named the new leader. Thornstar declared Pinethorn his deputy, to which Blueocean congratulated him on his success.

Very shortly after his naming of deputy, Blueocean went into labor. Pinethorn was one of the first to the medicine cat den while her brother and sister and mother came shortly after.

She let out a yowl of pain as the first kit was born. It was a white tom. The next was a gray tabby she-cat. With her last cry, Blueocean gave birth to a silver-blue tom. She sighed in relief when the pain was over and glanced down at her three kits with a loving expression.

Her mother purred and rubbed against her. "You did great," she said.

"Thanks," Blueocean replied, licking her kits. "I wish Dad were here though," she whispered in her mother's ear. Her father had perished recently, and the whole family was feeling the loss.

"Me too. Why don't you name them?" her mother suggested.

Blueocean glanced at Pinethorn, then looked away. These were not his kits, even if she told them he was their father. "The white tom will be Marshkit. The gray tabby she-cat, Ripplekit. And the silver-blue tom..." She hesitated. No, it was the right decision. "Goosekit," she said.

"Way to let the father name them," her brother, Milknose, laughed. He then turned to Pinethorn. "Congrats. You've got new kits, ad you're the deputy."

Pinethorn grinned. 

Her family left, leaving her and Pinethorn alone.

"You can come look at them, you know," she told him. "They're your kits," she lied.

He grinned and glanced at them. "They're so small," he murmured.

"Will you visit?" she asked quietly.

"If that's what you want," he replied.

"Yes. That's what I want," she told him.

It was Pinethorn who gave her time to leave every once in awhile. After nursing the kits for a moon, she was finally granted leave from the nursery for a little bit.

She headed out to the forest at night and found Gooseleaf anxiously pacing around. When he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"The kits?"

"Yes, they were born," she replied. "I wouldn't have just left for a moon."

She crossed the border onto StormClan's side and laid down beside him.

"How are they? How many? Are they beautiful?" he asked.

"Two toms and one she-cat," she told him. "A white tom named Marshkit, a gray tabby she-cat named Ripplekit, and a silver-blue tom named Goosekit."

"G-Goosekit? You named our son after me? What if they find out?" Gooseleaf gasped.

She laughed. "They won't."

"What are they like?" he wondered.

"Marshkit's the bossy one, but I think he just gets that from you," she teased. "Ripplekit is kind and caring. One of the sweetest she-cats I've ever seen. And Goosekit is shy, but I think he'll come around. They've already made friends in the nursery."

"I'm glad to hear it. And...they think that Pinethorn--"

"Yes," she replied. "Pinethorn is doing well. He comes and plays with them and checks in on us." She watched hurt flash in Gooseleaf's eyes.

"Gooseleaf, there's nothing going on between Pinethorn and I. He's just fulfilling a duty, that's all," she replied.

"It's not that. I know you love me. But, I just wish the kits..."

"Maybe one day," she said, though she knew it'd never be true. And it wasn't like they'd have a second litter. She could not ask Pinethorn to cover for two litters with Gooseleaf.

She left Gooseleaf, promising to visit him once a moon. It was tough on both of them, but he agreed.

And so Blueocean spent her days in SnowClan watching the kits grow. They were very fond of Lifekit, a rambunctious she-cat. Goosekit and Lifekit seemed to be inseparable.

Sometimes, they'd boast about their father being deputy. Blueocean would kindly remind them to be kind, but all she could think of was the lies she was spewing to her kits.

They loved Pinethorn though and played with him when they could. He was busy as a deputy, but he loved to see the kits. She and Pinethorn had a mutual understanding now. They were close friends, and his feelings for her were never once expressed, unless they were trying to fool others.

When the kits reached six moons, Blueocean met Gooseleaf that night.

"They're apprentices now," she purred.

"Growing up so fast," Gooseleaf realized. "I just wish I could be there to support them."

Blueocean glanced down, not sure how to reply. It felt unfair that he could not see his kits, but she couldn't risk it. They were SnowClan cats now, and that's what they would be.

"You'd be so proud of them," she told him, nuzzling him.

They began their apprentice training, and Blueocean became bored again. Pinethorn kept her company, but not the same way Gooseleaf could. She felt like her connection with Gooseleaf had been altered somehow. They didn't seem to possess the same feelings they once had.

They still kept up their monthly meetings. Gooseleaf asked about the kits, Blueocean told him, and then they'd just talk, tell each other they loved each other, and leave.

And this was the way it was until one afternoon. Blueocean was out hunting when she heard a "Psst," from bushes nearby. She froze and spun around. Gooseleaf was hiding in the bushes of SnowClan territory.

"Gooseleaf! What are you doing?! You can't be here," she hissed. "It's light out."

"I never get to see you anymore," he complained, coming out of the bushes. 

"I-I know," she admitted. "But the kits."

"I want to see them," he begged.

"It's too dangerous, Gooseleaf. You can't," Blueocean told him. She saw the pain in his eyes, but there was nothing she could do. It was the right decision, wasn't it?

"But, Blueocean," he began.

"Hey!" came a sudden shout.

Blueocean spun around to find an entire SnowClan patrol approaching. 

"What's this StormClan cat doing here?" a tom called out.

"Why were you talking to him, Blueocean?" a she-cat wondered.

"Nothing. It was--"

"I'll head back," Gooseleaf offered.

"You're not getting away that fast," a ginger tom growled. "I've been picking up your scent a lot around here. You're coming with us."

"No, just let him go! He wasn't doing anything!" Blueocean begged.

But the cats had already surrounded Gooseleaf in a huddle and were heading back to camp. Blueocean called out, but they refused to listen to her. She slowly trudged behind, unsure what would happen. She knew they'd be discovered eventually, but not now, not here.

As they entered camp, the cats threw Gooseleaf forward. He collided with the ground and slowly stood up.

"No, please!" Blueocean called. "Don't hurt him!"

Her heart pounded as Thornstar approached, a concerned look on his face.

"Who is this? What's going on?" he asked.

"We caught this tom trespassing on SnowClan territory," Speckledfoot told Thornstar.

"Trespassing?" Thornstar inquired, glancing at Gooseleaf. Blueocean stood there, shuddering. In the distance, she could see her kits glancing at her curiously.

"That's not all," added another tom. "We caught him and Blueocean together, talking."

Thornstar turned his gaze to Blueocean.

"Do you know this tom, Blueocean?" he asked.

There was a pause, and then she hung her head down, ready to admit. "Yes."

"And who are you?" Thornstar asked Gooseleaf.

He remained silent.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"He reeks of StormClan," a calico she-cat growled.

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?" Thornstar demanded.

"Gooseleaf!" her mate spat.

"And you're a StormClan tom, aren't you?"

Gooseleaf nodded.

"How did you ever come to know a StormClan tom, Blueocean? Why weren't you chasing him off the territory?" he asked.

At that moment, Blueocean watched Pinethorn dart by.

"Pinethorn, come here!" Thornstar called.

Blueocean's heart sank. She didn't want Pinethorn involved in this.

Pinethorn turned and obeyed, though he seemed to be nervous too. He stood next to Thornstar.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you know your mate knew of this tom?" Thornstar wondered.

Pinethorn did not reply, only shuffling his paws.

"Just tell him, Pinethorn," Blueocean sighed.

"Tell me what?" Thornstar asked.

"Pinethorn is not Bluoecean's mate," Gooseleaf spoke up before either of them could. "I am."

A collective gasp sounded around the cats, and whispers of exile were thrown about.

"Leave Pinethorn out of this," Blueocean begged. "He was only protecting me."

Suddenly, Goosepaw strode forward, confusion in his eyes. His siblings followed behind.

"Oh, kits. I didn't want you to find out this way," Blueocean said, tears coming to her eyes.

Goosepaw glanced at Gooseleaf, then back at his mother. "Is he..."

"Pinethorn is not your father. Gooseleaf is. You are half-StormClan," Blueocean admitted.

"No, I can't be!" Marshpaw shouted, snapping his white tail across the air. "I'm SnowClan through and through."

"You're StormClan," Gooseleaf told them. Blueocean let out a sob, not expecting Gooseleaf to meet his kits for the first time in this way.

"I'm sorry kits. I did not want you to learn this way either," Gooseleaf said.

"You're not our father! Pinethorn is!" Ripplepaw hissed.

Pinethorn moved aside from Thornstar and rested his tail on Ripplepaw's shoulder. "Gooseleaf is your real father, but I have enjoyed raising you kits."

"You knew of this Pinethorn?" Thornstar asked.

Pinethorn dipped his head. "I did, but I did it only for Blueocean and the sake of the kits. I truly do love you, Blueocean, and I know you never truly loved me, but I was happy to know you and the kits were safe from secrets. I pretended to be their father to protect them, and I have only brought shame to the clan. I wish to resign from my deputy position," he insisted.

"No!" shouted Goosepaw. "Father, er, Pinethorn, you're a great deputy!"

“But I have lied to my clan. I can no longer be trusted,” Pinethorn sighed.

Thornstar paused for a moment. “No, Pinethorn, you do not have to resign.”

“He broke the code!” cats shouted.

“And so have I,” Thornstar admitted. “Was it not I that became mates with a medicine cat who gave birth to our kits? Tawnyheart is dead now, but because of my stupidity, her life was ruined. Cloudstar assigned me deputy because he knew a good leader made mistakes. Therefore, I will give you a second chance, Pinethorn, and I know you will not fail me.”

“Thank you, Thornstar,” Pinethorn said. “But I ask you to please be kind to Blueocean too.”

Blueocean winced as Thornstar approached. “I only did it for the kits. Exile me if you wish, but not the kits.”

“I will not exile you either, for Tasha too mated with a MoonClan tom. Her kits do not possess SnowClan blood at all. Of course, Blueocean, if you do not refuse to cut off all ties with this tom, I must exile you.”

Blueocean nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. Gooseleaf quickly ran to Blueocean. She ran to meet him, gazing into his yellow eyes one last time.

“I am sorry,” he told her. “I did not mean for my actions to hurt so many cats. I love you, Blueocean, and I wish things had been different. If only we lived in the same clan.”

“But we don’t. I am loyal to SnowClan, and you to StormClan.It is our kits’ decisions where they are loyal to.”

“I’m staying here,” Goosepaw growled. Marshpaw nodded beside him.

“Me too,” Ripplepaw agreed.

“I did not expect them to join me. They’ve been lied to and don’t know their true father. Even though I’ve only just met you, I’ve heard so much about you. I beg you kits to forgive me. I truly do love you. Maybe we will meet again someday,” he purred.

He took a step close, but the kits stepped back.

“Don’t touch us,” Marshpaw growled.

Gooseleaf nodded, then turned to Blueocean. He gave her one last lick, then turned to the cats.

“Please escort me home now. I’m willing to take the punishment from my own leader,” he sighed.

Blueocean stood in pain. She knew they could not see each other again, not ever. Oh, how it would pain her when she noticed him in her own kits.

"How dare you?!" Marshpaw growled at her. "Lying to us?"

"It's not that simple," Blueocean began.

"You could've just told us!" Ripplepaw exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" came a shrill cry. Blueocean turned to see Lifepaw, her kits' friend, step forward.

“I’ve had enough of you being so cruel. Blueocean loves you three very much, and she did so much to protect you. So what if you’re half-StormClan? You’re loyal to SnowClan, and that’s what matters! My mother is dead, so how can you be so angry at a cat you are blessed to have? And the way you spoke to Gooseleaf! He truly did love you and wanted your forgiveness, but you turned him away. But yet you are not mad at Pinethorn, who also lied to keep you safe. I know you don’t want this to be the truth, but it is! And it’s makes me so mad that you don’t see the blessings in your life and the love of others!” She then ran off, leaving Blueocean alone with the kits.

"I didn't think of it that way," Goosepaw muttered.

"I did not do it to harm you. I wanted to protect you from humiliation. I am very sorry, kits," she said.

"What about Gooseleaf? Would we ever be able to speak to him to forgive him?" Ripplepaw asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Blueocean admitted.

"We're sorry, Pinethorn," Marshpaw said, staring at the tom. "You were just protecting us."

"I truly do care for you all. Even if I'm not your real father," Pinethorn said.

Blueocean's kits nudged against her, and she wrapped her tail around them.

"I am so sorry to lie to you. But I am proud of you. You will all make good warriors," she promised.

They too had tears streaming down their ears. She glanced at Pinethorn and motioned him forward, and all three sat their, embracing for a bit. Her kits went off, leaving her and Pinethorn alone.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Pinethorn offered.

She nodded, and he led her to the warriors den. She curled up in her nest, though she wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Could you stay?" she wondered.

Pinethorn looked surprised. "Yeah. Yes," he replied, settling down next to her.

Even if her kits would accept her, she had lost Gooseleaf forever. Their relationship had been falling apart for quite some time, but she had not expected it to come so soon, so suddenly.

She wept quietly as Pinethorn laid down beside her. He wrapped his tail around her, and she buried her face into his side. His presence comforted her as she lay there.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yes. Of course," he promised, licking her ear.

She grinned and fell asleep behind him. The tears soon ceased, and at last, she could rest once more.


	12. Speckledfoot's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a fail, sorry. There's so much backstory to Mistyfrost (who was not role-played by me), that trying to add all her backstory in would've made a story completely based on her. But I wanted to at least bring these characters in somehow. Might bring them back in some other stories.

A gray tabby she-cat stumbled into the SnowClan camp one day, her eyes a deep and unseeing blue. Speckledfoot, a speckled brown tom, watched from afar as the she-cat made her way to Cloudfur, the deputy.

A light gray she-cat sat beside Speckledfoot, watching the unknown she-cat with curiosity.

"Who do you think that is?" she asked.

Speckledfoot shrugged. "I don't know, Lavenderpaw. Someone from not around here."

Lavenderpaw nodded and kept quiet. 

Speckledfoot was a senior warrior. He believed he would be getting his first apprentice any day now. He glanced over at Lavenderpaw, one of the cats who kept him company. She had wandered near him since her birth, and he thought of her as a great friend.

The clan's chatter came to a halt as Smokestar called for the clan to gather. Speckledfoot pricked his ears, assuming it had to do with the unknown cat who had just arrived. He padded over with Lavenderpaw to the rock their leader stood on. The unknown she-cat stood next to him.

"We are welcoming a new apprentice in our clan today," Smokestar announced, glancing over at the she-cat. Being closer to her, Speckledfoot suddenly realized she was blind. She did not seem to mind though.

"This is Mistypaw, from RiverClan. She has asked for acceptance into our clan, and we will give it to her," Smokestar explained. "Speckledfoot," Smokestar spoke up.

Speckledfoot froze and took a step forward.

"Will you mentor Mistypaw?"

"Of-of course," he stammered, not expecting to get an apprentice soon. 

"MISTYPAW! MISTYPAW!" the clan cried, welcoming the new apprentice into the clan. The she-cat grinned widely, obviously happy to be in the clan. As the crowd subsided, Speckledfoot came forward to greet the new apprentice.

"Hello," he said.

The she-cat glanced up at him, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Speckledfoot. I'm happy to be here."

"I'm happy you're here too," he replied. "Why don't we look around the territory?"

The she-cat nodded and followed him into the SnowClan woods. He pointed out various borders to her, the cliffs, the river, and so forth. She listened intently, obviously excited to learn. After he showed her how to gather moss for the elders, Speckledfoot looked for more ways to make conversation.

"Why don't you tell me some more about yourself?" he suggested. "I know you're from RiverClan, but why did you leave?"

Mistypaw stiffened for a second. "RiverClan wasn't meant for me. This seemed like a better fit."

"What about your family?" Speckledfoot asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"And what are they like?"

Mistypaw shrugged.

Speckledfoot glanced at her. "I understand you don't want to tell me some things right now, but I hope you'll let me know later. That way we can work better together."

Mistypaw nodded and dipped her head, and with that, they were done for the day.

The next few weeks were awkward, but Speckledfoot could tell Mistypaw was beginning to adjust. She had grown close with another apprentice, Cardinalpaw, and the two spent a lot of time together.

Mistypaw did well listening to Speckledfoot's instructions. She had learned much in RiverClan, so she already had some experience. As she slowly opened up to him, he found her more charming. Her blindness was sometimes mentioned, but he assured her it would not heed her. She already possessed good warrior skills.

Once Speckledfoot assured Mistypaw that he saw her more than her blindness, she became more friendly, and the two were soon as close friends as Cardinalpaw and Mistypaw. Speckledfoot never expected to be close to the apprentice he was teaching, but there was something odd about Mistypaw that charmed him.

When he wasn't training with Mistypaw, Lavenderpaw followed him around, making conversation and asking about the she-cat. At times, it became annoying, and Speckledfoot often made excuses to shoo her away.

During one session, Speckledfoot found Mistypaw a bit more down than before. They were walking by the river, and she was looking at it longingly.

"Miss RiverClan?" Speckledfoot asked.

She nodded.

"But you wanted to leave."

Mistypaw shook her head.

"You didn't?" he questioned.

"I was exiled," she spoke quietly.

Speckledfoot's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

"I--they thought I killed a cat," she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me, or anyone, earlier?" he wondered.

"I didn't know how. I didn't think I'd be let in," Mistypaw explained.

"Did you kill the cat?"

"Of course not!" Mistypaw exclaimed. "But I was thrown away from my clan. I like being here though. I like having you and Cardinalpaw by my side."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your time here," Speckledfoot said.

"There's something else," Mistypaw said.

"What?"

"I'm part of a prophecy."

Speckledfoot walked away that day pondering Mistypaw in his mind. She had given him so much more explanation about herself, yet it didn't alter how he perceived her. Then he wondered how he perceived her. He was fond of her, more than any other cat, he supposed. But that was all there was to it, right? He was her mentor above all else, even if they were friendly.

As he was thinking to himself, Lavenderpaw marched up to him, batting her eyes at him.

"Hey, Speckledfoot," she purred.

"Oh, hey," he replied.

"Do you think Mistypaw is prettier than me?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Speckledfoot widened his eyes. Where had this come from? Both cats were beautiful in their own way, not that he paid much attention to appearances, especially Mistypaw since she was blind.

"I-I suppose you're both beautiful," he stammered.

"STOP!" Lavenderpaw hissed, causing Speckledfoot to jump. "You love Mistypaw, don't you? She's pretty and nice and carring and funny, and you hate me because I'm stupid and ugly and mean nothing to you."

Speckledfoot was frozen in place. So many emotions were going through his mind at once. The accusation of his love for Mistypaw, Lavenderpaw's clear jealousy, it was too much to take in.

"I-you're not--"

"Just confess that you love Mistypaw more than me, and I'll stop loving you and following you everywhere."

Speckledfoot froze, not sure why this was coming on so suddenly. He liked Lavenderpaw, sure, but as a friend. That's all they had been. He had never known she had other strong feelings for him.

But then he thought of Mistypaw, her kind yet enthusiastic manner, the way she made him laugh, her striking tabby pelt, and her glowing blue eyes. It was unfortunate that Lavenderpaw had to say it for Speckledfoot to realize it.

"Fine. I love Mistypaw," he announced.

Lavenderpaw glanced at him one last time and rushed away. He let out a sigh, not knowing if they'd ever recover from this.

That night, he found Mistypaw outside the apprentice den, chatting with Cardinalpaw. As he approached, she looked up.

"Speckledfoot, what's up? I thought training was done for today," she said.

"Can I...um...talk to you?" He glanced at Cardinalpaw. "Privately?"

Both Mistypaw and Cardinalpaw exchanged confused glances, then Mistypaw rose to accompany him. He led her to the edge of camp.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I-I think...no, I know. I love you," he confessed.

"You-you what?" Mistypaw stammered.

Immediately Speckledfoot felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. It's been distracting me from being your mentor. Maybe I should ask Cloudstar to change your mentor..."

He was cut off as Mistypaw rose up and licked his cheek.

"I love you, too," she said.

"You-you do?" he gasped, simply bewildered.

She nodded and laughed. "Of course. I've had a crush on you for a while now."

Speckledfoot purred. "Well, as lovely as this is, we have to focus in training. But you'll be a warrior soon anyway."

Mistypaw laughed. "Of course. But just so you know, I never thought of you as a teacher. You've always been a friend."

Speckledfoot grinned.

The next morning, Thornfrost was organizing patrols, and it was just Speckledfoot's luck to get placed on the same one as Lavenderpaw. She simply strode right past him and avoided eye contact with him. She never once spoke to him during the patrol and completely ignored him when he spoke up.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Speckledfoot asked at last, becoming frustrated.

Lavenderpaw suddenly spun around and let all her inward emotions pour out. "What's my problem?! What's yours?! You completely insulted me last night and ran off with Mistypaw and never took into account my feelings."

"Well, fine!" Speckledfoot spat, becoming frustrated with her. If she didn't want to remain friends with him, then neither did he with her.

This ignorance went on for weeks until finally they were placed on the same patrol again one day, and Lavenderpaw appeared in a good mood. She spoke to him on friendly terms, and later, when they finished, Lavenderpaw rushed up to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said before. You and Mistypaw make a cute couple. Besides, I'm in love with Mottledkit now," she said.

"Oh, I'm glad. I'm sorry too," Speckledfoot replied.

She shrugged and padded off. Though they had made up for now, he knew their relationship would never be the same.

Later that night, Mistypaw became a warrior, and she requested her warrior name to be Mistyfrost, one part representing RiverClan, and the other, SnowClan.

"I'm finally a warrior!" she exclaimed after the ceremony to Speckledfoot.

"You'll make a good one," he told her.


	13. Flameclaw's Arrival in StarClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request, here is Flameclaw's Arrival into StarClan. Feel free to request stories like these at any time :) From the Flamepaw series

It was announced in the morning that Flameclaw had passed away in the middle of the night. When one elder failed to wake her and found her body cold, they found out she had passed.

Flameclaw's kits were notified early in the morning, and the grave was soon dug near Barkfern's, so that the two may rest together.

Cloudstar gathered the clan together and addressed the crowd, looking down directly at Flameclaw's three kits.

"Today, we recognize the life of a brilliant warrior, Flameclaw, who passed away last night in her sleep. Though she was not born of this clan, she held the upmost allegiance to SnowClan and blessed us with her presence, as well as the presence of three fine warriors--Snowripple, Daisyfern, and Goldnose." 

The three dipped their heads, mourning their mother's death.

"May she live on in StarClan," Cloudstar finished.

The other cats began to depart at this time. Cloudwind nuzzled Snowripple and licked her cheek.

"I'm sorry she won't see the birth of our kits," he said, glancing down at Snowripple's extended stomach.

Tears gathered in Snowripple's eyes. "She'll see them from StarClan."

The mates of the three kits left them be, and they all gathered at the burial site of Flameclaw, preparing to stay up for vigil.

"She'll be with Barkfern now," Goldnose spoke quietly.

Daisyfern nodded. "She's had a long life. I'm glad she's at peace now."

Snowripple nodded in response, but couldn't speak up, for fear of choking on tears.

"Do you remember when Flameclaw and Barkfern used to play with us in the nursery?" Goldnose thought, laughing to himself.

Daisyfern giggled. "Those were the days, huh? Before we were all busy being warriors."

"I loved the stories Flameclaw used to tell," Snowripple thought.

Goldnose nodded. "Our parents both had some stories to share."

"I'm glad she's at peace now. She wasn't the same after Barkfern died," Daisyfern admitted. 

"I wish she could've been there for the birth of my kits," Snowripple mourned.

Goldnose placed his ginger tail on his sister's shoulder. "It's no different from being here. I'm sure she'll be watching over them. Just as she cared for my kits, she'll care for yours too."

Snowripple grinned weakly.

"I'm going to miss her," Daisyfern sighed.

"Me too," Snowripple and Goldfern both replied.

They kept quiet then, letting the stars shine down on them from above, thinking, just maybe, that Flameclaw was up there watching them.

And within the dark indigo sky that was swirled with bright stars, she really was. Flameclaw had been greeted by Barkfern as soon as she awoke in StarClan, and now, he was taking her to the others.

Flameclaw felt a bit uneasy, sensing her kits' sadness, but Barkfern assured her that they would be okay. It was something all new cats to StarClan felt as soon as they arrived.

"Is everyone really up ahead?" Flameclaw asked quietly. It felt so unreal to her. That she'd be seeing her family members, her friends, all in a matter of moments.

"Right this way," Barkfern promised as they padded past the glowing trees and flowers that illuminated StarClan. He paused at a clump of foliage and used his paw to move it aside. Flameclaw stepped forward and found a multitude of cats in a clearing. The scent of RiverClan filled the air, and she felt at home suddenly.

"Mom, Dad," she gasped. They were the first standing there, awaiting their daughter. She ran toward them, tears flooding her eyes.

"We're proud of you, Flameclaw," her mother purred, licking her daughter's forehead.

"You've grown so much," Brownpelt admitted, laughing slightly. "I can't believe all that you've accomplished."

Flameclaw purred, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you," she cried out.

Suntail shook her head. "We knew you tried. It was not meant to be. I'm just thrilled that you and Barkfern were able to escape. It would've been nice to see your kits and see you grow into a great warrior, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Have you seen them? Aren't they lovely?" Flameclaw inquired. "Oh, and to think I have grandkits too. My, I was old, wasn't I?"

She suddenly realized the stiffness in her joints was gone, and she felt full of energy again. StarClan really was a wonderful place.

"Flameclaw," came a familiar voice.

She spun around to see Goldstar standing in front of her. Flameclaw gasped and dipped her head.

"Don't," Goldstar responded.

Flameclaw lifted her head back up.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I should have led the clan better. I could've prevented our fate. I shouldn't have told you and Mothwing to leave the clan alone," Goldstar told her.

"You were still one of the bravest warriors I knew," Flameclaw told her. "I'm thrilled I went on that mission to find you all those moons ago."

Goldstar purred and smiled. "Speaking of which..." She turned her head to where all the remaining RiverClan members were gathered.

Flameclaw rushed toward them. There was Rosepettle, and Spotteddusk, Snowheart, Mothwing, and...Daisyflower.

"Rosepettle, Spotteddusk," Flameclaw said at first, facing the two.

"I wish we could've had more time together," Rosepettle told Flameclaw, facing her friend.

"Now, we have all the time in the world. I'm sorry you two could not live a long life together," Flameclaw told the two.

"It was enough," Spotteddusk assured her. "We enjoyed seeing your kits though."

Flameclaw felt tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you. Daisyflower," she said, glancing at the calico cat. "I'm so--"

"Flameclaw, don't. I chose to die that way myself."

"But I should've gotten help. I shouldn't have left you," Flameclaw admitted. The guilt over Daisyflower's death had haunted her all her life. "Did you know..."

"You named your daughter after me. Yes, I knew. Thank you for that. I'm proud of the warrior you've become," Daisyflower told her.

Flameclaw nodded and dipped her head, turning last to Mothwing. The calico she-cat smiled fondly at her.

"I didn't know you had passed, Mothwing," Flameclaw admitted. "I wish I had known."

"It was old age as well."

"What were you up to?" Flameclaw wondered.

"I never rejoined a clan, but I went along as a rogue, giving medical assistance to cats in need. It was a lonely life, and sometimes, I regretted not coming with you, but it was for the best. I am only glad I get to see you now," Mothwing purred.

Flameclaw nodded and nuzzled her closest friend. She took a step back and glanced at all her loved ones, full of much joy. She turned back to Barkfern and smiled at him. He reciprocated her joy with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Kits," she whispered, thinking of her own kin now. "I know this must be hard for you, but I will be with you...always. I will await you one day as well."

She then turned back to the others, ready to discuss much more with them.

Back in SnowClan, a shudder passed through all three kits. Each attributed it to the cold night air, but, for some reason, it was comforting, and they almost felt like Flameclaw was there with them.


	14. Oceankit's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oceankit is present in a few of my works, from Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud to the more famous The Abandoned Warrior. Without further ado, here is "Oceankit's Journey."

The smell of smoke lingered through the forest air. In the distance, bright flames licked at the bark of trees and burnt pine needles to a crisp. Within the clan of ForestClan, all cats were in an uproar, running around the camp and screeching.

Oceankit sat in the nursery, hiding in her nest of moss as the air got less pure and smoke began to fill her lungs. The small gray tabby was barely four moons old, and while the other mothers took their kits to evacuate, she remained in the den, not sure what to do.

Her mother was gone. She had very little memory of her. But her father spoke of her often, and his other kits, her siblings. But all of this confused Oceankit. Why weren't they here with her?

Suddenly, a gray and white tom burst into the den.

"Oceankit!" he screeched.

The tabby perked her ears and felt relieved to see her father in front of her. He quickly bent down and picked her up by the scruff and took off. She remained quiet as his feet trudged against the ground. Even then, she knew something was wrong.

The flames were growing, and her father, Olivetail's, breath was staggered. He moved slowly with each passing step until eventually, he collapsed on the forest floor, releasing Oceankit from his grasp.

Oceankit fell to the forest floor and let out a groan of pain.

"Oceankit," Olivetail coughed. "You need to go."

"Daddy?" she questioned. "Help! What do I do?"

"I've inhaled too much smoke, and the fire is growing. Oceankit, you need to keep running."

"But--"

"Go to SnowClan, Oceankit. Find your mother. Find your family."

"SnowClan?" the she-cat questioned.

"Yes," Olivetail replied before going into a coughing fit.

"Daddy--"

"GO, OCEANKIT!" he yelled angrily. "StarClan will guide you!"

Oceankit's limbs quivered. She couldn't leave her father alone in the forest, but she could see the growing flames in the distance, and her eyes filled with fear. She glanced at her father once more as he shouted for her to go, and then, she took off.

Her tiny feet carried her quickly away from the fire, and she ran until the sky turned dark indigo before collapsing into sleep on the forest floor. Exhausted, she slept for hours, and did not awake until the sun was in the middle of the sky.

When she did wake, she heard the sound of footsteps on the ground. She slowly sat up and was startled to see another tabby kitten with darker coloring wandering around. The other she-cat was about a moon older than Oceankit, but nonetheless, she was still frightened.

"Ah, you're awake," the other kitten observed, padding over to Oceankit.

Oceankit let out a squeal. "Don't come near me!" she screeched.

The kit frowned. "You must be a survivor from that big fire last night."

"My daddy died," Oceankit mourned, the reality suddenly hitting her.

"I'm sorry," the kit replied. "Are you going home?"

Oceankit shook her head. "I-I don't know where home is. SnowClan. That's what he said. He said to go to SnowClan. My mother is there."

The other kit's ears suddenly perked. "Did you say SnowClan?" she asked.

Oceankit nodded.

"Funnily enough, I'm planning to head there too. Perhaps we can travel together," the kit offered.

"Do you know how to get there?" Oceankit asked.

The kit nodded. "Sure do. My name is Wavekit. What's yours?"

"Oceankit," she replied, standing up to face Wavekit now.

"I've been on my own for a while," Wavekit explained. "I've gotten used to the ways of the forest. I think the journey will be just fine."

"But how long will it take?" Oceankit wondered.

"Less than a moon."

Oceankit nodded, unsure how Wavekit knew all of this. Still, perhaps this was the sign from StarClan Olivetail mentioned before his death. If so, it was best she follow it. Wavekit could lead her home to her family, and that was all she wanted.

For the next several sunrises, Oceankit began the journey home with Wavekit by her side. Growing up in ForestClan, Oceankit did not have many playmates. She was an only kit, and the others in the nursery didn't care to play with her much. It was nice to know a kit her age.

That being said, Wavekit had some quirks. The she-cat could be bossy at times, sometimes she acted plain nervous, and overall, Oceankit sometimes felt like she was hiding something. But even then, Wavekit kept her company and boosted her spirits and seemed to know where she was going, and that was good enough for Oceankit. Wavekit helped catch food and find moss for nests and almost acted like a mother to Oceankit in this way. It reminded Oceankit of the mother she would soon meet.

One morning, the two were sitting around, resting before taking off, when a rustle came from the bushes nearby.

"What was that noise?" Oceankit asked, suddenly becoming frightened.

Wavekit shrugged. "Probably just a squirrel."

Oceankit nodded, but still felt unease. She sensed a presence nearby, bigger than a squirrel. She felt as if they were being watched. The feeling was so odd that she could not explain it properly to Wavekit.

Oceankit spun around to look at the bush once more only to see glimmering blue eyes peering back at her. Oceankit let out a screech, and a rustle came from the bushes again.

"What is it, Oceankit?" Wavekit asked, spinning around to look at the bush.

"Blue eyes. I saw these two blue eyes just staring at me from that bush!" Oceankit explained.

"Come out!" Wavekit hissed at the bush.

It was at that moment that a tiny white she-cat emerged from the bushes with leaves clinging to her pelt.

"Who are you?" Wavekit asked.

"I-I'm Snowkit," the she-cat murmured.

And that was how a third addition was added to their group, for a short time anyway. Snowkit was the oldest of them at six moons and hailed from BloodClan. She apparently had been left in the woods by her mother and had been wandering on her own since. She had been thrilled to accept the offer to SnowClan.

Oceankit liked Snowkit. She was shy but incredibly friendly, and she reminded Oceankit of herself. Wavekit did not seem to like Snowkit as much, but Oceankit simply ignored this fact. The had all agreed to Snowkit coming with them.

Oceankit and Wavekit were always close, but as the days passed, Oceankit grew closer to Snowkit as well. The she-cat was also skilled at hunting, so much so that Wavekit practically made it Snowkit's main task.

But as the days passed on, Oceankit sensed something was off. Wavekit had grown a lot crueler toward Snowkit, and the white she-cat herself did not seem to be enjoying herself as much.

"Wavekit?" Oceankit whispered one night when they all slept.

"Oceankit, go to sleep," Wavekit muttered in response.

"Do you think we should be a bit more kind to Snowkit?" Oceankit wondered.

"It's fine, Oceankit. Go to sleep," Wavekit said again, and that was the end of that conversation. Oceankit did not want to bother her friend anymore or risk losing her guidance and their friendship, and so she kept her mouth quiet.

One day, near the start of winter, it was very cold. Oceankit sat in a clearing while Wavekit gathered food and Snowkit went to make dirt. Suddenly, Wavekit burst out of the bush, filled with rage.

"Snowkit's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Oceankit asked. "She's just making dirt."

"I saw her take off," Wavekit growled.

"What?" Oceankit asked, concerned for her new friend. "Let's go find her!"

The two took off through the thick forest foliage, desperate to find their friend. They followed her scent as the first snow of the leaf-bare began to fall. But even then, her scent grew fainter and fainter, and when they came to the river, they could not smell her anymore.

"I don't understand. Why would she leave?" Oceankit asked. "Should we keep looking?"

"Probably tired of us. Let's just leave her. It's not worth it anymore," Wavekit growled.

"But will she be okay on her own? I'm worried for her," Oceankit whimpered.

"She'll be fine! Do you want to get home, or not?!" Wavekit exclaimed.

Oceankit had never seen Wavekit this angry before. She glanced past the river one last time, but there was no sight of the small white kitten that had been their acquaintance for those few sunrises. Oceankit sighed and nodded, and that was the last she ever saw of Snowkit.

Once Snowkit had been gone for a few days, Wavekit eventually calmed down, and things were back to normal again. They grew closer and closer to SnowClan each day, until one day, Wavekit paused.

"We should reach SnowClan today," she decided. "The territory is just beyond here."

"How do you know?" Oceankit questioned.

"I-I just know," Wavekit stammered.

My mother. My family. I'll get to see them all, Oceankit thought excitedly. She grinned widely, and the two took off, racing through the forest. Oceankit remained close to her friend, thankful for all that Wavekit had done for her. Oceankit knew she would've probably died if Wavekit had not found her that first day, but here they were now, ready to join a clan together.

The scent of the forest changed.

"SnowClan scent," Wavekit murmured as she sniffed the air. Oceankit sniffed the air too and nodded. There was something familiar about the scent, but she wasn't sure how. She had never met a SnowClan cat.

"It's right through here," Wavekit said, pointing to some bushes up ahead. Oceankit's heart began to race rapidly, and as Wavekit moved the bushes aside, Oceankit stepped into the sunlight to find a multitude of cats wandering about.

Her mouth opened in surprise, and as she looked at Wavekit, the tabby also seemed to be in awe.

Oceankit slowly crept forward, not even sure who to speak to or where to go when a screech echoed the air.

"Oceankit, is that you?!"

Oceankit glanced forward to see a beautiful gray and white she-cat with glimmering green eyes. And suddenly, Oceankit remembered. The scent came back to her, the sights. She had found her mother at last. She had not let her father down. Oceankit was home.


	15. Petalnose's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might remember this character from the Mosskit series. This is about Skycloud's sister, Petalnose. There will probably be a sequel because there is much more that happens to Petalnose.

The white she-cat laid outside in the sun, swaying her pale tail back and forth in the breeze. Training had ended early, and Petalpaw sat outside, watching as cats moved around SnowClan. Her brother and sister were still training, while her younger siblings ran around outside the nursery.

She glanced back to where her mother, Rosefur, sat. The gray and white she-cat glanced at her daughter and grinned before watching the kits from her second litter play about.

Petalpaw grinned weakly and sighed, resting her head on her paws. The life of an apprentice was always supposed to be exciting, yet Petalpaw frequently felt bored. She longed for more companions, besides her sister and brother.

As the sun continued to move across the sky, Petalpaw flicked her ears as her siblings entered back into camp. Her brother, Cloudpaw, happily trotted in. He spoke with her sister, Skypaw, as he walked toward Petalpaw.

She stood up and greeted the two, asking how their day went. Cloudpaw went in to a long discussion about his training, how much he enjoyed it, what he learned, while Skypaw threw in a bit here and there.

"I see Dovepaw. I better go!" Cloudpaw called, rushing forward to greet his friend.

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "Lovebirds."

Petalpaw giggled. Cloudpaw would never admit he had a crush on Dovepaw, but Petalpaw knew otherwise. Even her sister, Skypaw, had an embarrassing crush on Blacktail, a new warrior. Sometimes Petalpaw wished she had someone to love as well.

"How was your day?" Skypaw asked as they padded toward the apprentice den.

Petalpaw shrugged. "Boring. I got let out of training early."

"Ha! I wish I could've had that," Skypaw replied.

Petalpaw sighed.

"Something wrong?" Skypaw wondered.

Petalpaw shook her head. She glanced down at her sister. Skypaw was smaller than her, but she had a beautiful gray striped coat and bright green eyes. Petalpaw envied her beauty at times.

The night passed, and Petalpaw was assigned on patrol for the next day. She moved with the group of cats, glancing around. There had been threats recently from a clan called MoonClan, but the forest appeared extremely calm. It was stupid to be so vigilant, Petalpaw thought.

She began trailing behind the others before receiving a hiss to speed up. Petalpaw sighed and continued on her way.

"I have to make dirt," she announced quietly.

"We're heading back. Follow us when you're done," her mentor, Snowheart, told her.

Petalpaw nodded and moved into some nearby bushes. She was about ready to go again when she caught an unknown, yet familiar scent.

"Hello?" came an unfamiliar voice.

Petalpaw let out a screech and leapt out of the bushes. Standing there was a gray tom with a white chest and startling light eyes. He was...one of the most handsome toms Petalpaw had seen. She only wish she had reacted better.

"Er, sorry. I didn't meant to frighten you," the tom said.

Petalpaw unsheathed her claws, to which the tom widened his eyes.

"Woah, hey, put those back!"

"Are you a MoonClan tom? Get out of the territory!" she snapped.

"I-I'm not!" he argued. "What is MoonClan?"

Petalpaw tilted her head. "You really don't know?"

"I'm not from here," Rockclaw explained.

"Where are you from?"

"ForestClan."

Petalpaw paused. "Wait, that's where I was born."

The tom tilted his head. "You're from ForestClan too?"

"I-I think so. I don't know. I've lived in SnowClan most of my life. But my mother just returned from there...My father and younger sister were lost to a fire."

"That's where I escaped from," the tom explained. "My name is Rockclaw. I'm a ForestClan warrior."

"Petalpaw," she told him. 

"I suppose I was looking for other survivors," Rockclaw explained. "Some of my family members went missing in the fire. I-I suppose they're dead."

"Why don't you come to SnowClan and talk to my mother, Rosefur? Maybe she can help," Petalpaw offered.

Rockclaw shook his head. "No, that's all right."

"You don't want to join another clan?" she wondered. "Icestar would understand."

"I've decided rogue life would be best for me now," Rockclaw explained.

"Oh."

"But it is nice to know a cat also from ForestClan," Rockclaw observed. 

"SnowClan is very nice. You'd like it," Petalpaw explained.

"I don't think so. I might return to my clan later on," Rockclaw explained.

"Oh...What is ForestClan like? I've only heard stories about it," Petalpaw told him.

"Oh, well--"

"Actually, I need to be heading back. Technically you're not supposed to be in our territory. But...we could meet back tonight?" Petalpaw offered. She was curious to learn more about the stranger.

Rockclaw nodded. "I'll stay outside the territory."

Petalpaw grinned. "That works. See you later."

He nodded. She waved her tail at him and took off, a new light entering her life. She suddenly felt excited, joyful, and anxious for the evening. SnowClan was not a large clan, and so it was refreshing to meet someone new.

Petalpaw neglected to tell the others about her encounter with Rockclaw. He wasn't causing any harm, and she knew Cloudpaw and Skypaw would not like to know she was speaking with a tom outside the clan. 

That night though, when the others were sleeping, she crept out and met Rockclaw outside SnowClan, in an unoccupied territory of the forest. Rockclaw sat in the moonlight, awaiting her.

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming," Rockclaw noted.

Petalpaw shook her head. "It just took me a little longer to get out, that's all."

"So, what did you want to learn about ForestClan?"

Petalpaw began asking questions about life. Rockclaw gave thorough answers, telling her about clan life, his life as a warrior. He even spoke of her father, Olivetail, whom Petalpaw had little memory of.

"I remember your mother," Rockclaw explained. "I'm sad to learn she and your father got separated in the fire. Did the kits make it back okay?"

"The third kit, Oceankit, didn't make it back," Petalpaw explained. "But Smokekit and Mousekit are back."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

Petalpaw nodded, surprised as Rockclaw asked about her life. She had not expected the conversation to linger, but she continued talking to him. They laughed, shared stories, and when the sun was just beginning to rise, they parted ways, promising to meet again.

Petalpaw was in pure bliss. She quickly snuck back into the apprentice den where she rested until Skypaw pushed against her.

"Petalpaw, wake up!" she shouted.

Petalpaw lazily opened her eyes and let out a huge yawn.

"Petalpaw, you're never late. Have you been feeling well?" Skypaw wondered.

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"How come?"

She shrugged and padded outside, trying to avoid Skypaw's lurking questions. They were sent on patrol. Petalpaw lagged behind the entire time. Perhaps nightly meetings should be shorter. She had never been so exhausted before.

"Petalpaw, keep up!" Icestar yowled, noticing Petalpaw's lack in speed.

"I'll stay behind with her," Skypaw offered, falling back to pad alongside her sister.

Petalpaw murmured a thank you and continued walking, but Skypaw refused to remain silent.

"I'm not stupid, Petalpaw. Your nest was empty last night. Where are you?" Skypaw whispered.

Petalpaw couldn't hold it back anymore. "I guess I can't lie to you. I was meeting a handsome tom."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "A cat in our clan? FoxClan? MoonClan?!" 

"None of the ones you listed," Petalpaw replied.

"You were meeting a rogue?!" she screeched loudly, enough to make Largefoot, a fellow warrior, spin around.

Petalpaw glared at her sister. "Sh! Not so loud!" she whispered. "His name is Rockclaw, and he's not a rogue. He just doesn't have a home."

"That's called a rogue," Skypaw hissed.

"Well, he was a clan cat. I mean, he told me he came from ForestClan. He must've escaped from the fire as well. I met him on patrol yesterday, and I swear, I loved him when I made eye contact with him."

"Petalpaw, you're breaking the rules," Skypaw groaned.

"I know, Skypaw. But I really like him. It could be true love. What would you do?"

Skypaw kept silent.

"Please don't be mad at me," Petalpaw begged. "You won't tell Icestar, will you?"

Another pause, then Skypaw spoke. "Fine, but when you sneak out, make it less obvious."

Petalpaw grinned and nodded before rushing forward to meet up with the patrol.

The days passed, and Petalpaw met up with Rockclaw from time to time. He was staying in the area, purely for Petalpaw's sake, he told her. Slowly but surely, she found herself falling in love with him, and she thought for certain he loved her.

One morning, Petalpaw returned from patrol to find her mother wailing in the camp. Petalpaw made eye contact with her siblings, and they rushed to the medicine cat den to find Rosefur crying over a lifeless Mousekit.

Smokekit crouched in the corner, looking guilty. Petalpaw glanced around in confusion. Blood seeped through Mousekit's fur, and the she-cat didn't move.

"Mousekit is dead, Rosefur. There's nothing I can do," the medicine cat, Nightwhisker, explained.

Petalpaw's throat felt dry all of the sudden. It was one thing to hear of Oceankit and their father. They had been cats Petalpaw had barely known, and so their deaths were not affecting. But this...she had watched Mousekit grow over the past moon or so. She had imagined so much for her little sister. And now...her carcass lay in front of her.

"I-I'm going to be sick," Petalpaw muttered, bursting out of the medicine cat den. She rushed into the forest and found Rockclaw in his usual spot. She began spilling the news of her sister's death to him, crying incessantly.

The tom glanced at her, concerned, and he nuzzled her. Tears coated his fur, but he remained quiet and kept his tail wrapped around her as she cried out.

"Maybe you should leave. MoonClan did this," Petalpaw explained. At least, that's what she had gathered before taking off.

"No. I'll stay here. You need me right now," Rockclaw told her.

Petalnose smiled weakly before the tears overtook her again.

"It'll be okay," Rockclaw promised.

"It's so hard," she muttered. "I've never dealt with this before. My poor mother. She's lost so much."

"I am here," Rockclaw told her again.

She nodded.

"Rockclaw, I-I think I love you," she whispered.

She felt Rockclaw stiffen beside her.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out. "This isn't the right time, the right place. We barely know each other. We just met several sunrises ago but--"

Rockclaw licked her cheek. "I'm falling in love with you, too."

Petalpaw purred and rested her head against him until she felt well enough to return to camp. The others had already buried Mousekit. Skypaw sat with Smokekit and was comforting him. Rosefur had retreated to the warriors den. And Cloudpaw glanced at his sister's grave in sadness.

"Are you okay?" Skypaw asked after escorting Smokekit back to the nursery.

"Better now," Petalpaw told her.

"Rosefur is a mess," Skypaw spoke quietly. "She's blaming it all on Smokekit. I had to take him away from her. I don't think she'll be treating him kindly any time soon."

Petalpaw sighed. "That she-cat is crazy."

"But she's been through a lot. We just have to stick together, okay?"

Petalpaw nodded, forgetting for a moment of Rockclaw. She loved Rockclaw, but she loved her family more than anything else.

The next several sunrises passed. Rosefur still remained cold to Smokekit, Petalpaw continued meeting Rockclaw, and time went on.

Until one day, a mysterious tabby kit showed up into SnowClan. 

"OCEANKIT, IS THAT YOU?!" Rosefur remarked.

Petalpaw spun around. The she-cat looked similar to Skypaw. She was also small with those same green eyes. The two looked almost identical.

On that day, they were reunited with the sister they thought had perished in a fire. Oceankit could not replace Mousekit, but Petalpaw was glad to know that her younger sister had made it out of the fire alive. Oceankit confirmed Olivetail's death, which Rosefur mourned even more. But for now, there was a small reunion.

That night, she told Rockclaw of Oceankit's miraculous return. He nuzzled her and told her how happy he was for her.

"Rockclaw," she said at last, pausing for a second. "Why don't you come to SnowClan?"

"I like it here," Rockclaw replied.

"I'm going to be a warrior soon. You know I'm not technically allowed to see you since you aren't a cat of the clan. But if you come to SnowClan...we could be mates, have a family," she was choking on the words.

"Aren't we already mates?" he asked, intertwining his tail in hers.

"A-are we?" she wondered.

"I just assumed."

"I mean, yes. That's what I want too!" she exclaimed.

Rockclaw licked her cheek again. "Then...we're mates. I'll think about what you said, but I'm still not sure."

"Okay," she told him, too in love to realize what consequences could follow. Too distracted to notice that she was feeling oddly different than normal.

Warrior ceremonies were approaching quickly. Petalpaw had been feeling sick for days, her body felt swollen, and her energy was depleted. She had even put off seeing Rockclaw because of her illness.

The tom had been acting odd the last couple times she had seen him. Perhaps he hadn't been feeling well either. He didn't talk to her with the same vivacity as he did before. She didn't understand what had changed.

But she continued with her day as normal, and made excuses for her illness. 

"What if you have greencough?" Skypaw asked.

"I'm not coughing," Petalpaw argued. They were entering leaf-bare, but Petalpaw had seen greencough before, and this wasn't it. Besides, she had been improving. Perhaps she had eaten a bad squirrel.

The day before her warrior ceremony. She felt particularly poor and rushed into the forest for fear of puking all over her nest. When she finally felt like she could walk around again, she paused by the stream for a drink of water.

She bent down to take a drink, then pause. Was it just a trick of the water?

"My body," she thought.

She was taller than Skypaw, and was a bit more filled out, but it looked like she had eaten ten squirrels. She had been feeling bloated, but no cat had said anything to her. But now...The changes were subtle, but she knew.

"Oh no...Oh no.." she muttered, backing up. It couldn't be. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she took off toward where Rockclaw was.

She found the tom resting in his nest. She startled him with her cries.

"Petalpaw, what are you doing?" he muttered, wakening from his nap.

"We have to talk now. You have to come to SnowClan!"

"Petalpaw, stop!" he groaned.

"Rockclaw--"

"There's someone else, Petalpaw."

She froze. What was the point of telling him the news now.

Petalpaw froze. "What-what do you mean?! We're mates, Rockclaw. There isn't supposed to be someone else."

"Her name is Hazelnose. She's a FoxClan she-cat. I love her."

"But...you love me!"

"Not anymore. But you were so willing to latch onto me. I never really saw you as permanent," Rockclaw admitted.

Petalpaw paused, completely shocked. How could this be happening to her? To think the tom had only taken advantage of her...

"But Rockclaw, you don't understand. We have to be mates! I--"

"Don't come back here. I've been feeling this way for a while now. Maybe I had a crush on you once, but not anymore. Go back," he told her, unsheathing his claws.

Petalpaw froze, glancing at the tom. How had he been so kind to her only to betray her.

"Go to the Dark Forest," she spat before taking off.

She remained in the apprentice den all night, avoiding contact with the others. The next day was the warrior ceremony. She had spent all night thinking and had finally settled on a solution. She would have to tell the truth.

She watched as her siblings happily received their warrior names, but she could not participate in the same joy. Not when there were kits inside her who would possibly be exiled with her and had no loving father. She already hated the mother she would be.

Petalpaw was named Petalnose. She proudly expressed her allegiance to the clan, knowing she'd have to explain her betrayal later.

"CLOUDFUR! SKYCLOUD! PETALNOSE!" the clan cried.

When the ceremony had ended, Petalnose approached her sister in fear.

"Um, Skycloud. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Skycloud nodded, and Petalnose led her to the outskirts of camp, near a cluster of bushes. 

"Petalnose, what hap--"

Petalnose burst into tears before she could even speak.

"I'm sorry! Everything is going wrong for me! It's all my fault! I've brought shame to the clan!" she cried.

"Petalnose, I don't even know what you're talking about! You're incredibly loyal to SnowClan! Now, tell me what happened." Skycloud paused."It's about Rockclaw, isn't it?"

Petalnose nodded sadly. Once her tears began to subside, she began to talk.

"I'm expecting his kits," she whimpered.

Skycloud gasped. "What will you tell the clan?!"

"I'm telling them the truth," Petalnose scowled. "Please, let me tell my story. Last night, I planned to meet him again to tell him the news, but-but...He rejected me! He met some other cat named Hazelnose from FoxClan and they became mates! He just left me! He didn't even want to hear the news!"

"That's horrible!" Skycloud gasped."Wait, Hazelnose? Didn't Moonstar have a kit named Hazelpaw or something?"

Petalnose buried her claws into the ground in a rage. "Yes! She and her brother joined FoxClan because they weren't evil! But that she-cat still is! She stole my mate!"

A sudden rustle came from the bushes, and Smokepaw and Oceanpaw tumbled out. Petalnose gasped and turned towards her siblings.

"Please, don't tell!" she begged. Fear spread through her. She had only wanted Skycloud to know, not her younger siblings. She didn't want them to see the shame she had brought to the clan.

Oceanpaw laughed. "Don't worry, sis, we won't. The clan will know anyway."

Petalnose nodded. "I have to speak to Icestar now. I will take whatever punishment she gives me."

"What if you're exiled?!" Smokepaw exclaimed.

"Then I will leave," Petalnose replied. It was what she had decided. She had been a coward, a traitor, and now, she wanted to be brave, to be the she-cat she had always wanted to be.

"No, I would never let her exile you, Petalnose! Never!" Skycloud began to cry.

Petalnose looked at her sister with those sad blue and green eyes. "If I am exiled, I will take the punishment. I am loyal to my clan, and I always will be."

"I'm going to go speak to Icestar now," Petalnose announced.

Skycloud's eyes were still glittering with tears while her younger siblings looked at the ground sadly. She took a deep breath and marched back to camp, her siblings treading behind her.

When they reached the camp, Petalnose turned to her family.

"It will be all right," she told them. They nodded before she turned and marched up to Icestar's den. The she-cat was sitting inside, apparently thinking, until she was disturbed by Petalnose's presence.

"Petalnose, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to speak with you," Petalnose said.

Icestar shrugged while Petalnose took a seat. She could already feel tears welling up inside her, but she had to be strong. She would accept whatever punishment came.

"I'm pregnant with a rogue's kits," she told Icestar.

Icestar widened her eyes.

"He-he betrayed me, refusing to come to the clan and then running off with a she-cat from FoxClan. I have brought shame to the clan. I've broken the rules, and for that, I'm sorry--"

Icestar opened her mouth to speak, but Petalnose continued.

"Before you speak, I want you to know that I'll accept whatever punishment you give me. But I want to stress my loyalty to SnowClan. I would defend this clan with my life, and that's why I'd even accept exile in the name of the clan.

"But if you let me stay, I will continue to make the clan proud. I will raise my kits as loyal SnowClan warriors. There will never be connection again with that tom. SnowClan is the most important thing to me."

Icestar paused, then grinned.

"I admire your bravery, Petalnose," she began.

Petalnose let out a sigh of relief. She could tell already by Icestar's voice that exile would not be coming to her today.

"I will not exile you, but I can't let you go off with no punishment. I know you're telling the truth when you say you won't speak to this tom anymore, and I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I will let you stay. Raise your kits as SnowClan warriors. 

"As punishment though, I would like you to continue your apprentices duties in the elders den for the next moon," Icestar told her.

"I agree. Thank you so much!" Petalnose exclaimed.

Icestar grinned, and Petalnose dipped out of the den. Already, her family members were waiting. Even Cloudfur and Rosefur had joined. Petalnose couldn't be mad at Skycloud for telling. They had believed she was going to get exile.

"All is well," Petalnose told them. "I just have to help the elders."

They all sighed in relief.

"I can't believe it. My daughter is having kits," Rosefur thought.

Petalnose grinned. She hoped she could be a good mother. Rosefur had not always been there for her, and even now, she still noticed Rosefur's hostility to Smokepaw. 

The news soon spread around of Petalnose's pregnancy. Scandalous, yes, but since the father was out of the picture, it was not as big of gossip as expected. She was relieved of her warrior duties as her stomach grew, and she spent her days helping in the elders den.

The task was fun. Many of the elders would comment on her growing stomach and share stories of their own kits and what parenthood was like. Petalnose grinned and spoke with them frequently. It was like being a kit and hearing stories again.

Still, she felt sorry that her kits would not have a father. She would do her best to raise her kits on her own. Rosefur had mostly done that.

One morning, Rosefur was pacing around the camp, screeching about Oceanpaw, who had apparently gone missing. Petalnose heard the cries from the nursery, and she peeked her head out in confusion.

She slowly moved out into camp to look for her sister. Skycloud joined her not moments later, and Petalnose suddenly realized...

"Smokepaw is missing too."

Skycloud's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Petalnose! I have to go find him!" she called out before taking off into a sprint.

Petalnose longed to go after her sister. She and Rosefur set off into the woods to look for the two while Petalnose remained back in the nursery. Cloudfur came in moments later, looking startled.

"What is this about Oceanpaw and Smokepaw missing?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Petalnose answered. "Rosefur and Skycloud went after them. Blacktail and a patrol went out with them."

"By StarClan, I hope they're all right," Cloudfur muttered.

"They will be," Petalnose assured her brother, though even she was fearing for them.

Hearing the sound of footsteps hours later, Petalnose pricked her ears up. She glanced forward, realizing the patrol had returned. And there were Smokepaw and Oceanpaw, bounding into camp.

Petalnose quickly raced toward her sister, Skycloud, and the younger siblings.

"You found them!" she exclaimed.

Cloudfur followed behind, relieved as well. He glanced around, then turned to Skycloud.

"Where's--"

"SHE GOT CAUGHT IN A FOX TRAP! I stayed with her until she died! It's all my fault!" Skycloud wailed.

Petalnose paused. 

"What? Rosefur is dead?" she realized, noticing her mother's absence. She felt herself begin to stagger, and Cloudfur caught her.

Cloudfur's mate, Dovewing, approached the group with Icestar rushing behind.

"She's truly dead?" Dovewing asked.

Skycloud nodded, tears in her eyes. Even Icestar seemed to mourn the death of the warrior. Petalnose stood there, in complete shock. How could it have happened? FIrst Mousekit, then her mother. She didn't know she'd be seeing Rosefur for the last time today. It wasn't fair.

"We'll keep vigil," Cloudfur announced.

Petalnose nodded. It was only right.

That night, they kept silent, tears streaming down their faces. Icestar assured Petalnose she could go back to the nursery to rest, but it was only right Petalnose honor her mother. Rosefur had not been the best mother, but she had loved Petalnose and her siblings. She couldn't believe the gray and white she-cat was gone now.

She'll be watching in StarClan, Petalnose thought. She realized Rosefur would not be at her birth, and tears came to her eyes. She had wanted so badly for her mother to help her through birthing, but now...

Petalnose let out a sigh, and when morning came, she rested all day in the nursery.

The days came closer to Petalnose's birth, but also a battle that was to go down with MoonClan. Petalnose feared for the safety of her family even more. What if Cloudfur or Skycloud died this time? Or Smokepaw or Oceanpaw? She didn't know if she could handle losing another family member.

Icestar had already made it clear that Petalnose was to stay in the nursery during the battle. She was not fit to fight, especially being so close to birth.

Only a few days before the fight, it was near evening, and rippling pains passed through Petalnose's body. She let out a loud cry, aware her kits were coming.

Nightwhisker rushed into the nursery while her family members were stationed outside. She could see Skycloud's green eyes gazing at her from the nursery though. Petalnose held back tears as the pain came.

"Bite on this," Nightwhisker told her, handing her a stick.

The pain was unbearable, Petalnose couldn't calm down despite Skycloud's comforting words. Then, a gray and white kit slid onto the moss, and the pain began to ease.

"Is-is that all?" Petalnose asked in pain.

Nightwhisker felt her stomach, then nodded.

"Yes, you've given birth to a beautiful she-cat," he told her.

Petalnose glanced down at her squirming daughter. Petalnose sighed in relief, glad it had only been one kit. Watching this kit would not take too much out of her. She felt tears coming to hers. The she-cat looked so much like Rosefur.

"She's a beautiful kit," Skycloud noted as her family members entered the nursery.

"What will you call her?" Oceanpaw asked.

"Mintkit," Petalnose decided.

"Welcome, Mintkit," Smokepaw purred.

"She's beautiful, Petalnose. You'll be a great mother," Cloudfur assured her.

"I hope so," Petalnose purred.

That evening, when her family had left, Petalnose held her daughter close to her. She had seen this pregnancy as such a burden, another negative event in her life, but now, looking at Mintkit, she realized that this was the best thing that could've happened to her.

"I love you, Mintkit," she whispered, licking the top of her daughter's head. She would do her best to raise her daughter in the right way. Petalnose couldn't wait to see the warrior that Mintkit became.


	16. Petalnose's Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Petalnose's Secret. I enjoyed writing the first so much that I had to continue

Petalnose cuddled her newborn daughter in her paws, watching as the she-cat slept soundly against the warmth of her mother's purr. Petalnose let out a purr and rubbed her nose against the she-cat.

The night was at peace for them. The world was eerily silent. But meanwhile, cats were preparing for battle and would be leaving soon to fight against the fierce clan MoonClan to protect the clan.

Of course, Petalnose was exempt from this fight. Still, she felt guilty for not being able to defend her clan, and she feared for the safety of the remainder of her family.

She feared for Longpaw, an apprentice who had recently made her acquaintance. She had not spoken of him to anyone, not even Skycloud, but he sometimes spoke to her in the nursery. He was one of the few cats who treated her as if she had not committed a crime against the clan. He was there at Mintkit's birth, only briefly. He was a nice cat to have around, a growing friend.

The cats moved out while Petalnose slept. When she awoke, the camp was silent. Other queens and kits remained in the nursery, the elders told tales, and all anxiously awaited the return of their loved ones.

It was getting into the afternoon when the cats finally re-emerged. They had been victorious in battle, Moonstar was killed, and MoonClan had dissolved. They were bloody and limping, and not everyone returned. Those in camp rushed forward to greet them.

Mintkit was sleeping, and Petalnose quietly left her daughter behind to rush into the center of camp. There, she found Skycloud limping into camp. A nasty wound was down her leg.

Skycloud's eyes glanced forward as Petalnose greeted her sister.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she gasped, nuzzling her.

Skycloud pulled back. "Everyone's alive," she told Petalnose.

Petalnose sighed in relief, noticing Smokepaw in the distance, and Cloudfur with his mate, Dovewing.

"Except..."

"Blacktail?" Petalnose asked. He was deputy of the clan, and Skycloud had an enormous crush on him. Petalnose noticed her sister's somberness now.

"Oceanpaw," she cried out.

Petalnose's heart nearly stopped.

"Is-is she hurt? What--"

"She's dead. A MoonClan cat killed her. There was nothing I could do," Skycloud explained.

"She'll be with her parents and sister," Petalnose got out as she became choked up. How could her younger sister have escaped death once only to fall into its clutches again? It just wasn't fair.

Petalnose stayed with her family at vigil as long as she could, but soon she had to return to the nursery and stay with Mintkit. 

The next days were difficult but enjoyable all at the same time. Mintkit finally opened her eyes (they were a striking green), but even then, Petalnose could see Rockclaw in Mintkit. It pained her. 

She was reminded of Oceanpaw's death with each day that passed. Smokepaw and Skycloud would visit, and Cloudfur too, but the kind apprentice she once knew was gone.

Longpaw returned to visit her once his wounds were tended too. He had been beaten up a little, but he had survived, and he watched as Mintkit took her first steps and began to speak.

"I remember when she was born," Longpaw thought.

Petalnose laughed, watching as Mintkit began playing with the other kits. She had taken a particular fondness to Foxkit. He was a ginger tom, a kittypet actually, who had joined the clan along with his mother, Blossom. Petalnose had not liked the idea of kittypets joining the clan, and she was a bit hesitant to let Mintkit play with the tom, but it had been Icestar's decision to let him join.

Apparently Blossom was Icestar's sister, which had come to a shock to the clan. Icestar was never open about her personal life. Petalnose thought the she-cat had no family members.

Petalnose let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Longpaw asked.

"I see that stupid tom in Mintkit," Petalnose explained. "She looks like him in a lot of ways. She doesn't act like him, of course. But still..."

"Just forget about him," Longpaw said.

"There are some days I can, and others I just can't. It sounds awful, but sometimes I want him back. I want him to love me again. I want love in this time of hardship, as awful as it sounds."

"He's gone, Petalnose."

"I know!" she snapped. Skycloud had finally broken down and told her that Rockclaw died on the battlefield, next to his new mate. She wasn't sad at first. She was just numb. Even then, her heart ached.

Her discussion with Longpaw created a week in which she mourned over Rockclaw. She stayed inside the nursery all week. She did her best to keep Mintkit company and play with her, but she was too depressed to step outside.

Longpaw kept urging her to step out, to come on a walk with him while the other queens watched Mintkit, but she told him no. The tom had even stormed out the other day.

A few days had passed, and Longpaw had not visited. Petalnose was becoming anxious. She realized that she appreciated the tom's company more than she thought she had. He had become a close friend in her time of need.

She found Lilypaw, one of Longpaw's friends, and asked if she could bring Longpaw over to her.

She took off and returned in a matter of no time.

"He was asleep. I woke him up to see if he'd go to you. But he said no. He didn't want to see you. He seemed pretty upset about it too."

Petalnose glanced down. Already she was destroying the friendships she was blessed with because of what she was going through.

"I-I'm going for a walk!" she shouted, rushing out of the nursery. Mintkit was left behind, though Petalnose ignored her daughter's calls. She was already turning into a worse mother than Rosefur.

She rushed into the woods and leaned against a tree, heaving heavy sighs. Tears strolled down her cheek. Why couldn't she just...get better? Why wasn't the sadness going away? Why was it so easy some days and so hard the others?

"Petalnose, are you here?!" Longpaw called.

She glanced around, trying to hide being a tree trunk, but the tan tom had already caught sight of her. She quickly scrambled up a tree and clung to a branch.

"Petalnose, I can see you up there," Longpaw said.

She froze, trying to move, when her paw slipped, and she dangled from the branches of a tree.

"Petalnose!" Longpaw called out. "Hang on, I--"

Petalnose let out a screech as her claws lost grip. She tumbled down onto the ground below and descended into darkness.

 

When Petalnose awoke, she was in the medicine cat den, and her body ached all over. Longpaw was sitting next to her, licking his paw.

"Petalnose, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Petalnose groaned. "What happened?" She slowly sat up, then glanced around quickly. "Where's Mintkit?!"

"Skycloud is watching her right now. You fell from that tree, Petalnose. You, uh, kind of landed on me too."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Petalnose exclaimed. Then the tears began to flow. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Petalnose," Longpaw said softly.

"I didn't mean to be mean to you. It's-it's my head. It doesn't work like it should. I-I get so upset sometimes. You mean a lot to me, Longpaw. You're one of the few friends I have. I don't want to lose you."

Longpaw grinned at her. "You won't," he promised. "I'm sorry I was sulking. I know you're dealing with a lot. I was being selfish."

"Are we okay?" Petalnose asked.

Longpaw nodded. "Better than okay."

Petalnose was able to leave the medicine cat den after having a few cuts and scratches cleaned. When she returned to the nursery, Mintkit was excited to see her mother.

"I'm so sorry to have run off like that!" Petalnose told her daughter, nuzzling her.

"It's okay!" Mintkit replied. "Skycloud was keeping me company."

"Thank you," Petalnose told her sister.

Longpaw entered the nursery moments later to play with the kit. Mintkit laughed and ran around with him. The two got along well, and Petalnose grinned. She watched Longpaw walk around, thinking he'd be a good father.

She began imagining, suddenly realizing she thought of him as a father to her kits, a mate to her. 

I love Longpaw, she realized. But how could she tell him right here? And did he feel the same?

A few days later, they went on a walk in the forest. Petalnose had felt off all day, like something was inside her, making her feel sick. She didn't know what.

The two were enjoying a pleasant walk in the forest while Mintkit napped. Suddenly, in explicable pain burst through Petalnose's body. Her claws became unsheathed, and her eyes became a fierce red.

"Petalnose?!" Longpaw cried.

"There is no Petalnose here," a voice rasped from within her.

"You're-you're--"

"Moonstar," she hissed.

Petalnose fought back against this urge, and suddenly, she was back to normal, but her energy felt depleted, and she still felt like something was off.

"Petalnose, what happened?" Longpaw questioned.

"What?!"

"You-you were Moonstar."

"What?"

"Your voice, it was Moonstar's," he explained.

"Stop, you're being silly. I just passed out, I think," she told him.

"I'm not being silly. Your eyes and voice were Moonstar's," he explained.

"B-but why? How could that happen?" Suddenly, the energy took over again, and Petalnose wasn't in control. Her eyes glowed red again, her claws were unsheathed.

"Taking over she-cats is so easy, especially when they're so weak-willed," Moonstar's voice rang out. "I may have perished in battle, but the Dark Forest's powers are strong. Time to seek revenge!"

She took off, but Longpaw leaped onto the she-cat.

"Get off me!" Petalnose, or Moonstar spat.

"I'm making sure you don't get to camp and kill a cat!" Longpaw spat.

"You can't attack me," Moonstar spat. "I am Petalnose. If you attack her, or kill her, you kill her once and for all. We are connected now. I know well enough that you love her enough to not kill her." She then launched at Longpaw, meaning to kill the tom.

He rushed from side to side, dodging her blows, never throwing a claw at her.

"Coward!" Moonstar spat.

"I won't fight!" Longpaw yowled.

Moonstar launched again. Longpaw barely missed the blow. He took a deep breath and attacked, knowing it was inevitable. He ripped fur from Moonstar, or Petalnose's body, until his left paw collided with Petalnose's head.

The she-cat was thrown to the floor and remained there, not moving. Longpaw rushed to Petalnose's side until the she-cat slowly lifted her head and groaned. Moonstar had left her body.

"Petalnose," he said.

"Longpaw," Petalnose mumbled. "It hurts."

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. It was Moonstar again. I got her out, but...I had to use force." Suddenly, he began to cry.

"I'm okay, Longpaw. I'm okay," she assured him. "Another trip to the medicine cat den, I guess."

"Petalnose, I was so scared," Longpaw cried out. "I-I love you, Petalnose."

She leaned her head forward and licked his cheek. "I love you, too."

His eyes widened. "You do?"

"Of course. You've shown me what love is actually about. I love you with all my might," she told him.

Longpaw's tears turned into cries of delight.

"Let's get back though," Petalnose told him, standing up.

"I'm sorry for the wounds."

"It's okay."

"Do you think she'll come again?" he asked.

Petalnose shook her head. "I don't feel that foreign energy anymore. I think we're safe for now. But let's get to the medicine cat den."

She returned, her wounds were tended, and she told Nightwhisker of what had happened. The tom looked her over, told her he sensed Moonstar's demonic energy was gone, but he told her to return if she felt off again. 

Petalnose slept away from Mintkit that night, in case Moonstar were to take over again, but the she-cat appeared to be safe.

Petalnose spoke to Longpaw the next day, and the two agreed to be mates, even though they wouldn't officially tell the clan until he became a warrior, which was only about a moon away. She never thought she'd be into a younger tom, though Rockclaw had been much older than her. She laughed. It seemed she did not have a thing for toms her age.

She spoke to Mintkit briefly about Longpaw, telling her that they would be mates. Mintkit was ecstatic, and when Longpaw came over to play, Mintkit was even more happy to play. She was more energetic.

At one point, she called him "Daddy," and Longpaw froze.

"I'm not your father," he told her.

Mintkit tilted her head. "But?"

Petalnose had to have two talks that night. Mintkit had asked earlier about her father, and Petalnose always told her that he was gone, and that it was good for them. Mintkit was saddened at Petalnose's response, and she told Mintkit not to want too much from Longpaw. He was only an apprentice. He could not raise her like Petalnose could.

She spoke to Longpaw that night.

"I can't be her father," Longpaw told her. "I may have seen her grow all her life, but..."

"Why are you so hesitant? You mean a lot to her," Petalnose told him. "She knows about her biological father, not all of it, but enough to know he is out of the picture. She would love to have you as a father figure."

"I-I can't. It's too much," Longpaw cried out. And that was the end of that.

The winter days got colder, and Petalnose became alarmed when Mintkit began coughing. She worried greatly, taking her to Nightwhisker. The she-cat was diagnosed with whitecough. It wasn't significant, but Petalnose still feared for her.

When Longpaw heard the news, he rushed to Petalnose's side to comfort her. Mintkit was in and out of fever for a few days, and one night, both were watching over her in the medicine cat den.

"Hold in there, Mintkit," Longpaw whispered to the she-cat.

"Daddy?" she whispered, opening an eye.

Longpaw held back tears. Petalnose turned to him, waiting to see how he would react. He leaned down and gently nuzzled the kit.

"Yes, you can call me Daddy," he whispered.

Petalnose grinned. Mintkit recovered shortly after, and her apprentice ceremony would coincide with Longpaw's warrior ceremony. It was around this time that Petalnose began feeling off again. At first she suspected that it was Moonstar again, but soon...

A trip to the medicine cat den confirmed her suspicions. She was indeed pregnant, again. This time, with Longpaw's kits.

She found the tom and broke the news to him. He was frightened, ecstatic, overjoyed.

"I-I didn't expect it so soon," he admitted.

"You'll be a warrior in a few days," she said. "We can tell the clan then." Clan members had already caught up on their love for each other. Many knew they were mates. Of course Petalnose's family knew as well.

Petalnose came to Mintkit the night before her apprentice ceremony and told her.

"You're going to be getting siblings," she told Mintkit.

Mintkit's eyes widened. "Kits?!"

"You're not upset, are you?" Petalnose asked. "I promise I will still love you as much as these kits. But I will be busy."

"I know. I know you love me. I'm excited to meet them," Mintkit purred.

The next day, Longpaw became Longtail, and her beautiful daughter became Mintpaw. They announced the news to the clan, and all were ecstatic.

"More kits?!" Cloudfur questioned.

"I'm happy for you, Petalnose," Skycloud purred.

Mintpaw worked hard in training, Skycloud got much love from her family, and of course, Longtail as the days passed. Her stomach grew, much larger than when she was pregnant with Mintpaw, and she knew for certain there had to be more than one kit this time.

It was mid-day when she went into labor. She let out a yowl, and immediately cats rushed to the nursery. Longtail was allowed in, while Mintpaw peered in from inside. Her sister and brothers were outside too, awaiting her birth.

The pain was harsher than before, though Petalnose knew what to expect. She yowled as the pain continued, and slowly, the birth was underway. After what felt like agony, four kits were born.

Petalnose was astonished at the number. Caring for one kit was something, but four?!

"I'll be here to take care of you and them this time," Longtail promised. This was true. These kits would have both a mother and father to care for them. Longtail, of course, had helped with Mintpaw, but she knew he'd be more involved this time. These were his kits after all.

She had two she-cats and two toms. There was a gray tabby she-cat, and a white and gray she-cat. As for the toms, there was a ginger tom and a white tom.

"Let's name the gray and white she-cat Ivykit," Petalnose said. "And the white tom can be Cottonkit? What about the others?"

"The gray she-cat can be Riverkit. And the ginger tom can be Blazekit."

"Perfect," Petalnose purred.

She let Mintpaw in first and introduced her to her siblings.

"Welcome to the world, little ones," Mintpaw whispered. "You'll do great in SnowClan."

Petalnose was content.

The kits' eyes were open soon enough, and they began wandering around and playing. Riverkit created a game early on. They were all to be leaders or deputies of a clan and fight against each other.

They split up. Riverkit and Blazekit were one team and Ivykit and Cottonkit were another. 

"No, Ivykit, not like that! Come on! Why aren't you doing it right?!" Riverkit shouted.

There was something different about Ivykit. She was a bit off from her siblings, and deathly quiet. Petalnose wasn't even sure if she had heard her speak.

"What's wrong with you?" Blazekit asked his tiny sister.

"Hey, kits, what's going on?" Petalnose asked, intervening.

"Ivykit clearly can hear what we're saying, but she isn't responding right," Riverkit complained.

A fear seized Petalnose. "Ivykit, speak."

Ivykit opened her mouth, but nothing came out except for an airy whisper that was not even formed words.

"Nightwhisker!" she screeched.

Longtail came to the medicine cat shortly after with Mintpaw following behind. Nightwhisker examined Ivykit, then sighed.

"Her vocal cords didn't develop right. She-she can't speak, Petalnose. She's mute."

Petalnose cried out. Her poor daughter. A mute.

"Surely it won't be for her whole life?" Mintpaw asked.

"It will," Nightwhisker confirmed.

"I don't understand. I can hear her just fine," Cottonkit argued.

Petalnose looked down at her son. "What do you mean?"

"We talk in our minds," he explained.

"What?"

Two discoveries were made that day. Ivykit was mute. She would be all her life. But Cottonkit could understand her, and so he translated for her when Ivykit could not get across what she wanted to.

The discovery had shocked Petalnose and the whole clan, but Nightwhisker had assured her that Ivykit could still become a warrior. Because of this, Petalnose was soothed some, but she still wished her daughter could speak. Sometimes, she'd see Ivykit go into a corner and try. But nothing would come out.

Other than that, things calmed down. The next moon was calm. Petalnose watched her kits slowly grow, Longtail was as good of a father as ever, and Mintpaw excelled in training.

That was, until Longtail explained he had to leave SnowClan.

"What do you mean?!" Petalnose demanded.

He would be leaving with a number of cats in the clan. Thorndapple, Mapleleaf, Stream, as well as his two sisters. They were all related and had hailed from BloodClan. Apparently, Lilypaw had begun to experience possession, and the family feared that if they didn't leave, destruction would come to the clan. A separation would calm Lilypaw. She needed to be away from all BloodClan presence.

But Petalnose didn't understand this. All she knew was that her mate was leaving her again. And she wasn't the only one. Blacktail's mate, Thorndapple, was leaving without explanation. He was cold to her and broke off their relationship.

Petalnose rushed to Longtail. The kits were crying beside her. Even Mintpaw was somber.

"You can't leave! It's happening all over again!" she cried out.

"Do you want this clan to die?!" Thorndapple spat at Petalnose.

"Longtail, you can't go," she begged, ignoring the other she-cat's words. "Longtail, I love you. The kits! How could you leave the kits?"

"Daddy," Riverkit cried out.

"Don't go," Mintpaw whispered.

"I-I have to go," Longtail told her. "I don't want to go."

The cats shooed him away, and Petalnose was left there in awe. She broke down into tears, and that was how she remained for a moon. The kits kept her going. She did her best to play with them and nurse them, but the same darkness had come over her again, just like when Rockclaw had left her. It was too much to take in.

Her sister, meanwhile, was thriving. She had become mates with Blacktail, her longtime crush, after Thorndapple had left. Skycloud did her best to comfort Petalnose, but the she-cat was too far gone.

One day, Petalnose finally had enough sense in her to get up, to go outside, and to make a decision. She was not going to wallow in self-pity for moons. No. She was going to find Longtail and bring him back. She loved him, and he loved her. She knew that. He was weeping as he left. She needed him back, the kits needed him, and that's exactly what she would do.

She slipped out of camp while the kits were sleeping and headed into the woods, trying to search for BloodClan. It took all night, but when morning came, Petalnose stumbled upon the camp.

They were all there, all of them that had left BloodClan. And there was Longtail, moving around like nothing had changed.

"Longtail," she called out.

The tom looked up and froze as soon as he saw her. She ran to him, but Thorndapple suddenly ran forward and blocked his path.

"No! Let me through!" Petalnose spat. "Come back, Longtail!"

"Petalnose, you have to go back. It's not safe. This isn't a good place for you."

"Come back!"

"I can't!" Longtail cried out.

"Go home, Petalnose," Thorndapple growled. The muscular she-cat held Petalnose in place, not allowing her to move.

Anger swelled up in Petalnose. She unsheathed her claws and pierced them into Thorndapple's side. The she-cat let out a yell.

Suddenly, BloodClan cats surrounded Petalnose.

"Don't attack our leader!" one cat yowled.

Petalnose froze. Thorndapple was...leader? Thorndapple stood up and grinned at Petalnose.

"Let me see him," Petalnose growled.

"No," Thorndapple snapped.

Petalnose launched again, but this time, cats launched at her. One cat had her pinned. He was a dark black tom with long, sharp claws.

"What should we do with her, leader?" Mapleleaf asked.

"Put her in the badger set," Thorndapple said. "And keep her there."

"No!" Petalnose shouted, squirming under the cat's grasp.

"Thorndapple, you--" Longtail began.

"You pledged your allegiance to this clan!" she snapped. "Now follow through with it."

Petalnose watched in disbelief as her mate remained motionless as she was taken away. She shouted, she squirmed, she cried out until she was thrown into dark hole. She rushed toward the entrance, but the cats had barricaded it and were guarding it.

Suddenly, a growl came from behind her, and a badger loomed over her. She noticed its pointy teeth and watched it salivate. She cried out, just as its strong claws collided into her.

She yowled in pain and tried to fight it, but the animal had advantage in its home. Blood dripped from her body. She clawed at the entrance, but could not break through. The badger struck again, knocking Petalnose to the ground.

Her white pelt was slowly stained red with blood. She cried for help. She cried for Longtail. She cried for someone. She was dying, and she knew it.

She thought of Mintpaw and her four beautiful kits at home. She thought of her loving mate. She thought of Skycloud, Cloudfur, and Smokepaw.

"No! I'm not going to die!" she spat. With all her might, she lunged at the entrance until it broke through. She collapsed on the ground, and the cats immediately seized her, ready to throw her back in with the badger.

"Wait!" Thorndapple shouted. "I'll deliver her back to SnowClan myself."

Petalnose cried out as the she-cat grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her across the ground. Blood was left in a trail as Thorndapple grabbed her. Petalnose squirmed in the she-cat's grasp, but she was strong, and there was only so much energy left in her. Already her vision was becoming fuzzy.

Petalnose picked up the scent of SnowClan through the blood and watched as she came into the light of the SnowClan camp.

"STAY AWAY FROM BLOODCLAN!" Thorndapple snapped at the clan. "OR YOU WILL DIE BY ME AND MY CLAN! THIS ONE IS ALREADY ON THE BRINK OF DEATH!"

And with that, she slammed Petalnose into a tree. Petalnose collided against the bark. Now all energy was gone, she fell limp to the floor, struggling to breath as her body ached and wounds burned.

Thorndapple took off a moment later, and the clan was left in awe, not sure what had just happened.

Petalnose gave a weak cough, and in a moment, Skycloud at her side. Petalnose gazed into the light green eyes of her sister. Skycloud looked like an angel to her. Petalnose was going to miss her.

"Petalnose," Skycloud began, tears in her eyes.

"Longtail? Where is he?" Petalnose asked weakly, knowing for a fact that he was not here.

"He's not here," Skycloud groaned.

"Skycloud, take care of them," Petalnose begged, feeling her energy deplete. "Take care of my kits. I don't want to leave them. Tell Longtail I love him."

"But you'll be all right, Petalnose. Won't you? NIGHTWHISKER!" Skycloud screeched.

The world had gone quiet around Petalnose. All noise was muffled. The world began to brighten. For a moment she thought she heard Longtail's voice, but it was too much. She shut her eyes to block it out, and the world vanished from view.

Petalnose had never been the strongest cat of the clan. She had not fought in battle, she wasn't the best warrior, but she loved, and was loved. She made those around her love her, she carried joy wherever she went, and she cared for her family more than any other cat. And each of her family members thought this as they sat vigil, remembering the brave she-cat who had altered the lives of so many.


	17. Never Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story describes the relationship between Mintfall (Petalnose's daughter) and Foxflame

The ginger kit stood overlooking a crowd of cats. Some looked at him in admiration, others in uncertainty. There were looks of disapproval and curiosity. But this was the life he wanted. The life of a kittypet was not worth it.

He stood in front of SnowClan as Icestar gave him the new name Foxkit. There were shouts of disapproval, but Icestar was adamant he would join. After all, he was only a kit. He was not as used to kittypet life as his mother, Blossom.

When the crowd dispersed, Foxkit meandered through the crowd to the nursery, but not before he was stopped by Mintkit.

"I'm so glad you joined!" she exclaimed.

Foxkit grinned. "Of course!"

She was the reason he had joined, why he hadn't gone to FoxClan with his sisters. Mintkit had stumbled upon his fence one day. She told him of the warrior cats, of the clan she was in. They would often play warrior games, and all Foxkit thought was that he wanted this life, and he wanted Mintkit in it.

And now he was here, ready to serve SnowClan with Mintkit by his side.

...

Mintkit was more thrilled than ever to have a friend. She had stumbled upon his house in the woods one day. They had a calm exchange, they played, and their friendship blossomed.

Her mother was furious with her for sneaking out, and even now, Mintkit shuddered at her mother's harsh words to the tom. She didn't think he was meant to be in SnowClan. It was a disgrace to have a kittypet join.

But Mintkit happily stared at her friend. She led him into the nursery and showed him his nest. His mother would be in the elder den. She was older, and she no longer needed to nurse him. 

"You can have the nest right next to me," she explained, forming a small nest from moss. Foxkit happily leapt right in, causing Mintkit to laugh.

She had no siblings. She had no father even. It had become boring in the nursery, which was partially why she had snuck out that one day. But now she had her friend with her, whom she cared about more than anyone.

"Mintkit," her mother, Petalnose, called.

Mintkit trudged outside with her mother.

"What is it?" Mintkit asked.

"Be careful around Blaze." There she was, using his kittypet name, not even his clan name.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a kittypet. I don't want you getting all lovesick over a tom like that," her mother told her.

Lovesick? They were only friends. If Mintkit wanted to tease someone about being lovesick, it was her mother. She had noticed Petalnose and Longpaw being close to each other for quite a long time. There was surely connection there.

"He's my friend," she told Petalnose before padding into the nursery to play.

...

Foxkit connected with Mintkit, more than she realized. At night, when the others were asleep, they'd whisper to each other their problems. Mintkit spoke of being fatherless, how she wished Longpaw could be her father, but the tom shied away from this statement.

"I don't have a father either," Foxkit whispered.

"Yes you do. We all do," Mintkit teased.

"I mean, he died a few moons ago. I only have my mother too. You should appreciate Longpaw. Maybe one day he could be your father," Foxkit whispered.

Mintkit grinned. "You think?"

Foxkit nodded.

She smiled before going to bed. Foxkit glanced at her and watched her fall asleep. He slowly settled down next to her and purred. 

...

The days carried on. The two played, they grew in friendship. Petalnose would tease her daughter about a crush on Mintkit, to which she'd reply that they were only friends. That was all they'd ever be. Or so she thought then.

When she came down with whitecough, Foxkit remained by her side, even though he risked exposure. He talked to her about his day in her feverish sleep, and his bright green eyes kept her focused.

They slowly grew, and Mintkit knew their apprentice ceremony would be soon. Her mother and Longpaw had become mates, and Longpaw agreed to be her adoptive father. Foxkit had rejoiced with her when she told him the news.

The night before the apprentice ceremony, they spoke of how much they couldn't wait to become apprentices. They guessed who their mentors would be, how their training would go, who would perform better.

Their conversation was interrupted by Petalnose.

"Mintkit, could I speak to you for a second?" Petalnose asked.

Mintkit nodded and followed her mother outside, curious why her mother was speaking to her. Perhaps it was advice for apprenticeship.

"I am expecting Longpaw's kits," she explained.

Mintkit's eyes widened. "Kits?!"

In her younger days in the nursery, she'd always wanted siblings. But now...

"I promise I won't love them any more than you. But I will be more busy than before. I will never stop loving you and caring for you though. This is very exciting for Longpaw and me," she explained.

"Of course it is!" Mintkit explained. "I'm happy for you. I'll be excited to meet the kits."

Petalnose purred and nuzzled her daughter. "You're special though. You were my first kit, and you'll always hold a place in my heart."

Mintkit purred in response, then broke away.

"Petalnose, who is my father?" she asked. She had asked since she was younger why she had no father. Petalnose simply explained he wasn't in the picture. And now that Longpaw was her "father," the questions had died away.

"You are becoming an apprentice tomorrow. Maybe I should tell you," Petalnose murmured. She spoke of a tom called Rockclaw. He was a rogue from another clan who Petalnose fell desperately in love with. But he betrayed her. He ran off with another she-cat before she could even explain she was pregnant.

Mintkit had always suspected she was not full-SnowClan. Cats sometimes spoke behind her back, though they usually spoke bitterly of Petalnose more than her. She was the victim of this circumstance.

"He is dead now," Petalnose told her daughter. "He wasn't good to me, Mintkit. And he certainly never thought to see you. But Longpaw loves you. He will love these kits too."

"Thank you for answering," Mintkit muttered. So her father was not a good tom. She had suspected as much. Yet her heart still sunk at the idea.

"What was that about?" Foxkit asked when she came in.

Mintkit whispered the news. Her mother was expecting kits, and her father had betrayed them. Mintkit explained she was glad for the kits, but sadder at the mention of her father. 

"I don't understand why he didn't care enough to even know about me," she lamented.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. Your mother loves you. Longpaw loves you. And we're friends," Foxkit assured her. "And tomorrow, we'll be the best apprentices in SnowClan."

"You think?" Mintkit asked.

"I know," Foxkit replied.

She slept soundly that night.

...

The next day, Foxkit was named Foxpaw, and Mintkit was named Mintpaw. The clan was in celebration. Foxpaw received Cloudfur as his mentor, while Mintpaw received the brooding Blackheart.

"He's going to be awful," Mintpaw complained as soon as they descended the rock. 

Foxpaw laughed. "He can't be that bad."

She groaned before taking off. Foxpaw headed toward Cloudfur, only to be stopped by two other apprentices. Their names were Tinypaw and Petalpaw. They were older apprentices, but they wanted to introduce themselves. They had come from MoonClan after the battle, and although they were suspected evil, they assured they were good and pledged their allegiance to SnowClan.

Tinypaw was, well, a tiny, dark she-cat. But her sister, Petalpaw...Foxpaw locked eyes with the she-cat. She had beautiful light ginger fur and glowing eyes. He had never met her before, had never seen her.

Mintpaw often occupied his mind, but this was the first time he thought of another she-cat.

"Congratulations, Foxpaw," she purred.

"I...uh--"

"Foxpaw! Are you coming?!" Cloudfur called.

"Bye!" he called, taking off with his mentor. Why was his heart pounding so fast? And how had he never noticed Petalpaw until this day?

"Petalpaw thinks you're cute!" Tinypaw shouted from afar, to which argument ensued between the two.

He let out a giggle of glee.

...

Blackheart was as odd and mysterious as Mintpaw expected. He literally crept out of the shadows upon meeting her. There was a single scar down his eye. He looked like a villain.

"Are you ready to tour?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," she muttered.

The tom was quiet, but when he spoke his voice was deep. He frightened her somewhat. Or rather his eerie nature did. But he showed her around nonetheless. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about, but even then, Mintpaw wished she had another mentor.

Blackheart had been a rogue before coming to SnowClan. He'd apparently grown up in BloodClan with Thorndapple, another she-cat in the clan. Apparently Thorndapple had been mates with him for a short time.

Mintpaw didn't trust the tom. She wasn't sure anyone did. 

She returned back from training. Foxpaw immediately told her of his day, speaking of how great a mentor Cloudfur was.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Blackheart's weird," she muttered.

"Any cat could see that." Foxpaw suddenly looked up and waved to a nearby apprentice. "Hey, Petalpaw!"

"Already making friends?" Mintpaw asked.

"I think she likes me," Foxpaw giggled.

Mintpaw glanced at him in confusion. "Do you...like her?"

"A little. She's really pretty, huh?"

"I-I guess," Mintpaw assumed. She'd never considered Foxpaw seeking out other she-cats. She hoped it wouldn't get in the way of her friendship. Her fur was on edge slightly.

I don't like him, she thought. We're just friends.

Training continued. Blackheart wasn't as odd as Mintpaw assumed. His appearance was odd, yes, but he trained her well. He showed her advanced battle moves, and she caught her first kill shortly into training.

Foxpaw spoke of his training with Cloudfur too. They both were advancing well, though Foxpaw's crush on Petalpaw had grown, and there was not a day that went by that it didn't set Mintpaw's fur on edge. 

One morning, a scream broke from the nursery. Mintpaw gasped and recognized it as her mother's. She was finally giving birth to Longtail's kits.

She was not allowed to enter the nursery, but she patiently waited outside. Her mother's siblings were there as well while Longtail sat inside, attempting to console her. Foxpaw ran up to her as the birthing continued.

"How is she?" he asked.

Mintpaw shrugged. "Doing fine, I guess. Nightwhisker won't let me in."

"Darn. Have any kits been born?"

"I think?" she replied, trying to peer her head through. 

Nightwhisker permitted her inside not much longer. She was the first cat who got to meet Petalnose's new litter. There were four total, and all were beautiful. Two she-cats and two toms. A whole new set of siblings for Mintpaw.

"Aren't they lovely?" Petalnose asked.

Mintpaw nodded, tears coming to her eyes for some reason. Would she ever have kits one day? 

"What are you calling them?" Mintpaw asked.

"Riverkit and Ivykit will be the she-cats. Blazekit and Cottonkit will be the toms," Longtail explained.

"I can't wait to play with them later," Mintpaw purred.

"Well, it'll be a little more time before you can do that," Petalnose told her. "I hope you'll still visit often."

Mintpaw purred. "Of course!" she replied.

...

Foxpaw followed Petalpaw wherever she went, and she let him. The two had been hanging out more and more. Foxpaw's time was split between Mintpaw and Petalpaw now.

The two had decided to go on a walk together. They spoke eagerly to each other about training and how great of warriors they'd be in the future.

"Foxpaw, I'm glad we were introduced that day to each other," Petalpaw told the tom.

Foxpaw blushed. "Me too."

"I hope we can continue hanging out."

"Of course," Foxpaw assured her. "You're a lot of fun to be around."

Petalpaw grinned. She leaned down and licked Foxpaw's cheek. His eyes widened, and he sat back in awe. Petalpaw laughed at the tom.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Petalpaw...I love you," he finally admitted. Or so that's what he thought. Maybe he didn't know the feeling of true love, but there was a strong connection with Petalpaw. She made him fall head over heels. 

Petalpaw glanced at him in surprise, then purred. "I love you, too."

Foxpaw was still in a trance when he came back to camp, only to find shouts and wails. He glanced around and watched as Mintpaw rushed toward him angrily.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Ivykit. Nightwhisker explained she's mute. She's all in a panic that she can't become a warrior," Mintpaw groaned.

"Hey, Mintpaw!" came a call. Both of them turned to find Blackheart running up to her. "Is your mother okay?"

"Oh, yeah. She's worried about Ivykit, but all is fine, thanks," Mintpaw assured him.

"Okay, just making sure," he replied before taking off.

Foxpaw narrowed his eyes. "Since when have you and Blackheart been so close?"

Mintpaw glanced at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? He's my mentor."

"Yeah, but--"

"I think Petalnose's finally calming down. I'm going to check on her," Mintpaw told him.

"Oh-oh okay. Bye," Foxpaw told her.

She took off, leaving Foxpaw with...was that a bit of jealousy? But why? He loved Petalpaw! He and Mintpaw were only friends, after all.

...

With another moon or so passing, Mintpaw continued her training. She had strayed from Foxpaw a bit. He and Petalpaw, now named Petalstream, openly nuzzled each other and spoke affections. It disgusted Mintpaw.

In fact, sometimes she'd ask Blackheart for more training just to escape the two. He mostly trained her, but sometimes they'd strike up conversation.

One afternoon, the two were only going on a walk to check the borders, but Mintpaw was more grumpy than before.

"Everything okay?" Blackheart asked.

"Yeah...fine," she grumbled.

"Does this have to do with Foxpaw?"

Mintpaw eyed him in surprise. "How did you..."

"I--uh--just observing daily things."

"He and Petalstream annoy me," she grumbled.

"You like Foxpaw," Blackheart challenged.

"N-No, I don't! We're just friends! But now he spends so much time with her..."

"I understand," Blackheart replied. "I was jealous when I saw Thorndapple with her mate, Blacktail, when I first came here. But perhaps it was never meant to be for us. I can't say the same for you and Foxpaw, but--"

A screech broke out from SnowClan camp. Mintpaw pricked her ears and glanced at Blackheart. They both rushed back to camp to find Skycloud wailing.

"What's going on?!" Mintpaw shouted. She froze, gasping in awe as the limp and bloody body of her mother lay on the ground.

"Petalnose!" she gasped, rushing to Skycloud's side.

"I-I'm sorry," Skycloud choked.

"She's not--"

Skycloud nodded. Longtail was at his mate's side, sobbing.

"The kits! Where are the--"

"Don't bring them out yet," Cloudfur ordered. 

"But what happened? I don't understand!" Mintpaw cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"It was Thorndapple," Icestar jutted in, growling. "The she-cat killed your mother. Appropriate action will be taken soon," she snarled.

Mintpaw backed up slowly, unsure what to do, how to react, when she ran straight into Foxpaw. Though he was the last tom she wanted to see earlier, she was who he needed right now.

"Mintpaw, I'm--"

She broke down sobbing in front of him and knelt her head into his ginger chest. 

"It'll be okay," he promised. "It'll be okay."

Of course he was lying. It wouldn't be okay. Not when her mother was dead. The kits had lost their mother, and now...Mintpaw was an orphan. An orphan! She couldn't believe it!

Foxpaw remained silent, but his presence was enough to comfort her for some time. Mintpaw wanted to tell him she loved him right then, that she was jealous of him and Petalstream, but it wasn't the time.

Icestar spoke again of how she'd comment on the matter the next day. Action would be taken, she'd promised.

But soon Foxpaw had to get to bed. The kits had been told, and they mourned. Skycloud called Mintpaw over.

"Your mother asked me to take care of the kits, but I know she meant you, too. I know I can't be Petalnose, but--"

"I love you," Mintpaw muttered to her aunt. Tears came to both their eyes, and they sat in vigil quietly.

The kits rested against Skycloud while Mintpaw sat nearby, watching the stars. Her mother was up there watching her somewhere.

A tail brushed her shoulder. She spun around to find Blackheart. His amber eyes were illuminated in the moonlight.

"You don't have to train tomorrow," he told her. "If you need someone to talk to..."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Best of luck," he said quietly before padding away to the warriors den.

...

The day began with Icestar making an announcement. Foxpaw had not found Mintpaw in the morning for fear of disturbing her. She had been a mess the day before. He'd never seen her so broke down. Perhaps it was best to give her some space right now while she and her family recovered.

"Attention cats of SnowClan!" Icestar yowled. "It has come to my attention that Thorndapple has caused great distress to this clan. While she has not returned to SnowClan since the incident, it has been my decision to exile all her sister, Mapleleaf, and any cat that poses a threat."

A cry rose up among the crowd.

"She was possessed!" Lilywhisker, Thorndapple's daughter, cried out.

"I knew her! She was loyal!" Petalstream shouted.

Foxpaw turned, surprised to see her defending the she-cat. He didn't know who to believe. He had seen the destruction Thorndapple caused, but a possession made sense. The she-cat had never acted wildly until a few moons ago.

"It has come to my attention also that you, Petalstream, and Tinypelt were both from MoonClan. I don't trust you in this clan either. Both of you may leave."

"What!" Foxpaw shouted.

It was no surprise that Icestar had gone a bit crazy in the last few moons. She was on her last life, and she was an older she-cat. She had seen much and dealt with much. Her mind was not the same as it had been.

"You can't do that!" Foxpaw shouted.

"This is ridiculous!" Tinypelt yowled.

Icestar unsheathed her claws. "All of you will leave now. Or else, I will force you too."

"Fine! I don't feel like being disrespected!" Petalstream shouted. "I pledged my allegiance to this clan, but look at my roots instead. This is ridiculous."

She and her sister turned to leave, but Foxpaw rushed after her.

"Petalstream, you can't!" he shouted.

Petalstream glanced down at the tom. Hurt flashed in her eyes. "I'm not respected here."

"But I love you!" he cried.

"Me too. But I can't stay here. I'm going to FoxClan."

"Petalstream!" he yowled, but the she-cat was already taking off.

...

Mintpaw found Foxpaw after the crowd had dispersed. He sat in the middle of camp, looking down.

"Foxpaw, we've got to train."

"What's the point," he murmured.

"Foxpaw--"

"I loved her! She just left like that!" he growled.

"But..."

Tears flooded his eyes.

"I don't understand."

Mintpaw sighed. "Icestar is on her last life. Smokefur can let them back when he becomes leader."

"But will she even want to come back?"

"Maybe for you," Mintpaw told him. "But Foxpaw, can I tell you something? I--"

"I'm going to find her," he decided.

"Foxpaw, no!" his friend shouted.

He tore away from her grasp and took off to camp.

...

Mintpaw wasn't sure what to do. She was still getting over her mother's death, and her best friend had just gone off on a crazy mission to convince the she-cat he loved to return.

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. She glanced around, then spotted him.

"Blackheart!" she shouted.

The black tom glanced up. "Mintpaw, was is it? How are you?"

"You have to go after Foxpaw! He just went to get Petalstream back," she yowled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mintpaw, calm down. It'll--"

"I don't want him to get hurt," she cried out.

Blackheart sighed and dipped his head. "I'll do it, but stay here. Be with your family. I'll make sure he comes back."

"Thank you," she told the tom.

...

Foxpaw stalked along the woods as the sun began to fall, in search of Petalstream. She couldn't just leave the clan like that. Sure, Icestar was a bit mad, but she couldn't leave him.

He crept through SnowClan territory, knowing well that'd he'd be disobeying clan rules by crossing FoxClan's border. But he had to get Petalstream back.

He sniffed the border and reluctantly stepped across. He prayed to StarClan there were no FoxClan patrols nearby. He hadn't even crept that far into the territory when he collided with a cat. He let out a yowl, then looked up, realizing it was Petalstream.

"Foxpaw?!"

"Petalstream?!"

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"To-to bring you back," he begged.

Tinypelt appeared behind Petalstream, as well as two other cats that Foxpaw did not know. One was a tom. Had she already replaced him?

"Foxpaw, I don't know. I want to see you, but--"

"We can talk to Smokefur," Foxpaw begged. "He can talk some sense into Icestar. It isn't fair how you were treated. I know that. But I can't live without you, Petalstream."

"I-I don't know," Petalstream stammered, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. 

"Please, Petalstream. I need you," he told her.

She let out a small choking sound before rushing past him. He turned to the others, not sure how to react.

"I-I don't know what to do," he told them.

"This is very difficult for us," Tinypelt explained. "Perhaps Petalstream just needs some time to adjust right now."

A nearby roar sounded and a screech. Foxpaw pricked his ears and widened his eyes in alarm. "Petalstream!" he gasped.

He and the others quickly rushed to the noise and found Petalstream fighting a badger. Blood poured from her pelt, and she let out another screech. Foxpaw quickly leapt at the badger in an attempt to distract it.

The badger let go of its grasp on Petalstream and launched a claw at Foxpaw, ripping open skin. Blood began pouring from his wound, but he unsheathed his claws and hissed back. Suddenly, the badger's teeth were around his torso, and he was thrown onto the ground below.

He let out a groan and struggled to get up. Suddenly, the others had jumped in, and all were fighting the badger together. Foxpaw lay in a pool of his own blood, watching the world shudder around him.

"Foxpaw!" Petalstream gasped, rushing to him as the others began driving the badger off. "He needs help!" she gasped.

"Petalstream, I love you," Foxpaw murmured, afraid he might be dying. He felt like he was. The pain was unbearable.

"I love you, too," she responded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Come back," he whispered before drifting out of consciousness.

...

The sound of cats re-entering SnowClan caught Mintpaw's attention. Before she could even step out of the apprentice den, Blackheart appeared at the entrance.

"They're back," he said. "They're speaking to Smokefur now."

"How's Foxpaw?" she asked.

Blackheart glanced down. "He's badly injured. They got caught in a badger fight."

Mintpaw's eyes widened. She rushed to the medicine cat den, only to find it was already occupied. Nightwhisker quickly tended to Foxpaw's wounds. He appeared to be unconscious, and Petalstream stood by his side.

Mintpaw awkwardly waited outside. Nightwhisker left the den for a moment to gather more supplies, and Mintpaw peered in. Petalstream lay curled around Foxpaw, licking him.

Tears came to Mintpaw's eyes. She was such a fool. Why did she ever think Foxpaw could love her? Clearly he and Petalstream were meant for each other.

She took off running outside of camp. She was tired of her life, tired of this sadness. Her mother was dead, her father brought her shame, and now her one best friend, the cat whom she loved since she was a kit, had completely rejected her.

She paused at the edge of a cliff on the territory, glancing down at the water of the river below. She peered forward, tears coming down her face. It would be wise to just end it all. She didn't think she could suffer anymore.

She stuck one paw forward into the empty space, only to hear a shout.

"Mintpaw, don't do it!"

She spun around, finding none other than Blackheart staring at her.

"Foxpaw loves Petalstream, not me! My mother is dead! I-I hate this!" she shouted.

"Why would you want to jump off that cliff? You are a beautiful young she-cat with a bright future. Any cat would be lucky to be with you," he told her.

Mintpaw set her paw back down, glancing at Blackheart.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm not worthy to be loved."

"You are," Blackheart told her. "And that's why...I love you."

Mintpaw's jaw dropped open. "What?" It made sense now that she thought about it. They had been growing close for some time, and the fact that he had gone after Foxpaw tonight proved it even more.

Blackheart had always been kind to her. She had even started looking up to him these past few moons. Did...did she love him too?

"Blackheart..."

"Please, don't do it. Not just for my sake, for Foxpaw's too. For your mother's," he told her.

She rushed forward to him and this time leaned into his dark chest. There was something different about how he comforted her. Foxpaw had been silent and awkward, but Blackheart tucked his tail around her and gave comforting licks to her ears.

"It'll be okay," he promised. "You're going to be a great warrior."

She sniffed and nodded. "Thank you." But she couldn't respond to his feelings just yet. She wasn't in the right mindset.

She slept soundly that night. Icestar came down with greencough the next day, and so Smokefur temporarily took over, allowing Petalstream and Tinypelt back into the clan.

Mintpaw continued training with Blackheart. None of them spoke of the night before, but Mintpaw had thought it over all morning. 

"Blackheart," she said.

He glanced up.

"About last night..."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. Foxpaw was still in the nursery getting fixed up. She had not even seen him yet.

"Blackheart, I thought about what you said last night, and...I have feelings for you too," she told him.

"You're not just saying this because you're hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I know who Foxpaw loves now. I-I was obsessed with him, that's what it was. I looked right past you, but I always valued our friendship, and I see now how much you've done for me."

Blackheart purred. "Well, I appreciate the thought right now. But I still don't want to just assume you love me. We can talk more about this as your warrior ceremony approaches."

Mintpaw nodded. It was only about two moons away.

...

Icestar passed within the week, and Smokefur became the new leader, appointing Cloudfur as his deputy. Foxpaw came out of the medicine cat den to find Petalstream was back. The fight had been a blur, but Petalstream assured him she would stay...for him. He couldn't be happier.

He didn't see Mintpaw until he was out of the medicine cat den, which he found odd. The she-cat asked how he was, scolded him for being irrational, but she was still friendly. There was still a lack of warmth in her voice. He could not figure out how.

As the days passed, he realized she and Blackheart acted often fond to each other. He found himself getting on edge. Mintpaw with that tom? How could it be? But then he remembered he loved Petalstream. He had sacrificed himself for Petalstream. That was love, wasn't it?

The two went their separate ways for a bit. He spent time with Petalstream, and Mintpaw spent time with Blackheart. Soon, it came time for their warrior ceremonies. Mintpaw became Mintfall, Foxpaw became Foxflame, and they both became mates with other cats.

This is how it's meant to be, Foxflame thought as he sat with Petalstream. But why did something feel missing?

...

Mintfall had been overjoyed when Blackheart had asked her to be his mate, though she had obviously been expecting it. She'd been in a honeymoon phase since he declared love for her. Foxflame had barely been on her mind.

But she'd seen bitterness in his eyes when they became warriors, and she wondered...what if she had been wrong? It was too late now. They both had chosen different paths.

Shortly into her warrior life, Mintfall began feeling odd, though she assumed she knew what it was. And her suspicions were correct. She was pregnant with Blackheart's kits.

She found him after a patrol and took him aside.

"I'm expecting kits," she told him. She was both excited and nervous. She hoped she could be there for her kits and watch them grow like her mother could not.

"That's great..."

"Everything okay?" Mintfall asked, expecting him to be more excited.

"Nothing...I just have never had kits before. I suppose I've dreamed about it for a long time and never thought it would happen. I'm happy," he told her, licking her cheek.

She grinned, but there was less of a spark there than before. The honeymoon phase appeared to be over.

When Smokestar made the announcement Mintfall would be soon moving to the nursery, Foxflame approached her, though his voice was cold.

"Congratulations," he told her.

"Oh...thanks. How are you and Petalstream? Any kits in the future?" she asked.

Foxflame gave a nervous laugh. "None yet. I-I just wanted you to know that if you need any help with the kits--"

She grinned, knowing what he meant. "I'll let you know."

As her stomach grew, she gave up all warrior duties, ready to focus mainly on her kits. Blackheart visited her often and kept her company. She was thankful, but she kept thinking of her encounter with Foxflame. What had changed between them?

She let out a yowl as pain split through her body one morning. Cats began rushing to the medicine cat, and to her surprise, Foxflame was the first to enter. She glanced at him in surprise, and Nightwhisker quickly yowled at him to wait outside.

She was thrown off. Why had he been there first? But the pain distracted her from these thoughts. Blackheart arrived not a moment later, ready to assist if need be. 

"You're doing it, my love," he purred as the pain came. "Soon, the kits will be here."

One kit-birthing period later, and four kits suckled at Mintfall's belly. They were all toms. Two were black toms, another was a gray tabby tom, and the other was white. She gazed down at them in all their beauty. Four kits. How to handle them? Though she supposed her mother had handled her four kits well before her death.

Foxflame entered, congratulating her and admiring them. "What are you going to call them?" he asked.

Other cats entered now, including Mintfall's younger siblings, who would be warriors quite soon.

"We'll call the smaller black tom Coalkit, and the gray tabby can be Rainkit. What do you think about the other two, Blackheart?" she wondered.

"The other black tom can be Shadowkit. And the white one can be Whitekit," he decided.

She purred and licked his cheek before glancing down lovingly at her kits.

...

Foxflame glanced at her in hurt. He was so proud of Mintfall for starting a family, but why did it bother him seeing Blackheart give her affection like that. Why did it hurt to know these weren't his kits?

He felt like he and Petalstream began lacking that romance as well. Sometimes, he wondered if the scars he got from the badger fight were worth it.

A few moons passed. He sometimes played with Mintfall's kits but kept his distance for fear Blackheart would get suspicious. Petalstream often wanted to hang out with him, and he desperately wanted his own space.

Their romance was renewed for just a moment, when Petalstream told him she was expecting kits. He was thrilled, though frightened to be a father. Mintfall appeared to be the perfect mother. Would Petalstream?

He told Mintfall while visiting one day. They were watching her kits scamper around with another queen's. She congratulated him with cheer in her voice, but he had almost wanted her to sound upset.

Petalstream moved into the nursery later on. She went into labor within the evening. Foxflame rushed inside, making faint eye contact with Mintfall, who wished him good-luck before escorting her sons out.

Petalstream's screams echoed the den, hurting Foxflame's ears. But he longed to see his children.

He stood by as she gave birth to one, two, three, four kits. As many as Mintfall. He was surprised at the number of the litter.

There was a ginger she-cat with white paws and a white chest, a white tom with gray patches, a light brown tabby tom, and a black she-cat.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Petalstream asked.

Foxflame nodded. He knew now that he had to push his feelings for Mintfall aside. This was his first priority now...to care for his kits.

"What should we call them?" she asked.

"Um...the brown tabby tom could be called Reedkit, and the white and gray tom could be Swiftkit," he suggested.

"Perfect," Petalstream purred. "We can name the ginger she-cat Larkkit, and the black she-cat Littlekit."

Foxflame nodded and licked her. Maybe this wasn't the future he had always wanted, but he glanced at his kits in adoration, ready to raise them as loyal SnowClan warriors.

...

The two raised their families. Mintfall watched as her sons grew. Blackheart continued to visit and play, but he had distanced himself some. Mintfall still loved him, she always would, but sometimes she envied Foxflame playing with kits and speaking to Petalstream.

Her kits grew, became apprentices, and soon, she was back in the warriors den. She and Blackheart spent more time together, but she was always closer to Foxflame, who often distracted her.

They became more friendly again, especially once Foxflame's kits became apprentices. They were merely just friends, but there was always some sort of deeper connection between them.

Mintfall watched as her kits became warriors and took their own mates. She watched as Blackheart moved to the elders den and passed away from old age. She watched as one of her sons committed suicide over a she-cat that could not love him.

She watched Foxflame go through the same thing. His kits slowly died off one by one, a few of them leaving behind kits of their own. Even Petalstream passed away from old age eventually.

Soon, it was just them...alone. They had grown old. They had watched Smokestar's rule come to an end, and now Cloudstar was leader.

They had both appeared to Cloudstar the same day to ask to be elders. Both had laughed about the surprise and spoke of their achy joints and slowness in hunting. It was like joking with an old friend again.

They became even more friendly when they became elders together. But they didn't speak of romance or old feelings. There had always been suspicion among other warriors of their love for each other, but they had each proved allegiance to their mates, and they would until the end. Mintfall still had a few kits alive.

They found comfort in each other. Both had grown lonely after their mate's death, but both were not as sad as they expected.

...

Foxflame longed to speak more to Mintfall about his feelings, but it seemed too late now. They were at the end of their lives now anyway.

A new threat had come to SnowClan. The clan, MoonClan, had returned. Both had heard stories as kits. Mintfall explained she had been born the night before the battle. Cloudstar was one of the few cats who had actually remembered the first battle.

As elders, Foxflame thought they could rest easily. They would not be fighting, though he was a tad upset. He wanted to defend this clan with his life, but he knew he was too old.

When the day of the battle occurred, both prayed to StarClan for the rest of the clan to make it back okay. They were resting nervously when the sound of cats entering caught their attention.

"It's MoonClan!" Dovewing, another elder, shouted.

The cats had decided to infiltrate the camp and attack the weak while the others fought. All the elders glanced around in confusion.

"We have to protect the nursery!" another, Flameclaw, shouted.

Half moved to the nursery, while the others stood in camp, ready to defend the clan. The cats immediately launched into attack. Foxflame had not practiced battle moves in moons, but the familiar gestures returned.

He and Mintfall fought side by side. The MoonClan warriors were not as strong as he thought. They could hold them off for now. but the MoonClan warriors did not play by the rules either.

He watched, suddenly, as a cat crept up from the corner and launched itself at Mintfall, ready to sink its teeth into her neck.

"Mintfall!" he shouted. He shoved her aside, and the blow came to him instead. Mintfall shouted his name and fought off the cat. Reinforcements from SnowClan had come, and their battle was over.

She dragged him to the side. His heart was beating rapidly. Blood poured from his throat. The world was fading.

"Mintfall," he whispered.

Tears gathered in her eyes.

"You saved me," she spoke.

"Mintfall, I love you," he told her.

She rested her forehead on his. "I know," she responded, her tears dripping onto his face. "I love you, too."

...

Foxflame was gone. Those were the last words he spoke. Mintfall couldn't think of any better ones. She sat there, tears filling her eyes. Of course there were regrets. They should've told each other they loved each other as apprentices. But Mintfall loved Blackheart and her family, and she was sure Foxflame felt the same.

She licked the blood from his body. It was never meant to be between them, but she was thankful for the friendship they had. He was buried that night with other elders and warriors who had died.

She glanced up at the stars.

"I'll come back to you, Foxflame," she whispered into the night. "Then...we can truly be together."


	18. Coalblaze's Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Coalblaze, a cat from SnowClan. (He is the son of Mintfall, if you read my last story)

The black kit had taken a liking to the gray tabby she-cat since the day he was born. Her name was Dawnkit, daughter of Lilywhisker and Smokestar, sister to Mousekit.

She was older than him, by a few moons anyway. But they were playmates, good friends. His three brothers often got on his nerves, and so he liked to play with Dawnkit and her sister.

Of course, there was always drama with them too that prevented him from playing. Dawnkit and Mousekit had half-siblings who were recently named apprentices. These three other she-cats were daughters to Wavestorm and Smokestar.

Coalkit often had to retreat back to his mother when the two got in fights, or worse, Lilywhisker and Wavestorm got in fights.

But in the meantime, the two would play happily together. Every time Coalkit saw the she-cat's blazing blue eyes, he knew he wanted to keep playing with her, to keep talking with her.

...

Featherpaw had always been under the control of her sister, Snowpaw. The three had been brought up by an insane mother, practically neglected by their father with his true mate and kits.

But her mother and sisters were all she had. Of course, she didn't even feel like all of them stood by her side. Snowpaw tormented Waterpaw, their sister who lacked a white and silky coat and instead had a silver-blue coat.

Snowpaw would tease Waterpaw, claiming she looked like the evil she-cat Moonstar who had brought battle on the clans long ago. The she-cat was smaller than her and Featherpaw too.

Featherpaw didn't really want to tease Waterpaw, but Snowpaw clearly exerted her dominance, and Wavestorm didn't care. Snowpaw told Featherpaw she'd be popular acting this way. And Featherpaw believed it.

Occasionally Featherpaw came into the nursery to visit her mother. Wavestorm had given up her warrior life to care for other kits. As she padded in one day, a white kitten collided into her.

She glanced down, watching as he lifted his head.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked.

Featherpaw laughed. "Aren't you a cute one?"

His name was Whitekit, and his playful attitude made Featherpaw want to revisit often. It reminded her of innocence, of the kithood she felt she was robbed of.

His brother, Coalkit, was often playing with her half-siblings. She watched as he hopelessly glanced at Dawnkit every moment he could. She grinned.

The tom must have a crush on her, she thought.

She glanced at Whitekit playing with his siblings and grinned herself. The tom was glad when she visited, and she'd begun to become accustomed to visiting more often.

Mintfall took her kits out for a walk around camp one day, and Featherpaw waited by the entrance of the nursery, waiting for their return. 

Inside, she could hear Mousekit and Dawnkit whispering.

"Do you think Coalkit likes me?" she whispered.

"I think so. But do you like him?"

"I like two cats," Dawnkit confessed.

"Who?"

"The apprentice, Blazepaw, and...Coalkit a bit too."

...

Coalkit peeped his head out the nursery as Mousekit and Dawnkit were named Mousepaw and Dawnpaw. He longed for the day he could join them, knowing Dawnpaw would be spending more time with Blazepaw now.

He had seen the way the she-cat had been looking at the ginger tom, and it upset him. Dawnpaw still spoke to him, played with him, but he felt their relationship was failing. She seemed to think of him more and more of just a friend.

One day, he'd seen her and Blazepaw out for a walk around camp, and he curled up in the corner of the den, depressed while his brothers played. He told his mother he was just tired, but he quietly cried.

The entrance of another cat caught his attention, and he glanced up to see Featherpaw. The she-cat came to visit her mother, but he knew she took a liking to Whitekit instead. It was obvious.

Whitekit was asleep against his mother, and Coalkit was about to turn away when Featherpaw locked eyes with him.

"You okay?" she murmured.

Coalkit shrugged.

She glanced out at the den, and he quickly whispered to his mother he would be outside playing with Featherpaw for a bit.

"You like Dawnpaw," she spoke.

"Yeah, and you like Whitekit," Coalkit retorted.

"Is that why you're upset?" Featherpaw asked. "You saw Dawnpaw with Blazepaw."

"Yes," Coalkit groaned.

Featherpaw narrowed her eyes. "Does Whitekit like me?"

"I don't know," Coalkit replied. "I don't think so. He thinks you're a good friend."

"Let's make a pact, you and I," Featherpaw suggested.

"What?" Coalkit wondered,

"Let's help each other win over the cat we love," she said.

"How?"

"In little ways, like you tell Whitekit that I'm really fun and have a great personality."

"But you don't."

Featherwing huffed. "Anyway, I can separate Dawnpaw and Blazepaw some."

"You can?"

"Is this a deal or not? You help me with Whitekit, and I help you with Dawnpaw."

"Deal!" Coalkit spoke.

...

As the moons passed, Coalkit became Coalpaw, along with his siblings. Featherpaw became Featherwing (she had been made a warrior two moons early because of her great skills, along with her other sisters), and Blazepaw had become Blazeheart.

Now that Coalpaw was back in the same den as Dawnpaw, the two were able to speak more.

He and Featherwing collaborated between each other, meeting often to discuss their progress. It worked some, but even then, Dawnpaw still had an attraction to Blazeheart that Coalpaw could not deny.

"You just need to do it," Featherwing told him one day.

"Do what?"

"Tell Dawnpaw you like her!"

"I-I can't," Coalpaw whimpered.

"How else are you going to win her over?" Featherwing asked.

"Why don't you tell Whitepaw?" Coalpaw asked.

Featherwing began stuttering. "I-I don't think it's time yet. But you and Dawnpaw have known each other a long time. Just tell her."

Coalpaw sighed and nodded.

That night, he stopped Dawnpaw before she could get into the apprentice den.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What is it?" Dawnpaw wondered.

"I love you," Coalpaw blurted out. 

Dawnpaw turned her head away from his gaze. "I know."

"And..."

"And...I don't know how I feel yet. I-I like Blazeheart too," she confessed.

"But you at least like me?"

"As a friend, definitely, but as a mate..."

"Dawnpaw, what do you mean?" Coalpaw wondered.

"I don't know yet, Coalpaw. Leave me alone," she muttered, marching angrily into the apprentice den.

...

"It was a mess," Coalpaw explained to Featherwing.

"You just have to keep trying," Featherwing told him.

"And what about you and Whitepaw?" he asked. "You barely see him anymore."

Featherwing had been keeping her distance from the tom for some time, but she wasn't sure why. It suddenly felt odd to be seeing the tom. But she couldn't think of another cat that she had feelings for. 

"I-I'm still deciding," she said.

"Is the pact over then?" he asked.

"No," Featherwing spouted out quickly, so quickly that it surprised Coalpaw.

"I mean, we still need Dawnpaw on your side, right? Then we can deal with Whitepaw."

"I talked to him the other day, Featherwing," Coalpaw spoke quietly.

"About me?"

"About she-cats in general. He...he doesn't want a mate."

"What?" Featherwing asked, simply stunned.

"Sorry...maybe I shouldn't have told you. He says he wants to focus on being a warrior."

It hurt, Featherwing had to admit, but not as much as she expected. 

"You okay?" Coalpaw asked.

"Let's help you."

...

The news spread in early morning that Larkkit, a kit in the nursery, had been taken by badgers when she wandered out of camp in secret. Dawnpaw was also missing, apparently having gone after the kit.

Now, chaos had circulated in the clan as search parties were made. Petalstream, the mother of Larkkit, was bawling incessantly, begging them to bring her daughter home.

"I'll take a few cats with me," Blazeheart decided. Coalpaw rolled his eyes, knowing he was obviously going after Dawnpaw.

"I'll join," his sister, Riverstream said.

"I'd like to join," Coalpaw proposed.

"Are you sure?" Blazeheart asked, narrowing his eyes. "We'll most likely be fighting badgers."

"Yes," Coalpaw replied.

"Coalpaw!" came a sharp hiss. He spun around to see Featherwing with a worrisome look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to find Dawnpaw," he explained.

"But you're an apprentice! Maybe you should leave this to the warriors," she warned him.

"It's like you said. I have to do what I have to do to be with Dawnpaw."

"That's not what I--"

Coalpaw spun around and went off with Blazeheart. What was that about Featherwing treating him like a kit? He shrugged and went off with the two, deep into the woods.

The two padded around for a while, Coalpaw keeping quiet as Blazeheart and Riverstream led the way. They passed the waterfall in their territory, went deep into the thick forest, and kept their noses high for any scent of the missing SnowClan cats.

"Wait, do you smell that?" Blazeheart asked after two hours or so of searching.

"Smell what?" Coalpaw asked, only wanting to find Dawnpaw.

The ginger tom sniffed the ground at his feet. 

"It smells like badgers and...SnowClan," he explained. He hit the ground, and slowly, dirt began to collapse into it. A huge hole appeared with each hit of Blazeheart's paw.

"A tunnel!" Riverstream gasped.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" Coalpaw asked.

"I think they're down here," was all Blazeheart replied before inching down the hole. Coalpaw reluctantly followed, and slowly, they descended into a dark tunnel.

As soon as they began to walk away from the light, a cry sounded in the distance. Coalpaw froze. It was Dawnpaw!

"Dawnpaw, I'm coming!" Coalpaw shouted, racing forward. He came to the end of the tunnel and froze, finding Dawnpaw covered in blood cradling the seemingly okay Larkkit.

"Dawnpaw!" Blazeheart gasped as he came in. She glanced at both of them helplessly.

"Dawnpaw, are you okay?" Coalpaw asked.

She didn't respond, but her breathing was slow.

"Dawnpaw?" Blazeheart asked.

She glanced around, seeing them, but unable to comprehend.

"She...she can't hear," said Blazeheart.

"Her ear!" Riverstream screeched. One ear had been completely torn off of the gray tabby.

"Larkkit, what happened?" Coalpaw asked.

"The badgers were about to kill me after dragging me here, but Dawnpaw came and took the blows," the small kit whimpered.

"Why can't she hear?!" Coalpaw demanded.

"I don't know," Larkkit cried out.

"It might be the shock. She can still hear in one ear at least," Blazeheart told them. He grabbed the she-cat and draped her on his back.

"I could've done that," Coalpaw said.

"You're too small," Blazeheart responded. Coalpaw knew it was true. Blazeheart was a large, muscular tom and a good warrior. It bothered Coalpaw even more.

The walk back to camp made Coalpaw anxious. Dawnpaw still couldn't hear, and she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

As soon as they arrived back, she was whisked away to the medicine cat den. Coalpaw waited there forever, peering inside from time to time. She would live, that's what he had been told. But he had feared for her so much.

He slept outside the den, sometimes peeking in on her while she slept to make sure she was still breathing. Eventually, Featherwing forced him to return to the apprentice den.

When Dawnpaw had recovered enough, Smokestar announced that it was time to make her and Mousepaw warriors. Coalpaw anxiously awaited their ceremony, hoping to speak to Dawnpaw even more and emphasize how much she'd scared him and how much he loved her.

He watched joyfully as she was named Dawnpool, and her sister was named Mousestripe.

As soon as the cats began to disperse, Coalpaw trotted happily to greet her, only to realize Blazeheart had already beat him.

"Um...Dawnpool," Blazeheart murmured. "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes," Dawnpool purred happily.

Coalpaw's heart shattered into pieces. "You can't!" he shouted, breaking up their scene. "I love you, Dawnpool!"

Dawnpool sighed. "Coalpaw, I like you as a friend, not a mate."

"F-Fine! I'll just go kill myself then!" Coalpaw shouted, taking off into the woods. He should've seen it coming. There had been no chemistry between them in moons.

He rushed to the waterfall at the edge of the territory, looking down at the water below. He placed a paw forward almost ready to do it, when he was pulled back by Blazeheart.

"Leave me alone!" Coalpaw shouted. "You already got what you want. Just let me die."

"You think I'm just going to do that?! No, Coalpaw. I'm here to make sure you don't jump," Blazeheart xplained.

Dawnpool rushed out of the bushes not a second later.

"It's not fair!" Coalpaw hissed.

"Think about my feelings," Dawnpool begged. "I won't be happy with you. What about your parents and siblings. Do you want to break their hearts?"

"It'd be better than here," Coalpaw murmured.

"You-YOU STUPID TOM!" Dawnpool spat before running off. Coalpaw lurched forward, only to be stopped by Blazeheart again. Coalpaw attempted to claw at the tom, but Blazeheart pinned him well.

"I'm not letting you do it."

Coalpaw let out cries of anguish. "Why?!"

"It's the right thing to do. I thought we were friends," said Blazeheart.

Coalpaw fell quiet. Everything just felt numb now. It felt like this day had been a dream.

"You will find a good mate one day," Blazeheart promised as he let Coalpaw go.

He rushed back to camp, immediately finding Dawnpool again.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" he spat.

"I don't hate you! You just care about your feelings," Dawnpool growled. "If you really loved me, then you'd let me go."

...

"Coalpaw," Featherwing approached the tom as the evening sun set. He had been sitting across the apprentice den all day sulking.

"What's the point anymore?" he murmured.

"Coalpaw, come on. It was never meant to be. Just like me and Whitepaw," she told him.

"You fed me lies for so long. I-I thought Dawnpool and I--"

"Coalpaw, that's not true," Featherwing begged. 

"Leave me alone," he growled.

Featherwing watched him go in disappointment. But I love you, she wanted to tell him. It had been coming along gradually, and she'd only just realized it right now.

That was why she'd let Whitepaw be. Of course she would be thrilled to be with Coalpaw, but now wasn't the time. She had to look out for him.

...

That evening, the same badgers that had rampaged the territory earlier returned. Coalpaw was awoken by the scream of Dawnpool in the warriors den. All the other warriors had evacuated in time, but Dawnpool was still inside.

He rushed to the warriors den, finding Blazeheart already battling the badger that had dared to strike his mate.

Another badger suddenly came in, heading straight for Dawnpool. She already had a small wound, and Blazeheart couldn't take this other on his own.

Coalpaw let out a cry and leapt in front of Dawnpool, the badger's sharp claws tearing at his pelt instead. He collapsed on the ground in pain as blood began to pool around him. Another warrior was there in no time, and the badgers were driven off.

Dawnpool licked at his wound. "Thank you for saving me."

"But you won't love me," Coalblaze sighed.

"I love Blazeheart, and that is that, you must move on."

"Did you ever love me?" Coalpaw whispered.

"When I was a kit, and even maybe as an apprentice, but not as I became closer to warriorhood. I loved Blazeheart more."

The pain took Coalpaw out of consciousness now, and the last thing he heard was Dawnpool calling for the medicine cat.

...

"How is he?" Featherwing asked Spottedmask, the medicine cat.

"He's recovering fine. He's just been sleeping a lot," Spottedmask explained.

Featherwing nodded.

"I have to step out for some herbs. Tawnypaw is right outside talking to some friends if you need her," Spottedmask told her.

Featherwing nodded and glanced down at the hurt tom beside her. His wounds were healing, but she knew his heart wouldn't. Dawnpool hadn't even come to visit the tom, and Blazeheart had simply asked Spottedmask how he was doing.

"You're so stupid," Featherwing muttered, curling her fluffy tail around the tom.

His breaths rose and fell steadily. She leaned down and licked the top of his forehead. He wrinkled his nose before becoming calm again.

Quietly, Featherwing began to mutter the tune of an old lullaby her mother used to sing to them on days she was doing well. Coalpaw stirred slightly, though his eyes were closed.

"Dawnpool?" he muttered.

Featherwing sighed as he drifted back to sleep. Why could she never get what she wanted?

...

The news that Dawnpool was expecting Blazeheart's kits came only a moon later. Coalpaw was living in and out of a depression state. He had spoken to Featherwing only briefly. He wasn't mad at her. It was stupid to blame her. It was his own fault for being so ignorant.

At the same time, Larkpaw, the kit he had rescued, kept lurking near him, following him day and night. He knew the she-cat liked him, but he couldn't deal with it right now. He often snapped at her, telling her to go away, but the she-cat persisted.

Coalpaw was named Coalblaze shortly after, and Dawnpool's kits were born in the afternoon. There were three, a ginger tom, a gray tom, and a white she-cat. Breezekit, Hailkit, and Marshkit.

Those could've been my kits, Coalblaze thought. But it wasn't meant to be. He still offered assistance to Dawnpool in taking care of her kits, which she accepted.

He had grown to accept the fact, but the hurt and betrayal was still there. He could never forgive her. Some days were good, other days were bad.

...

Featherwing's paws trembled. Coalblaze rarely spoke to her now, and she'd barely been able to confront him after his injuries. 

I have to prove it to him. I have to help him. He'd still been incredibly depressed, and she knew what was between them would never happen.

She approached the nursery and unsheathed her claws. Could she really do this? 

I can do it for him, she reminded herself.

She peeked her head into the nursery, finding Blazeheart speaking softly with his kits. Coalblaze stood nearby, playing with another.

Suddenly, Featherwing leapt at Blazeheart, launching her claws into his pelt. He let out a yowl and threw her off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dawnpool gasped.

"Featherwing?" Coalblaze wondered, confused.

Dawnpool launched at the she-cat, slashing at her. Blazeheart ran out with the kits as the two battled it out.

"No, stop!" Coalblaze shouted, leaping in between them. Blood dripped down from Featherwing's pelt, and she glanced at him in surprise.

"She just tried to kill my mate," Dawnpool spat. "You asked her to do this!"

"No, I didn't! She-she doesn't know what she's doing. Just...relax. It's done. You're going to kill Featherwing if you don't stop," Coalblaze warned.

He quickly turned to Featherwing and pushed her outside.

"What were you thinking?" he asked. "Why would you do that?"

"The pact," she choked out.

"The pact isn't a thing anymore. I thought we both agreed that," Coalblaze growled. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you? You walk around depressed all day. I just wanted to help. It's the least I could do," Featherwing growled.

Dawnpool marched out of the den straight up to Smokestar nearby.

"I'm leaving SnowClan," she announced to him.

...

Coalblaze couldn't have been more upset at Featherwing and her act. Smokestar had forbid her from patrols and had given her apprentice duties for three moons. 

Dawnpool had taken off with Blazeheart and the kits, claiming she was experiencing too much harassment from Coalblaze and his associates. Coalblaze didn't know what to think anymore. He had thought he was recovering, but now...he was just as angry as he had ever been.

Sometimes, he wished Featherwing had almost succeeded in killing Blazeheart. The she-cat had tried to speak to him on multiple occasions, but he had only shooed her away. He didn't want to speak to her again for a long time.

Less than a moon later, Dawnpool came into camp sobbing with her kits by her side. Her sisters and a SnowClan patrol was with her. 

"What happened?" Coalblaze asked around.

A carcass was dragged into camp. It was Blazeheart except...his head was gone, and his body was mutilated.

"Dogs," cats murmured. They had killed Blazeheart, but she and the kits had gotten away safe.

Coalblaze froze. He had sometimes thought what would happen if Blazeheart had ever been out of the picture, but he could never imagine Blazeheart to suffer such an awful death.

He kept vigil for Blazeheart, honoring the fallen warrior. Dawnpool moved back in to SnowClan with her kits.

Coalblaze approached her a few sunrises later.

"Leave me alone. I know what you want," Dawnpool growled.

"I wasn't going to...What happened?" Coalblaze asked, sitting down. The kits tumbled around him.

"We were trying to find a home and walked in a cave, but...the dogs were there. Blazeheart told me to take the kits and run. We made it back to camp but...Blazeheart," she choked on her words.

"I'm sorry. If you need any help with the kits..."

She didn't reply.

Coalblaze fell asleep that night and dreamt he was in StarClan. He glanced around in confusion as a ginger tom padded toward him.

"Blazeheart?" he questioned.

"Dawnpool loves you," Blazeheart told him. "But she is too proud to sell you and too sad about my passing."

"What do you mean? No she doesn't," Coalblaze hissed.

"She started to love you most after me and her become mates, but still loved me."

"I don't want to hear this," Coalblaze growled. "You've ruined my life."

"I guess you don't want my help to help you win her love. Good-bye," he said simply, fading into darkness. Coalblaze awoke with a startle.

It took him a few days to get the courage to speak to Dawnpool about the dream. She had been accepting of him playing with the kits since they missed him.

"I-I saw Blazeheart in my dreams," Coalblaze explained.

"You did?!" Dawnpool gasped, her eyes brightening.

"He-he told me you loved me. Does that mean--"

Dawnpool's eyes went cold again. "I do love you, but my mate just died. Leave me alone."

Slowly, their relationship began to build up again. Coalblaze played with the kits, and Dawnpool even apologized for her cold attitude. Slowly, his future became clear again. Some day, he could be mates with Dawnpool, and they could have kits.

But that day never came. Because Dawnpool died of greencough. And that was the day Coalblaze couldn't stand another day.

He launched himself down the waterfall after Blazeheart had stopped him so many moons before. 

...

Featherwing's heart broke upon hearing the news of Coalblaze's death. She cradled his dead body, repeating, "I love you, I love you." They were the words she had never been able to tell him herself.

He had almost had when he wanted. She had never had anything. That evening, she swallowed a bundle of deathberries.

The pact had to be followed through to the very end. She could not live without him. He had been the only thing keeping her here.


	19. A History of SnowClan and My Role-Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Apologies for no update for nearly two months. I have lots of more short stories coming in 2018, but for now, I thought I'd write a laid-back chapter about my history of role-playing and how these all connect to my Warriors novels and such. Enjoy :)

I began role-playing during Spring of 2010 on YouTube when I was 11 years old. My first cat was a ginger cat named Flamekit in RiverClan (a clan not owned by me). Obviously these experiences would create the Flamepaw series, but at the time, it was just a little fun experience. I had actually never read the Warriors series (only Seekers Bears), and so later in spring I read the books and got educated.

My role-play in RiverClan continued throughout summer. The link to the channel is still up, and you can even find Flamekit in the members video: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiverClanHome 

In September of 2010, I created SnowClan. You can find the original video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuEO7R0cciI. I started out with six cats: Icestar, Blackpaw (later Blacktail), Rosefur, and Rosefur's three kits: Petalkit (Petalnose), Skykit (Skycloud), and Cloudkit (Cloudstar). Obviously all these cats came to be mentioned in my books about SnowClan, such as the Mosskit Series and The Cat and the Fox.

The clan started small, but in no time it began to grow. Around this time, a user Sunstar116 on YouTube created FoxClan. I joined with a couple cats including MOONSTAR. This was how the whole MoonClan scenario came to be.

I role-played between FoxClan and SnowClan, eventually creating a temporary clan called MoonClan, where Moonstar was leader. This role-play story can be found in Moonstar's Rise. The battle took place (I believe) New Years Day, 2011. Obviously, MoonClan lost against SnowClan and FoxClan.

I role-played with a variety of users, some of the most famous around this time being collie7225 and Sunstar116. They were the original role-players of a variety of cats in my books. I credit them all at the end of each novel, so you can see them there. I also began role-playing with badgerclaw29 who was the role-player of Stonepaw from The Cat and the Fox. 

Around this time, I created a whole separate channel for SnowClan called SnowClanHome. It was deleted around 2013 so that I could make a new channel for me. (There wasn't such a thing as having multiple channels per email account back then on YouTube). Here I would upload monthly videos of clan members and those who were in StarClan. Channels on YouTube looked A LOT different back then. I had all the members on the side and would post events for apprentice and warrior ceremonies. Overall, the clan became SUPER organized as it grew. Generally, I would turn kits into apprentices and apprentices into warriors every two months, so we didn't wait an entire six months in real time.

Also around this time badgerclaw29 had her own clan called CloudClan. I never wrote a novel that starred any of my CloudClan cats, but there are several short stories here that detail events in CloudClan.

Soon, I began role-playing with sarah9191919 (my bud from Australia, shoutout even though she never goes online anymore). She joined my clan, and I joined her clan--NightClan. NightClan is really only in my book Shining of the Four since it's a newer clan, but it's also in these short stories too.

We even created a smaller clan together called BirdClan. At first we were the only members, but soon we added more. This clan just came into existence through a bit of role-playing though it was never intended to. It was never role-played with THAT much though. I was even the leader for a while, named Bumblestar. In one of my short stories this is mentioned.

Around this time, there were problems both with FoxClan and CloudClan. FoxClan was deleted, and basically I was a whiny 12/13 yr old who recreated it and then got in trouble with Sunstar116 since she technically owned it. So FoxClan was gone for a while, then she remade it. It was a confusing time in FoxClan.

Badgerclaw29 also left YouTube briefly, then returned, then left again. So as the years went on into late 2012 or so, both these clans were pretty much nonexistent.

I also began role-playing with MsMistyfrost around this time. Her character, Mistyfrost, is in one of these short stories. Both she and sarah9191919 had their own Wattpad accounts (I'll link them but they're both inactive): 

sarah9191919: https://www.wattpad.com/user/sarah9191919

MsMistyfrost: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MsMistyfrost

MsMistyfrost created a clan called StormClan which I role-played in VERY briefly. Around this time, I brought MoonClan back under Hazelstar (this was summer/fall of 2012). The second battle of MoonClan took place in fall of 2012, during my last year of middle school.

And after that, role-playing pretty much died out. This was unfortunate, but I guess it was meant to be. We were all around the same age, my role-play friends and me. Some were a year older, some a year younger, and some were my age. We were all entering high school, and none of us really read Warriors books anymore, some moved onto other things (aka anime, which is actually funny because me and one of my role-play friends vowed never to enter that realm and now she's into k-pop and I've been into anime since 2013). 

That being said, I wanted to keep writing to keep these memories alive. Role-playing really strengthened my writing and storytelling and makes me nostalgic of the memories I had. I haven't read a Warriors novel in years (mostly because there are a lot and they're expensive. I would still happily read them and hope I will get to read the rest some day). I stopped after Omen of the Stars as it ended right around the time my role-playing ended.

I'm so grateful for the memories I made role-playing. They inspired all my books and all these short stories. Also if any of my online role-play friends ever read this one day, please feel free to reach out to me. You guys were the best and I'd love to know what you're doing in life now since we're all broke college students probably.

I've tried to join role-play forums on here, but it never really worked out. Maybe I will role-play again someday, but for now, this was the height of my role-play and writing experience :)

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for some more short stories coming in 2018!


	20. Warriors Cats Timeline

WARNING: The latter part of this chapter spoils LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE ONE of my Warriors Cats novels. If you have not read some of these novels and are planning to in the future I recommend you don't read the full timeline.

Welcome, guys! I know I said stories were coming soon, but I ran out of time to write a long and proper short story this week. This fun chapter was already done, and rather than deprive you of a chapter, I decided to upload this now. 

It's no secret that my Warriors novels intermingle. I decided to create a Warriors Timeline to give you an almost accurate depiction of when certain events occur. Some books like the Flamepaw Series and The Search for Jetfur were role-played on and off so while they generally fit into the timeline, the timing isn't exactly accurate because sometimes there were long gaps before I picked up role-play again. But for the most part, this timeline gives a pretty good idea of how all these events go down.

PART 1 (SPOILER FREE): BOOK TIMELINE

I am not saying all my books should be read in order. Read them as you like! But if you wanted to read them in order/have a general sense in which time period they occur, then here's a list of all my Warriors books in order of events that occur in my Warriors novels. The books are listed based on where they began.

BOOKS IN ORDER BASED ON WHERE THEY BEGAN:

Icestar and Blossom

Flamepaw’s Quest

Moonstar’s Rise

Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud

The Abandoned Warrior

The Search for Jetfur

Flamepaw’s Destination

The Cat and the Fox

Mosskit Book 2: The Journey

Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan

MoonClan’s Return

Shining of the Four

 

PART 2: WARRIORS TIMELINE (HEAVY SPOILERS):

Here is a list of all the events in my Warriors books if you were wondering what certain characters were doing at the time of another novel. Most of the events I listed all take place in books, but a few are just general knowledge so you understand certain clan events better.

COPYRIGHT NOTE: This is purely a fun thing I compiled. I did not create this anyone to have a better sense of my Warriors world and then take characters/events and put them in their own fanfics. Please read for pleasure. Do not take this timeline as a gift for your novels.

Timeline of my Warriors novels:

· Icekit and Blossomkit are born (Icestar and Blossom)

· Icekit becomes Icepaw and Blossom becomes a kittypet (Icestar and Blossom)

· IceClan is destroyed (Icestar and Blossom)

· Blossom gives birth to Tulip (Icestar and Blossom)

· Iceblossom gives birth to her three kits (Icestar and Blossom)

· Tulip and Embertail are killed (Icestar and Blossom)

· Iceblossom’s kits become apprentices (Icestar and Blossom)

· Coalfur dies and Iceblossom brings her kits to ForestClan (Icestar and Blossom)

· Iceblossom becomes Icestar (Icestar and Blossom)

· Flamekit is born (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Moonkit is born in FoxClan (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Skykit is born in ForestClan (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Flamekit becomes an apprentice (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Flamepaw begins her journey to search for Goldstar (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Neko joins Flamepaw and Rosepettle (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Flamepaw and the others stumble upon Goldstar and other RiverClan cats (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Daisyflower dies (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Icestar creates SnowClan (Icestar and Blossom)

· Flamepaw decides not to go back to RiverClan and continue her quest by leaping down the cliff (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Korosu kills Clawkit (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Rosefur joins SnowClan with Skykit, Petalkit, and Cloudkit (Icestar and Blossom/Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Blossom becomes mates with Snickerdoodle again (Icestar and Blossom)

· Moonkit kills her mother, Silverwhisker (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Snowkit is born in BloodClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Flamepaw and the others head back to RiverClan (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Flamepaw meets Barkpaw (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Moonkit becomes Moonpaw (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Skykit and her siblings become apprentices (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Moonpaw kills her brother, Owlpaw (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Moonpaw runs off to start MoonClan (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Korosu takes kits from RiverClan (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Flamepaw returns to RiverClan (Flamepaw’s Quest)

· Moonstar gives birth to four kits—Tigerkit, Leopardkit, Chesnutkit, and Hazelkit (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Snowkit is abandoned in the woods after being exiled from BloodClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Moonstar gathers more members of MoonClan (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Moonstar’s kits become apprentices (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Moonstar kidnaps Blackpaw (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Blackpaw helps Chesnutpaw and Hazelpaw escape to FoxClan (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Snowfeather of MoonClan is killed (Moonstar’s Rise)

· SnowClan leaves the forest and Rosefur runs off to ForestClan (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· SnowClan enters a new forest and MoonClan follows (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Rosefur returns with Smokekit and Mousekit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Snowkit briefly tags along with Oceankit and Wavekit on their quest to SnowClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Mousekit is killed by MoonClan cats (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Snowkit becomes Snowpaw and begins training under Stonecloud and Silverwhisker (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Moonstar’s kits in MoonClan become warriors (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Oceankit returns to SnowClan with Wavekit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Hazelpaw returns to Moonstar in MoonClan (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Skypaw and her siblings become warriors (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Blossom gives birth to Blaze and Fire (Icestar and Blossom)

· Hazelnose is kicked out of MoonClan (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Rockclaw, Petalnose’s mate, becomes mates with Hazelnose instead (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Rosefur dies (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Fire runs away and Snickerdoodle dies (Icestar and Blossom)

· Smokekit and Oceankit become apprentices (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Leopardtail gives birth to kits (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Petalnose gives birth to Mintkit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Blossom gives birth to Rose and Violet (Icestar and Blossom)

· The first battle of MoonClan takes place—Moonstar is killed and MoonClan dissolves (Moonstar’s Rise/Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Oceanpaw is killed by Ice in the battle after Night’s death (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Tigerstripe and Jetfur begin to travel together (Moonstar’s Rise/The Search for Jetfur)

· Ice leaves with her son, Fire (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Tooth leaves with his son, Fang (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Screechshade goes off with Bloodfur and Bone (Moonstar’s Rise)

· Snowpaw meets Bear (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Blaze begins playing with Mintkit in the woods (Icestar and Blossom)

· Tigerstripe loses Jetfur and meets Snakepelt (The Search for Jetfur)

· Tigerstripe meets Rain (The Search for Jetfur)

· Tigerstripe leaves Snakepelt (The Search for Jetfur)

· RiverClan disappears (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Tigerstripe meets Krait who joins him on his search (The Search for Jetfur)

· Hazelnose gives birth to Treekit (not technically in a book but important for MoonClan’s Return)

· Petalnose becomes mates with Longtail (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Stonekit is brought to SnowClan (The Cat and the Fox)

· Mintpaw becomes an apprentice (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Flamepaw and Barkpaw team up with Tigerstripe and Krait (Flamepaw’s Destination/The Search for Jetfur)

· Blaze joins the clan and is known now as Foxpaw (Icestar and Blossom)

· Petalnose gives birth to four kits—Ivykit, Cottonkit, Riverkit, and Blazekit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud/The Cat and the Fox)

· Treekit is sent off to FoxClan and Hazelnose is alone (again not in a book but mentioned in MoonClan’s Return)

· Bear betrays Snowpaw (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Krait “dies” (The Search for Jetfur/Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Flamepaw teams up with the dogs/wolves The Search for Jetfur/Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Mothwing returns (The Search for Jetfur/Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Rain returns back to Tigerstripe (The Search for Jetfur)

· Korosu takes Tigerstripe and Rain away to find Jetfur (The Search for Jetfur)

· Stonekit and Ivykit play together (The Cat and the Fox)

· Seven returns to Lupin and his family (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Goldstar briefly returns (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Flamepaw, Barkpaw, and Mothwing set off to SwampClan to save their clan (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Thorndapple leaves with her family, including Longtail (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Skycloud beomes mates with Blacktail briefly (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Petalnose dies and Skycloud takes care of her kits (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud/The Cat and the Fox)

· SwampClan battle: RiverClan is no more, Tigerstripe briefly runs into Jetfur (The Search for Jetfur/Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Krait throws Jetfur over a cliff (The Search for Jetfur)

· Rain dies (The Search for Jetfur)

· Tigerstripe runs into Snakepelt again (The Search for Jetfur)

· Blacktail and Thorndapple die (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Tigerstripe departs from Snakepelt (The Search for Jetfur)

· Stonekit becomes an apprentice and is mentored by Icestar (The Cat and the Fox)

· Snowpaw becomes named Snowfeather and begins the search for MoonClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Mossclaw comes to SnowClan (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Wavepaw, Lilypaw, and Smokepaw become warriors with Smokefur being named deputy (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Stonepaw is killed by a fox (The Cat and the Fox)

· Stonepaw enters StarClan and meets Stonecloud (The Cat and the Fox)

· Stonepaw enters Moonstar’s portal and becomes a fox (The Cat and the Fox)

· Stone joins with the other foxes (The Cat and the Fox)

· Rose and Violet go to join FoxClan (Icestar and Blossom)

· Blossom joins SnowClan (Icestar and Blossom)

· Stone rushes to visit the dying Icestar but is attacked by members of SnowClan (The Cat and the Fox)

· Icestar dies of greencough, Smokefur becomes leader (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Mintpaw becomes a warrior (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Petalnose’s kits become apprentices (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Stone becomes mates with Lily (The Cat and the Fox)

· Skycloud gives birth to two kits—Ashkit and Cinderkit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Wavestorm gives birth to three she-cats—Snowkit, Featherkit, and Waterkit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Lilywhisker gives birth to two she-cats—Mousekit and Dawnkit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Tooth kills Mossclaw and takes Skycloud captive (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Skycloud gives birth to Mosskit (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Skycloud returns to SnowClan briefly before going back to Tooth (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· A fire kills Skycloud and Tooth (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Mosskit runs away to safety (Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud)

· Snowfeather arrives to “MoonClan” (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Mosskit teams up with Ginger (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Mosskit becomes a kittypet after Ginger dies and is renamed Frosty (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Ashkit and Cinderkit become apprentices (not in a specific book, general SnowClan info)

· Gloria dies (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Stone dies (The Cat and the Fox)

· Mosskit meets up with Ginger and Snakekit to begin his journey (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Snowfeather runs into her sister, Ice (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Stonepaw becomes a fox again, Lily dies (The Cat and the Fox)

· Snowfeather becomes mates with Lionstripe (The Abandoned Warrior)

· DuskClan threatens MoonClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Snakekit goes missing after falling down a waterfall (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Snowfeather and Lionstripe leave MoonClan to head to FoxClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Ivypaw and her siblings become warriors (not in a specific book, general SnowClan info)

· Snowfeather and Lionstripe arrive in FoxClan (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Snakekit returns (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Snowfeather runs into Wavestorm at the gathering (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Ashpaw and Cinderpaw become warriors (general SnowClan info)

· Snowfeather is the leader of WeedClan for a brief time (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Mosskit returns to SnowClan, leaving Ginger and Snakekit behind and being named Mosspaw (Mosskit Book 2: The Journey)

· Snowfeather gives birth to her three kits—Frostedkit, Pumpkinkit, and Lightkit and dies in kitbirth(The Abandoned Warrior)

· Flamepaw and Barkpaw head to SnowClan (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Mosspaw leaves SnowClan for six moons to find himself (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Ivygaze gives birth to three kits—Runningkit, Softkit, and Stonekit (general SnowClan info)

· Frostedpaw dies of greencough (The Abandoned Warrior)

· Flameclaw and Barkfern join SnowClan and Flameclaw gives birth to three kits—Goldkit, Daisykit, and Snowkit (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Stone is saved by Icestar and goes back to StarClan (The Cat and the Fox)

· FoxClan is destroyed by twolegs and Lionstripe, Pumpkinpaw, and Lightpaw are all killed (The Abandoned Warrior/The Cat and the Fox)

· Stonepaw becomes a warrior and becomes Stoneclaw (The Cat and the Fox)

· Mosspaw returns to SnowClan and is named Mossheart (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Ivygaze’s kits become apprentices (The Cat and the Fox)

· Flameclaw’s kits become apprentices (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· FoxClan is rebuilt with only half its members remaining (general info)

· Stoneclaw and Ivygaze become mates (The Cat and the Fox)

· Ashclaw kills Marshmallowheart and commits suicide (The Cat and the Fox)

· Fernbranch gives birth to Mossheart’s kits—Jaykit, Tinykit, and Patchkit (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Mousestripe gives birth to Reedtail’s three kits—Stormkit, Graykit, and Shinykit where a new prophecy is revealed and the spirit of Moonstar kills Smokestar and Reedtail (The Cat and the Fox/Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Moonstar visits Hazelnose to tell her to rebuild MoonClan (MoonClan’s Return)

· Tigerstripe reunites with Jetfur (The Search for Jetfur)

· Cloudfur becomes Cloudstar (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan/The Cat and the Fox)

· Ivygaze’s kits become warriors (The Cat and the Fox)

· Flameclaw’s kits become warriors (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Mossheart’s kits become apprentices (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Mousestripe’s kits become apprentices (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Mossheart’s kits become warriors (Mosskit Book 3: SnowClan)

· Ivygaze gives birth to Badgerkit (The Cat and the Fox)

· MoonClan returns as Hazelnose gathers up all members (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Hazelstar kidnaps Chesnuttail and other FoxClan cats (MoonClan’s Return)

· Tigerstripe and Jetfur are taken captive (MoonClan’s Return/The Search for Jetfur)

· Badgerkit becomes Badgerclaw and Stoneclaw dies (The Cat and the Fox)

· The second battle of MoonClan (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· The elders are attacked and Barkfern is killed (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Barkfern’s sisters pay their respects to Barkfern (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Flameclaw dies (Flamepaw’s Destination)

· Hazelstar loses the battle after being killed by Shinypelt (MoonClan’s Return)

· Tigerstripe and Jetfur go off to start a new life (The Search for Jetfur)

· Lifekit, Lemonkit, Salmon, and Sunrise all appear and are taken in by other cats (Shining of the Four)

· Thymekit goes mute (Shining of the Four)

· Cherry Blossom dies (Shining of the Four)

· Sunrise goes to a new home (Shining of the Four)

· Frostflight gives birth to four kits—Pearkit, Desertkit, Troutkit, Spotkit (Shining of the Four)

· Cloudstar dies and Thornfrost becomes the new leader, assigning Pinethorn as his deputy (Shining of the Four)

· Blueocean gives birth to three kits—Marshkit, Ripplekit, and Goosekit (Shining of the Four)

· Sunrise meets Fawn (Shining of the Four)

· Salmon officially begins training with her father (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonkit becomes an apprentice with Thymekit and his siblings (Shining of the Four)

· Sunrise and Fawn meet Anna (Shining of the Four)

· Lifekit becomes an apprentice (Shining of the Four)

· Goosekit and his siblings become apprentices (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonpaw’s “siblings” become apprentices (Shining of the Four)

· Sunrise, Fawn, and Anna meet Frog (Shining of the Four)

· Goosepaw and his siblings find out that Pinethorn is not their father but a StormClan tom is instead (Shining of the Four)

· Berry has a prophecy and shares it with Salmon (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonpaw is given a prophecy by Ambershine and Silverstar (Shining of the Four)

· Fawn shares a prophecy with Sunrise (Shining of the Four)

· Thornstar and Spiritheart give Lifepaw a prophecy (Shining of the Four)

· Salmon is officially declared to be the future leader of her rogue pack (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonpaw becomes a warrior and Thymepaw’s voice returns (Shining of the Four)

· Lifepaw becomes a warrior (Shining of the Four)

· Salmon starts having visions of Shinypaw and Patchpaw (Shining of the Four)

· Oak assigns Storm as Salmon’s mate (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonfur dreams of Shinypelt as a warrior (Shining of the Four)

· Sunrise has memories of Shinypelt as an apprentice (Shining of the Four)

· Lifesnow has dreams of Shinypelt as a kit (Shining of the Four)

· Goosepaw and his siblings become warriors, Lifesnow becomes mates with Goosefur (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonfur becomes pregnant with Thymewhisker’s kits (Shining of the Four)

· Sunrise runs into Lifesnow (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonfur talks with Lifesnow and Sunrise (Shining of the Four)

· Cherry Blossom reveals the truth about Salmon’s birth and tells Salmon to travel to SnowClan (Shining of the Four)

· The four she-cats use their powers against Moonstar (Shining of the Four)

· Shinypelt returns (Shining of the Four)

· The four she-cats return, all with different pelt colors besides Lifesnow (Shining of the Four)

· Lemonfur returns with four newborn kits (Shining of the Four)

· Each cat decides to return back to their home, none accepting Patchfur and Shinypelt’s offer to live in SnowClan (Shining of the Four)

 

THANK YOU FOR READING! I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AN ACTUAL STORY NEXT WEEK!


	21. The Birth of Cloudstar's Kits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Similar to the Nine Lives stories, there will also be some Arrivals to StarClan and kit births thrown in here too. Next week I will be writing some LONG EPIC stories (I would have tonight but I was forced by work to take a late shift, so I don't have time :( ). Anyway, please enjoy this story that revolves around Cloudstar, leader of SnowClan, and the birth of his kits. More stories of them to come in the future. Cloudstar and Dovewing actually have a really interesting backstory that I never really fit into any of my stories, so they will be focused on more in the future

"I-I...I think I'm...pregnant," Dovewing whispered into Cloudfur's ear.

Cloudfur remembered the day he had met Dovewing. She had been a tiny thing brought into SnowClan, and he had taken a liking to her ever since. They had fought battles together, confronted dangerous cats, and worked together better than any team.

He remembered when he had asked her to be his mate, how she had almost ran off from SnowClan to return back to her past. But she had stayed, and that was enough.

Cloudfur had always thought if they would have kits. Both of them were so busy though, with Cloudfur being the deputy to Smokestar. Applewhisker and Largefoot were always whisking them away on missions. Those two never could seem to stay out of trouble.

Cloudfur still remembered the moment Dovewing told him she was pregnant. There they stood in the midst of an all-out war with SwampClan, a clan that had kidnapped Applewhisker and was planning an attack.

They had returned back to SnowClan with Applewhisker's three newborn kits and the warm thought that soon Dovewing would be having kits of her own too.

All of Cloudfur's siblings had kits of their own, but Cloudfur was glad they had waited. He felt Dovewing and him were mature enough to handle kits now, and he felt proud that new kits would strengthen the clan.

It was two and a half moons later that Dovewing finally went into labor. Cloudfur had run around for her for days, making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed.

Dovewing kept shoving him away, but Cloudfur had never been a father before, and he wanted to be the best one. He had known too many cats dissatisfied with their parents. His father had never been around, and his mother hadn't been the best either.

Cloudfur was visiting Dovewing one morning in the nursery when the ginger she-cat winced in pain.

"Is everything all right?" Cloudfur asked his mate.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she replied, wincing tightly.

"Dovewing...is-is it time?" he asked.

"No, I don't--" She was cut off by another wave of pain. Cloudfur's eyes widened, and he quickly called for a medicine cat.

"I'll be here for you," he promised. He was shocked to find that she was barely crying out in pain. She was strong and had been through so much already that he supposed this was not the only pain she had ever felt in her life.

As the queens and kits left to make room, Cloudfur sat in the corner, trying to support Dovewing but also trying not to look. The she-cat was in pain, and he wanted to give her as much privacy as possible without hovering over her.

It felt like hours, but soon enough, Dovewing was resting, and three kits were suckling from her belly. Cloudfur moved closer toward her and wrapped his white tail around her.

There were three toms. One had ginger fur like his mother, another was a gingery-russet color, and the last was as white as snow.

"They're beautiful," Cloudfur told her, purring.

"I think so too," Dovewing replied, the faintest of tears appearing in her eyes.

"They'll make great warriors," Cloudfur said. "But three toms. Will you be able to handle them?"

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "I think it'll be fine, as long as you promise to do some parenting too."

Cloudfur chuckled. "Of course," he said, licking her forehead. "I love you."

Dovewing purred. "I love you, too."

"What will we call them?" Cloudfur asked her softly.

"I would like to call the ginger one Sparrowkit, and the ginger-russet one Redkit. What do you think?"

"They're beautiful names," Cloudfur told her.

"I want you to name that one," Dovewing said, pointing to the white tom that looked exactly like his father.

"Whitekit," Cloudfur decided.

Dovewing smiled sweetly. "Yes, it is perfect."

Cloudfur grinned and glanced down at the newborn kits. A wave of peace passed over them. This life would be so different now, but it would be better because of this new journey in Cloudfur's life.

The moment of silence was interrupted by the entrance of Applewhisker's kits. Pinepaw, Marshpaw, and Honeypaw were apprentices now, but they still acted like kits at times.

"I wanna see!" Marshpaw yelled, his siblings following behind him.

Pinepaw kept a close gaze on Whitekit. "Wow, Cloudfur, he looks just like you!"

Honeypaw twitched her tail irritably. She never was a fan of the attention being on someone else.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," she murmured. "It's just some kits..."

"They're beautiful kits, huh?" Cloudfur told the three.

They all nodded their heads, and Dovewing chuckled.

"Hey, give them some space!" Applewhisker, their mother, shouted from outside.

The three waved good-bye and left. Cloudfur chuckled to himself and glanced at Dovewing.

"Do you think they'll be like that some day?"

"By StarClan, I hope not," Dovewing joked. "But even then, I wouldn't mind them having great personalities."

Cloudfur purred and gave her one last nuzzle before heading out to his deputy duties. As he left his mate and kits behind though, he walked a little taller. Today was a blessing, and each day after would be too.


	22. Chesnuttail's Twisted Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's right I'm finally back with some longer and bigger short stories. This is Part 1 of a three-part short story group featuring Chesnuttail, the son of Moonstar. Enjoy :)

A dusty-brown tom curled against the warmth of his mother's small belly while his three siblings were tucked beside him. The quiet breaths of all the cats beside him calmed him. He felt safe and warm.

What little warmth he felt was stripped away almost instantly. His mother's warm presence was mostly gone, and the presence of an unknown she-cat filled her place.

From the time Chesnutkit opened his eyes, he knew he did not favor the world he had grown into. He and his sister, Hazelkit, were the smallest of the litter and the most timid while his bigger siblings Tigerkit and Leopardkit thrived in their new clan.

They had been born into MoonClan, a vicious clan led by Chesnutkit's mother, Moonstar, and their father, Fang. They were plotting revenge against the clans that had wronged Moonstar and thus the clan had no time for softies.

Moonstar was never near her kits, except to cheer on Tigerkit or Leopardkit. Chesnutkit could not recall ever having a conversation with his father. The tom never visited.

The only constant was a white she-cat named Snowfeather who had reluctantly joined with her mate, Bone, the deputy of MoonClan. She took care of him and his siblings mostly, and there was always warmth radiating from her.

Chesnutkit and his sister did not want to belong to MoonClan. They had known that since birth. But they were only young kits, and they didn't possess enough skills to escape.

Then, a young tom named Blackpaw was captured from SnowClan. He was thrown into the same den as Chesnutkit and Hazelkit. Chesnutkit and his sister were punished often for not following Moonstar's rules.

"You're her kits?" Blackpaw gasped.

"But we don't like her," Hazelkit muttered sadly.

"This isn't the life we want," Chesnutkit added.

Blackpaw sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"Did you know her before?" Chesnutkit asked quietly.

Blackpaw paused before dipping his head. "That's how she knows me and why she took me. Your mother lived in FoxClan, but she killed her own brother out of rage and went off to start this clan."

FoxClan. That's where I truly belong, Chesnutkit thought.

It seemed as though Blackpaw's chance of escape was becoming thinner and thinner. Chesnutkit and Hazelkit kept him company though.

Then, Snowfeather came to them in the middle of the night. The angelic she-cat whispered to them she would help them escape. She turned the cats' attention away from the holes they dug, and in the dark of the night, she led them into the forest, away from the patrols.

"I can find my way from here," Blackpaw whispered as they came to the edge of MoonClan territory.

"And where shall I take you little kits? Do you want to go with him?" Snowfeather questioned.

"We want to go to FoxClan," Hazelkit decided.

"Then we will."

The sun was just about rising when they entered FoxClan. Snowfeather slipped away, leaving the two at the edge of the territory. It was in no time that they were found by a patrol and escorted to the FoxClan camp.

"You're Moonstar's kits!" Sunstar, the ginger leader, gasped.

"Yes, but we're not like her! We want to join!" Chesnutkit argued.

"We escaped," Hazelkit promised.

Sunstar eyed them suspiciously. Chesnutkit knew that Sunstar must have known their mother and was reluctant to trust them. But they were just small cats after all, tired and hungry.

"You can join," Sunstar decided. "How old are both of you?"

"Six moons," Chesnutkit answered.

"It's time you join FoxClan as apprentices then."

Sunstar called the clan together, announcing the arrival of new members of the clan and the beginning of an apprentice ceremony.

"Do you want to keep your old names or change them?"

The two both shook their heads. Moonstar had named them Chesnutkit and Hazelkit. They would never be free from some affiliation with MoonClan, and their names symbolized that.

"Very well. Hazelkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Hazelpaw. And Chesnutkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Chesnutpaw."

"Hazelpaw! Chesnutpaw!" the clan cried. Chesnutpaw grinned, a joy filling him that had never filled him before. As he glanced into the crowd, a pure black she-cat caught his eye.

Her name was Hollykit, and while Chesnutpaw spent this days training with his sister, he kept close to Hollykit and her brother, Ravenkit. He quickly became close friends with them.

It wasn't too soon before Chesnutpaw found himself falling in love with the black she-cat. Her green eyes were the brightest he had ever seen. She was quiet, and maybe a bit abrasive, but she was also gentle.

Chesnutpaw didn't know how to tell her he loved her. He knew he would eventually. Perhaps during her apprentice days. For now, they would remain close friends.

Meanwhile, Hazelpaw remained good friends with a fairly beautiful she-cat named Cloverpaw. She had caught Chesnutpaw's eyes a few times. She had grown on him though, but he reminded himself that Hollykit was his first love, and she would always remain that way.

The day came for apprentice and warrior ceremonies. Chesnuttail, Hazelnose, and Cloverpelt were all named while Hollykit and her brother became apprentices.

Chesnuttail grinned at Hollypaw. She glanced away in embarrassment, but shot him a quick glance anyway. Chesnuttail purred.

"Why don't I show you around the territory tonight?" Chesnuttail asked Hollypaw.

"That'd be great. That way I'm not clueless when my mentor does it," Hollypaw agreed.

"You'll be a great apprentice," Chesnuttail promised

"T-Thanks," Hollypaw stuttered.

Chesnuttail padded toward his sister and her friend.

"This is so exciting! We're warriors!" Cloverpelt explained. Her light gray pelt and blue eyes glistened in the sunlight.

"I know. We've trained so hard," Hazelnose admitted. "Chesnuttail and I never thought we'd make it this far when we were kits. Well, I got to get going."

"Me too," Chesnuttail said.

"One thing, Chesnuttail," Cloverpelt said, stopping him. He turned and was shocked as her tongue rasped against his cheek.

"Bye!" she called, running away smiling.

Chesnuttail froze, not sure how to react.

"Cloverpelt likes you," Sunstar teased.

"Hmmph," Chesnuttail murmured before walking off. He hadn't been bothered by affection from Cloverpelt, but the sight of Hollypaw still made his heart melt.

That night, Chesnuttail went on a moonlit walk with Hollypaw. The she-cat spoke excitedly about her first day of training. Chesnuttail grinned at her as she spoke.

"But how is warrior life?" Hollypaw asked.

"Well, I haven't experienced too much of it yet," Chesnuttail explained. He thought briefly back to Cloverpelt, then shook his head, not wanting to be bothered by the other she-cat.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how it is. I can't wait until I'm a warrior!" Hollypaw explained.

Chesnuttail grinned and nuzzled her. Hollypaw purred, and they spent the rest of the night underneath the stars.

Chesnuttail kept locking eyes with Cloverpelt the remainder of the time. He felt poorly about her since he had chosen Hollypaw, yet he could not stop staring at her.

Cloverpelt mostly glared at him, but there was something beautiful about her glare too. She had suddenly become more beautiful in Chesnuttail's eyes, and his heart sometimes warmed when he thought about how she wanted him. 

"Is Cloverpelt okay?" Chesnuttail asked Hazelnose one day.

"She's heartsick over you, Chesnuttail. Of course she's not okay," Hazelnose snapped.

"Sorry."

"Do you truly love Hollypaw? Obviously it's not my place to say who you choose, but I don't want to give her false hope," Hazelnose said.

"I...yes, I love Hollypaw."

"You seem unsure."

"I do!"

"Fine," Hazelnose replied, standing up and leaving him.

Chesnuttail sighed. He was going to have to settle this himself. He padded over toward Cloverpelt, but she she-cat immediately turned away from him.

"Cloverpelt, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I hate you!" hissed Cloverpelt.

"Why?"

"You like Hollypaw!" she wailed

"Cloverpelt--"

"I like you, Chesnuttail," she hissed before running away.

Chesnuttail sighed, guessing he would never win. And why was Hazelnose acting so distant as well? It seemed everyone was upset with him, beside Hollypaw, of course.

The days passed. Hazelnose and Cloverpelt even seemed to be drifting apart, and Cloverpelt would not even glance at Chesnuttail. Yet, slowly, he felt himself falling in love with her.

He had never noticed how green her eyes were or how beautiful her pelt shone. She was the daughter of Sunstar. She was fierce and could handle herself, but sensitive as well.

Chesnuttail felt a sense of guilt. Hadn't he chosen Hollypaw? It wasn't as if they had been together recently. She was busy training. He even felt himself growing away from her.

He found Cloverpelt crying near the edge of the territory one day.

"Cloverpelt, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Go away," she muttered.

"Cloverpelt."

"Everyone has a mate, everyone has fallen in love...except me."

Chesnuttail didn't know how to respond.

"And you love Hollypaw and you think she's so beautiful," Cloverpelt muttered.

"B-but you're beautiful too," Chesnuttail stammered.

Cloverpelt suddenly glanced up. "Chesnuttail..."

"I-I think I've fallen in love with you, Cloverpelt," he said.

"But...Hollypaw, she'd hate you," Cloverpelt muttered. "Stop lying to me."

"No, I'm not! I swear, Cloverpelt, I--"

"Stop right there!" came a hiss from behind. They both spun around to see Hazelnose standing behind them, her claws unsheathed.

"Get away from her, Chesnuttail. I won't let you break her heart," Hazelnose growled. She launched herself at Chesnuttail. The tom was thrown to the ground. He pushed her off, glancing at her in confusion.

"What is your problem?!" he exclaimed.

A gray tom appeared beside her.

"What the? Who's he?!" Chesnuttail gasped.

"You keep going around breaking the hearts of every she-cat you see, and it's infuriating," Hazelnose growled.

"Hazelnose, what's really wrong? Why are you like this?!"

Cloverpelt launched herself at Hazelnose now and the two engaged in their own brawl. Chesnuttail stood there in shock, still glancing at the random gray rogue.

"What is going on?!" came a sudden hiss. Sunstar stood in the cornerm simply appalled.

Seeing the blood dripping from Cloverpelt's shoulder, Sunstar gasped and yowled at Hazelnose, "What did you do to my kit?! And who is he?!"

"My mate," Hazelnose spat.

"Your mate? Since when have you had a mate?!" Chesnuttail exclaimed.

Sunstar growled at Hazelnose.

"Back down," she said.

Hazelnose remained where she was, her claws still unsheathed and her teeth bared.

Sunstar launched at her and clawed a long scar over the brown she-cat's nose.

"Get out of FoxClan. I don't want to see you here again. How dare you attack clan members and bring this rogue mate along," Sunstar hissed.

Hazelnose gave one last glance before rushing away. Chesnuttail immediately ran to Cloverpelt's side and let her rest against him as blood dripped down her.

"Chesnuttail," she said softly.

"What happened?"

"She-she's been acting strange lately...ever since she met that rogue."

"Well, we won't allow her back," Sunstar promised. "Let's get you fixed up, Cloverpelt."

The gray she-cat nodded, and Chesnuttail helped her head back to camp.

As Cloverpelt was being fixed up in the medicine cat den, Chesnuttail loyally remained by her side. She slept quietly, and he bent down to lick her cheek.

Cloverpelt's eyes opened slowly. "Chesnuttail?"

"Hi," he purred.

"I'm sorry about Hazelnose."

"I-I don't know what happened to her. I'm glad you're okay."

"What you were saying earlier..."

"I love you, Cloverpelt. Would you be my mate?" Chesnuttail asked.

The she-cat grinned and nodded. He bent down and nuzzled her, and their purrs echoed throughout the den.

Suddenly, a gasp came. Chesnuttail spun around to see Hollypaw looking shocked.

"Wait!" he called, rushing outside the den to greet her.

"You-you like Cloverpelt?" she asked.

"I-I wanted to tell you sooner..."

"Then...what was all this before? I don't understand. I thought you loved me. I thought we'd be mates..."

"We've been drifting apart for sometime. You know that," Chesnuttail told her.

"I just thought we were busy!" Hollypaw hissed.

"Aren't you happy for me?! My sister just got exiled, you know."

"What?!" Hollypaw gasped.

"I have a lot going on right now, okay. And this is a small part of my life I can enjoy."

Hollypaw sighed. "Fine, fine. Be with Cloverpelt. I'm happy for you two," she said before stalking off.

"Hollypaw, I'm sorry."

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry," she said before walking away.

Chesnuttail returned to the medicine cat den. Cloverpelt was sitting up now and glanced at him, concerned.

"Is Hollypaw okay"

"She'll be fine. It's you that I want," Chesnuttail assured her.

"I had a strange dream, you know."

"What was it?" Chesnuttail asked.

"I saw Owlpaw, Moonstar's brother that she killed. He gave me a warning."

"What was it?" Chesnuttail wondered.

"He said a cat would betray me, I would lose a cat close to me, and I'd never be the same."

"What do you think it means?"

"I feel like Hazelnose was the cat who betrayed me, but...I don't know what else."

"It'll be okay," Chesnuttail assured her. "I love you."

Cloverpelt grinned. "I love you, too."

As the days went by, Hazelnose did not return, and the threat of MoonClan was becoming stronger. The day of battle was rapidly approaching. In the meantime, Chesnuttail spent his time with Cloverpelt. They were more in love than two other cats. His mind was completely free from Hollypaw now.

One morning, a yowl sounded from Sunstar.

"THE BATTLE IS TODAY! QUEENS, KITS, AND ELDERS REMAIN. EVERYONE ELSE, HEAD OUT!" Sunstar yowled.

Chesnuttail gulped. He had not seen his mother or father, his two other siblings, in moons. He did not want to see them today on the battlefield.

"It'll be okay," Cloverpelt assured him.

"I love you," Chesnuttail told her.

"Me too," Cloverpelt replied.

They arrived in the meadow, finding SnowClan's army already gathered. Chesnuttail's heart was beating rapidly. He watched as MoonClan marched forward and gasped as he noticed Hazelnose in the army. She had gone back to their mother after all!

Chesnuttail felt his fur get on edge, but a gentle stroke of Cloverpelt's tail against him calmed him down.

"We'll get through this," Cloverpelt told him.

"Let's stick together," Chesnuttail decided.

The battle suddenly began, and cats were rushing toward each other with their claws unsheathed. Chesnuttail rushed into battle, wanting to see an end to MoonClan. He wanted his mother and her clan to disappear.

Chesnuttail stayed close to Cloverpelt as they fought. For a while, they were doing well defending themselves and fighting off cats.

A growl sounded from beside Chesnuttail. It was Tigerkit, except he was much larger now, larger than Chesnuttail anyway.

"Brother," he said.

"What name do they call you now?" Chesnuttail growled.

"Tigerstripe."

"Wow, what a strong name," Chesnuttail teased.

Tigerstripe unsheathed his claws. Chesnuttail braced himself, ready to fight, when a MoonClan cat suddenly launched at him from behind. A sharp pain erupted in Chesnuttail's neck, and Cloverpelt screeched before throwing herself at Tigerstripe.

Chesnuttail slumped to the ground, his vision going blurry and hot blood pouring from his neck.

"Chesnuttail, Chesnuttail," Cloverpelt cried.

"Cloverpelt, what--" He understood now. The cat had hit him in just the right spot. He was dying...quickly. Cloverpelt sat next to him, tears pouring down her face.

"Cloverpelt, what's going on?!" came a sudden cry. He could barely make out Hollypaw.

"Chesnuttail, no!" Hollypaw shrieked.

"I'm sorry. I love you," Chesnuttail said. It was unsure who he was speaking to. Maybe he wasn't sure himself. His vision become more fuzzy, his hearing began to fade, and just like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, there are still two more parts coming up, so this isn't the ending. Also I feel like Hazelnose is a major lesbian for Cloverpelt and I don't know why that didn't occur to me until now.


	23. Hollypaw's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous story--Chesnuttail's Twisted Life

"Chesnuttail," Hollypaw gasped, watching the life leave the dusty-brown tom in the midst of battle. His unseeing eyes were resting on Cloverpelt, and even in death Hollypaw felt a sense of jealousy.

This can't be happening, she thought to herself. What will I do now?

The rest of the battle was a blur. Hollypaw was numb as she fought cats until the battle was brought to an end by a SnowClan apprentice named Lilypaw, and Moonstar was brought down by falling off a rock.

Cloverpelt kept her distance from Hollypaw. The she-cat had just lost her mate after all. But Hollypaw had her own reasons to be sad too. She was more numb than anything else.

She had always been mad with Chesnuttail since he had left her, but now she was just full of sorrow. 

A couple of days went by. Cloverpelt seemed to cry to herself most of the time while Hollypaw often cried silently alone or did her best to avoid training.

It was later in the week that Cloverpelt tried to approach her, perhaps so they could share in their sorrow, but the black she-cat only wanted to avoid her.

"Hollypaw, let's talk," Cloverpelt said.

"No," Hollypaw replied, trying to avoid the silver she-cat.

"Hollypaw."

Hollypaw continued to ignore her.

"Hollypaw!"

Again, she didn't respond.

"Hollypaw, what's wrong?"

Hollypaw stiffened. She didn't want to trust the she-cat, but she couldn't keep quiet forever. As much as she despised Cloverpelt for taking her love, the she-cat had been nothing but nice to her.

"Come with me," Hollypaw said. She led Cloverpelt toward the edge of camp, away from all the other cats.

"What is it?" Cloverpelt asked.

"I'm expecting Chesnuttail's kits," she said.

Cloverpelt's eyes widened.

"Don't tell anyone!" Hollypaw hissed.

"I won't. But..."

"It happened right before Chesnuttail left me," Hollypaw assured you. "Don't worry. He loved you."

"How far along are you?" Cloverpelt asked.

"They'll be here in a moon," Hollypaw explained. "I'm already starting to show." Then, she began to cry. "I don't know what to do, Cloverpelt. I'm only an apprentice and Chesnuttail is dead. What will the clan think?!"

"I could say they're mine," Cloverpelt suggested.

"What?" Hollypaw asked. She had never thought of just...giving the kits away. But maybe it was best.

"I'm a warrior and Chesnuttail's mate. No one will judge me," she explained.

"But...how will you fake a pregnancy and how would I hide it?"

"I'll start eating a lot. You too. Just try to stay out other cats' way."

"Okay," Hollypaw agreed. It was harsh knowing that she couldn't mother them, but perhaps it was for the best.

"We should tell them they're your mother when they're apprentices," Cloverpelt suggested.

"No!" Hollypaw shouted. She then lowered her voice. "No. I-I want nothing to do with them, I guess. If you're raising them, I don't want them to know."

"Okay," Cloverpelt said. "But how am I going to make milk?"

"Some cats have trouble making it. We can sneak herbs from the medicine cat den to stop my milk," Hollypaw explained.

"All right," Cloverpelt agreed.

The rest of the moon went by in a flash. Every day Hollypaw worked to conceal her growing belly while Cloverpelt put on a bit of weight. 

"I'll say I went into labor early," Cloverpelt explained to her.

It was getting late into night when pain struck Hollypaw, and she realized her kits were on the way. She rushed to the warriors den, made eye contact with Cloverpelt, and the two snuck out into the forest.

They only got so far before Hollypaw had to stop. Cloverpelt made her a nest, and Hollypaw rested. She was worried about giving birth, afraid she'd die in kitbirth or something would go wrong with one of the kits. Even if she wasn't going to claim them as her own, she still wanted to love them and care for them.

Hollypaw let out a yowl, but Cloverpelt silenced her.

"You have to be quiet, Hollypaw," Cloverpelt whispered.

Hollypaw nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. She let out a quiet mewl as the first kit was born. 

"A she-cat," Cloverpelt gasped. Her fur was calico colored.

Another pain surged through Hollypaw, and the second kit was born.

"A tom."

The tom's pelt was dark black, just like his mother's. The pain began to subside, and Hollypaw realized that this was it. These were her two kits.

"Feed them," Cloverpelt said, pushing them toward her stomach.

"But they're not--"

"They're yours while we're here. Feed them."

Hollypaw nodded and allowed the kits to suckle. She wished she could be their mother and care for them, but it was not the reality they would be given.

"What will you name them?" Cloverpelt asked.

Hollypaw glanced at her again.

"Hollypaw, they're your kits, whether you like it or not. Now, name them."

"The she-cat can be Rosekit, and the tom can be called Nightkit," Hollypaw decided.

"Good choices."

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Hollypaw asked.

Cloverpelt nodded.

Hollypaw glanced down at her two newborn kits and licked their foreheads. "I'm sorry. I love you," she whispered.

As dawn came, Hollypaw began taking the herbs she had stolen to stop her milk, and Cloverpelt successfully passed off the story that she had given birth to two kits prematurely.

Hollypaw continued her training as her stomach shrunk. She watched her kits play in the nursery and with Cloverpelt from afar. It broke her heart that she could not be with them to watch them grow.

The kits were barely a moon old when Cloverpelt confronted Hollypaw.

"How are they doing? They seem so lovely," Hollypaw purred.

"I can't be their mother anymore, Hollypaw," Cloverpelt explained.

Hollypaw's eyes widened. "Why not?!"

"I-I just found out I'm pregnant with Chesnuttail's kits. And I'll be due soon. The lie won't be convincing anymore. I'm sorry. I hadn't planned this."

The kits were taken toward the edge of camp one day. Hollypaw nervously approached them. She had not interacted with them since the day they were born, and it pained her heart.

"I'm not your mother," Cloverpelt said simply.

"What?" Rosekit asked, clearly confused.

"I am," Hollypaw replied.

"No, Cloverpelt is our mommy!" Nightkit argued.

"I am. Your father is Chesnuttail, but I'm your mom, not Cloverpelt," Hollypaw explained.

"No, we like Cloverpelt!" Nightkit wailed.

Rosekit glanced down sadly.

"I'm sorry. But Cloverpelt is going to have her own kits soon. Now, I can watch you--"

"No!" Nightkit shouted, running off.

Rosekit spun around and walked back toward the nursery. Hollypaw felt her heart seize.

"Sorry," Cloverpelt said, walking away.

Hollypaw had never felt so alone. The truth was spilled, obviously, that they were her kits. Cats glanced at her differently, and the kits wanted nothing to do with her.

She had lost her love, and now her kits. Would anything ever get better for her again?


	24. Chesnuttail's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Chesnuttail short story series, and the last part. There might be some characters in this who get their own little short stories though in the future

Hollypaw sat in camp, her heart broken. She felt betrayed. Cloverpelt had ended their agreement to care for her own kits, and now her own kits wanted nothing to do with her.

They'll have to come to me eventually. Cloverpelt's kits will be born soon, she thought.

But it seemed like no use. For the few sunrises that had passed since the announcement, Rosekit and Nightkit notoriously ignored her. She was more alone than ever before.

It was mid-morning when Hollypaw's daughter came running to her. Hollypaw glanced around in confusion. Rosekit had seemed to want nothing to do with her, so why was she here now?

"Rosekit? What's the matter?" Hollypaw asked. It looked like her daughter had been crying.

"It's Nightkit! He's missing!" she exclaimed.

"Did Cloverpelt--"

"Cloverpelt isn't strong enough to leave the nursery," Rosekit explained. "I thought--"

Hollypaw reached a paw out toward her daughter, but Rosekit backed away.

"I think Nightkit needs help," she said.

"Let's head into the forest to look for him," Hollypaw suggested. Her heart dropped. Where was her son? She couldn't stand it if something had happened to him. She felt angered that Cloverpelt wasn't watching them. More now than ever she wanted her kits to love her and for her to look over them. But it seemed she would never really be their main guardian.

She and Rosekit looked around the whole forest, getting whiffs of Nightkit's scent here and there. They traced it up to the two-leg homes.

"He must have gone in the twoleg neighborhood," Rosekit stated.

Hollypaw glanced up in confusion. "Hm..."

"Aren't we going to go after him?"

"We should send some other cats in," Hollypaw told her.

"You don't care enough to go after him! But he's my brother, and one of the only family members I have!" Rosekit hissed.

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here for you and Nightkit! But you two don't want anything to do with me!"

"Maybe it's because you don't even want to go after him," Rosekit grumbled.

Hollypaw sighed. "No. We need to tell Sunstar about this," she decided.

Rosekit unhappily followed her mother back to camp. The next day and a half was spent searching for Nightkit, but patrols had found no sign of the tom.

While Rosekit spent her time with Cloverpelt in the nursery, still angered with her mother, Hollypaw would go around in the forest from time to time. Rosekit's words had stuck with her. She wanted to show her daughter that she did care about her son.

One afternoon, Hollypaw was wandering around the woods again, desperate for the scent of Nightkit, when she heard a cry. She spun around to find a fatigued black kit running to her.

"Mommy!" he croaked.

Hollypaw had never heard him call her that before. "Nightkit!" she exclaimed.

Following behind him was a white kit.

"Nightkit, what happened?" Hollypaw asked. He appeared to have minor injuries, but other than that, he was fine.

"Some two-legs took me," he said.

Hollypaw turned and glanced at the white kit. She had a collar around her neck.

"Was it her?" Hollypaw asked, unsheathing her claws.

"No, stop! She saved me. Her name is Rose," Nightkit said. "She wants to join the clan with her sister."

"What?"

"It's a long story," Nightkit told her.

"I'm glad you're safe. Rosekit was worried about you. I-I was too."

"I'm okay," Nightkit told her. Hollypaw desperately wanted to tell her son she loved him right then, but it seemed inappropriate. He would never love her like a son loved his mother.

Nightkit was brought back to camp where Rosekit celebrated his return. There was not a word spoken to Hollypaw again by either of them for the time being. As Nightkit said, Rose and her sister joined FoxClan, and Rose took on the name of Lavenderkit and became a constant companion of Nightkit.

As the days passed, Hollypaw was awoken one night by Cloverpelt going into labor. Hollypaw stepped outside the apprentice den, though she didn't dare go close to the nursery.

As soon as Cloverpelt had given birth, Hollypaw crept by and glanced inside. Cloverpelt was introducing her kits--three of them--to Rosekit and Nightkit.

"The gray-brown she-cat is Willowkit," she said. "And the orange tom is Redkit. And the dusty brown tom is Chesnutkit."

Hollypaw's heart lurched on the last kit's name. It was wrong to feel jealous, but also, it wasn't fair. Why had Chesnuttail given all his love to Cloverpelt and not her?

 

In StarClan, Chesnuttail watched his family grow. He had never felt so much love for his five kits, but at the same time, he was still conflicted. Was it right that he had left Hollypaw, considering she was pregnant? But then, he didn't know...

Chesnuttail sighed. It seemed like he had so much left to accomplish in FoxClan, and yet here he was in StarClan now.

Out of the corner of his eye, a whirling blue light began to appear. Chesnuttail glanced at it curiously, never seeing such an odd light before.

"What could this be?" he asked, before approaching it more.

 

Hollypaw grew closer to her warrior ceremony, and she watched her kits continue to grow from afar. Cloverpelt no longer constantly watched over them, but they appeared to enjoy living life on their own rather than having a parent dictate them.

Hollypaw's brother, Ravenpaw, would oftentimes try to lend a little support, but what was the use? Ravenpaw was happily in love with another she-cat, Starpaw.

It was mid-afternoon one day when there was a bit of commotion in the clan. Hollypaw heard a lot of chatter, and she stepped outside the den.

"What's going on?" Hollypaw asked, trying to move through the crowd. As soon as she got forward, she nearly collapsed at the sight she saw. It was Chesnuttail, alive and well.

They locked eyes for a moment, and Hollypaw began to stammer.

"B-but...how?"

Chesnuttail's gaze from her disappeared as Cloverpelt rushed forward.

"Oh, Chesnuttail! You're alive!" she gasped. "How though? Oh, you have to come see our kits!"

"Chesnuttail, what is the reason behind this?" Sunstar asked.

"I went through a portal in StarClan," he explained.

"A portal?" Sunstar wondered.

Chesnuttail nodded. "It's a very rare phenomenon and only happens to a few cats. But StarClan felt I had more to do. They granted me the gift of life, and I was able to come back here and care for my kits."

"It is rather odd. It's something I've never heard of, but we are happy to welcome you back," Sunstar told him.

Cloverpelt began to lead him away to see his kits, but Rosekit and Nightkit stepped forward.

"Oh, these are your...other kits," Cloverpelt told him.

The two looked nervous to meet their father, but he talked to them gently. Hollypaw wondered what it would have been like if they had all been a happy family.

As Cloverpelt led him away, Hollypaw strutted past her kits toward the nursery, desperate to see the tom she was still desperately in love with. She heard Cloverpelt introducing them to him. Hollypaw sat outside several minutes, trying to keep it together.

She stole a quick glance, watching Chesnuttail nuzzle Cloverpelt. So they were still mates. Nothing had changed.

Hollypaw let out a cry and headed back to the nursery. Even her own kits threw her glances.

It was late at night when she heard little whispers. Hollypaw opened her eyes. Was it Chesnuttail?

She spun around, finding her two kits staring at her instead.

"Rosekit, Nightkit? What are you doing here? You should be with your father," she told them.

"He's too busy with his other kits," Rosekit murmured.

"What?"

"Cloverpelt is keeping him busy," Nightkit explained. 

"Are you and Daddy not going to be mates?" Rosekit asked.

Hollypaw shook her head. "I don't think so. Chesnuttail loves Cloverpelt."

"But...he had to love you at some point. We're here," Nightkit pointed out.

Hollypaw grinned weakly. "Yes. Maybe at one point. But I don't think again. You two should go see him. Don't let Cloverpelt stop you."

The two shrugged and stayed put.

"You aren't going?"

"We're still upset, but..." Rosekit's voice trailed off. She took a few steps closer to her mother and curled down beside her. Nightkit did the same. Hollypaw's breath paused for a moment. 

"But..."

She didn't want to break the silence. The two were pressed warm against her. Tears gathered in Hollypaw's eyes. She placed her head down beside them and listened to their breaths go in and out. It was what she had always wanted, to have her kits close to her.

"Hollypaw," came a whisper.

She glanced up, noticing Chesnuttail peeking into the den. Those feelings of affection earlier had vanished. She slowly moved away from her kits. They squirmed slightly, but other than that, they remained asleep.

She met him outside the den and just stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't get to see you," he told her, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Too busy with Cloverpelt and her kits?" she asked.

"I-I thought everything would be better when I came back," he admitted.

"How? You still ran right to Cloverpelt when you returned. Nothing has changed."

"Hollypaw, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were expecting?" he asked.

"I was about to," Hollypaw whispered. "But then...you know..."

"Yeah, the battle," Chesnuttail remembered. "I'm sorry. I'm just as confused as you."

"So you don't care for Cloverpelt?" Her heart leapt a little.

"I do. I-I don't know. But you're still important to me," he assured her.

Hollypaw sighed. "Look. I don't care what I am to you right now. I'm upset, and I'm sorry, but it's going to be that way for a while. I don't want you to pity me though. Just look at the kits. Our kits, not Cloverpelt's. They need a father too. They barely accept me as their mother, but maybe it could be different for you."

"I wasn't trying to favor any of them if that's what you were suggesting," Chesnuttail told her. 

"Either way, Cloverpelt seems to want you near her and the kits most of the time. But Rosekit and Nightkit need you too. I know they'll be apprentices soon, but they'd like to have you there," Hollypaw told him.

"I'll try then," Chesnuttail promised.

"Fine."

"Hollypaw...I'm sorry," he said with so much misery that she almost believed him.

"It's fine," she lied, going back into the den to rejoin her kits.

 

"HOLLYBREEZE! RAVENCLAW!" the clan cried. The she-cat was finally a warrior, and her kits were made apprentices soon after. Soon enough, Cloverpelt's kits joined them, and the nursery was less full.

Hollybreeze's kits did not pay as much attention to her as they had done that night. Chesnuttail had kept his promise and gave attention to both. It seemed Nightpaw and Rosepaw enjoyed being with him, and for that, Hollybreeze was grateful.

Chesnuttail continued being mates with Cloverpelt though, though even she could see the gray she-cat was more enthusiastic about their relationship than him.

Chesnuttail found her later in the day.

"Can we meet up tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" Hollybreeze wondered. They had talked little since his first initial return to FoxClan.

"Please, Hollybreeze. Just give me a chance."

"Fine," she agreed.

That night, they met in the forest under the moonlight.

"So what is all this about?" Hollybreeze wondered.

"We can still be friends, you know," Chesnuttail told her.

Hollybreeze ignored him and sat down beside him, the trees blowing in the breeze alongside them.

"Remember when we came here as apprentices?" Chesnuttail asked.

Hollybreeze felt the slightest traces of a grin appear. "Yes, I remember."

"Things were a lot less complicated then."

"Yeah," Hollybreeze replied.

"Are-are you glad I'm back? Or would it have been better if I had died in the battle permanently?" Chesnuttail wondered.

"Why would you think that?" Hollybreeze asked. "Of course I'm glad you're back."

"You're upset with me. I love my kits, but I feel like I'm not in their lives as much as I should be. I feel like I've caused so much trouble," Chesnuttail admitted.

Hollybreeze sighed, not sure how to reply.

"What about Cloverpelt?" she asked at last.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with her?" she asked.

Chesnuttail squirmed a bit. "I-I don't know. I think when we were mates before, it was impulse. We were young and in love but now..."

Hollybreeze glanced at him in hope and desperation. 

"I can't think about it right now," Chesnuttail said. "But I want to be friends, if that's okay with you."

Hollybreeze glanced at him. She so desperately wished for a time that they would be in love again. She had never stopped loving again, but it seemed he had stopped loving her. Still, she didn't want a life without him, so she nodded her head.

"Yes," she said.

Chesnuttail grinned. "Your kits...sorry our kits, are beautiful, by the way. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I-I wish you could have been the mother you wanted to."

Hollybreeze sighed. "Me too."

 

She and Chesnuttail were on friendlier terms after that. There was always some hope in her heart that he would turn to her, but she decided to focus on her warrior duties for now. She watched her kits from afar. They did not show hate toward her anymore, but they were not always running to her side. They'd say 'hi' when they passed each other, but that was the end of it.

And then one night Chesnuttail brought Hollybreeze to the forest again. He wouldn't tell her why, and he seemed nervous as they found a quiet meadow to sit in.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Hollybreeze wondered.

"I broke it off with Cloverpelt."

"You what?!" Hollybreeze gasped. "She must've freaked."

Chesnuttail nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Hollybreeze wondered.

"It's like I said before. It wasn't the same. I might have been in love with her before I died, but it doesn't feel like that anymore. She's...clingy, and it's like she never stopped being head over heels for me. I didn't want that anymore."

"But the kits..."

"I'll still be there for them," he told her. "But Cloverpelt won't talk to me anymore. I don't blame her. But she's always been quick to anger."

Hollybreeze nodded, remaining quiet.

"Hollybreeze..."

She glanced up at him, her heart beating rapidly.

"I-I want to be mates with you...if you'll let me, of course," he said.

She remained silent, not sure how to reply.

"I've always loved you since I was younger, and I'm sorry for all I've done to you. It wasn't right...what I did. And I think that's why StarClan sent me back--to make up for that. I know we get along better. I know now that I love you more and could love you forever. I love our kits, and I love you," he told her. "I wouldn't blame you if you rejected me, but I want to make it up to you."

Hollybreeze finally found the courage to speak. "I don't want you to become mates with me just because I'm your second option."

"You're not," Chesnuttail assured her.

"And I don't want you to become mates with me because you're pitying me. Only if you truly love me."

"I do," he said, inching closer toward her.

"I want the kits to come before anything else."

"Of course."

"Then...yes," she agreed, tears coming to eyes. "Yes, yes, yes..."

Chesnuttail began to cry too and nuzzled her. It was the happy ending she had always wanted.

 

As expected, Cloverpelt kept her distance from them out of rage. She did nothing to cause harm to any of them, but she certainly steered clear of them.

All the kits grew. Chesnuttail and Hollybreeze cheered them on. Rosecloud, Nigthclaw, Chesnutfang, Redfur, and Willowfoot. Hollybreeze's children took on mates of their own. She couldn't have been happier for them.

But then, the twolegs broke into the forest. FoxClan was destroyed by bulldozers and scary machines. In the act, Nightclaw was killed, and Hollybreeze was distraught.

The clan managed to rebuild a moon later, with smaller territory and fewer cats, of course. Cloverpelt became leader, adding a whole other level of awkwardness, but she did her best to treat all of the cats with respect.

It was at this time that Rosecloud became pregnant with kits. She spoke to her mother more, asking questions. Hollybreeze did her best to answer, and she felt at least a bit on friendlier terms with her daughter.

Rosecloud gave birth to three kits--one she-cat and two toms. 

Hollybreeze went to visit her after she gave birth, and the calico she-cat broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you," Rosecloud told her.

"What are you talking about?" Hollybreeze asked, gently resting her tail on her daughter.

"Having these kits near me...It must have been so agonizing to have them stripped away from you, and then when you got them back, Nightclaw and I were so cruel to you..."

Hollybreeze sighed, letting her daughter cry into her shoulder.

"I love you. I hope you and Nightclaw knew that."

"We did. We did," Rosecloud assured her. 

"Nightclaw spoke of you, you know," Lavenderwhisker, Nightclaw's widow, said. She had just given birth to two kits of her own.

"He did?" Hollybreeze asked.

Lavenderwhisker nodded. "He was proud of you. I hope you know that."

Hollybreeze smiled and grinned, tears coming to her eyes. She and Chesnuttail had, at one time, considered having another litter, but she already had such perfect kits that she wanted no more.

The joy was soon brought to an end when MoonClan returned. The clan that had taken her mate away at one time was now brought back by Hazelstar, Chesnuttail's sister.

Hollybreeze and her family was kidnapped by Hazelstar and forced to live in MoonClan. Hazelstar had requested that all Chesnuttail's family be taken. Rosecloud, her mate and kits, and even Lavenderwhisker and her kits joined them. Chesnutfang, the only surviving one of Chesnuttail's other litter at the time, had been taken too.

Those days were bleak. Hollybreeze was pushed physically and mentally to no end. Hazelstar had demanded they fight for MoonClan. Hollybreeze had never seen the reality that Chesnuttail had been brought up in, but she had never thought it was this bad.

When the day of the battle did came, the two agreed that they would fight for MoonClan. The second battle commenced, and Hollybreeze feared for her life more than ever.

The two were deep in battle and becoming fatigued when a cat launched at Chesnuttail and struck deep in the throat. It was as if Hollybreeze was living over the first battle all over again.

Chesnuttail collapsed, blood spurting from his throat. She knew already there was nothing she could do.

"I...love you, Hollybreeze," he whispered.

"No, don't die," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

The tom was using every strength to get out his last words. "Tell..tell Cloverstar I'm sorry for what happened. Take-take care of the kits." It was at this moment he hung his head down and died.

Kits? He meant Chesnutfang as well. Hollybreeze spun around, finding Rosecloud sobbing over the collapsed body of her mate, Treestep.

She didn't want to go on another day without Chesnuttail. She was getting older. She'd be an elder in no time. Chesnutfang had a mate. Rosecloud had kits to care for. They could handle themselves.

"Are you okay?" Chesnutfang called out, hearing Hollybreeze screech.

She shook her head and with her claw, slit her own throat.

 

When she awoke in StarClan, Chesnuttail seemed unhappy to see her.

"I-I wanted to be with you," she told him, tears flooding to her eyes.

Chesnuttail's frown was wiped off his face. Tears came to his eyes and he nodded. She ran to him and nuzzled him. No matter where he went, she wanted to follow him, even if that meant in death, for he was the one she truly loved first and foremost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The portal is a concept created by me. Before you all start telling me how stupid of a concept it is, I promise I've only used this deus ex machina TWICE (in Chesnuttail's case, and in The Cat and the Fox.) It happened to one other cat who may be mentioned in a story at some point, but this other cat was a really minor RP character for me. So please, I promise I'm not just using it because it's convenient. Of the 100+ cats I RP'd, I only ever used it these two times.


	25. The Secret Kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This work details a bit of Hazelnose's life (who is mentioned in the past few stories). This work also contains a gay character. I am placing this note here because first off, I please ask you refrain from comments like "bUt CaTs CaN't Be GAYYY." Animals actually can display homosexual behavior, and while I am not saying this is true for all animals, this is also a work of FICTION. Cats also can't talk, or form clans, or any of that. I also am not placing a gay character in here to promote how I show diversity in my works or anything like that. When I first created the character of Hazelnose eight years ago, I still had little knowledge of the LGBTQ+ community. I do remember thinking though that it felt weird to give her a mate and she didn't seem like that type of cat. I honestly just realized this year that wow I made this character gay af eight years ago, and I would really like to touch on it more. Like honestly I'm looking at old role-play comments and she literally says to Cloverpelt "I love you" before Cloverpelt replies with "yes, I love you too as a sister." So without further ado, this is the story of Hazelnose and her "mate" Rockclaw, and all that:

It wasn't until Cloverpelt admitted that she liked Chesnuttail that Hazelnose felt off. It took her days to pin the emotion, but she soon realized...she was jealous.

She and Cloverpelt had been the best of friends since Hazelnose had joined FoxClan as a kit. The two got along very well and were inseparable.

Hazelnose still dealt with some prejudice due to her birth in MoonClan, but Cloverpelt had never seemed to care. They spent their days playing in the nursery, training as apprentices together, until finally, they had become warriors.

Hazelnose had always felt a special connection to Cloverpelt. The she-cat's beauty had always caught Hazelnose's eye. She, herself, was plain. She wasn't slim and elegant-looking like Cloverpelt.

"I like Chesnuttail," she had told Hazelnose.

Hazelnose had been annoyed. And she realized...she loved Cloverpelt. Ever since this realization, she had felt distanced from the others. It wasn't natural, and there was no way she could tell Cloverpelt. It felt wrong.

Hazelnose had never had eyes for any tom. The tom she was closest with was her brother, but other than that, Cloverpelt had been her closest companion.

"Chesnuttail likes Hollypaw, Cloverpelt," Hazelnose tried to tell her friend.

That conversation had not gone well. Cloverpelt was distraught, and Hazelnose felt she had done wrong to her friend. But even then, she knew her brother cared for Hollypaw instead. It was no use lying to her.

Hazelnose should've taken advantage of the situation and told Cloverpelt how she felt, but she knew it was wrong to abuse Cloverpelt's feelings like that.

What I feel is wrong, Hazelnose kept reminding herself. One day a tom will catch my eye and then...Then what? She wasn't sure.

She was alone in the woods one day after Cloverpelt had decided to rest inside. She was not over Chesnuttail's rejection, but she was slowly improving. And Hazelnose was distancing herself from the she-cat more and more, afraid her feelings would grow.

As Hazelnose was hunting, she caught a whiff of an odd scent and heard a rustle through the bushes. She glanced up, noticing a dark gray tom from afar.

Hazelnose narrowed her eyes and approached.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" she called.

The tom widened his eyes. "My, my, and who are you?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern. You're on FoxClan territory," she told him.

"My apologies. I'm Rockclaw, a rogue."

"You smell like SnowClan," she said, recognizing the scent.

"Maybe because I was just in their territory," he said.

"Well, you can't be here."

Rockclaw took a step closer, staring at her. "You have a beautiful pair of eyes," he said.

"Don't come here and compliment me," Hazelnose hissed, even if she did admire the compliment a bit. Hardly anyone commented on her appearance. 

"All right, all right. What's your name?"

"Hazelnose," she said.

"Hazelnose. What a pretty name," he said. "I'll keep an eye out for you next time I pass by the forest."

She watched as he took off and grimaced to herself. He was charming, she had to give him that, but he shouldn't be wandering around in FoxClan territory.

Needless to say, the tom returned, making endearing comments to Hazelnose each time he passed by. He didn't seem malicious. He appeared to be rather kind and interested in her, even if she wasn't interested in him.

Slowly, Hazelnose realized maybe this was the fate StarClan had set out. She would never stop loving Cloverpelt. She did not love Rockclaw and did not consider him a mate, but if she did become mates with him, maybe she'd be able to move on and prove to herself her feelings for Cloverpelt weren't really true after all.

"You've been acting strange lately. What's up?" Cloverpelt asked after a minor encounter with Rockclaw in the forest.

Hazelnose had been lying for sunrises, but perhaps telling the truth wouldn't hurt.

"I met a rogue," she explained. "He's really sweet."

"A rogue?! But...but..."

"I know he isn't a FoxClan tom, but does it matter?" Hazelnose asked. 

"Do you love him?" Cloverpelt asked.

No. I love you, Hazelnose thought. "Yes," she lied. It took every ounce of herself to sound convincing.

"Then...I suppose there's nothing to complain about. You're in love. Good for you," she moped.

Hazelnose wished she could tell Cloverpelt how she felt. Chesnuttail might not love her, but maybe if she knew Cloverpelt did.

"Look, Cloverpelt, I--"

The gray she-cat glanced up, and Hazelnose faltered.

"I care for you a lot. We're practically sisters. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Hazelnose," she replied, purring.

Hazelnose smiled weakly and turned away. She met up with Rockclaw later that night. Her disdain for the tom had slowly disappeared, and she began to accept his feelings toward her.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked that night.

Hazelnose knew she didn't love the tom and never could, but he was kind and charming enough that she wouldn't mind being close to him.

"Yes," she said. He purred and nuzzled her, and as much as she tried to tell herself that this was what she truly wanted, she knew it wasn't.

She spilled the news to Cloverpelt that night. The she-cat was still wary, but she congratulated Hazelnose on being able to find a bit of love.

Within a moon though, all was thrown into chaos. She mostly stayed in Rockclaw's acquaintance, trying to distance herself as much as she could from Cloverpelt.

But this morning, she had made a shocking realization. She was pregnant. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she had never expected to have kits of her own, especially with a tom she only tolerated.

She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know how Rockclaw would react, or how good of a mother she would be. She'd never wanted to be a mother, but she supposed this was her fault for bringing it upon her.

The day only seemed to get worse from there. Hazelnose was walking with Rockclaw along the border one day when she caught Chesnuttail and Cloverpelt having an intimate talk.

"I-I think I-I've fallen in love with you, Cloverpelt," she heard Chesnuttail said.

Immediately, she unsheathed her claws and growled. She had seen the way her brother looked at Hollypaw. How could he play with Cloverpelt's feelings like that? And how could he have what Hazelnose had wanted?

Rockclaw felt her tense and glanced at her in confusion. For a moment, Hazelnose seemed to forget her was there.

"Stop right there!" she hissed, rushing out of the bushes.

The two turned and glanced at her in horror.

"Get away from her, Chesnuttail. I won't let you break her heart," Hazelnose growled. She launched herself at Chesnuttail, a move she had never expected to do. He immediately threw her to the ground. They were close to the same size, but he was still stronger.

"What is your problem?!" he exclaimed.

Hazelnose watched Rockclaw slowly make an appearance as he crept out of the bushes.

"What the? Who's he?!" Chesnuttail gasped.

"You keep going around breaking the hearts of every she-cat you see, and it's infuriating," Hazelnose growled.

"Hazelnose, what's really wrong? Why are you like this?!"

Hazelnose wanted to tell him. She wanted to spill it all. She had spent so much time building up this anger and guilt, and now, it was coming out in all the wrong ways.

Before she could reply, Cloverpelt launched at her. Hazelnose didn't want to fight the gray she-cat, but Cloverpelt was putting up a fight, and Hazelnose couldn't just back down.

"What is going on?!" came a sudden hiss. 

Sunstar, Hazelnose realized.

Seeing the blood dripping from Cloverpelt's shoulder, Sunstar gasped and yowled at Hazelnose, "What did you do to my kit?! And who is he?!"

"My mate," Hazelnose spat.

"Your mate? Since when have you had a mate?!" Chesnuttail exclaimed.

Sunstar fixed her gaze on Hazelnose. The she-cat realized this was now much serious than she had hoped for.

"Back down," she warned.

But Hazelnose remained where she was, her claws still unsheathed and her teeth bared.

Sunstar launched at her and clawed a long scar over the brown she-cat's nose. Hazelnose yowled in pain and retreated.

"Get out of FoxClan. I don't want to see you here again. How dare you attack clan members and bring this rogue mate along," Sunstar hissed.

Hazelnose's heart broke into pieces. This wasn't how she had wanted it to go down. But she deserved it. it was wrong of her to think of Cloverpelt in such a way. This was StarClan punishing her.

She glanced at her brother and Cloverpelt one more time before rushing off with Rockclaw following her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she spat.

"Where will we go now?" he wondered.

"My mother," Hazelnose immediately decided. It was time to pay her dear old family a visit after so much time.

"What? MoonClan?" he asked. "We can just be rogues."

"No, this is the clan life I deserve."

"Well, I guess I can't complain. The clan has always seemed appealing anyway."

"Really? I didn't take you to be like that," Hazelnose said.

The gray tom shrugged. "I have my secrets too."

"Rockclaw, I'm expecting kits."

"What?"

That was all there was to it.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"N-no. You're my mate," he assured her.

"Good. Let's head to MoonClan."

They headed high into the mountains. As she neared, she heard the screech of cats, most likely in pain from Moonstar's tough training curriculum.

Their territory was small, and it was fairly easy to slip past the borders. It was not until Hazelnose proudly walked into camp that all chatter fell. Her mother stood at the center, looking as malicious as ever.

"Hazelpaw?" she gasped.

Hazelnose grinned. Perhaps this would be for the best. She began spewing lies and trying to believe them as well: "It's Hazelnose. I've changed my ways. You were right. You do need to make cats suffer so they will listen to you."

"How did you change so suddenly?" Moonstar asked.

"It was Chesnuttail. My best friend, Cloverpelt, became mates with him. I couldn't trust Chesnuttail. He had already broken another cat's heart and had caused anger. He was going to become a threat to the clan. I couldn't let Cloverpelt be mates with him. I attacked Sunstar, and she exiled me," Hazelnose explained. She left out most of the personal details, but it seemed this would be the best explanation.

"This is my mate, Rockclaw," she said, showing him to her mother. "He wants to be a part of this clan."

"What do you have in mind, Hazelnose?" Moonstar wondered.

Hazelnose grinned, trying to think maliciously as she could. "Well, I thought, 'Why not attack FoxClan?'"

Moonstar smiled. "Good girl. I'll assemble an army. Bone!" she growled.

The deputy ran over and bowed. "Yes, Moonstar?"

"Wow, everyone respects you," Hazelnose remarked.

"That's because I've killed a few clanmates and injured some," she explained. 

Hazelnose froze. She had to remind herself that Moonstar was still as cruel as she remembered.

"Assemble an army," Moonstar instructed Bone. He ran off, leaving the mother and daughter to talk.

"Let's have a talk," Moonstar said.

She led Hazelnose away to a more private spot. There was another secret that Hazelnose was hiding from her mother.

"Hazelnose, do you wish to join MoonClan?" Moonstar asked.

"I don't know, Mother. I'm expecting my mate's kits and I want them to be safe. I-" She was cut off by Moonstar's yowl.

"What is with she-cats and kits?! They'll be fine!" she hissed, knocking her daughter over. "I am doing this attack on FoxClan for you! The least you can do is join MoonClan!"

Hazelnose quickly nodded, remembering not to fear her mother. "Now I know why you are respected."

Hazelnose, out of fear, bowed to her mother. Moonstar let out a cackle.

"You look hideous. Come on, we have an attack," Moonstar told her. Together, they went off with the army towards FoxClan to fight.

They arrived in the evening. Hazelnose tagged along, of course, and already felt guilt building up as they successfully entered camp. Sunstar looked shocked and directly looked at Hazelnose.

"Hazelnose? What are you doing here? I exiled you?"

"Hazelnose?"

She winced and turned. It was Chesnuttail, looking at her in disbelief. But she had to keep up the act. She belonged to MoonClan now. An evil clan for evil cats. Her thoughts toward Cloverpelt had been evil, and this was the clan she belonged in.

"I brought a few friends with me," Hazelnose explained, motioning her mother forward. "You remember Moonstar of MoonClan. I've joined MoonClan now,and we're here to attack you."

"ATTACK!" Moonstar yowled.

Battle began, and almost immediately, Hazelnose was pinned down by Cloverpelt.

"Why are you doing this?!" she growled.

"I-I'm doing it for you!"

"For me?! How?!" Cloverpelt hissed. Hazelnose squirmed under her friend, but Cloverpelt was strong.

Cloverpelt raised a claw, and Hazelnose almost wished she would just do it and kill her. At that moment, Moonstar pushed Cloverpelt away. It was a shock to Hazelnose...that her mother would actually try to protect her...

"RETREAT!" Moonstar hissed immediately.

As soon as they got back, Hazelnose was immediately taken away by her mother and scolded.

"How dare you make me retreat!" she spat.

Hazelnose shivered. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hurt Cloverpelt."

"Well, she could obviously hurt you!" Moonstar yowled.

"That's because I attacked Chesnuttail!" Hazelnose complained. "You don't understand, do you, Mother? Love is a powerful thing, and it makes cats do things they wouldn't normally do. You don't understand who you're hurting," she explained.

Moonstar's eyes flashed red. "HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME ON THIS CONCEPT! I'M HURTING CATS WHO HAVE HURT ME! I WILL HURT YOU!"

Hazelnose yowled as her mother lashed out, leaving large claw marks down her body. Hazelnose froze and quickly ran off, Rockclaw following. As she exited the camp, she heard her mother shout, "DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!"

"What do we do now?" Rockclaw asked.

"We'll still fight in battle."

"But she just attacked you, Hazelnose!"

"I know. I deserved it," she muttered.

She and Rockclaw stayed away from all clan territories, but it only took a few sunrises for a declaration of battle to take place. They left early in the morning and headed to the field where the battle was to take place.

"Who's side are we even fighting on?"

"I-I don't even know," Hazelnose muttered. "I guess MoonClan."

"All right."

But even then, as the battle commenced, Hazelnose wasn't sure who she was fighting against. She basically was defending herself from any cat.

It was mid-way through battle when a tom launched at Rockclaw and delivered a death-killing blow. Hazelnose watched in horror as the tom collapsed and died. 

"Rockclaw!" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had not grown close to the tom, nor had she ever really loved him, but now she was really alone. She was pregnant and had been exiled by not one, but two cats.

She needed to escape. Doing her best, she fled the battle into the woods, hearing cheers in the distance of SnowClan and FoxClan's victory.

"So you lost, Mother," she thought, shaking her head. She should've known.

But now what would she do? She could not make amends in FoxClan, and she was sure Cloverpelt would never forgive her. 

She traveled far from the clans, and it was later that moon that she gave birth under a nice tree. She had never been in so much pain in her life, and she silently wished she might have died in battle so she wouldn't have to deal with the burden of kits.

But alas, she gave birth to one tom. His coat was a brown tabby like hers, and she named him Treekit. Hazelnose had never been motherly, but for his first few sunrises, she cared for him deeply and focused all her attention on him. She knew she could never be the mother she wanted, but at least she wouldn't act as cruel as Moonstar had to her.

Her joy was short-lived when Moonstar visited her one day as a Dark Forest spirit in a dream.

"So you've had a son," she said.

"Leave me alone," Hazelnose growled. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Yes, but...I do. You see, I want to claim Treekit as my own."

"He's my kit," she growled.

"But you've done too many wrongs against me. I want him," Moonstar said.

"What would you even do with him?" Hazelnose wondered.

"I want to lead him to FoxClan, have him infiltrate the clan."

"He's just a kit. You know I can't go back there."

"But I can."

"He'll die on the journey."

Moonstar launched at Hazelnose. Though it was a dream, she swore she could feel the claws pressing into her skin, and she shuddered at Moonstar's red eyes.

"He...is...mine."

"Fine! He's yours!" Hazelnose cried out. Perhaps Treekit would have a better life in FoxClan anyway. She couldn't do much for him here.

She took him aside that night.

"Treekit, you're going to go to FoxClan," she said.

His eyes lit up. "A real clan! Oh, I can't wait!"

"I'm not coming with you."

The tom frowned. "Why not?"

"I just can't. I-I was exiled a long time ago, and I doubt they'll let me back. But someone will guide you."

"Who?"

"Her name is Moonstar. She is my mother," Hazelnose said.

"Moonstar?"

Hazelnose nodded.

"I wish you could come," he said, nudging against her.

She grinned and licked his forehead. This was perhaps the last loving moment they'd have together. Who knew what Moonstar had planned for him?

That morning, Moonstar's transparent form greeted them. 

"Ready, Treekit?" she asked.

The tom nodded, looking back at his mother once more and waving.

As they disappeared into the morning fog, Hazelnose wept, wishing that so many things in her life had gone differently. Now, she truly was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another story about Treekit in the future. I think I'm going to take a break from FoxClan cats though and focus on a different clan in the next few stories.


	26. Finding Dovekit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm excited to focus on a new set of characters for the time being. This is set in early SnowClan, when the clan has just been made. It contains the characters of Icestar, Applewhisker, Largefoot, Dovekit (aka Dovewing) and Cloudkit (Cloudstar). There are a lot of stories I want to write regarding these characters. I don't know if I'll do them all in a row, but stay tuned.

Icestar stood in the center of the meadow in SnowClan territory, letting the leaf-fall air blow her white fur. Her clan had finally come together after so long. She had a deputy, a medicine cat, loyal warriors, and more.

She had decided to take a quick walk around the territory as she rarely had time to herself anymore. The wind died down a bit, and peace settled over the meadow.

To her left, the tall grass began moving, and for a moment, Icestar suspected it to be from the wind. She raised her ears as a faint mewling sound echoed from the grass.

Icestar curiously approached the grass, wondering if she truly had heard the sound of a struggling kit. Pain stung her as she remembered the kits she had left behind to pursue her dreams of becoming leader of a clan.

As Icestar approached, another gust of wind blew by and shoved the grass to a side, revealing a small ginger kitten laying huddled up.

Icestar lurched forward and grabbed the kit by the scruff. It was a tiny she-cat who looked half-frozen. As soon as Icestar's mouth closed around the kit's scruff, she began to squirm and wail, "HELP ME, ROBIN!"

Icestar slowly let the kit fall. Her eyes were shut tight, and she continued to wail: "ROBIN! ROBIN!" Her voice was weak and sharp. 

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a dark green color. Then she began to kick her legs and whine.

"Young kit, will you please stop?" Icestar asked calmly.

The kit only froze for a second to reply, "No."

"We need to get you back to our clan. It's not safe for you out here," Icestar warned.

The kit ignored her. She began to shiver, then suddenly, she panted heavily. Icestar pressed a paw to the kit and found that the she-cat was burning up.

"WATER!" the kit screamed suddenly.

Icestar rushed the kit to the stream and dropped her in a shallow area. The kit let out a scream and then made her way back to shore.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME?!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry. You-you looked like you were about to die of heat," Icestar said.

The kit stood on the shore and licked her paw. "I forgive you. My name is Dovekit."

"Dovekit? Where are your parents, Dovekit?"

"I don't know," Dovekit said. She yawned and curled up, falling asleep at the stream's shore.

Icestar sighed and knelt down, grabbing the she-cat by the scruff. Dovekit slept as Icestar carried her back to camp. As soon as she entered camp, she was approached by Largefoot, one of her loyal warriors.

"What--who is this?!" he exclaimed.

Icestar slowly placed Dovekit on the ground. "Dovekit. I found her out alone in our territory."

"What's going on?!" came a sassy yowl. Icestar watched as her deputy, Applewhisker, approached. As soon as her eyes fell on the kit, she narrowed her gaze.

"The kit is too young for fresh-kill," Largefoot told Icestar. "She needs fresh milk."

"Rosefur can nurse her," Icestar assured him.

"Icestar, how do you know this isn't a LightningClan kit?! You can't take in kits randomly, you know," Applewhisker told her.

"She doesn't smell of LightningClan, and she doesn't know where her parents are. I wasn't going to leave her abandoned in our territory," Icestar told her deputy and warrior.

"We could speak to LightningClan," Largefoot suggested.

"Or just hide her in the LightningClan camp," Applewhisker snickered.

"Applewhisker, it's a kit! We can't do that!" Largefoot exclaimed.

"So what?! She's not a SnowClan kit."

"I don't want to hear any more from both of you," Icestar growled. "I'm going to put her in the nursery, and we can talk some more."

Once Dovekit was fast asleep in one of the nursery nests, she came back to the two.

"I say we set her back into the woods," Applewhisker said.

"No one asked you," Largefoot growled.

Applewhisker unsheathed her claws, ready to pounce on him. "Oh, yeah?! You want to fight now, fox dung?!"

"Hey, knock it off, both of you," Icestar growled.

Applewhisker sheathed her claws and Largefoot's fur fell flat, but they both looked at each other as if they were in agreement that they'd kill each other later.

"Well, maybe we should go check with LightningClan. Or wake Dovekit up, at least," Largefoot suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go grab her," Icestar said.

They approached the nursery but found it practically empty. There was only one other kit resting inside since Rosefur had taken her kits out to play before Dovekit was settled in there.

"Dovekit's gone," Icestar gasped.

"We have to find her," Largefoot said.

Applewhisker chuckled a bit. "Thank you, Mr. Obvous."

Largefoot growled a bit but glanced back at Icestar. "Let's check with the other cats."

They split up and scoured the camp, calling for the newfound kit. Worry grew in Icestar's stomach. In the short time that she had found the kit, she had really cared for her and was hoping Dovekit would join SnowClan. How could she have lost a kit in a few short minutes?

Suddenly, Applewhisker let out a shriek. "FOUND HER!"

Icestar and Largefoot rushed toward the calico. The kit was wobbling behind the nursery, looking tired.

"Thank StarClan," Icestar said, sighing in relief.

"Well, let's bring her back. Thanks, Applewhisker," Largefoot said, though he looked annoyed saying it.

"Whatever. I knew this kit was trouble."

They returned to the nursery where Rosefur laid inside with her three kits. Her eyes widened at the sight of the new kit Icestar brought in.

"Could you nurse her, Rosefur? We found her all alone in SnowClan territory today," Icestar said.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes but nodded. Icestar smiled weakly, filling guilt arise in her. Maybe she and Rosefur had never discussed much together, but she knew that when she looked at Rosefur, she was looking into the eyes of her daughter, and she was surprised the she-cat hadn't confronted her yet.

I'm sorry. I hope this kit can at least look up to me, Icestar thought.

As she turned away, she heard one of the other kits in the nursery begin to blabber to Dovekit.

"I'm Cloudkit! What's your name? Want to play?"

Icestar grinned a bit to herself and stepped out. She felt like Dovekit would be a unique addition to the clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not really made that evident, Rosefur is Icestar's daughter. There's a whole novel about Icestar I wrote called Icestar and Blossom that goes into more detail about Icestar's life. Anyway, stay tuned for some more Dovekit stories soon.


	27. Stay Here (Cloudfur and Dovewing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! As I said, we would be continuing some Dovewing/Cloudfur SnowClan stories. This doesn't cover their entire life, just about up to the point when they become mates. There will be more stories about them and their friends in following chapters
> 
> Also, if I hear one more person complain that "Dovewing" already exists in the warrior books, I'm going to explode. You want to know when the Dovepaw in this story got her warrior name in role-play? 2010. And you want to know when the official Dovepaw in Omen of the Stars become Dovewing? April 2011. SHE WAS NAMED DOVEWING BEFORE SIGN OF THE MOON CAME OUT.

Cloudkit pounced around the nursery with his two sisters while his mother sat against the wall, watching her kits play. Cloudkit was happy to be in SnowClan and finally have a home, but he wished he had more playmates. His sisters were fine, but they were the only kits in the nursery, and Cloudkit was desperate for more playmates.

It was only when he heard Icestar talking to his mother that he grew excited. A small ginger kit came to join them, and Cloudkit immediately raced to introduce himself to his new playmate.

"Hi, I'm Cloudkit!" he said excitedly.

The ginger kit smiled. "I'm Dovekit! Let's play!"

Cloudkit nodded, and from then on, the two became constant playmates and the closest of friends.

Cloudkit began to drift from his sisters, Skykit and Petalkit, from that point onward. Of course they were still close, but Dovekit became his closest playmate.

"You know you have sisters to play with too," his mother, Rosefur, would tease him.

"Yes, but I like playing with Dovekit too," he told her.

In the nursery, they were playmates and friends, and that was all that mattered to Cloudkit. He had a best friend, and he hoped to continue being friends with her as they continued to train.

Because Cloudkit was two moons older than the she-cat, he was the first to become apprentice. He was glad to train with his sisters, but saddened to leave his friend behind.

"Good luck with training," Dovekit told him. "Soon I can train with you."

He nodded and grinned, and when her day came, he proudly sat below the rock and watched as Icestar named her Dovepaw. And from that moment on, they were inseparable again.

"You have such a giant crush on her," Petalpaw teased.

"I do not!" Cloudpaw growled, his fur getting on edge.

Skypaw and Petalpaw only giggled and walked away.

He continued to deny any feelings he had for her, but it did not sway him from spending time with her. The two often trained together, and they even accompanied Icestar and the deputy Applewhisker on special missions along the territory. 

He got the sense that Applewhisker did not trust Dovepaw, but he wasn't sure why. He knew that she had been found on their territory, but that was it. Dovepaw didn't need to know her entire origin to have a rightful place in the clan, or at least he thought so anyway.

One day, dogs broke into the territory. Cloudpaw was not there when it happened, but Dovepaw was. He anxiously waited for her all day after hearing of the dogs, but it was getting late, and he supposed it was time for sleep.

Yet he couldn't shake off the fear he felt for her. He had never felt so protective of her before. Perhaps it was because he was two moons older. Yes, that was it. She was like another sister he had to protect.

Cloudpaw dozed for a bit before he was awoken by the sound of pawsteps. He glanced up, watching Dovepaw quietly slip into the apprentice den. She sat down next to him and began licking her fur, which was stained with blood. Despite her appearance, she seemed rather calm.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed.

Dovepaw looked up. "Oh, it's not my blood," she mewed gently.

Cloudpaw let out a little sigh of relief. "Is everyone okay?"

She nodded, continuing to clean her fur. Her bright ginger fur was soon gleaming again and not covered in dark blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Dovepaw nodded. She glanced outside at the setting sun. "It's getting dark..."

"Yeah. We should go to bed," Cloudpaw said. 

She nodded and curled up beside him. He grinned slightly as her fur brushed against his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

Light filtered through the den in the morning. It had rained overnight, and the scent of fresh rain lingered. Morning dew hung on the plants and the ground was damp with rainwater.

Cloudpaw awoke before Dovepaw, finding her sleeping heavily. He grinned a bit as he watched her sleep, then stopped himself. Wasn't that weird? Was he truly falling for the she-cat? He had heard cats whisper how they would no doubt becomes mates as warriors. Was he too blind to see that?

The she-cat twitched her tail and Cloudpaw quickly averted his gaze as she opened her eyes and stretched. She rose to her paws and let out a loud yawn. Cloudpaw rose as well and headed outside with her.

"I love mornings after a fresh rain!" Dovepaw exclaimed. "Everything smells sweeter and cleaner."

Cloudpaw grinned. "Yeah. It's nice."

"I hope I get to go on patrol today," she purred.

"Yeah, me too."

"Dovepaw, Cloudpaw, you're on patrol!" Blacktail shouted. He had recently taken over Applewhisker's deputy duties as the she-cat had fallen pregnant. Though who the father was, no one could really say. There was something odd going on in SnowClan.

Dovepaw's face lit up with Blacktail's announcement. "COME ON, CLOUDPAW!" she called, racing to where patrol was gathering.

He grinned and chased after her.

"Where are we going today?" she asked Blacktail, her eyes sparkling. Ha her eyes glimmered like that before? Cloudpaw wasn't sure.

"Just to the stream," Blacktail told her.

"Lead the way!" Dovepaw said happily.

They padded through the forest. Cloudpaw tried to spark some minor conversation with Dovepaw, but she seemed very focused on patrolling. Cloudpaw knew she didn't get to patrol too often, so this must've been a treat for her.

They got to the area of the forest where the dogs had entered the day prior. They paused to have a sniff. Dovepaw sniffed the air and slowly walked past Cloudpaw, sniffing the ground. She froze, and her eyes clouded with worry.

"Do you smell something?" Cloudpaw asked, becoming concerned.

Dovepaw slowly lifted her head. "Yes," she said blankly. "There are no scents of dogs though...just badgers."

"What? Badgers?"

She silenced Cloudpaw by putting her tail over his muzzle. She pricked her ears forward and widened her eyes, yowling, "THEY'RE COMING!"

The cats spun around as two badgers busted into SnowClan territory. They reeked and looked desperate to devour anything in sight. 

Dovepaw stepped back and whispered into Cloudpaw's ear, "I think we should run now..."

"Warriors, attack!" Blacktail yowled.

Dovepaw lurched forward, but Cloudpaw held her back. "You heard what he said! Warriors only!"

"I fought dogs yesterday," she said, lurching against him.

"Yeah. You don't need to fight badgers either."

"Cloudpaw!"

Blacktail and the other warriors were fighting valiantly, but it seemed they still needed some help.

"They need help, Cloudpaw!"

"Fine. I'll fight. You run if they break free," he told her.

"What? Why can't I--"

"Stay there!" Cloudpaw growled, launching on the nearest badger. It let out a roar and threw Cloudpaw off. He collided into the ground, and blood began to swell at his shoulder. He winced. He had scraped himself up a bit.

But Cloudpaw was determined, and Dovepaw was obeying his orders. He launched again, and with a bit of force, the badgers gave up and ran off.

"We'll have another patrol check to see if they're gone," Blacktail decided. "Let's head back and tell Icestar though."

Dovepaw marched up to Cloudpaw and slapped him with her tail.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"That was stupid, Cloudpaw! And look, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine."

"Let's get back to SnowClan, and we can fix you up," Blacktail told Cloudpaw.

He nodded and padded back to camp. Dovepaw was silent the whole way, and he prayed she wasn't too mad at him. Nightwhisker was at work in no time. It was just a tiny cut, but it had bled a lot, and it didn't help that Cloudpaw's fur was pure white.

Dovepaw waited in the medicine cat den with him.

"Sorry. I wanted to help," Cloudpaw muttered. "You already fought those dogs yesterday. I didn't want you exhausted."

Dovepaw sighed. "It's fine. Just don't do that again. That was scary."

He nodded. 

Once he got the clearance from Nightwhisker that he was free to go, they both returned to the apprentice den for some well-needed rest. As he curled up to sleep that night, Dovepaw moved a little closer to him. He could feel her chest rise and falling next to him. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he glanced at her.

I have a major crush on you, he realized.

Things were different after that day. The two were still close friends, but there was always a sense of awkwardness around them. They felt a little more distant, but a little more intimate.

The day came that Cloudpaw was to be a warrior. He was given the name Cloudfur, and when he raced down to greet his clan, Dovepaw was one of the first to congratulate him.

"Hi," she mewed.

"Hi," he replied.

"Cloudfur, huh? I'll have to get used to that name," she told him, her eyes glowing warmly.

He grinned. He wanted to confess at some point, but today didn't seem like the day. Maybe when she became a warrior.

Cloudfur missed Dovepaw when he was a warrior. He still did his best to see her, but it wasn't the same. He anxiously awaited for the days to pass. Only about a moon had passed when they took a nice walk in the forest.

Dovepaw sat by a little stream and stared at the tiny fish. She seemed to be concerned about something.

"They're coming, Cloudfur. I know they are."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She had been acting weird lately. She always had a unique personality, but lately she had just been acting downright strange.

"Cloudfur, you-you wouldn't understand," she mewed.

He stared at her, unsure of what to say. He had suggested this walk because she had seemed depressed lately, but he had no idea what she was thinking.

The ginger apprentice dipped her paw into the water where the tiny fish were gathering. She sighed and said, "Sweet little things they are, always sticking together."

"Dovepaw, what's wrong?" Cloudfur asked.

She closed her eyes and shuffled her paws in the ground. "It's a terribly long story."

"I'm here to listen, you know," he said.

She didn't make eye contact with him, but she began to talk. "There was this kit--she was rejected from her mother. Her mother would say 'shoo, I don't want you.' The kit would hide in the corner, watching her littler-mates sleep comfortably close to their mother's belly while she had to sleep in the cold." Dovepaw stopped and dug her claws into the ground a bit.

"The mother would spoil them and cuddle them and coo them. 'Angel!' 'Dearest!' But she would only call the rejected kit 'Rat.' The kit got fed up and ran away but got lost--"

"Dovepaw, is this..." His voice trailed off.

She ignored his comment, continuing to talk. "She was lost for a dreadfully long time and was on the brink of death. But a dog came along, a great big one. He took her as a prisoner in his pack, but he grew to care and love her." She lowered her head. "There was then a battle--she got scared and ran away. The battle was between his pack and a clan of cats."

She turned to face Cloudfur. Tears were gathered in her eyes. "They hated all cats except me, and they blamed the clans of cats for taking me away. I saw it. They attacked LightningClan while I hid in a tree. I just know they're coming for SnowClan next."

"Dovepaw, we can stop them," Cloudfur promised. He couldn't believe how open Dovepaw was being right now, but he understood this was important for her.

She sighed and just glanced away. Suddenly, her ears twitched, and she sprang to her paws. "HIDE!" she shouted, shoving Cloudfur into the bushes.

"Dovepaw, what the?!"

She leapt into the bushes with him and kept her tail over his muzzle.

"I'm getting out," Cloudfur muttered. He couldn't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Get in here!" she hissed at him.

He shook his head, unsure what she was going off about.

Suddenly, there was the sound of paws hitting the forest. They became louder and louder until a bunch of dogs skidded into the clearing. The one leading the pack was big and muscular.

Cloudfur had never seen a real dog before, but they were indeed terrifying. The leader bent down and glanced at Cloudfur. "Where...is....she?!" he growled.

"Who? Whoever you're looking for is not here," Cloudfur said, trying to stay in place.

"LIES!" the dog barked. He lifted his massive paws high in the air and hit the ground in front of Cloudfur. The forest floor seemed to shake, and the dogs behind them barked loudly.

"I'll give you one last warning to give that kitten that is rightfully ours, then we attack," he growled. Cloudfur heard some rustling and found a group of SnowClan cats, including Icestar, at the edge of the clearing, obviously being drawn toward the sound of barking dogs.

Cloudfur watched in shock as Dovepaw slipped out of the bushes and glanced at the dog.

The dog's eyes gleamed in disbelief. "Kitten? Is that you?" His anger seemed to have vanished completely.

"Yes," she spoke softly. "Yes, Robin. It's me."

He bent down and touched noses with the small she-cat. 

"I missed you," he whispered in a gentle tone. "I will take you back from the cats who stole you."

"No, you can't!" Cloudfur shouted, suddenly regretting speaking out.

Robin swung his head around and growled at the tom. "Why not?"

"Um...because...she's a SnowClan cat now!" he argued.

Dovepaw backed away from Robin slowly. He glanced at her sideways and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Kitten--come home with me!"

Cloudfur was beginning to fear Dovepaw truly would leave. He glanced at the she-cat and locked eyes with her.

"Don't leave! I-I love you," he told her.

Tears slid down her whiskers. "C-Cloudfur," she stammered. "I love you too." Robin glanced at the two, clearly confused.

"I raised you, kitten!" Robin pleaded.

"SnowClan raised her," Icestar hissed.

Robin growled.

Dovepaw leapt in the middle as the SnowClan cats were slowly unsheathing their claws. She glanced around, then took off running. 

"Dovepaw!" Cloudfur shouted.

"I'll run after her," Icestar promised.

The dogs were soon coming after the she-cat too. Cloudfur stood to the side in absolute shock? Dovepaw loved him but...was he going to lose her too today?

It only took Cloudfur a few moments to realize he should be running after her as well. He rushed after the dogs and cats and stopped where Dovepaw was standing next to Icestar and looking at Robin, the dog who saved her from death.

She quickly caught sight of Cloudfur. The two locked eyes for a moment before she turned back to Robin.

"Robin...you've been like a father to me," she mewed shakily. The dog looked happy to hear this. His tail wagged excitedly.

She glanced over at Cloudfur. He felt his heart race.

"Cloudfur. You've been ever so kind to me--"

"Kitten! You must stay with me!" Robin yipped, breaking off her chatter.

"Dovepaw," Cloudfur begged quietly.

Robin took a step forward as if to nuzzle the she-cat he had taken in as a kitten, but she sighed away, padding over to Cloudfur. He froze and watched as Dovepaw paused beside him.

"I have made my decision. I want to stay in SnowClan," she said.

"Dovepaw...you-you mean it?"

She nodded, and Robin's eyes widened.

"Kitten--"

"Don't call me that!" Dovepaw yowled, refusing to make eye contact with the dog.

"Don't leave me!" he howled.

She finally glanced up at him. "Go away! I'm not a kit anymore!"

Robin's tail went between his legs, and he slowly backed off. "But--"

"But what?! LEAVE!" she hissed.

Tears streamed down the dog's face and he ran off, leaving Dovepaw to cry.

"Are you okay?" Cloudfur asked. He should've been thrilled she had chosen him, but it hurt to see her like this.

"I didn't mean to yell at him so hurtfully," she whispered sadly.

Cloudfur sighed, not sure what to say or do. He sat with her a few moments before turning to her again. "Let's head back to SnowClan, okay? You can rest."

She sniffled and nodded.

The patrol returned with Cloudfur and Dovepaw accompanying. As they reached the camp, Cloudfur took Dovepaw aside for a second.

"Does this mean...would you be my mate?" he asked.

She curled tails with the tom and grinned at him.

"Cloudfur, I would love nothing more than to be with you," she promised, nuzzling him.

Only a moon later, Cloudfur stood below the rock and watched Dovepaw receive her warrior name of Dovewing. His mate rushed down the rock to greet him and nuzzled him.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

Dovewing grinned. "I can't wait to be a warrior alongside you."

Cloudfur purred. He supposed this was the future he had always imagined. Even if he had been oblivious as an apprentice, he had never imagined a life without Dovewing in it, and he looked forward to their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww how touching. Btw all the SnowClan drama that is subtilely mentioned will be the next 1-2 short stories. Icestar will be the main character in those ones, but it will include Dovewing and Applewhisker and Largefoot and a bit of Cloudfur too. Stay tuned.


	28. Applewhisker's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is still a continuation of SnowClan stories from last time. This time I'm focusing on the Icestar, Applewhisker, Largefoot sideplot. This takes place around the time Dovepaw and Cloudpaw are apprentices. This is Part 1, Part 2 to come next week. After this set of story is done, I'll probably take a tiny break from all these characters and then finish it up

Icestar sat in camp, chatting with Largefoot about patrols. She glanced up as Applewhisker padded into camp. Her eyes suddenly locked on the calico she-cat.

She had returned from hunting alone with a blue jay clamped in her jaws. Icestar's eyes had instead fallen on Applewhisker's stomach, which was quite round. She knew without a doubt that the she-cat was pregnant. Icestar had remembered what it was like being pregnant herself. How had she not noticed earlier.

"Just a second, Largefoot," the white she-cat said, going to greet her deputy.

"How are you today, Applewhisker?" Icestar asked.

"Fine," the she-cat muttered, seemingly unbothered.

Largefoot decided to jut into the conversation now. "What's going on?" he asked. His eyes fell down to the calico's belly and he glanced back up, his whiskers twitching with amusement. "You're hiding something."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Applewhisker?" Icestar asked, not wanting to interrogate the she-cat directly.

"I'm fine! What's up with you two?!" she muttered, stalking away. 

Largefoot turned and whispered to Icestar. "She can't hide something so obvious. She's expecting."

"Smart catch, fox brain," Icestar muttered. "I can tell. I'm going to talk to her. You...stay out of this."

"Me? Why?!" Largefoot demanded.

"Because you only aggravate her," Icestar told him. She settled down next to Applewhisker, who was nibbling on a mouse.

"Applewhisker, it's pretty obvious you're expecting kits," she said quietly.

Applewhisker narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply something sassy probably, but she paused.

"I don't want kits," she said in a hushed voice.

"You know you can't keep up your deputy duties like this," Icestar told her, her heart breaking a bit. She really did love Applewhisker's judgment, but she couldn't have the she-cat trying to keep up patrols heavily pregnant or with a bunch of kits following around.

"Well, that's a mouse-brained law," she spat.

"Applewhisker, be reasonable," Icestar said.

"BUT!" Her meow was muted as Largefoot approached.

"Icestar, I suggest we step up patrols. I found a fox sniffing around our territory," Largefoot said.

Icestar glanced at the tom. He was obviously just trying to find a way to eavesdrop.

"I will consider it," Icestar muttered.

The gray tom dipped his head. "The decision is yours. You do what's best for the clan."

Icestar nodded then turned back to Applewhisker. "I'm sorry. You know this is what's best for the clan." She didn't dare ask who the father was. Could it be Largefoot? Icestar shook her head, knowing there was no possibility.

Applewhisker's fate changed in the span of an afternoon. Icestar deemed she be moved to the nursery and relinquish her warrior and deputy duties. She chose Blacktail, a good warrior, to take over Applewhisker's spot.

Icestar hated to see Applewhisker staring so dejectedly out of the nursery entrance, but she supposed it was the best she could do for the calico right now. She didn't want to interrogate her today. Applewhisker had no mate, and if word spread too much, the situation could end up being scandalous, especially since SnowClan was a newer clan.

Icestar gave it a few sunrises before she finally approached Applewhisker about the matter.

"Applewhisker, can I ask who the father is?" Icestar asked. "Do you have a mate?"

"I-I don't know," Applewhisker muttered quietly, trying to avoid contact.

"How do you not know?" Icestar questioned.

Applewhisker remained silent.

"It's not Largefoot, is it?"

"STARCLAN, NO!" Applewhisker shouted. "How would you even suggest that?"

Icestar giggled a bit. "Just a silly theory. But Applewhisker, really, this is more serious than you're making it out to be. I'm not going to publicize anything, but as leader of this clan--"

"No, I don't have to tell you," Applewhisker muttered, stalking out of the den.

Icestar sighed. The she-cat had never had a positive attitude, but now she was never not depressed.

Icestar stepped back outside and watched as Applewhisker lurked near the edge of camp. She shot Icestar a fearful look before taking off into the forest.

Icestar quickly took off after her.

Thankfully, Applewhisker's pregnancy slowed her down, and Icestar was easily able to follow her scent and keep sight of her. The calico did not seem to realize Icestar had come after her.

The SnowClan leader watched cautiously as Applewhisker stepped into FoxClan territory. Icestar tilted her head. What could Applewhisker possibly want with another clan? 

Icestar did not want to step into FoxClan territory, but she was the SnowClan leader above all else, and was probably would receive the least amount of discipline from Sunstar, the FoxClan leader.

Icestar noticed Applewhisker sit down near an oak tree. Icestar quickly clambered up the nearest tree and glanced down. She watched as a mucky brown tom poked Applewhisker from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she hissed. Once her eyes fell on the tom, she stopped, calming down. "Oh, it's you."

The cat licked her nose. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

Icestar's eyes widened. This must be the father of Applewhisker's kits. She narrowed her eyes, vaguely recognizing him. He was the deputy of FoxClan, yet she couldn't recall his name.

There was no time to waste. Icestar slid down the tree and marched up to Applewhisker.

"Um...Applewhisker," the tom said.

Applewhisker spun around, glancing fearfully at her leader. "I-Icestar!"

The mucky tom stood in front of Applewhisker, defending her with his claws unsheathed.

"Are you Applewhisker's mate?" she asked the tom.

The tom lifted his chin. "Maybe..."

"And the father of her kits?"

The unknown cat stared at Applewhisker. "You have kits?!" he meowed excitedly. "That's great," he said in a hushed voice.

"Are you not loyal to SnowClan anymore?" Icestar hissed.

Applewhisker pushed her way toward Icestar. "Of course I am!" she retorted, taking a step back into SnowClan territory.

"Good-bye, Swamptail," Applewhisker said, stalking away.

"She is like prey in my paws," Swamptail purred.

Icestar rolled her eyes and followed after the she-cat. "Well, are you going to speak?"

"What do you mean?" Applewhisker hissed. "Blabber to me about Swamptail?"

"You've just done great treason!" Icestar exclaimed.

"How? No one will know, and no one will figure it out." She lashed her tail at Icestar. "You can't tell anybody."

"Applewhisker, you know this isn't right. I understand 'it's love' and all, but you must realize the severity of this circumstance!" Icestar exclaimed, lashing her white tail.

Applewhisker narrowed her eyes. "Are you suggesting giving up my kits?" she growled.

Guilt flooded Icestar's stomach. Could she ask Applewhisker to do that? Icestar had to give up her kits long ago, and it was the worst feeling in the world. Could she really wish that upon one of her friends, of all cats?

"I hear something!" Applewhisker hissed, pricking her ears. "Come on!" she said, chasing after the faint sound of rustling.

Icestar raced after the she-cat and stepped into a clearing. Dovepaw was there with her mentor Thorndapple who was holding a struggling MoonClan cat by the neck.

Icestar paused. MoonClan had been a threat lately, threatening a great war on them. They'd had to step up security measures, though clearly they hadn't been working as well as she hoped.

"I-I saw her in a dream," Dovepaw said, pointing to the black she-cat.

"I don't care," Thorndapple growled.

"YES! YOU GOT HER!" Applewhisker exclaimed. "Why haven't you killed her yet?"

"She won't let me," Thorndapple said, glancing at Dovepaw.

"Well?!" Applewhisker exclaimed, glaring at the small ginger she-cat.

"I, um, well, I saw her in a dream. A-and she was helping me."

"Hmph, as if. MoonClan cats all deserve to rot in the Dark Forest," Thorndapple growled.

"She was trying to save me in my dream!" Dovepaw exclaimed. "I was being chased by this big tom with a mucky colored pelt and running for my life. And then she--She barreled him over and I was safe."

The black she-cat lifted her head, glancing at Dovepaw.

"Please let her go," Dovepaw begged.

"Let this she-cat go," Icestar told Thorndapple.

"You've got to be kidding. This is a MoonClan cat!" Thorndapple exclaimed.

"This one is small and looks cowardly," Icestar explained. She made direct eye contact with the she-cat. "Don't step back into our territory." The black she-cat nodded.

Thorndapple released her grip and the black she-cat scurried off.

"Well, this is just great," Applewhisker cried, exasperated. She flashed her eyes at Dovepaw.

"We'll battle MoonClan another day," Icestar told her. "The she-cat sure wasn't putting up a fight."

"Whatever," Applewhisker muttered.

They turned, beginning to head back to camp when a thundering sound came from the ground. Applewhisker froze. "What in StarClan's name is that?"

"I-I don't know," Icestar said, pricking her ears.

Suddenly, a furry mass raced by.

"Dogs!" Applewhisker gasped. "In our territory!"

"They're heading straight for camp!" Dovepaw gasped.

"We'll have to hurry," Icestar said. "Come on! Let's go!" she said, beginning to race back to camp. 

The dogs were quickly approaching camp, but they were catching up. All at once, Icestar leapt in front of them and let out a loud hiss. The dogs came to a halt. One with light ginger fur stepped out in front.

"We have to be on our way. I suggest you get out of the way," he growled.

"You're not wrecking our camp," Icestar hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"Of course not. What would we do with a bunch of dumb cats?" the dog half-barked and growled. The other dogs chuckled behind this apparent leader. The dog silenced her pack with a glare.

"We're going for something much more important than little kitties."

"Don't step near our camp," Icestar warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the dog growled, taking off. She led her pack away from them.

"What was that about?" Dovepaw asked. "Wait. where's Applewhisker?"

Icestar glanced around, finding the she-cat nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a yowl, near the direction of camp.

"Let's go!" Icestar said, motioning her and Thorndapple forward. They ran toward the sound and found Applewhisker unconscious on blood stained grass. As the dogs began to sniff at her, Largefoot ran towards them.

"SNOWCLAN, ATTACK!" he yowled.

Icestar breathed in relief, seeing Largefoot and his patrol had happened to run into the dogs. A flurry of claws and teeth filled the clearing with dogs snapping and cats hissing.

Icestar watched as Dovepaw launched at a spotted dog's shoulder. The leader herself began to leap on the nearest dog. She didn't care what their intentions were. They were in her territory, and that was an issue for her.

Reinforcements were sent by Thorndapple, and soon, the SnowClan cats were battling off the mass of dogs that invaded camp.

"Retreat!" the same ginger dog yowled.

The dogs took off, yipping in defeat.

"We did it!" Icestar exclaimed. If they could take down dogs, they could surely take down MoonClan...her thoughts subsided as she saw Applewhisker still laying motionless in the grass. Rain was beginning to fall, coating their pelts. She watched as Largefoot whispered something into the injured calico's ear.

Icestar concernedly walked over to the two. Applewhisker was still breathing but her beautiful coat was streaked with blood, and her eyes were shut.

Largefoot closed his eyes. "It can't be," he muttered under his breath. He bent down and gently licked her nose.

In an instant, Applewhisker opened her eyes. She blinked, staring at Largefoot. "S-Swamptail?"

Largefoot froze, looking surprised. "Huh? Wait, who's Swamptail?" he meowed.

Applewhisker's eyes focused more clearly and she froze, before beginning to close them again.

"Thorndapple, go get Nightwhisker!" Icestar hissed. The warrior took off as Icestar drew in closer to Largefoot and Applewhisker.

"No!" he hissed in a mixture of fear and sorrow. He helplessly started to nuzzle her cheek, hoping for her eyes to open.

Icestar dipped her head. Was Applewhisker seriously dying? What had happened?

"Applewhisker, are you alive?" he whispered.

The calico re-opened her eyes and pawed at his face. "Shut up, furball!" she murmured.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" Icestar exclaimed.

Largefoot started to lick Applewhisker's fur the wrong way in an attempt to make her pelt dry. The rain had started to stop, though the sky was still dark.

"Let's try to get back to camp to get Applewhisker some good medicine cat care," Icestar suggested.

Largefoot nodded and stood. Applewhisker attempted to stand but began falling over. Largefoot raced to her side and let her lean against him as they marched back to the SnowClan camp.

Many of the cats had already returned, though Icestar made sure to walk slowly so Applewhisker wouldn't be too strained.

As they entered, Dovepaw raced out of the apprentice den. "Are they gone?" she whispered, looking around for any sign of a dog.

"Yes. Don't worry," Icestar told the apprentice. She turned and glanced at Applewhisker. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she meowed, a little snap in her voice. Icestar grinned a bit, seeing Applewhisker was still acting a bit like herself. The calico still winced after she spoke.

"Let's get you to the medicine cat den," Largefoot said, leading her away.

The next moon seemed to possess almost too much excitement for SnowClan. On top of Cloudpaw becoming a warrior, the clan was launched into battle with MoonClan. There were many casualties, but they had come up on top, and that threat had been gone.

Applewhisker recovered, and while there was no open knowledge that Swamptail was the father, cats still whispered a bit about her, knowing she had no mate.

Icestar had still punished the she-cat in a quiet way. She knew tradition called for exile, but Applewhisker was a good warrior and one of her closest friends. She had practically helped the she-cat grow SnowClan.

Icestar could sense Applewhisker's depression on a daily basis, and she at last went and visited the she-cat one day.

"Applewhisker," Icestar whispered, seeing that the pregnant she-cat was asleep outside of the nursery.

"Wha?" she asked, looking up sleepily. "Oh...it's you. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check if you were okay," Icestar said.

"I'm fine. Go away," she mumbled, turning her head away.

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm peachy," she growled.

"What's wrong, Applewhisker?"

"None of your concern," she mumbled.

"You look like you're thinking deeply about something," Icestar noticed.

"Yeah?! So what if I am?! Leave me alone!" 

"Applewhisker..." Icestar knew the calico didn't want to talk, but she didn't want the she-cat to live like this either.

The she-cat paused and glanced at Icestar. "I'm thinking of...leaving."

"What? Why? You've had your punishment. I'm not threatening you with exile," Icestar told her.

"You don't understand. I have to go."

"Is it Swamptail?" Icestar asked, lowering her voice. She watched as tears began to fill the calico's eyes.

"Swamptail...He said if I don't leave with him, he'll kill my kits."

"Hello!" came a friendly voice. Icestar turned, watching as Largefoot and Dovepaw approached. As soon as he glanced at Applewhisker, he froze.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" the gray tom asked.

"Um..." Icestar murmured. None of them knew what to reply.

"What's the matter?" Largefoot asked.

"She's being threatened by her mate," Icestar explained. She knew Applewhisker wouldn't want her to speak of it, but she couldn't keep everyone in the dark.

"Applewhisker...who is your mate?" Dovepaw asked.

The calico queen dug her claws into the ground. "Swamptail," she muttered.

"You mean...the exiled FoxClan deputy?" Largefoot asked. It was true. At the latest gathering, Sunstar had announced the exile of Swamptail. He had apparently tried to attack her and take her role as leader.

"I need to leave," Applewhisker said again.

Largefoot's eyes glimmered with fear. "Applewhisker, you can't leave! Stay here!"

She shook her head. "No, Largefoot." Suddenly, the gray furred warrior nuzzled her.

Icestar stepped back in surprise and made awkward eye contact with Dovepaw.

"We can stop Swamptail from doing anything to you," Icestar offered.

"Icestar, he is much more powerful than you think. He has cats working for him, and we'll be well outnumbered," Applewhisker explained.

"I'm going to find him right now," Icestar said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Applewhisker hissed.

Icestar took off, noticing the she-cat taking off behind her. She ran quickly, knowing Applewhisker couldn't keep up her pace being so pregnant.

As she dipped into FoxClan territory, a rustle came from the bushes, and a mucky colored cat leapt out of the bushes. His eyes fell on Icestar and he cursed to himself, "Oh, for StarClan's sake, really?!"

Swamptail, Icestar thought, recognizing that mucky pelt.

"You leave Applewhisker alone," she growled, unsheathing her claws.

The mucky cat's blue eyes looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me," she hissed.

"No! I really don't know!"

"I know you've threatened Applewhisker, and I will send an army of SnowClan warriors after you if you don't back down."

"Who's Applewhisker?! I really don't know!"

"Icestar, what are you doing?!" came a hiss. She spun around to see Applewhisker, who had apparently managed to catch up to her after all. Largefoot had followed as well and came moments behind her.

Applewhisker approached slowly and glanced at the tom.

"He's telling the truth, Icestar. This isn't Swamptail."

Largefoot narrowed his eyes. "It looks just like him."

Applewhisker shook her eyes. "Swamptail doesn't have blue eyes."

The tom looked much relieved. "Thank StarClan. I thought you were going to rip me to shreds."

"Who are you, then?" Icestar demanded.

"Yarrowfur. Swamptail is my brother," he said.

"Oh...forgive me," Icestar murmured.

"That's all right...I think? Swamptail has been exiled for a while after his attempt to kill Sunstar. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more information."

All of the sudden, there was a yowl, and a cat leapt out of the bushes. Icestar glanced, immediately recognizing the cat as Yarrowfur's brother.

"SWAMPTAIL!" he shouted, launching at his brother.

"Wait, wait!" Icestar shouted. "We need to speak to him."

Swamptail shook his brother off then turned, his eyes narrowing on Largefoot. "I know you!" he hissed. "You're Largefoot, aren't you?"

Largefoot gulped and nodded.

Swamptail marched up to him, his sharp teeth gleaming. "Applewhisker is my mate."

A boom of thunder interrupted whatever conversation the two toms were having. Largefoot stood his ground and dug his claws into Swamptail. The tom just laughed though.

"Foolish cat!" Swamptail hissed. He got ahold of Largefoot's paw and threw him off with great strength. Then, he turned to Icestar.

Before Icestar could even move, he scraped his claw across her muzzle. Icestar let out a yowl of pain as her white muzzle became stained red with blood.

Applewhisker stood to the side, paralyzed.

Meanwhile, Yarrowfur snuck up from behind and bit down hard on his brother's tail. Swamptail yowled in pain and turned around, about ready to attack his brother when a mocking laugh came from the sky.

They all froze and glanced up. Up on a tree branch sat a slim, white cat. She gave a wicked smile to all the cats.

"KOROSU!" Applewhisker yelled.

Icestar had heard of the she-cat before and her wicked nature, though she had never dealt with this cat before.

"Now, now darling. That's no way to treat someone when you just saw them." She smiled and leapt down from the tree. She walked between the cats and grinned. Icestar slowly unsheathed her claws, trying to ignore the pain in her muzzle.

Swamptail blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just dropped to say hi," she said. She calmly sat down and licked her paw. She peeked one eye open at Icestar. "That is, if it's not too bad of a time," she chuckled.

"Get out of here," Icestar hissed, already not a fan of the white she-cat.

"Oh my. Someone woke up on the wrong side." The she-cat still sat while the others all stood around her, their claws unsheathed.

"YAHH!" Yarrowfur charged at her, but before he could hit her, she stepped to one side, and Yarrowfur ran straight into a tree.

She awkwardly poked him. "My dear."

Yarrowfur twitched his leg and groaned. 

Largefoot hissed at the she-cat. "Don't joke around, Korosu. You're outnumbered."

"Oh, you're so very wrong," she said, laughing. Suddenly, four cats appeared out of the bushes behind her.

Icestar gulped. The four cats did not waste their time, and one gray tabby launched at Icestar, beginning to claw at her.

Icestar yowled and threw the cat off. She glanced around, trying to see what the others were doing.

Yarrowfur was battling a black an white tom. Largefoot was pinning down a tortoiseshell she-cat. Applewhisker was struggling under a tabby she-cat's paws.

"Get off!" Icestar shouted, pushing the tabby off the pregnant she-cat.

Applewhisker got up. There was a claw mark over her face, and blood was trickling down from the gash. She glanced up, eyes widening.

"DUCK!" she shouted at Icestar.

Icestar crouched down, and a gray tabby flew over Icestar, his claws unsheathed. He missed and went over her, landing awkwardly.

"What should we do?" Icestar asked.

"I don't kn--ahhh!" Applewhisker shouted as another one of Korosu's cats chomped down on her tail. She spun around and hissed as another bit her leg.

A cat launched at Icestar from behind. She turned, recognizing it as Swamptail. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, and she let out a yowl, clawing at him.

"Give up!" he snarled.

"SnowClan will win. We'll get reinforcements," she growled.

"So? I can take seven SnowClan mouse-brained cats any time!" He held a claw to Icestar's throat but was knocked over by Yarrowfur. What followed was a flurry of fur and claws as the two brothers engaged in battle.

Icestar stood up, a bit shaken. Largefoot was wandering around beside her, shouting, "Applewhisker! Applewhisker?!"

"Here!" she shouted, pinning down a gray tabby.

"Let's get out of here!" Icestar shouted.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Largefoot meowed.

"Come on," she said, taking off into the woods. The two cats followed after their leader, walking/running at a fast pace. They slowed as they got deeper into SnowClan territory, but Largefoot suddenly whispered in Icestar's ear, "Don't look now, but I think we're being followed."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed movement. She nodded.

"WE NEED TO DO IT NOW!" Applewhisker shouted as they neared camp.

"This way," Icestar said, taking a corner fast that led them away from camp. Largefoot curved around and followed. Applewhisker mimicked the move, but nearly fell over.

One of the cats following skidded to a halt. "Wait! I think it's a trap!" His voice was muffled over the trampling paws of Korosu's cats. 

"I think we lost one," Largefoot whispered to Icestar.

"Which way should we go?" Icestar asked.

"How about over there?" Largefoot suggested, flicking his ear over to a stream on the far left. "I think it leads to a lake and we can lose them!"

They began moving quicker, hoping to lure the cats away. Suddenly, Largefoot came to a halt.

"Where's Applewhisker?!"

"I thought she was right behind..." Icestar spun around, seeing that the calico was nowhere in sight."

"Applewhisker!" Largefoot shouted.

They heard yowls and rushed toward the noise.

"I'll rip your eyes out!" they heard. Icestar rushed forward, finding Applewhisker standing down Korosu's cats.

Icestar unsheathed her claws. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, launching at them.

The three cats yowled when they saw her and rushed away, but Applewhisker began to follow.

"Hey! Come back here, you cowards!"

"No. Let's head back," Icestar said, rushing up to her.

"Yes. I suppose you're right."

"Thank StarClan, you're all right," Largefoot said as he saw her, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get back to camp."

The two nodded in agreement.

As they headed back, Applewhisker let out a heavy sigh. "It felt like we'd never get out of there."

"Yes, a strange SnowClan kitty indeed," came an odd voice.

Largefoot froze. "Applewhisker? Did you say something?"

Applewhisker froze. "No. Icestar?"

"I didn't say anything," she said, her heart beginning to pound.

"But who said that?" Largefoot and Applewhisker asked in unison.

"Oh my, two mousebrains. What ever shall we do?" the voice came again.

Icestar glanced up, watching a feathery tail sway. Largefoot batted at it with his paw.

"Well, aren't you a playful kitty?"

Icesta's eyes locked on the white and cream cat watching them from below. How had Korosu managed to follow them here?

Korosu leapt down from the tree and grinned. Largefoot stood in front of Applewhiser. "What do you want?" he asked.

She moved her long tail over Largefoot's noise, and he let out a sneeze. Applewhisker cuffed him over the ear.

"What was that for?!" he hissed.

"For being an idiot."

"Come to take over SnowClan?" Icestar asked the she-cat.

Korosu sat in front of Icestar. "In your dreams, little kitty. Oh, yes. That reminds me." She looked deep into Icestar's eyes. There was suddenly a flash of light, and she was in a weird forest.

"Hello?" Icestar asked, not sure where she was. In StarClan, the Dark Forest, a dream. What if she had died?

There was silence until a cat, far away from Icestar, made a cry.

"You can't do this!" It sounded like a she-cat.

Then another cat spoke. "Oh, yes I can, so shut up and let me do this!" It sounded like a tom, and a tough one at that.

Icestar glanced down at the ground below her. She was sitting on a trail of ground with grass lining the edges and lots of pine trees.

The two feline shapes seemed to fade away before the clan leader could figure out who they were, and then there was only a squeal, a scream, a flash, and al was gone.

Icestar opened her eyes, hearing Largefoot speak. "Is she dead?"

"What? Huh?" Icestar asked.

"Icestar, you're awake!" Largefoot explained.

She glanced around, realizing she was in the leader den back in SnowClan.

"What happened?" Icestar asked suddenly. Her heart was pounding after that strange dream.

"After you passed out, we tried to fight Korosu, but we couldn't that well. Swamptail came and fought her too. We managed to drag you back without them following us and brought you to your den."

Icestar glanced at them, noticing fresh claw marks on both. She felt guilt stir in her. How had she just passed out like that?

"You didn't see Korosu again?" Icestar asked.

"No. I don't think she followed us."

Icestar sighed and shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"You need to rest for now," Largefoot told her. "We'll figure out how to deal with both Swamptail and Korosu later."

She nodded, but even as she left, she had this odd feeling inside her that all would not be as solved as she hoped.


	29. The Rise of SwampClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of "Applewhisker's Secret." After this story I will be taking a break from these characters for a while and writing some stories with other/new characters. But for now, enjoy "The Rise of SwampClan." Also this POV is from Cloudfur instead of Icestar for...reasons. Also another thing, Applewhisker's pregnancy is incredibly long because the girl who role-played Applewhisker really drew it out, so please do not correct me about the gestation period of cats. I know it's short.

The mystery of Swamptail and Applewhisker's pregnancy was still a hot subject in SnowClan, even if much had happened since. Dovewing had become a warrior and Cloudfur's mate, and Smokefur, Cloudfur's brother, had become the new deputy of SnowClan after Applewhisker's replacement, Blacktail, passed away.

It was getting into leaf-bare, a time of darkness and sickness. Cloudfur could see a bit of gloom in everyone, but especially in Icestar. Though she presented herself as the strong leader of SnowClan, he noticed her moving slower. Her eyes were not as bright, and even her fur didn't seem as blinding white.

Greencough was beginning to make its presence, and Cloudfur was worried. Death by sickness almost seemed less heroic, more tragic in a way in the clans.

Smokefur took Cloudfur aside one day, his eyes widened with fear.

"She's sick," he told Cloudfur.

"What do you mean?" Cloudfur asked, though he knew who Smokefur was talking about.

"Icestar has greencough, even if she denies it. She's being treated but..."

"This is her last life," Cloudfur murmured.

Smokefur dipped his head. 

"Do you think--"

"I-I think I'll be leader soon. I don't know what to do, Cloudfur. I didn't expect her to assign me as deputy."

"You'll be fine," Cloudfur assured his younger sibling. "Icestar chose you for a reason. I have the upmost faith in you."

"Be my deputy," he begged.

Cloudfur was taken aback. "What?"

"I wish you were becoming leader instead of me, but I know Icestar chose me. You're one of the best SnowClan warriors, Cloudfur. Please be my deputy when Icestar passes."

"I don't want to make that decision yet," Cloudfur said.

"Nightwhisker doesn't think Icestar will live more than a few more days," Smokefur explained. "I have to make this decision soon."

"Let's focus on Icestar first," Cloudfur suggested. "I-I need to let everyone know."

"Don't spread it too much yet," Smokefur warned.

Cloudfur nodded and took off. He called for Applewhisker, Largefoot, and Dovewing.

"Huh? What? What are you blabbing about?" Applewhisker grumbled as she staggered out of the nursery. Clearly she had been unhappily awoken by one of her many naps.

"Icestar is dying," Cloudfur explained.

"Oh no!" Dovewing exclaimed. "She can't die! Where's Nightwhisker?"

"He's treating her, but she's on her last life. She's old. You can't spread this too much, but Smokefur told me they don't expect her to live past a few days."

Applewhisker looked sorrowful and bowed her head. Meanwhile, Dovewing was whispering a prayer to StarClan, and Largefoot was pacing back and forth.

"We should say good-bye," Applewhisker said, her voice a bit hoarse.

Cloudfur nodded and led them to the leader den. Nightwhisker was inside.

"You shouldn't come too close," he warned. Cloudfur nodded and remained close to the entrance. His dying leader was resting.

"Who's there?" Icestar asked weakly, only the slits of her eyes visible.

"It's Dovewing, and Cloudfur, and Applewhisker, and Largefoot," Dovewing said.

"Oh..." Icestar replied, her chest heaving up and down. 

"Largefoot and I are glad we got to help you grow SnowClan," Applewhisker said. "Thank you for trusting me enough to be deputy, even if it was only for a short little while."

Icestar didn't respond, but she established eye contact with Applewhisker, and that seemed to be enough.

Dovewing rushed for Icestar's side.

"Dovewing!" Cloudfur called out.

"Thank you for taking me in," Dovewing said, tears coming to her eyes. "I owe so much to you. I finally found a home."

"You're...welcome," Icestar murmured, coughing a bit.

"Cloudfur," she said.

Cloudfur glanced up and walked toward her side, standing alongside his mate.

"Smokefur was talking to me...about the future. I think you'd make a good deputy," she whispered.

Cloudfur's eyes widened. He brought his head back up and blinked.

"Oh, thank you," he said.

Icestar nodded and closed her eyes again. Cloudfur glanced up at the others again, seeing tears appear in both Applewhisker and Largefoot's eyes.

Cloudfur headed back outside with them, glancing back once at the dying leader.

She passed away during the next day. Smokefur officially became Smokestar, and he proudly named Cloudfur as his deputy. Dovewing was the first to excitedly congratulate him, and Applewhisker and Largefoot soon followed. Cloudfur was happy to be honored with such a duty, but he was going to miss the leader.

One evening, Cloudfur had a bit of free time and was looking for something to do. His mate was napping in the warriors den, and he woke her as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said. "Want to do something?"

Dovewing let out a large yawn. "Oh, hello, Cloudfur. I don't really feel well..." She stopped talking and sneezed. "Maybe you should go ask Applewhisker or something."

"Are you okay?" Cloudfur asked, becoming concerned. If she were contracting greencough.

"Yes, I'm fine," she insisted.

Cloudfur sighed and nodded, heading outdoors to where Largefoot was sitting in the sun.

"Can I sit out here too?" he asked.

"Sure," Largefoot agreed.

"Any sign of trespassers recently?" Largefoot asked, now that Cloudfur was in charge of the patrols. Cloudfur shook his head, relieved.

"Well, that's good," Largefoot replied.

"It's weird though. After all the drama that went down with Swamptail, everything is so quiet," Cloudfur stated.

"I wonder why..."

"You'd think he'd come back for Applewhisker, at least."

Cloudfur shrugged.

Suddenly, a startled meow came from the warriors den. Cloudfur immediately recognized it as Dovewing's. 

"I'll get Smokestar!" Largefoot shouted.

Cloudfur rushed toward the entrance, but the she-cat yowled, "CLOUDFUR, DON'T COME IT'S A TRA--" An unknown cat suddenly lunged onto Cloudfur and knocked him over.

Cloudfur let out a yowl and attempted to strangle the cat.

"Stop it!" Dovewing shouted

Cloudfur was let go, and Dovewing shrank down. "Um..please?" The cat began marching up to Dovewing, unsheathing his claws.

"What are you doing here, Swamptail?" came another shriek.

Cloudfur glanced up. Applewhisker. She must have heard the shouts from the nursery. He glanced back at the cat, realizing it was Swamptail. The tom's fur was messier than before though, and his eyes had gone wild. No wonder Cloudfur hadn't recognized him.

"You were exiled. You were supposed to be gone," Cloudfur hissed.

"Yes, but I am back," Swamptail said in a rasping voice. He turned his attention to Applewhisker, and the calico she-cat winced.

Largefoot suddenly emerged from the warrior den and turned his attention to Swamptail.

"Get out of here," Cloudfur growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah! Unless I have to force you!" Largefoot shouted, fur bristling.

Swamptail laughed. "But you're outnumbered, silly SnowClan cats."

"What? You had four, five cats last time?" Cloudfur said.

"Oh, no. I have my own clan now," he said, cats beginning to emerge from the bushes behind him. "Oh, and it's not Swamptail. It's Swampstar."

"Swampstar, get out of here," came an angry growl. Cloudfur spun around to see Smokestar, and he let out a sigh of relief, hoping the SnowClan leader would be somewhat intimidating toward Swamptail, or "Swampstar."

"Yes, I will leave and keep you and your clanmates untouched. But only if Applewhisker comes with me," he said.

"You're not taking her! Right, Applewhisker?" Largefoot said, turning to look at the calico.

"Don't," Cloudfur said, seeing the confusion in Applewhisker's eyes.

Swampstar smiled as Applewhisker shifted around. "I don't know Cloudfur...I don't want any cats to die."

"You-you-you CAN'T!" Largefoot exclaimed.

Swampstar dipped his head. "All right. I'll give Applewhisker the day to think about it. If she does not come tomorrow, we attack." And with that, he and his cats went away. Meanwhile, Applewhisker remained, stiff with fear.

Dovewing was shaking beside Cloudfur. He wrapped his tail around her, trying to calm her down.

"Cloudfur, you must organize the attack plan. Dovewing, you must help protect the kits and--" Largefoot was cut off by Applewhisker. 

"Stop! This is madness! I can't just let my clan be attacked and not prevent it. I am going. I don't want any cat to be hurt, especially the kits of SnowClan."

"But what about your kits?" Dovewing asked in a quiet, yet stern voice.

"You're going to give birth any day," Cloudfur pointed out.

"You're not going, Applewhisker!" Largeoot said.

Applewhisker's eyes filled with hate, and she stormed away to the nursery.

"What if she leaves?" Dovewing wondered."She could have her kits any day, and I'm worried about them."

The sky was getting dark now, and the stars began to faintly appear in the sky. Dovewing stared up, as if she were contemplating something.

"Are you okay?" Cloudfur asked, remembering she hadn't felt well earlier.

"Oh...um. Yes, fine," she said, letting out a yawn.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm--" she yawned, her eyes looking drowsy. "Perfectly fine."

"We'll talk with Applewhisker in the morning," Cloudfur told Largefoot. "Let's get you to bed," he said to Dovewing.

The two curled up together, and Cloudfur tried to put the entire situation in the back of his brain. For now, he wanted a nice sleep to energize him for tomorrow's decision.

In the morning, Cloudfur awoke, shivering. He glanced beside him, realizing Dovewing was not there. He stood up suddenly, beginning to get scared.

No sooner did he step outside that Dovewing ran to him.

"Applewhisker is gone!" she exclaimed. 

"What? Wait, why were you not in the den this morning? Did you go look for her?"

"It was nothing," she said.

Largefoot rushed up to the two of them. "She's gone, she's gone! I hope she didn't go to Swampstar and his horrible clan."

"Dovewing, what were you doing?" Cloudstar asked.

"I'll tell you later. Promise."

"HEY!" Largefoot shouted. He flicked his tail to the woods ahead where a calico shape was padding away.

"Let's go!" Cloudfur said, rushing. The she-cat wasn't moving particularly fast at all. Cloudfur sighed in relief, glad they had caught Applewhisker before she had left.

"Applewhisker!" Largefoot shouted.

The calico turned, and Cloudfur paused, realizing this she-cat was not Applewhisker at all. There was an odd scent on her, like the smell of water and fish.

"Applewhisker? I don't know her," the she-cat said. "My name's Troutfin."

"What are you doing on our territory? Who are you? Where are you from?" Largefoot demanded.

"You're not from any of these clans, are you?" Cloudfur asked.

"You can't just trespass in someone's territory," Dovewing said.

"Tell us where Applewhisker is," Largefoot demanded.

"I-I can't! I don't know her! I should've never left that Swampstar," she mumbled.

"Wait. Swampstar? You know Swampstar?" Cloudfur asked.

"How do you know him?" Largefoot asked.

The calico glanced up at them. "I lived in a forest different from this one. I was the deputy of RiverClan but I ran away. I met Swampstar and his gang of cats, and he told me to come with him. I agreed but soon learned how evil he was, so now I'm here wandering around not knowing what to do."

"Can you lead us to him?" Dovewing asked.

Troutfin flicked her tail. "This way," she said, beginning to walk.

They followed until Troutfin stopped.

"Is this it?" Largefoot asked, looking around for Swampstar's clan to appear.

The calico chuckled. "No. Swampstar likes to keep his territory a bit of a secret." She went over to a random oak tree with leaves under it that must have fallen down from a breeze.

Dovewing tilted her head. "Uh...I don't get it."

"Is it a secret entrance?" Cloudfur asked.

Troutfin nodded and dug away the leaves until there was a small hole that a cat could fit through.

Cloudfur began marching up toward the entrance, but Troutfin shouted at him to stop.

"When you go in the tunnel and go up, there's cats guarding the top of the hole. They won't recognize you and will attack."

"How many cats are guarding?" Dovewing asked.

"Two or three. But the less stronger ones stay there because Swampstar thinks no one could ever find the tunnel."

"We can handle them," Largefoot said.

Troutfin shook her head. "Maybe when there's two or three, but not when the whole clan hears what's going on."

Dovewing suddenly slipped and fell in. 

"Well, I guess we should go," Cloudfur said, slipping in after her. Troutfin and Largefoot followed behind.

"We have to be very careful. The guards are very vigilant," Troutfin explained.

The cats walked. Eventually, the trail started slanting, and they were almost on ground again. There was light, and the sound of cats talking above.

"We're here," Troutfin said. "I'll go up first. The guards won't mind. When I was leaving, Swampstar said I'd come back eventually."

"Yeah, but what about us?" Largefoot asked.

"Hm..good point. I know. I'll go up first and tell the guards that you're there to join Swampstar's clan. Look for Applewhisker and sneak away. Got it?"

"You think this will really work?" Dovewing asked.

Troutfin shrugged and climbed out of the tunnel.

"State your name," a voice grumbled.

"Troutfin. I have returned. Swampstar was right. I am too weak to live alone. I come for his forgiveness," she said.

She reached her paw into the tunnel and she went up. "Follow along," she whispered.

Troutfin began whispering to the guards as the three emerged. Cloudfur glanced around, trying to immediately spot Applewhisker.

"Any sign of her?" she asked.

Cloudfur shook his head.

"Maybe we should go to the nursery, if they have one," she suggested. 

"Of course we have a nursery," a she-cat said.

Dovewing jumped up and turned in surprise. A tortoiseshell was purring beside her. "We have new kits. I heard rumors you're here to join us."

"Um, yes," Cloudfur said. "We wanted to see the new kits."

"Of course. Follow me," she said.

"She seems nice," Dovewing whispered to her mate as they followed the tortoiseshell through the territory.

Largefoot slowly joined along. "Where is she leading us?" he whispered.

"The nursery," Cloudfur murmured.

The tortoiseshell paused beside a den. "Well, here you go. The kits are just so sweet. I bet you would really like th--"

A voice interrupted her.

"Streamtail, we're going hunting! Want to come?"

Streamtail nodded. "Sorry. I must leave. Enjoy the kits."

Cloudfur stepped inside the den and glanced around. There were two she-cats in the den, a light gray tabby and an orange and white cat. The orange one looked pregnant but the other looked nothing of the sort. There were seven kits, meanwhile, playing around.

"Thornkit! Stop scuffling! We have visitors."

A white tom kit was battling a calico she-cat. "Awhh, ma..."

"Ha!" the calico she-cat knocked him over.

"You too, Honeykit! And all of you!" All seven kits froze.

"Are these all your kits?" Cloudfur asked, his eyes widened. He wondered if he and Dovewing would ever have kits, and suddenly he feared having more than three.

"Oh, no! Some of these are Applewhisker's," the queen purred. Two kits stepped out, staring curiously at Dovewing, Cloudfur, and Largefoot. Another kit rudely pushed the other two aside.

"Wow...real enemy cats. Here to surrender to us, right?" She was a young kit, but she seemed to have control of all of them. Her fur was a calico, similar to Applewhisker's.

The queen shrieked and put her tail over the kit's mouth. "Honeykit! I'm sorry. She has an attitude. Anyway, if you're looking for Applewhisker, she's in Swampstar's den. I don't think you're allowed in there though. But you might see her in my kits' apprentice ceremony today."

"What are their names?" Cloudfur asked of the kits.

A brindle kit was batting at Dovekit's tail.

"That brindle one is Pinekit," the queen said. "He likes to play with tails as you might have noticed."

Pinekit stopped batting Dovewing's tail and looked a little embarrassed.

"He's adorable," Dovewing mewed sweetly.

Another brindle one came bouncing beside Pinekit.

"I'm Marshkit," he said proudly. "I'm also adorable." But then the calico pushed the two aside.

"I'm Honeykit, and I'm more adorable than the two of them combined!" she screeched. The orange and white she-cat suddenly woke up.

"Honeykit! Look what you did! Rivershine was sleeping so peacefully," she chided. 

"Sorry, Stripedspots," Honeykit grumbled.

Dovewing giggled. "Well, I think you're all adorable."

"We need to get to Applewhisker now," Cloudfur muttered as they stepped away from the den.

"Yes, but how will we manage to sneak her out of here without anyone noticing? An--" Largefoot was interrupted by a black and white cat.

"Hey, Snow-cat. Swampstar wants to see you. Follow me."

Cloudfur followed, Largefoot and Dovewing falling in place behind him.

"What do you think he wants with us?" Dovewing whispered.

Cloudfur shrugged. "Keep your guard up."

Largefoot nodded, though Dovewing just looked more nervous. The black and white cat stopped in front of three trees placed in a triangular shape. Leaves draped the outside, and the ones that were actually growing from the trees served as a water-proof roof.

"You may enter," the black and white cat meowed before padding away.

Cloudfur stepped inside to find Swampstar laying down and picking at a dead bird.

"Swampstar," Cloudfur murmured.

"Yes? I hear that you want to join my clan."

"Yes," Largefoot replied.

Swampstar picked at the bird, staring at it. "I see,' he said, pushing the bird away a little. "What's the real reason you are here?" he asked sharply.

"Can't we just check out the clan? It could be a good fit for us. SnowClan has gone to ruin after Icestar's death," Cloudfur lied. His muscles were shaking from fear.

"All right," Swampstar said blandly. "But..." He stood up, towering over them. "Don't you pull any tricks or--" He unsheathed his claws, then sheathed them again. "You may leave."

"That was terrifying," Cloudfur muttered as they exited the den.

"Tell me about it," Largefoot replied. 

"Where was Applewhisker?" Dovewing asked. "Didn't Stripedspots tell us she was in Swampstar's den?"

"Let's ask Stripedspots. Maybe she knows," Cloudfur suggested.

"That's possible. Let's go then."

They approached the nursery. Before Cloudfur could get through though, a burst of kits ran to Cloudfur and rushed around him. 

Dovewing shrieked a little and went over to her mate, laughing. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Cloudfur said. "I never want that many kits."

Stripedspots came out of the den. "Hey! One at a time!" she scolded. "I'm terribly sorry. Two of my kits are having their apprentice ceremony soon. And all of them think they have the right to do whatever they want."

"Do you know where Applewhisker went?" Cloudfur asked. "She wasn't in Swampstar's den."

"Oh, you just missed her. She went on patrol," Stripedspots said.

Rivershine emerged from the nursery and let out a large yawn. "Patrol? She just had kits. What is Swampstar thinking?"

Cloudur let out a sigh. "Thanks," he said.

"When will we see Applewhisker?" he asked anxiously.

Dovewing rested her tail on one of his shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll see her."

Swampstar, not really having anything to stand on, walked into the center of the clearing and let out a yowl. "ALL CATS STEP BACK! IT'S TIME FOR AN APPRENTICE CEREMONY, SO MOVE IT!" Instantly, all the cats stepped back, surrounding him in a circle.

Largefoot somehow managed to get stuck on the other side of the circle, but he still kept eye contact with Dovewing and Cloudfur. All the cats were whispering until Swampstar signaled for them to stop. 

Two kits stepped out of the circle. One was a tortoiseshell and the other was a white and brown one.

Dovewing nudged Cloudfur and whispered, "I just realized...those three kits that the queen said to be Applewhisker's in the nursery looked a little too old to be newborns," she said as Swampstar began to talk.

"I was thinking the same thing," Cloudfur murmured, suddenly being shushed by another cat.

"From this day, you shall receive your apprentice name of Spottedpaw," Swampstar said. "Streamtail, you will be Spottedpaw's mentor."

Streamtail padded up to Swampstar and Spottedpaw, grinning.

"Streamtail, this is your apprentice. I expected great things from you," Swampstar said.

Streamtail touched noises with the younger cat, and all the cats cheered.

"That was not a proper ceremony," Cloudfur muttered.

"And no mention of StarClan," she pointed out as the next kit came up.

"Well, they are evil. So I guess it only makes sense that they don't mention--"

"Your mentor will be...Dovewing," Swampstar declared to the other cat. All of the other cats started chattering with confusion. Many had not even met the ginger she-cat yet. Dovewing herself looked very confused and gasped.

Cloudfur nudged her forward, but she shook her head.

"What! I can't go up there!" she hissed.

"You have to, or we won't get anything out of this," Cloudfur hissed.

Dovewing shakily made her way to the apprentice, her ears flattening at the hisses of rumor spreading through the circle. Largefoot, who was now closer to her, appeared to be whispering reassuring words to her.

The ginger cat nodded, though she still looked tense. The new apprentice looked up at her admiringly. 

"Dovewing, this is your apprentice. I expect great things from you," Swamptail repeated what he had just said to Streamtail, but with a little edge of a warning.

The ginger she-cat touched her nose to the new apprentice. All the cats started cheering, but with a little wariness in tone. Spottedpaw glanced at her brother in excitement while Streamtail smiled. Cloudfur watched as his mate gave an awkward smile back.

As the cats began to disperse, Cloudfur moved over to Largefoot. "What do we do know?" he asked.

Largefoot shrugged. "Find Applewhisker, I guess. She can't be on patrol forever."

Cloudfur glanced over at Dovewing. Her new apprentice was showing off all his battle moves that he would use someday.

"Very good! I'm sure you'll make an excellent warrior someday," she told him.

Cloudfur moved closer to Dovewing as she interacted with the apprentice. She had been particularly fond of all the young cats in the clan today, and he was beginning to have an idea why.

"Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?" he whispered as her apprentice continued showing off.

"I'm going to attack you!" the apprentice said in a playful manner. "Swampstar says I have to practice for the invasion of your clan! I know he told me not to tell you, but I can trust you."

Both Dovewing and Cloudfur stiffened at the same time.

"Yes, little one. Please excuse us. We'll practice later. I promise."

The apprentice looked sad. "But I wasn't finished," he whined.

"Reedpaw! Let's battle for real!" Spottedpaw, his sister, said, running over to him.

"Yeah!" he said, spinning around and forgetting about the entire thing.

"Cloudfur, I think I--" Dovewing was cut off by Largefoot.

"Guys! Come here!" he said, panting. "I overheard this convesation with one of the queens and Swampstar. I think it has to do with Applewhisker."

"Let's go," Cloudfur said.

Before they could get too far though, Streamtail bounded up to them.

"Dovewing, I'm going to be showing Spottedpaw around the territory. She's been wanting to leave camp ever since she was a mewling kit. But she's an apprentice now, and it looks like she wants to get this thing done first before she does any of her other apprentice duties. We were wondering if you and Reedpaw could tag along."

Dovewing flicked her tail uncomfortably but nodded.

Cloudfur watched her go, feeling a bit nervous, but he knew she had to, or else the clan would be too suspicious.

"Listen," Largefoot said as they crept up to the nursery.

Inside the nursery, hush words were spoken.

"I don't see what the point in this is," Stripedspots could be heard saying. "Changing their names doesn't change the fact whose kits they are."

"Yeah! I don't want to be Pinekit! I want to be Mouse again!" came a squeaky voice.

"Dovewing was right," Cloudfur murmured.

Largefoot shushed Cloudfur and leaned in closer to hear.

"Yes, what my by brother said!"

Another voice sounded. "I WANT TO BE NESSIE!" came a wailing she-kit voice.

Swampstar spoke now. "Listen. This will work. Those Snow cats don't suspect a thing. But that ginger she-cat! She didn't look so convinced in my opinion. I could see it in her eyes!"

Cloudfur unsheathed his claws a bit. If he was going to harm Dovewing at all...

"No, Stripedspots. My plan will work. I'm only sharing this with you. I don't want this getting out at all understand?"

"But how long are you going to keep Applewhisker trapped? One of those Snow cats are bound to suspect something's going on," she insisted..

"I miss Dusty!" the cat who had wailed "NESSIE" sniffled.

"I'll get her out after the invasion," Swampstar hissed. "And meanwhile, you two will stop complaining about your father and pretend to be Pinekit and Honeykit. Got that?!"

"Stop that! You're scaring them. You have to be nice to kits if you want them to do what you ask," she replied.

"He's going to hurt those kits," Cloudfur muttered, standing up.

"Cloudfur, you mousebrain, no!"

"Hey, where's Applewhisker?!" Cloudfur hissed.

Swampstar spun around and glared at the tom. Meanwhile, the kits rushed out of the nursery. Stripedspots ran after them, calling panicked words to try and soothe them.

"No, dears! Don't be afraid! Everything is going to be all right!"

Swampstar, however, already had his claws unsheathed, ready to kill Cloudfur. He launched, slashing Cloudfur's flank.

Largefoot jumped in, biting Swampstar's shoulder.

Swampstar leapt onto Largefoot, and they barreled out of the nursery, breaking some of the walls. Largefoot seemed to be taking the battle outside.

Cloudfur stood to the side, unsure what to do as the toms quarreled and hissed. Cloudfur watched nervously as more cats began gathering, staring, and muttering words of horror.

Largefoot finally managed to pin Swampstar down, and the camp went silent. Swampstar easily knocked Largefoot off. Cloudfur glanced at Swampstar, watching blood trickle down his shoulder from where Largefoot had bitten him.

"Did you see that, my clan?!" Swampstar said, stepping away from Largefoot. "I told you these Snow cats are evil! They snuck into our camp, caused harm, and betrayed us. Now do you see? They were trying to kill us all!"

"That's a lie!" Cloudfur hissed. "We're just trying to rescue a friend who he stole from SnowClan."

"No! Swampstar would never lie to us! He treated us like family when everyone else hated us!" the cat who had shushed Cloudfur and Dovewing.

"Those kits in the nursery aren't even Applewhisker's. They're rogues," Cloudfur explained.

"Honeykit and Pinekit aren't rogues," Thornkit spoke up. "They have clan names." Rivershine gasped a little and put her tail over his mouth.

"Listen to them. Making up mouse-brained stories to defend themselves. Are you really going to believe them, or me, who took you into my clan and made you stronger!" 

The cats became hissing words of agreement and unsheathing their claws.

"Cloudfur, I think we're outnumbered," Largefoot whispered.

Cloudfur turned to "Pinekit" and "Honeykit."

"Tell me I'm lying," he challenged.

The kits shuffled their small paws.

"We are Pinekit and Honeykit," the tom kit squeaked.

"EXILE!" a she-cat yelled.

"Where's Applewhisker? We'll be out of your fur once you tell us where she is," Cloudfur growled, beginning to feel like all of this would be going to ruin soon.

"She's on a patrol!" a tom yowled.

Cloudfur's eyes narrowed. He knew a lie when he heard one, and this clan was swarming with lies.

Slowly, the cats began to circle Cloudfur and Largefoot, chanting for exile.

"Yes!" Swampstar agreed.

"This...isn't good," Largefoot muttered.

Cloudfur suddenly launched at one of the nearest cats. Largefoot shouted beside him. "Cloudfur! This has gone too far! We can't fight them all!"

The cats were already beginning to push the two out of camp. One cat pulled Cloudfur down. All around him, pelts of cats whizzed by. He glanced up, recognizing Stripedspots. Something gleamed her eyes, something malicious. She unsheathed her claws, still moving with the other cats.

As Cloudfur was pushed around, he looked around for Largefoot, but he could not see the tom in the sea of fur.

All of the sudden, there was a faint voice. It was repeating the same word over and over.

"Cloudfur! Cloudfur!"

Dovewing. He recognized his mate's voice anywhere. After a few heartbeats, her voice was gone, but soon it started up again. She pushed through the cats to get to him.

"What's going on?"

"We may have attacked some cats," he muttered.

"What?! Cloudfur! But why?!"

"Pinekit and Honeykit aren't Applewhiskers. They have rogue names," he said.

"I knew it. Those kits were too old. Is Marshkit also not hers? If I recall, there were three cats. Oh, nevermind. Do you know where Applewhisker is being held?"

Without warning, all the cats stopped, forcing Cloudfur, Dovewing, and Largefoot down the hole they had climbed up to enter.

They fell into the darkness. Dovewing moaned as she hit the floor, and a faint pain spread through Cloudfur has he hit the ground.

"Don't think of coming back!" Swampstar spat and padded away, some of the cats glaring down at them from the hole.

Cloudfur pricked his ears and listened.

"When can we be Mouse and Nessie again?" the supposed Honeykit asked.

Stripedspots muttered something to her, too quiet for Cloudfur to understand.

Cloudfur let out a groan and stood. 

"Well, do you have any plan?" he asked the others.

"Cloudfur, I need to talk to you."

"What?" he asked.

She whispered in his ear, "I...I think I'm pregnant."

Despite the fact that they had just been "exiled" from SwampClan and Applewhisker was nowhere to be found, Cloudfur could not have been filled with more ecstasy or fear. He was going to be father!

"That's great," he exclaimed, his eyes widening with excitement.

Dovewing looked away and nodded slightly. 

"What's great? What's going on?" Largefoot meowed.

"Um...I think I have kits," Dovewing said.

Largefoot stared at her. "Wow! Why didn't you tell the clan earlier?"

"Oh, I didn't know how to say it. I mean, it's more complicated than you think," she said. 

"Well, that's good news. SnowClan will get stronger with more kits."

"But not strong enough, I don't think. Did you see all those cats? We can't battle them," Dovewing mewed.

"It'll be fine," Cloudfur assured her. "You'll be fine, and SnowClan will be fine."

"Oof!" An apprentice fell with a thud at the bottom of the hole where they were chatting.

"Reedpaw!" Dovewing gasped. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?!"

"You are my mentor. I want to help you," Reedpaw said.

They all glanced at each other.

"Can you help us get out of here?" Cloudfur asked.

Reedpaw flicked his tail and started to walk.

They began following him, even if Cloudfur was still unsure about it. Now that he knew Dovewing was pregnant too, he feared for her even more. Now he had to protect her and his unborn kits.

Dovewing suddenly came to a halt. "We forgot to tell Smokestar we were leaving!"

"Is that your leader?" Reedpaw asked curiously.

"Did you think he noticed?" Dovewing asked quietly.

"Well, with his deputy gone, I would expect so," Largefoot said.

"He'll figure it out," Cloudfur assured them. 

They kept traveling through the tunnel until Reedpaw stopped at an opening with light glowing through.

"Um, thanks," Largefoot meowed.

Reedpaw shuffled his paws on the dusty floor and murmured a quiet, "You're welcome."

"So, I guess this is it?" Dovewing mewed awkwardly.

Reedpaw opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated for a few heartbeats. Then, he closed it. A gleam of guilt lit in his eyes, and Dovewing caught it. She licked him affectionately and whispered something to him that Cloudfur couldn't hear. Reedpaw slowly nodded.

"Bye," she said.

Suddenly, Reedpaw spun around. "I-I know where the kits are!" he blurted out.

"Where?! Let's go!" Largefoot shouted.

"No, Largefoot! We were just exiled! There's no way we can go back without being shredded to bits," Dovewing told him, slapping him with her tail.

"Can you take us to them without us getting caught?" Cloudfur asked.

"No. I'm sorry," Reedpaw replied.

"Are you sure, Reedpaw?" Dovewing asked softly.

He paused, then finally said, "There...is one way."

"What is it?" Cloudfur asked.

"It's risky," Reedpaw admitted.

"Tell us!" Largefoot hissed.

Reedpaw shrank down, and Dovewing pushed Largefoot aside to comfort her "apprentice." 

"Don't mind him," she told Reedpaw, shooting a glare at Largefoot. "He really wants to find Applewhisker. Our clan wouldn't be the same without her."

Reedpaw nodded slowly. "There's an emergency exit. It's hard to find, but I know where it is."

"What's the risky part?" Cloudfur asked.

"Are there guards?" Dovewing wondered.

"There are no guards. Swampstar doesn't think it's necessary to guard something that's so hidden. Although, mentors and their apprentices practice battle drills very close sometimes. But they're not there most of the time. They're usually practicing somewhere else. There's still a chance though..."

"Take us there," Cloudfur demanded.

"Okay," Reedpaw said, starting to walk back in the direction of camp.

They walked through the tunnels for a while before Reedpaw crawled up an opening. "I think this is it!" he announced.

"What's going on up there?" Largefoot asked. "Are there cats up there?"

"Um..."

Largefoot scrambled up, Dovewing and Cloudfur following behind. There were no cats, but they didn't appear to be in SwampClan either. They were deep in the forest.

"I must have made a right at the left!" Reedpaw gasped.

Cloudfur let out a groan.

"I'm sorry," Reedpaw said, his head hanging low.

"No!" Largefoot yowled. "I can't take it anymore! I need to kill Swampstar!"

"Don't worry, Largefoot. We'll find her," Dovewing said, stroking her tail over his shoulders.

"Not anymore!" the gray tabby complained. "We're just running in circles! One minute we think we'll find her, and then the next..."

"Reedpaw!" came a sharp voice. "You get away from these traitors this instant." Cloudfur turned, recognizing Stripedspots.

Reedpaw walked slowly toward his mother. She smiled at him approvingly. Then, he stopped and narrowed his eyes. "No," he hissed.

"What did you say?" Stripedspots asked, not expecting an answer.

"From the day I was born, you used me like some useless mouse! You controlled all my actions, and I was limited in my decisions."

"Sweetie," Stripedspots said, flexing her claws.

"Don't call me that!" Reedpaw yelled. "You're not the boss of me!"

"All right. Fine," Stripedspots said, stepping away from him. "You will just be killed like the rest of those Snow cats are being today!"

"What?" Reedpaw asked, taking a step back. Stripedspots ran away into the deep forest.

"No!" Dovewing shouted. "This can't be happening!"

"Killed? What does she mean?" Cloudfur asked. He paused, remembering Reedpaw talking about clan invasion.

Largefoot shot a glare at Reedpaw. "This is your fault! Applewhisker is gone, we don't know where we are, and SnowClan is going to be attacked!"

"Let's head back to SnowClan. We need to fight," Cloudfur said.

Somehow, they managed to find their way out of SwampClan territory and were soon rushing back to camp. What they found was not a pleasant scene. Swampstar and his cats were there, and it appeared they were trying to reason with Smokestar to join his clan.

"It's those traitor cats!" one of the SwampClan cats spoke up as they saw them emerge into camp. 

"Reedpaw! It's Reedpaw!" another shouted.

"I'll not allow you to come and threaten me and SnowClan," Smokestar hissed.

"Soon, my clan will live here!" Swampstar declared.

"No, they won't," Cloudfur spoke up, hissing.

"Attack!" Swampstar quietly hissed.

Swampstar's cats did as they were told, and the battle began. Cloudfur began battling whatever cat came at him, and other SnowClan warriors began to join in.

"I'll make you lose all your lives!" Swampstar hissed at Smokestar, ready to bite at Smokestar's throat.

Cloudfur launched at Swampstar, knocking the tom off the SnowClan leader.

Smokestar joined in attacking Swampstar and yowled in pain as the mucky tom slashed down his face.

Cloudfur sunk his claws into Swampstar's pelt. The tom staggered a bit as if he had been weakened. A couple cats came to his aid, but Swampstar pushed them away.

"No. This is my battle. My battle only," he said darkly. The cats looked confused, but they nodded and went on to attack others.

"Move out of camp!" Cloudfur yowled.

The cats began slowly moving away from camp and into SnowClan territory. Cloudfur continued battling SwampClan cats, but he kept a careful eye both on his leader and his mate.

As they got deeper into the territory, Dovewing rushed up to Cloudfur. There were minor wounds on her pelt, though it still caused Cloudfur to worry.

"Oh no! I think we accidentally crossed the border!" she said, looking extremely worried.

Cloudfur sniffed the air, realizing they were on the edge of FoxClan territory.

"Sunstar! Help us!" Smokestar yowled. The FoxClan leader was out patrolling with her clan as she shockingly stumbled upon the scene. She launched at Swampstar with no questions asked.

"It's too late to move everyone back," Cloudfur growled.

Swampstar pinned Smokestar down and let out a growl. "Prepare for your death!"

"Not so fast!"

He spun around.

"Are you forgetting something?" It was a calico. Cloudfur's heart lurched. Applewhisker!

"You wouldn't dare," Swampstar growled.

"See you at the bottom of the cliff!" she said, dashing off.

"Get her!" Swampstar screeched.

The cats slowly came to a halt.

"But Swampstar...the battle..."

"Forget about the battle!" Swampstar shouted, pushing Smokestar aside. "Get Applewhisker!"

"Applewhisker!" Largefoot shouted, beginning to run in the direction she had gone. Cloudfur and Dovewing rushed after their friend but didn't get too far when a "Psst" sounded from a nearby bush.

"Largefoot, wait," Cloudfur commanded. The gray tom came to a halt, even if he didn't look happy about it.

"Over here," the disembodied voice said.

"Applewhisker?" Dovewing asked.

As Cloudfur got closer, he noticed a calico pattern in the bushes. As he pushed the leaves aside, his heart sunk a bit.

"Troutfin!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Largefoot hissed.

"I'm protecting her kits!" Troutfin exclaimed. Cloudfur glanced down, seeing three small newborn kits snuggled against her.

"We have to take the kits back!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"No time," Troutfin said, "Applewhisker is running to the FoxClan cliff. She's going to jump and drown herself if you don't hurry."

"Let's go," Cloudfur said, rushing to the cliff. As they approached, they noticed a group of cats, Swampstar included.

A hiss broke out, and Cloudfur spun his head around to see Applewhisker with her fur fluffed out like a maniac.

"Applewhisker, step away from the cliff!" Cloudfur shouted.

"Yes," Swampstar said. It seemed both were on the same side of this issue.

"What's the point?!" she exclaimed.

Dovewing took a little step forward. "You can't kill yourself. Your clan needs you!"

"I'm a traitor! Everybody hates me!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

"Nobody hates you, Applewhisker," Largefoot said.

"Come on, now, Applewhisker. Do you really think you could do that?" Swampstar meowed sinisterly. Applewhisker looked down at the rushing water. She tooka few steps back. Swampstar laughed.

"I'm not coming back with you, if that's what you think!" she hissed.

Swampstar narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll have to kill your friends!"

Largefoot unsheathed his claws. 

"At the moment, you're outnumbered," Cloudfur told Swampstar, referring to the few cats following him. He didn't even really recognize them from SwampClan. They seemed like different cats altogether.

"You are probably thinking I have no chance against this many cats, but...I'm not going to do anything," Swampstar said.

Cloudfur tilted his head. Was he just going to let them attack him?

"Someone else will do that for me," he meowed.

There was a pause, and a Siamese cat who Cloudfur had never seen before pushed a slim black she-cat over the cliff, down to the tumbling rapids below. Suddenly, a brown tabby tom launched at the Siamese, sending a blow to her pelt.

Swampstar didn't seem to notice or care. "Yes! Yes! Finally! Do you hear me, Marshpelt, father?! I have avenged your death!"

Cloudfur glanced around, confused. Had that black she-cat been responsible for the death of his father.

"Oh, Swampstar. Stop your nonsense jibber," came a giggling voice.

Cloudfur watched as a thin, white feline leapt down from a tree. He had not met the she-cat personally, but he had heard stories about her malicious and odd nature. Her name was Korosu.

"That cat's mother didn't kill your father."

Swampstar froze. "What do you mean? I saw her do it," he said.

"You can't always trust your eyes my dear. No. Jetfur's mother did not kill Marshpelt...I did."

Swampstar stepped back. "No! You are wrong! All this time, you've aided me with my clan!"

"I know what I did honey," she said, grinning deviously. "It's such a shame you had to kill all those cats when they were really innocent."

A low rumble began in Swampstar's throat. Before he could attack her, Korosu sprang at him. The calm turned to dangerous as the two engaged in battle. Within a heartbeat, Korosu had slammed Swampstar to the ground. He was gasping in shock.

"So this is how the poor kitty-cat's life ends...Shame...Shame..."

Cloudfur and Dovewing stared in awe.

In a flash, Korosu killed Swampstar. Blood began to pile around his body. All went quiet as the cats contemplated what had just happened.

Korosu snickered and turned to look at them. "There's only room for one bad kitty," she snickered before turning away.

"Um...did we win?" Cloudfur asked, staring at Swampstar's body. The cats who had been with Swampstar followed after Korosu. Apparently their loyalties lied with her.

"Uh...I guess so," Dovewing mewed.

The four all looked at each other. Applewhisker was a little less jumpy, but still tense.

"Come on. Let's go," Largefoot told Applewhisker.

She nodded. Word of Swampstar's death must have spread fast because the SwampClan cats appeared to be retreating.

Cloudfur headed back to the bush that Troutfin was laying in. Applewhisker rushed to it. 

"Are my kits all right?" she asked, pushing the leaves aside to where Troutfin still laid.

"Relax," the other calico said. "They're right here. Slept through everything."

"We should get them back to the nursery," Cloudfur said.

"Yes. Of course," Applewhisker agreed. The three were sleeping soundly against Troutfin's belly. Two had a strange, patchy pattern, much like Swampstar's, but their fur was brighter and cleaner than Swampstar's. The smallest huddled in between them, her calico coat resembling Applewhisker's.

Dovewing purred at the kits. "They're beautiful!"

Cloudfur's heart warmed a bit. Seeing Dovewing acting lovingly toward the kits made him excited to meet his own soon. He knew Dovewing would make a lovely mother.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"The two toms are Marshkit and Pinekit," she said, pointing to the patchy toms. "The she-cat is Honeykit."

"Let's get back now," Cloudfur said. "We have injuries to treat."

Largefoot nodded and picked up Honeykit. Cloudfur gently picked up Pinekit and handed him to Dovewing while Applewhisker grabbed Marshkit.

Troutfin blinked. "I-I guess this is good-bye."

"Come with us to SnowClan," Cloudfur suggested. "We always have room for new members. You've proven your loyalty by helping Applewhisker."

Troutfin looked up. "Yeah! Uh...I mean, yeah sure."

They walked back to camp. As Applewhisker headed into the nursery with her kits, Cloudfur rushed up to Smokestar.

"Cloudfur, thank StarClan you're all right!" the black and white tom exclaimed. "All of the sudden, the cats were retreating! Should we plan a counterattack soon?"

"Swampstar is dead," Cloudfur said. "We all witnessed it."

Smokestar's eyes widened. "So..."

"SwampClan is no more," Troutfin said.

Smokestar tilted his head. "Who's this?"

"Troutfin, a former RiverClan cat, forced to be in SwampClan, and then now wants to join SnowClan," Cloudfur explained. "She helped keep Applewhisker's newborn kits safe."

"Please let her join!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"Of-of course," Smokestar stammered, dipping his head. "All who are brave and loyal are welcome to SnowClan."

Troutfin purred. "Thank you."

"I want to go check on Applewhisker's kits!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"We should get you to the medicine cat den," Cloudfur told her. Now that the stress of the battle was over, Cloudfur's wounds were beginning to sting.

"I want to tell her first," Dovewing whispered.

Cloudfur nodded and headed to the nursery. Applewhisker was fondly looking down at her kits as they suckled.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Dovewing exclaimed.

Applewhisker nodded. Largefoot popped his head in, seeing that they were all conversing.

"Sorry for worrying all of you. I know I'm valuable to the clan. I wasn't going to kill myself," she said. "There was a lot going on."

"We know," Cloudfur said.

"I can't wait until the kits are older and can play!" Largefoot explained.

Applewhisker smiled and nodded. Cloudfur had never seen the cranky calico so peaceful.

"They'll have playmates soon," Dovewing said.

Applewhisker's eyes widened. "What? You...you're..."

"I'm pregnant!" Dovewing exclaimed to her friend.

Applewhisker grinned. "Well, I'm glad these kits will have some good influence. I know you and Cloudfur will make sure they're behaving."

Cloudfur chuckled. "We'll let your rest now," he said.

He and Dovewing headed out, leaving Largefoot and Applewhisker alone.

Cloudfur intertwined his silky white tail with Dovewing's as they headed to the medicine cat den together. He slowly breathed in relief, glad the threat of Swampstar was over. Everyone was safe, he had completed his first big crisis as deputy, and soon, he would be a father.

There would be many more obstacles to come in the future, but for now, Cloudfur was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's one of the longest short stories I've written in a while. I know the ending is a bit confusing with Swampstar's death. There's a bit more exposition to that in my novel The Search for Jetfur because the events coincide. Even then, the role-player of Swampstar didn't give too much backstory to him, and it would've made sense with a bit more, but I didn't feel the need to add more detail since it wasn't too big of an issue. Thanks for reading this series of stories. As I said, I will come back to these characters in a bit, but for now, I'm going to write some other stories in different clans.


	30. The Forgotten Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a month hiatus from this novel! I was super busy with finals and then moving back home for the summer. These stories, while fun, actually are a lot of effort since they're longer than a normal chapter, and they usually take me a few days if they're especially long. But for now, enjoy "The Forgotten Sister." This takes place in SnowClan and details Mousestripe and Dawnpool's mysterious other sister. This is just a shorter one, but I'll be returning back to FoxClan for a little bit next week to finish up the Treekit story.

The brown tabby drew Nightwhisker, the medicine cat, close, as she prepared to give birth.

"I need you to lie about the number of kits," she told the black tom.

"But why?"

"I am not keeping one."

Nightwhisker's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. The kit has a good home waiting for it," she promised. "But I need you to remove the kit from sight so I can take it away."

"This is highly against clan code," Nightwhisker murmured.

"Please, Nightwhisker. I promise you I am doing this for the best," she begged.

Nightwhisker sighed. "All right, Lilywhisker. I'll lie. But if Icestar questions me, I must answer to her. Or your mate. He is deputy, and he probably will be leader very soon."

"I understand," she told him.

A wave of pain took over her body, and she let out a strangled yowl.

"Lilywhisker!" came a frantic call. She could only recognize the voice as her mate, Smokefur.

"Excuse me, Smokefur," Nightwhisker said, quickly stepping out of the already-cleared nursery. "I need you to wait out here."

"But--"

"Medicine cat orders," Nightwhisker explained.

Lilywhisker successfully delivered the first kit. A gray tabby she-cat. She looked up at Nightwhisker.

"This is the one I am taking away."

"But don't you want to decide from the litter?" he asked.

"I decided that the first kit born would be the one I would not keep," she whispered, looking down at the squirming she-cat. "This is the one. Quickly, we must hide her," she said, gritting her teeth as another contraction passed.

Nightwhisker brought the she-cat to the back of the den and carefully wrapped her in a nest. She was still squirming, but beginning to calm.

"I can't keep her there forever," Nightwhisker warned.

"Once Smokefur leaves the den, I will take her," she promised.

She gasped, giving birth to the second kit. It was a white she-cat with black spots, similar to her father's pattern.

Nightwhisker gently placed his paw on Lilywhisker's torso. "I think there's one more coming," he said.

He was correct. Lilywhisker successfully birthed one last light gray tabby. It was another she-cat. Her heart ached thinking she would only have two daughters instead of three, but this was her decision and a promise she needed to keep.

"What shall I do about the other one?" he asked.

"If you can get her out of here quietly," she murmured.

Nightwhisker bent down and placed the newborn on his back, dropping some moss on top of her so it appeared he was taking some back to his den.

"Enter please," he murmured as he quickly ran out.

"Two she-cats," Lilywhisker said to her mate as he entered.

Smokefur grinned. "They're beautiful. What should we name them?"

"I like Dawnkit for the gray one," Lilywhisker purred. "You should name the one that looks like you."

"Mousekit," he decided. She noticed his eyes were glazed from tears. Mousekit had been the name of his sister who had passed away during kithood. Lilywhisker found it fitting he would give homage to her with his new daughter.

"They're beautiful, Lilywhisker," he said, licking her ear.

Lilywhisker purred against him. "Yes...I would say they are."

As soon as he had left the den, she asked another queen to watch her kits as she went to make dirt, then she sought Nightwhisker out. She found him behind the dens trying to shush any cries the unnamed kit had made.

"I'll be fast," she assured him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nightwhisker murmured. "Good luck," he said, before turning away.

Lilywhisker grabbed the squirming she-cat by the scruff and quickly took off into the woods.

...

"Dawnpool is missing!" Smokestar announced, rushing into the warriors den.

Mousestripe sat in there and narrowed her eyes at her father. Her sister had seemed to get in a lot of trouble lately, first with the badger that had ripped her ear off, now missing after another fallout with one of her friends...Her sister's love affairs were something else.

Mousestripe stood off and shook off her pelt. She and Dawnpool were very close, but Dawnpool was more reckless than her, and more easy to offend. Mousestripe sometimes wished she'd had another sibling, one not as reckless.

Still, Dawnpool's disappearance was still a concern, even for Mousestripe. The last thing she wanted was for a badger to rip of Dawnpool's other ear.

"Have you spoken to her lately?" Smokestar asked.

"She was complaining to me about her mate troubles," she explained. "And I think she got upset with the way we spoke. I don't think Coalblaze was helping, guilt-tripping her for choosing Blazeheart and all."

"I'm organizing a patrol," Smokestar announced.

"I want to be on it," Mousestripe argued.

Smokestar nodded. "Yes. Of course."

Mousestripe padded over to the group of cats. Her mate, Blazeheart, was leading the patrol. Of course Coalblaze wanted to join, and a few apprentices as well.

"Let's head out," Blazeheart announced.

They tracked her scent all the way to the the FoxClan border, yet it stopped just about there.

"That's strange," Mousestripe muttered. "You don't think she's in FoxClan, do you?"

Blazeheart shook his head. "Even if she is, we shouldn't head over there yet. We don't want to get into a fight with FoxClan right now."

"Hey. Look at this!" a young apprentice, Larkpaw, said, pointing her ginger tail at a smushed patch of onion grass.

"She must have tried to hide her scent!" Mousestripe gasped.

"That means she could've gone anywhere," Coalblaze moped.

"Aren't the twoleg homes around here?" the other apprentice, Swiftpaw, asked. "Maybe a kittypet caught sight of her."

Mousestripe turned to Blazeheart.

"I don't like the idea of heading over there, but we sure wouldn't get in trouble for crossing into kittypet land," he said. "Let's try there first."

Mousestripe followed them over to the twoleg homes, trying to catch a whiff of her sister, but Dawnpool had gone a good job at disguising her scent.

They carefully entered into the twoleg territory. 

"Hey. Try to stay hidden in the treeline," she told the apprentices who were lingering a bit too close to where monsters lurked.

"Hey!" Larkpaw said, pointing to a backyard fence.

"What? Did you see her?!" Coalblaze gasped.

"I thought I might have seen a cat that looked like her." The apprentice quickly leapt onto the fence.

"Larkpaw! Get down!" Mousestripe hissed, but the she-cat ignored her and disappeared into the backyard.

"Oh, this is a nightmare," Mousestripe muttered. 

"Can we go after her?" Coalblaze asked.

"Stay put. Larkpaw can investigate on her own," Blazeheart decided. Coalblaze growled at his comment but remained where he was.

Larkpaw suddenly emerged with a cat who almost looked identical to Mousestripe. In fact, Mousestripe nearly called out for her sister when she noticed the collar wrapped around her neck. The resemblance was astounding. She had those same dazzling blue eyes that both Mousestripe and her sister possessed, and even the pelt color was similar.

The she-cat leapt down from the fence with Larkpaw and narrowed her eyes at them.

"How do you know my sister, Dawnpool?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mousestripe questioned, unsheathing her claws. "Dawnpool is my sister."

The she-cat laughed, and Mousestripe relaxed a bit. "Then you're my sister too. My mother, Lilywhisker, had three kits. One of her friends was a kittypet who was not able to have kits after a trip to the cutter. She desperately wanted a kit though, so my, er, our, mother gave me to her."

"Then...how do you know Dawnpool? How do I not know you?" Mousestripe questioned.

"Dawnpool ran into me as she was running away. She was shocked by our similar appearance. She's in the house. Let me get here," the she-cat said, disappearing once more.

When she returned, the real Dawnpool was by her side, though the resemblance was still striking.

"Thanks, Blue," Dawnpool said as she approached them.

"Dawnpool, you can't just run away like that!" Mousestripe growled at her.

"But Blue was here to help, right?"

"Of course," Blue replied.

"Dawnpool, will you come back?" Blazeheart asked.

She glanced at them and nodded.

"I helped her cool down a bit," Blue explained.

"Thank you," Mousestripe said. "Wait. What am I doing?" She rushed over to the she-cat and nuzzled against her. "You're my sister! I'm Mousestripe. I guess I'm the unique looking one, huh?"

Blue grinned. "It's nice to meet you. My kittypet mother finally spilled the beans about me only recently. I knew I had come from a clan, but I didn't realize until I saw Dawnpool that I had siblings."

"Blue, please come home," Dawnpool begged. "It'd be nice to have you."

Mousestripe nodded. "There's a lot we can catch up on."

Blue longingly glanced into the woods, then looked over her shoulder at her home behind her.

"I do miss those I never met," she sighed.

"Come join SnowClan!" Mousestripe exclaimed. "Your parents would be glad to see you."

"My kittypet mother passed away recently. Life has been boring lately. I'll come, and, depending if I like it or not, maybe I'll stay," Blue decided.

"Yay! Come this way!" Dawnpool said, leading the way through the forest. It was as if the drama that had gone on earlier was forgotten.

Mousestripe walked beside her two sisters in disbelief. How could Lilywhisker had kept something like that from them for so long? They had another sibling all this time, and Mousestripe hadn't even found out until she was a warrior.

As they entered camp, Smokestar rushed over, exhaling in relief.

"Oh, thank StarClan! Dawnpool's safe!" he announced.

Cats let out quiet cheers and went on with their day while Smokestar narrowed his eyes on Blue.

"Who's this?"

"Blue. Our sister," Dawnpool explained.

Smokestar paused. "What?"

Lilywhisker suddenly emerged from behind him, clearly recognizing the daughter she had given up moons ago.

"I was going to tell you, but then you went back to Wavestorm for a little bit," Lilywhisker told him. "And when we became mates again, it just felt odd to tell you about something that had happened moons before."

"But...why, why did you give her up?" Smokestar asked, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"My friend wanted a kit, but she couldn't have one, so I gave her Blue."

"Mother," Blue said, nuzzling Lilywhisker. She then turned to Smokestar, obviously feeling a bit more shy around him.

"Father," she said at last. He nuzzled his newfound daughter and stared into her eyes.

"You look just like Dawnpool," he said.

Mousestripe watched and grinned, glad the family was reuniting again.

"Blue wants to join," Dawnpool added.

"Do you really?" Lilywhisker asked.

"My other mother passed away a little while ago. I wanted to be a part of the clan I was born in," Blue announced.

"Then, it'll be done," Smokestar said. He called all the cats together for a ceremony, officially welcoming her and naming her Bluewhisker. Mousestripe watched with excitement as Bluewhisker's collar was snapped away, exposing her bare neck to the weather. Bluewhisker shivered and grinned.

As Bluewhisker descended down the rock as a new SnowClan warrior, both Mousestripe and Dawnpool rushed up to her.

"Congrats, sister! You're going to love it here," Mousestripe purred.

Dawnpool nodded, nuzzling her.

"Thanks! I'm excited to finally be with my family," she said, looking at her sisters and then staring past them at her parents.

Mousestripe grinned. It was true her family had never been perfect, that she'd always craved more, but now she had a new sister to catch up with and introduce to SnowClan.

"Let me show you the warriors den," Mousestripe said, leading her sister away as she began her new life in SnowClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama referenced to earlier with Dawnpool and Coablaze is discussed in the prior story "Coalblaze's Pact." As for what went on with Smokestar and Lilywhisker, I plan to make a story capturing their relationship in the future since it is something that usually always makes an appearance in my stories yet never has been explained in full depth. Thanks for reading!


	31. Treekit's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! You might have remembered the past cluster of FoxClan stories about Chesnuttail and Hazelnose and all that. I've finally decided to finish that set of series up with "Treekit's Decision," which is a sequel to "The Secret Kit." I will probably continue to have some side stories about some of these characters in the future, but this pretty much finishes up the main storyline. 
> 
> Also, yes, Treekit and Rosekit are cousins and end up as mates. Inbreeding happens for feral cats. It's not as horrific as it would be with humans.

Treekit felt sick to his stomach as the mysterious silver-blue she-cat led him farther into the forest and away from his mother. He didn't understand why she couldn't come with, and he knew very little of who this cat was.

She looked transparent against the sunlight, and he wondered if she were even a true cat.

"Keep up, young one!" the she-cat, Moonstar, snapped.

Treekit whimpered and trotted after her.

"What's FoxClan like?" he asked.

"It's a deplorable place with the most awful cats," Moonstar grumbled to herself.

Treekit shrunk down. "That doesn't sound fun."

"You're not staying there permanently," Moonstar explained.

"I'm not?" the young tom asked. He felt his heart sink a bit. He desperately wanted to be a part of a clan. His mother had told him stories about her days in FoxClan. It seemed like a nice place to live. It would be a lot less lonely too with a lot of cats to play with.

Moonstar paused and began stalking toward him, her claws unsheathed. Treekit whimpered and began backing up against a tree.

He shrunk down and whimpered as she approached him. A single claw traced his throat and she muttered in his ear, "You belong to me."

Treekit's voice was caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare at her bright green eyes. In a quick second, they flashed a shade of deep red, before turning back to normal.

Moonstar began pacing around him now. "Forget your mother. She is no more to you. You will not see her again."

"I-I won't?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "You are my servant now. Your mother easily handed you over to me. You meant nothing to her."

"You're lying!" Treekit squeaked.

"I am not," Moonstar replied. "Now, you will go to FoxClan, and you will work for me."

"What do I do?" Treekit whispered.

"You will gain FoxClan's trust. An invasion will soon come to FoxClan. MoonClan will rise again!" she cackled.

"You don't even look like a real cat," he said, staring at her again.

She disappeared, then appeared beside him. "That's because I'm already dead. I'm a Dark Forest spirit."

Treekit squealed and began to sob. A slash came to his pelt, and he cried out in pain.

"Don't be such a wuss. This will be a good day for you," Moonstar purred. "I will lead you to FoxClan and visit you in your dreams. Just do what I say."

Treekit nodded and stood up again, his legs quivering. He already wished to be back with his mother.

...

Treekit was led to the edge of the FoxClan border with Moonstar lurking beside him.

"Now do as I say," she hissed. "Go in there, act all innocent, and become a member of FoxClan. Then, you'll spy on the clan and report back to me in dreams. Got it?"

Treekit nodded. He had learned not to question Moonstar anymore. He was too small to stand up to her, and he was beginning to envy his mother more and more for giving him to her like that. 

"Very good," she purred. She disappeared, leaving Treekit alone in the woods.

He supposed he could have tried to take off and run far away, but he was desperate to be around other cats, so he wandered through the foliage until he heard the cry of a cat.

"Who's there?!" came a deep voice.

Treekit peeped his head out through a bush, finding a burly orange tom looking at him.

"Hello," he squeaked.

"A kit?" he muttered. "What are you doing alone out here?"

"Perhaps he's a wandering SnowClan kit," a black tom said beside him.

"I'm not. I wandered out here. I'm an orphan," Treekit murmured.

"Come out of those bushes," the orange tom commanded.

Treekit nodded and stepped out. Immediately, the orange and black tom began to sniff him.

"He doesn't smell like any clan to me," the black tom said.

"Are there a lot of cats living here?" Treekit asked.

The orange tom nodded, then glanced at the black tom. "Let's take him back to Sunstar. We can't leave him out here to starve to death."

Treekit grinned and followed them back to their camp. Immediately, he was led into a den where an older orange she-cat sat. 

"Emberpool, who's this?" she asked.

"We found this kit wandering in the woods. He said he was orphaned."

"He doesn't smell like any clans," the black tom added.

"Orphaned, huh?" the she-cat asked. "Where did you come from?"

"A forest far away. A fire killed my parents."

Sunstar eyed Treekit. "How would you like to join FoxClan?"

"You mean I can stay?" he asked.

Sunstar nodded. "You'll become a warrior of FoxClan. Emberpool, why don't you lead him to the nursery where he can meet the other kits?"

Treekit happily skipped to the nursery, which was a large den with many mothers and kits inside.

"Hello!" a calico she-kit squeaked. She ran up to the tom excitedly.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Rosekit. I haven't seen you before."

"I-I'm Treekit," he stammered, not expecting so many friendly faces already.

"And this is my brother, Nightkit," she said, gesturing for the black kit to come forward.

"Who's this?" he whispered.

"This is Treekit. You're new to FoxClan, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'm an orphan."

She frowned. "That's a shame. We are too."

"Really?" he asked.

"No," Nightkit grumbled. "Stop telling cats that, Rosekit."

Rosekit rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. You know it's true. Our father died in battle moons ago. Our mother is Hollypaw, but we thought it was Cloverpelt, until she had kits of our own," Rosekit said, pointing to the gray she-cat nursing three kits.

"What?" Treekit asked.

"Our mother became pregnant as an apprentice, but our father became mates with Cloverpelt instead. She asked Cloverpelt to pretend to be our mother, but soon Cloverpelt realized she was pregnant. Those are our half-siblings over there."

"So your mother is still alive. You should be thankful," Treekit said.

"She lied to us," Rosekit muttered.

"But..."

"Who's this?" Two white kittens approached.

"Oh, Treekit, this is Lavenderkit," she said, pointing to a white she-cat with blue eyes. "And this is Violetkit," she said, pointing to another white she-cat with dark violet eyes.

"We were formerly kittypets," Lavenderkit explained. "So we're new too."

Treekit nodded.

"Are you from a clan?" Rosekit asked.

Treekit gulped. He couldn't tell them that he had FoxClan blood running through his veins.

"No...er, maybe. My parents named me Treekit after all."

"True, true," Rosekit said.

"Where-where is my nest?" he wondered.

"You can have a nest near us," Nightkit proposed, bringing him over to their corner of the den.

"Thanks. I'm exhausted," he said.

"You get some rest then," Rosekit said. "But be ready to play later!"

Treekit nodded and shut his eyes. He awoke in the Dark Forest where Moonstar sat, waving her tail about and waiting for him.

"Well?" she asked.

"I joined," he told her.

"And?"

"That's it. I moved into the nursery."

"Have you gathered any information about the clan?" she asked, approaching him.

He froze, expecting her to not take this well.

"Well, no. I met some kits, but..."

"What about 'spying' do you not understand?" She raised a claw as if to hurt him, but Treekit suddenly awoke to Rosekit shaking him.

"Psst," she said, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" he murmured.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. Bad dream, huh? I get them too," she told him.

Treekit didn't know what had come over him, but all of the sudden he started to sob. Rosekit frowned and leaned against him.

"Aw, it's okay, Treekit. I bet this is hard for you. I'll share your nest with you, okay?"

Treekit nodded and slowly fell asleep as he felt Rosekit breath beside him.

...

Treekit did not have an outburst of tears again. He didn't know what had come over him that first night in FoxClan. He eventually learned to get his time with Moonstar in the Dark Forest under control, for fear Rosekit would continue to notice.

He had grown close with the other kits, but especially with Rosekit and her friends. They had been kind to him since he arrived, and it reminded him that not every cat had it out for him. In fact, Rosekit seemed to like playing with him a lot.

For once, Treekit was able to act like a normal kit. He played and explored the world around him. At night, all that was gone as he would report to Moonstar the happenings of the day. She still did not seemed please with his results, but he doubted she ever would.

One day, there was a ruckus coming from the center of camp.

Treekit and Rosekit popped their heads out, finding a crowd of cats surrounding another cat.

"What's she doing?" Nightkit muttered, pointing to Hollypaw, their mother, as she rushed past the crowd.

"You have to come see our kits!" he could hear Cloverpelt saying.

The crowd parted, and suddenly a dusty brown tom was following wandering to the nursery.

"Is that..." Rosekit breathed.

"Is that who?" Treekit wondered.

He walked right past Rosekit and Nightkit and looked at Cloverpelt's three kits. Treekit watched as Rosekit's fur stood on edge.

"Rosekit?" Treekit asked, but she ignored him.

"Oh, these are your other kits..." Cloverpelt muttered, pointing to Rosekit and Hollykit.

"I'm Chesnuttail, your father," he said.

Treekit backed away a bit as Nightkit and Rosekit eyed him. Rosekit usually always had a large mouth, but she kept very quiet.

Chesnuttail glanced up at Treekit and froze. Treekit sat and glanced at him, wondering why Chesnuttail was looking at him weird, but he shook his head and went on his way.

Treekit could tell Rosekit was upset. That night, they cuddled close to Hollypaw, something he had never seen them do. And even in the days that followed, they never spoke about him.

...

"You become an apprentice tomorrow," Moonstar told Treekit.

"Yes. I know," he said.

"And you said Chesnuttail has returned? Interesting," she said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say we're close, him and me."

"He's a Dark Forest cat?!" Treekit gasped.

"Of course not," Moonstar spat. "Just focus on your training. You're finally getting out of the ranks of the nursery. You'll be exposed to more warriors, a bigger territory, and more secrets."

Treekit gulped and nodded.

When the day of the ceremony finally came, Treekit happily ascended the rock with his friends. His heart faltered though when he was named the apprentice of Chesnuttail.

Treepaw awkwardly descended down the rock to touch noses with his mentor.

He barely had time to speak with Rosepaw before he was whisked away on a tour of the territory.

Chesnuttail went over the basics, and Treepaw did his best to be attentive, yet he could tell his mentor was distracted.

"I'm sorry. Where are you from?" he asked. "I'm still getting used to clan life again."

"Far away. My parents died in a fire," Treepaw explained.

"You're...not a FoxClan cat?"

"No," Treepaw lied.

"Forgive me. You just looked like someone I knew," he said before returning back to explaining how to make a nest for the elders.

When he returned back to the apprentice den that evening, Rosepaw was chatting with Nightpaw. She glanced up at Treepaw and let out a "hmmph" of contempt.

"Something wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"I suppose you're all buddy-buddy with my father then," Rosepaw stated.

"No. He wasn't very talkative at all," Treepaw mentioned.

"Still," she said before stalking off. He turned to Nightpaw for any aid, but Nightpaw only shrugged.

That night, Moonstar was particularly angered with Treepaw.

"You've been here a few moons and have done nothing for me," she spat at him, slashing his side.

"I'm doing my best!" Treepaw shouted. "Did you ever think I didn't want to do this?"

"It doesn't matter what you want. I own you, remember?" she said with a malicious grin.

Treepaw stomped his foot down. "Well, maybe I want to be my own self. I don't approve of MoonClan, or your evil ways!"

"Ah. You think you're all high and mighty now because you're a big bad apprentice. It would be unfortunate if you died in your sleep," she said, launching at him.

Treepaw shut his eyes. As soon as Moonstar was about to touch him, he was woken by Rosepaw again.

"Huh?" He sat up, his heart pounding.

"You were thrashing in your sleep again," Rosepaw said.

"A-again?" he stammered.

"You've been doing it a lot lately," she said before letting out a yawn and falling back asleep.

Treepaw sat up for a little while. He had never stood up to Moonstar like that before. He felt empowered somehow. Many cats had stood up to her before, so why couldn't he?

When she visits me again, I'll break it off for good. No longer did he want to be her personal slave. He finally had found a home he loved and good friends. He wasn't leaving anytime soon to aid Moonstar.

Treepaw purposely did not sleep the next night, and during training, he struggled to stay awake.

"Why don't you go back and get some rest?" Chesnuttail suggested.

"No!" Treepaw shouted, before calming again. "I mean...I'm fine."

"As you say," Chesnuttail said before showing him more hunting positions.

When Treepaw returned from training, Rosepaw exclaimed how she wanted to go on a walk. It seemed her grudge against him had vanished pretty quickly.

Treepaw was exhausted, but he agreed anyway. They padded deeper into the woods with Rosepaw blabbering away about training. He really wanted to listen, but his mind had gone blank.

All of the sudden, a fierce wind picked up. Rosepaw let out a shriek and then suddenly, Moonstar appeared out of nowhere.

"You!" she shouted, marching up to Treepaw.

Treepaw unsheathed his claws. "Leave me alone, Moonstar!"

"Moonstar? How do you know Moonstar?" Rosepaw shrieked.

"Go back and get help!" Treepaw hissed at her.

Rosepaw nodded and rushed away.

"Deliberately avoiding sleep to avoid me, huh?"

"I don't want to be your slave anymore," Treepaw growled.

"Your mother already made that decision for you. You're mine, and you will continue to do my work."

"No."

"No?" Moonstar cackled and unsheathed her claws. "That's unfortunate. Perhaps I will just have to kill you here."

Treepaw leapt at the she-cat, making contact with her pelt. In a second, she tore him off of her and clawed down his pelt. Here, his wounds were real, and he realized he would be in trouble if Rosepaw did not get help soon.

"If I win, you leave me be," Treepaw challenged.

"I accept. That's cute though. I'll kill you before you've even had a chance," Moonstar hissed, launching at him.

Treepaw yowled and dug his claws into her chest. She let out a shriek and whacked his head, knocking him to the ground. Treepaw was dazed, but he had to keep fighting. He clawed at her belly and tried to push her off.

In the distance, Treepaw could hear footsteps and the frantic cries of cats. Moonstar became distracted, and he took the chance to knock her off of him. He had pinned her down now.

She was a small she-cat, but still larger than his apprentice frame.

"Going to kill me? I'm already dead," she hissed.

"Get out of there, Treepaw!" came Chesnuttail's cry.

All at once, someone was grabbing him by the scruff, and he blacked out.

When he woke, Treepaw was in the medicine cat den. Immediately, he felt his wounds stinging, and the sunlight was almost unbearable.

"Treepaw, you're awake!" came a frantic sob.  
Treepaw's eyes slowly came into focus, and he noticed Rosepaw looking down at him. She was sobbing hysterically.

"I thought you had died! That Moonstar is one bad cat! And to think she could do so much damage as a Dark Forest spirit."

Treepaw nodded and let out a groan. "My wounds hurt."

"That's because you got heavily injured," Mistyfall, the medicine cat said, applying more herbs to Treepaw's wounds.

"What happened?" he muttered. "Moonstar..."

"I've traveled to Moonpool to try to console with StarClan and the Dark Forest spirits. Hopefully, Moonstar shouldn't trouble you anymore," Mistyfall said.

Treepaw sighed and let his head rest.

"Of course, Sunstar still wants you questioned."

"What?!" he gasped.

"For what? He was attacked!" Rosepaw squeaked.

"I'll take care of the questioning," came another voice. Chesnuttail.

Treepaw narrowed his eyes, trying to see his mentor.

"Of course. It will occur once you've healed a bit more," he said.

Treepaw sighed and nodded before falling back into sleep. 

...

It was several sunrises before Treepaw was all healed up again, but slowly, he regained his strength. His wounds began to heal, he was able to eat again, and he finally found himself about ready to train again.

His friends had been by his side each day, especially Rosepaw. Treepaw had never seen her so distraught before.

One afternoon, Chesnuttail came and collected Treepaw and brought him to Sunstar's den.

"I have agreed to let Chesnuttail interrogate you about what went on," Sunstar explained. "He does seem to have some experience with Moonstar. He calmed me enough to not exile you right here and now."

Treepaw gulped. The last thing he wanted was exile.

"You lied about your past," Chesnuttail said.

Treepaw nodded.

"Let me tell you a little about myself first. I'm Moonstar's son."

"You are?!"

Chesnuttail nodded. "Yes. I was born in MoonClan but I traveled here with my sister, Hazelnose, when we were kits. I was killed in battle but miraculously returned through the power of StarClan. My sister Leopardtail died in battle, but Tigerstripe and Hazelnose's whereabouts are unknown. Unless you can answer some of that."

Treepaw remained quiet, not sure what Chesnuttail wanted.

"I thought I recognized you when I first saw you. Perhaps I didn't know you, but you looked like someone I knew. Can you guess who that was?"

"Hazelnose?"

He nodded.

"I'm Hazelnose's son," Treepaw admitted. 

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sunstar asked.

"Moonstar..."

"So Hazelnose was pregnant after all," Chesnuttail muttered. "It was a bit surprising seeing you. You resemble her a lot."

"I didn't know her that long. I've been in FoxClan longer than I've been with her," Treepaw admitted. "But...you must know about my father then."

"Why don't you answer some questions for us first?" Sunstar asked. "Why was Moonstar coming after you? And why is Hazelnose not with you?"

Treepaw paused and began to explain it all, how Hazelnose had sent him off as a kit with Moonstar, basically allowing Moonstar to take ownership of him. He admitted to the spying, though he never really had much to tell, and he explained how he no longer wanted to be under Moonstar's reign.

"I've never been one for vengeance. I don't even really understand Moonstar's rage myself. My days in FoxClan have been some of my happiest. I didn't want Moonstar to be a part of me anymore, so I challenged her," Treepaw explained.

Sunstar nodded. "I will not exile you today, Treepaw, even if you have committed treason. I don't think your friends would be happy with that decision either. You have proven yourself to be a good apprentice thus far."

"Oh, thank you!" Treepaw exclaimed. "I promise my loyalty will only be with FoxClan."

"That's what I hope for," Sunstar said.

"My father?" Treepaw asked.

"Your father was a rogue named Rockclaw," Chesnuttail explained. "He wasn't a kind tom and seemed to have a knack for going from she-cat to she-cat and getting them pregnant in between. He died in battle. You would have never known him."

Treepaw nodded. He supposed he had been hoping for a bit more.

"Thank you," he said.

"You may go now, Treepaw. You'll resume training in the morning."

The tabby apprentice nodded and exited the den. He found Rosepaw waiting outside for him.

"I'm not exiled," he assured her.

She grinned, then lowered her voice. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Treepaw nodded, and she led him into the woods, far from the clan.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Did you know Chesnuttail broke things off with Cloverpelt and is mates with Hollybreeze again?" she asked.

"No. I didn't. That's great though. Did that happen while I was recovering?" he asked.

Rosepaw nodded. "I still don't know how to feel about it, but...I'm trying to let loose of grudges."

"I'm glad," he said.

"Treepaw, when you were fighting Moonstar, I got really scared, more than ever before," Rosepaw explained.

"It's okay. She won't bother me again," he promised, or so he hoped.

"No, I was scared for you. I didn't want to lose you, Treepaw. You're my closest friend. I-I love you!"

...

It was no surprise that when Treepaw was named Treestep, he took on Rosecloud as his mate. The two had been even more inseparable since the Moonstar incident.

They both had discovered their feelings for each other, and Treestep knew he would ask her to be his mate as soon as they became warriors.

There was still guilt though. Treestep still had not told Rosecloud his true identity. Only Chesnuttail and Sunstar knew that, and they had agreed to keep it quiet.

Treestep didn't want to bother her with it though. She was finally on good terms with all her family members again.

One day, Rosecloud happily approached Treestep and whispered in his ear, "Guess who's going to be a father soon?"

Treestep now was worried about being a good father. He visited his mate constantly in the nursery. Nightclaw's mate, Lavenderwhisker, was also expecting kits, and Treestep was glad his kits would have someone to play with.

On a hot, green-leaf night, Rosecloud gave birth to her kits. Treestep anxiously waited outside the medicine cat den until he was ushered in. Three kits suckled at Rosecloud's belly.

"Come in," she whispered.

Treestep glanced at them. "They're beautiful," he said, glancing at them.

Rosecloud nodded. "Aren't they?"

There was a black tom, a brown tabby she-cat, and a ginger tom.

"Let's name them," she decided.

Treestep nodded.

"The black tom can be Blackkit," she said. "And I suppose the golden tom good be Copperkit. What about the she-cat?"

"Brownkit," Treestep decided, looking down at his daughter who looked the most like him.

They were a loving family.

One night, however, twolegs invaded the forest. Their territory was torn to bits, and cats rushed out. Treestep made it out alive with his mate and kits, but others did not, and when the cats reconvened in another part of the forest, Sunstar was dead, as was the deputy Emberpool, and it was decided that Cloverpelt be the new leader since she was Sunstar's kin.

Rosecloud had lost her brother in the invasion, and Lavenderwhisker had given birth to two kits without a father.

Treestep was glad his mate and kits were alive, but he knew that FoxClan was in tough times. It felt like everything was just going to ruin.

One night, Treestep woke up to see cats entering the den. 

“Wh-what? Who’s there?” he lazily asked.

“Welcome to MoonClan, my son. I praise you for joining,” a she-cat cackled. Treestep’s eyes widened as he was suddenly hit from behind.

When Treestep awoke, he was in a foreign den beside his mate and kits. There were many other FoxClan cats around him, such as Chesnuttail, Chesnutfang, and Lavenderwhisker and her kits. There were many others too.

Suddenly, a brown tabby she-cat entered the den. Treestep's voice caught in his throat. Though it had been many moons, he easily recognized the she-cat. It was Hazelnose, his mother.

“Hazelnose!” Chesnuttail spat, standing up. He had a long clawmark down his pelt, and blood was dripping down from it.

“Brother, it’s good to see you,” she laughed.

Chesnuttail growled at this.

“I’m only here to talk, but if any of you would like to battle me right now, consider yourself dead,” she growled.

“We’d rather be dead!” Rainwhisker spat.

“Oh, if it isn’t the former MoonClan cat who left after battle. I heard you watched your sister get murdered right in front of you. Wouldn’t it be a shame for these cats to witness your murder?”

Rainwhisker let out a low growl, but he didn’t move.

“Last night you were taken from FoxClan to participate in this new plan. Moonstar graciously appointed me leader of the new MoonClan, and together, we’ll take over this forest!”

“We’ll never fight for you!” Rosecloud spat, three kits hiding behind her.

Hazelnose took a step forward and traced a claw over her throat. “Rosecloud,” she purred. “You’re Chesnuttail and Hollybreeze’s daughter. I heard your brother has passed.”

“Yes,” she growled.

“Keep your mouth shut. I don’t think you’d like your kits witnessing such violence at such a young age,” she said, gazing down at them. One of the kits whimpered and hid behind her.

“Enough!” Treestep spat finally. This was not the mother he remembered. She had always been sad and emotionless, but it seemed Moonstar had gotten ahold of her too.

“Treestep,” Hazelnose growled. “How good to see you, you traitor!”

Rosecloud turned to Treestep in fear. “You know her? What does she mean, Treestep?”

“You haven’t even told your mate?” Hazelnose laughed. She then turned to Rosecloud. “I’m surprised he’s kept this secret from you all too long. Treestep is my son, and he was meant to come to FoxClan to finish what Moonstar started. But he didn’t…”

“I would never!” Treestep hissed. “I already knew this plan was insane. I believed you were insane when I was a kit! Now I know it’s true!” he hissed, stepping forward.

Hazelnose immediately shoved him in the stomach with her paw, causing him to fall back. He let out a deep groan, and a hiss from Rosecloud followed.

“Don’t bother! He won’t die!” Hazelnose growled. “All of you will be fighting for MoonClan, whether you like it or not. If you don’t, you will die a cold and painful death. I’ll be sure it’s nice and long and that every cat can witness it.”

This shut up the captives.

“Let’s lay out some rules, shall we?” Hazelnose asked. “Each morning you will train with one of our professional warriors. You will put your life into this training. Failing to follow instructions will leave you with wounds only time can heal.”

“Surely the kits won’t train,” Lavenderwhisker gulped.

“They will train as apprentices!” Hazelnose hissed. “You’ll be fed, not a lot, but enough to keep you alive at least.”

“And if we refuse?” Cloudfoot asked.

“I think I’ve already made that clear,” Hazelstar growled, holding up a claw.

“This is a crazy plan, Hazelnose!” Chesnuttail hissed. “You’re crazier than our mother!”

Hazelnose swatted his ear. “Our mother wasn’t crazy. She was a genius! And it’s Hazelstar. Only refer to me by that name!”

“Chesnuttail,” Hollybreeze warned.

“Hello, Hollybreeze,” Hazelstar purred. “I’m sure you remember me.”

“Oh, very clearly, Hazelstar,” Hollybreeze growled. “Chesnuttail might have not been able to detect evil from you, but I did at a very young age.”

“You’re a bit of a smart one, aren’t you? I’d keep that tongue of yours quiet,” Hazelstar growled.

“Don’t threaten my mate!” Chesnuttail hissed.

Another blow to the pelt.

“Which one?” Hazelstar asked. “You’re nothing but a pathetic tom who breaks the hearts of she-cats. Tell me, how many kits do you have? Five? And from how many she-cats?”

“Quiet!” Chesnutfang hissed. “Leave my father alone!”

“Mother, this is crazy!” Treestep hissed, launching at her.

“That does it!” she growled, pushing him to the ground. She shoved her claws into his stomach, causing him to yowl in pain.

“Kits, look away!” Rosecloud hissed, shrouding them in fur.

She held Treestep down and held a claw over his throat. “Will you behave now?”

Treestep nodded slowly.

Hazelstar slowly got off of him, blood pouring from his side. Rosecloud rushed to his side in fear.

“Don’t worry. He won’t die,” Hazelstar growled. “You better hope he doesn’t get any more wounds though.”

“Now,” Hazelstar said, seeing the captives exhausted. “You will treat all of my warriors with respect. Don’t bother escaping. You’ll just be killed. There’s no kind hearted she-cat this time to rescue you,” Hazelstar growled, looking at Chesnuttail.

“Training will take place in the morning. I’m sure FoxClan patrols are already searching for you. We’ll take care of them. Now, why not introduce me to those kits?” she asked.

Rosecloud gulped and went first. “This is Blackkit,” she said, pointing to the black tom who resembled Rosecloud’s mother and her brother, Nightclaw. “This is Brownkit,” she said, pointing to the she-cat who looked like Treestep. “And this is Copperkit,” she said at last, pointing to a golden tom.

“Very good. But now they are Blackpaw, Brownpaw, and Copperpaw,” she said.

Rosecloud let out a slow nod, then turned her gaze to Lavenderwhisker.

The white she-cat stood with her two kits and took a deep breath. She first introduced the black tom who looked like her mate. “This is Shadekit,” she said. She then pointed to the white she-cat. “This is Violetkit. Though I suppose they are Shadepaw and Violetpaw.”

“You catch on quickly,” she purred. “Sweet dreams and until tomorrow,” she growled, padding out of the den. Immediately, the guards took their original place.

...

Treestep's worst fears had come to life. His mother had returned, but not in the way he always dreamed. She was now a malicious she-cat, forced to obey Moonstar's orders.

Rosecloud had been furious to find out Treestep's identity, and it had taken some talking to her before she realized they had to cooperate in order to get out of her safely.

But how could they escape? Treestep, his mate, and even his kits were subject to violent training. He did his best to take the blows for his kits, but his heart ached when they would return from a day's training in scratches and clawmarks.

"There's nothing we can do until the battle," Chesnuttail explained. "That's our only chance for escape."

For moons they endured the hardship of MoonClan life. Treestep wondered if this was what his life would have been life if he truly had been loyal to Moonstar all those moons ago.

On the day of the battle, they were ordered to fight to MoonClan, but as the battle descended into chaos, it was clear Hazelstar wasn't going to notice who picked sides.

"Kits, stay with us!" Rosecloud hissed.

They began rushing away, and Treestep did his best to push MoonClan cats away that came at him.

A large gray tabby blocked their path and hissed at both Treestep and Rosecloud.

"YOU TRAITORS!"

Treestep took a step forward. "We aren't! You captured us and forced us to be MoonClan cats, but we will not fight for you!"

The cat unsheathed his claws, and Treestep gulped, realizing he was ready to fight. 

He glanced back at his mate and kits, fearing what was to come.

"ROECLOUD, TAKE THE KITS AND GO!" he hissed.

He watched as Rosecloud grabbed the kits and took off. The gray tabby immediately leapt at him. Though Treestep was a proud FoxClan warrior, his moves were no match for the MoonClan cat. 

He kept up his energy until he saw that his mate and kits were out of sight. But he was growing tired, and he knew these were his last moments.

I'm glad they are safe, he thought. Even if I wasn't able to bring down my mother and Moonstar down on my own, I'm glad to have helped somehow.

The tabby's claws slid into Treestep's throat.

With a gasp, Treestep collapsed and watched slowly as the world faded from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry about that ending. I honestly forgot I killed Treestep off until I was going through old RP comments today. Still, this pretty much completes the short stories I had in mind for a lot of these cats. If you are more curious about Hazelnose, read the MoonClan series, which includes "Moonstar's Rise" and "MoonClan's Return." More stories on the way!


	32. The Shameful Snakekit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a background story to the character of Snakekit from my Mosskit series. A lot of you really enjoyed her, so I'm bringing her back! I plan to write one or two more stories about her in the future.

Within the warm walls of the nursery den, Webfoot of FireClan gave birth to three kits. The she-cat's pregnancy had been a surprise, and something she had not wanted. Needleclaw, a burly dark tom and her former mate, had been cruel and abusive toward her until he had been exiled.

Finding out she had been pregnant was one of the worst days of Webfoot's life. She tried to listen to the others as they assured her it would be a blessing from StarClan and that the clan would be stronger, but she was doubtful of this.

Suckling at her belly were three kits. Two were gray tabby toms whose pelt color was identical to hers. Seeing the two tiny toms had softened her frustrated spirits, and she was beginning to look at them fondly. She had named them Lakekit and Ferretkit, respectively.

Her eyes fell on the third kit. A tiny and weak black she-cat whose pelt was as dark as her fathers. Webfoot secretly hoped the kit would die. Her daughter too close resembled her former mate, and she was much too small to be a valuable warrior to the clan.

She had been forced by the medicine cat to finally name the she-cat after it appeared she would live. And Webfoot, glaring at the kitten, named her Snakekit, a ghastly name for a horrific daughter.

Perhaps Webfoot was growing toward Lakekit and Ferretkit, but she would never love her daughter.

...

Snakekit's eyes followed the tail of Lakekit as he swung it around. She leapt and landed on it, letting out a snicker of joy.

"Mind it, will you?!" Lakekit sneered, swinging his tail back around.

Snakekit frowned and walked around to face her big brothers. 

"Can I play with you today?" she asked.

"You're too small," Ferretkit explained. 

"I'm getting bigger!" Snakekit squeaked, fur standing on end.

"Yeah, your ego," Lakekit muttered.

"Leave your brothers alone, Snakekit," her mother snapped. "Playtime is important for kits who want to be apprentices someday."

"Then why can't I play? I'm going to be a warrior!" she exclaimed.

Snakekit didn't understand why her mother paid no attention to her. It wasn't as if she was very affectionate with her siblings either, but not once had her mother been kind to her. She slept in a separate nest, her fur was never licked clean, and every glance at Webfoot brought about some sort of glare or unsheathed claws.

Webfoot only snickered at this comment and turned away.

Lakekit and Ferretkit sometimes paid attention to Snakekit, but very rarely. They were usually too busy enjoying each other's company anyway.

No other kits were in the nursery at the time, leaving Snakekit alone and with no friends. She was oftentimes lonely and occupied herself with trivial games such as chasing her tail or tossing a leaf around by herself.

The medicine cat, Mossystep, would sometimes stop by and keep Snakekit company for a little bit. Mossystep was only there to examine Snakekit, but Snakekit thought that Mossystep was her closest friend, since she was the only cat who asked Snakekit how she was and said good things about her like "You're nearly the size your brothers were a moon ago" and "Those eyes are becoming greener every day."

Snakekit only wondered when her apprentice ceremony would come, though it was four moons away. She lived on though, sitting through every boring day in the nursery.

One night, she awoke to find her mouth being choked with fur. When she opened her eyes, she realized her mother was standing over her.

Snakekit let out a squeak and squirmed under her mother's figure.

"I can't breath like that!"

Webfoot moved only slightly before raising a claw that glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes were full of rage, though Snakekit couldn't understand why.

"Mommy...what are you doing?" Snakekit squeaked.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. A cry sounded from the opening of the nursery. Snakekit recognized it as Mossystep.

As Snakekit curled up in the medicine cat den with Mossystep that night, she heard the medicine cat and her mother shouting.

"I was so close! Why don't you just let me kill her? She should've died moons ago!" she heard Webfoot's cries.

Snakekit quivered. Was that what her mother was trying to do? But why? Mothers didn't kill their kits.

She heard Mossystep speak quietly to Webfoot.

"You can't very well take her away from me," Webfoot spat. "She still needs milk. And I'm the only queen."

Snakekit dozed off in the medicine cat den that night and was escorted back to the nursery later that day. Webfoot did not try to pull the same scheme she had done earlier, but Snakekit was more weary of her mother now.

Webfoot ignored Snakekit for a few days onward while a few cats popped their heads in now and den to make sure all was well in the nursery. Snakekit had even heard Mossystep conversing with the leader, Nectarstar, about Webfoot.

Her brothers seemed to have no knowledge of the incident as they went on playing as they always did. Meanwhile, Snakekit did her best to convince herself that that night had been just a dream.

Mothers didn't hurt their kits.

It was about fourteen sunrises later when Snakekit awoke to find herself being carried by her mother. She immediately let out cries, but Webfoot only dropped her to the ground with a thud.

Snakekit stood up and glanced around. It was the dark of the night, and they were in a forest that seemed far away.

"Hush up, or I'll kill you right here," Webfoot spat.

Snakekit went quiet and hesitantly let her mother pick her up again. The sun was slowly rising, and in the distance, Snakekit could hear a sound that was foreign. It was like rushing water, only louder, and weirder.

Webfoot emerged out of the forest to a gravel path where monsters raced by. She slowly released Snakekit on the ground and glanced at her.

"I've learned my lesson if StarClan knows it. They clearly wanted you to live. But I don't want you. I never wanted you," Webfoot spat.

"But what about Ferretkit and Lakekit?"

"I never wanted them either! But at least they have potential. You're weak, a coward, and you should've died in the first few hours of your birth. And...you look like him."

"Who?" Snakekit pondered.

Webfoot dug her claws into the earth. 

"I've decided to spare you. StarClan knows I'll be exiled if I lay a claw on you. So I'm taking you away. You can be a nice kittypet."

"I don't want to!" Snakekit cried out. "I'm FireClan!"

"You never were. You're a monster. That's why I named you Snakekit. You think you can do all those things you did to me and not get away with it?" the gray tabby yowled.

Snakekit stepped back slightly. What was her mother talking about? It wasn't even as if she was speaking to Snakekit now. In fact, her gaze was directly above Snakekit.

"I won't do it!" Snakekit screeched.

In a sheer moment of courage, she leapt onto the Thunderpath, her mother chasing after her.

"You will do as I say! I'm in charge of you now! How do you like that?!" she screeched.

Snakekit ran faster. Her mother had gone mad. She was quite sure of it.

Suddenly, a large monster zoomed toward them. Snakekit let out a squeal while her mother cackled with wild laughter.

That laughter came to a sheer pause and instead turned into a gasp. When Snakekit turned around, her mother was limp on the ground with a blood of pool forming around her body.

"Mommy!" Snakekit screeched, running to the limp body. She dragged her mother's heavy body away before another monster could come by.

Snakekit didn't know why, but she burst into tears.

"Mommy, take me home," she begged.

But Webfoot was unresponsive. Snakekit knew the she-cat was dead, and she should be thrilled, but she only felt empty inside. Kits were supposed to cry over their mothers, weren't they?

"Come back!" she screeched, pushing her tiny black paws against her mother's gray pelt.

Snakekit wailed and glanced around. She had no idea where she was. It didn't even seem like she was near FireClan territory.

She screeched and cried, calling for Webfoot to come back.

"I'll be a kittypet! Just wake up," she yowled.

Another monster rushed down the road, throwing up gravel as it went. As Snakekit pushed against her mother's pelt in an attempt to wake her, a large rock hit her head, and all went dark.

 

Snakekit awoke in the hands of a twoleg. She slowly opened her eyes, the light nearly blinding her.

"Thank goodness. It's alive," the twoleg muttered.

Snakekit mewed in frenzy, and her head hurt. She didn't remember what had happened or where she was. Her mind was fuzzy, and the slow patting of her pelt calmed her.

The next few days were a blur. One time she was in a metal room, being examined by a scary twoleg in a bright white coat. Then she was being fed a bottle of delicious milk and fell asleep full and satisfied. The world was quiet around her, and there was not a tree in sight. The air was warm, and wherever she was sleeping was comfy as well.

Finally, she regained full senses. She awoke in a metal cage with a bowl of smelly food near her. Where was the milk she had been fed earlier?

Other cats mewed around her, and she crouched back in the tiny cage in fear. 

She lived like this for a few days. She learned that the square box full of sand was where she made dirt. She learned that the food wasn't that bad, and the water was okay. Her bed was warm enough. Yet she couldn't remember what to compare her living style too.

Things had been a blur after she'd awoken on the side of the road. She knew she wasn't meant to be here, that she had to be elsewhere, but...she didn't remember where she was from, or why she felt such a need to return.

On the fifth or sixth day in her cage, she was visited by a few two-legs. They lifted her out of her cage and held her and played with her. Whatever limitations she must've experienced before were not present here.

She played around and purred as the twolegs stroked her soft pelt.

And suddenly, she was put in another cage, taken away from her tiny home, and brought to a much bigger and warm home. She was still getting used to listening to the twolegs, but as she was left to explore her new surroundings, one of the twolegs put her hand down and stroked behind Snakekit's ear.

"Welcome home, Gloria," she said.


	33. Finding Leafkit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally working on finishing off the Cloudstar/Dovewing stories. This is the penultimate work about them. There will be a story or two about their kits in the future, and I might add some stories about Applewhisker's kits. This story takes place many moons later, when Dovewing is an elder and Cloudstar is leader. This is in Dovewing's POV

Dovewing curled her feathery ginger tail around her nose as she slept in the elders den. Her snores filled the air. It was a habit she had only picked up with age.

The loud snores of the others filled the air, and Dovewing was awoken by a particularly loud snore from the sleeping Foxflame.

She woke and glanced around, staring at her sleeping companions.

"Hey! Would you guys keep it down! You're too loud. I can't even get my beauty sleep," she growled.

No one woke though.

She grunted, wondering again if she was too young to be in the elders den. Cloudstar had insisted after noticing she had gotten weaker. She knew she was at the right age, and it was true her muscles ached more, but she didn't want to be an elder just yet. She wanted to prove she was just as spry as any other warrior.

Quietly, she tiptoed out fo the den. She slipped past the camp quickly. She only heard a faint "Hello?" which she recognized as Cloudstar's voice.

He must have heard me, she grumbled.

She continued on her way into hunting territory. The air was cool on this early leaf-fall night. She twitched her whiskers as she glanced around. It had been a while since she had been in these woods.

Dovewing opened her mouth, tasting the air. There was a sweet scent in the sky as autumn leaves flew past her. She stood like that for a few moments before she began searching for prey.

A sudden crackle from afar made her almost jump. She pricked her ears, guessing the noise had to be a source of prey.

Dovewing dropped into the all-too-familiar hunter's crouch. She edged nearer to the sound that was still a few fox-lengths ahead.

Once I catch a few pieces of prey, they'll all see that I'm still young. 

She yowled as suddenly a small cat bounded into her face. Dovewing let out a hiss, watching as the cat took off. A larger sound followed, and Dovewing watched as a dog rushed forward.

Dovewing let out a startled screech and began running from the dog chasing her.

"Dovewing!" she heard from afar.

Dovewing chased after the dog when suddenly she barreled into a large white tom. She cursed to herself as pain spread through the part of her head where she had collided with him.

She glanced up, looking into Cloudstar's blue eyes.

"Ah! Cloudstar!" she exclaimed. "It was terrible! One minute I was getting my beauty sleep, and the other this dog was chasing me and then--"

"Quiet down," Cloudstar murmured, attempting to coax his mate. "Are you all right? Are you injured?"

Dovewing's voice fell, and she spoke in tiny whimpers.

"I'm okay. But I think that dog might be coming for us any second."

"Okay. We should head back to camp," Cloudstar decided.

Before she could agree, the same cat Dovewing had seen earlier ran and tripped onto Cloudstar. Not much later the dog tore through the bushes.

"Hey! Get off my mate!" Dovewing hissed at the cat.

The strange cat hissed and leapt off Cloudstar's leg to confront the dog.

Cloudstar backed up with his claws unsheathed. He growled at the cat and dog.

"Who are you?!" he hissed.

The unknown cat didn't answer. She looked young though, around five moons. She was a dark brown and cream tabby with long, narrow triangular ears and abundant white whiskers.

She lashed her tail and hissed at the dog with great ferocity.

"Go! I'll hold it off!" she hissed.

Dovewing almost let out a laugh, thinking of this mere kit fighting a dog.

"What? You can't fight it off!" Cloudstar gasped. "You'll be killed."

And with that, he leapt into action.

The dog snarled, and the tabby kit backed down.

A yowl sounded from behind them, and Dovewing turned around to see Honeypatch, one of Applewhisker's kits. She let out a sigh of relief, glad a warrior was here to help.

The kit was trembling, and Dovewing rushed over to the poor thing.

"Calm down. It'll be okay," she promised.

Cloudstar and Honeypatch continued to fight the dog. Dovewing picked up more scents with her nose and turned to see Pinethorn and Sparrowslash now.

Sparrowslash leapt at the dog. The large dog swept its paw and lunged to bite Sparrowslash.

Dovewing suddenly stood up, her motherly instincts kicking in even if her kits were warriors capable of defending themselves.

"Oh no! You did not just go there!" she hissed at the dog. "No one touches my kits!"

She grabbed hold of the dog's tail with her sharp teeth, and it howled.

Whiteclaw, one of her other sons, followed behind, thrashing at the dog.

The dog gave out one last bark and scrambled back in the direction of the two-legs place. Dovewing was still hissing and spatting at it.

Sparrowslash stared at his mother in embarrassment while the others began licking their wounds. The tabby kit, meanwhile, was staring wide-eyed at the kits.

"We did it!" Cloudstar panted.

"Who are all of you?" the kit scowled, not showing any appreciation for the warriors that had just saved her life.

"I'm Cloudstar, leader of SnowClan," he explained. "This is my mate, Dovewing," he said, pointing to the ginger cat.

The kit grunted and licked her chest.

"Well, nice of you to show up now," she hissed, glaring her gray eyes at them.

Honeypatch, always known for her sharp tongue, replied, "Well, gee, you're welcome. If you hadn't noticed, pipsqueak, we all just saved your life."

The kit scoffed. "A lot good that did. You couldn't even save another?" 

Dovewing noticed tears beginning to form in the she-cat's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cloudstar asked.

The sky was beginning to get brighter--a sign of early dawn. The she-cat shut her eyes in anger.

"You didn't save me..." The kit's voice trailed off. "Wait a second. You didn't need to!" Her mood suddenly improved.

Sparrowslash narrowed his eyes. "What's that, kit?" he asked.

She stood up with her chin high. "The dog didn't kill her. That's what's it."

"What are you talking about?" Whiteclaw asked.

"Well, she isn't dead, of course. My mother isn't dead!" Her joyful tone was beginning to waver, but she continued. "You didn't need to save her because she isn't dead."

"What's she talking about?" Pinethorn whispered to Dovewing.

Dovewing felt her heart break. She shook her head in pity.

"Oh, the poor dear," she muttered, knowing the kit was having difficulty accepting the truth.

"What's going on?" Cloudstar asked Dovewing.

"I told you what happen--" Dovewing cut off the kit's speech with her tail. The sky was turning pinker, and there were a couple chirps here and there from nearby chickadees.

"The sweetie lost her mother obviously. She's in a state of denial. If she is strong, she'll come to her senses in a day or two, but it is natural to pretend it never happened."

"What should we do with her? We can't leave her out here," Cloudstar muttered.

Dovewing let out a shriek as the kit bit down hard on her tail.

"Nonsense!" the kit spat. "I can take care of myself."

"You're only a kit," Cloudstar said softly.

"Am not! I'm five moons!" she shouted.

Honeypatch inched closer to Cloudstar. "If you want to take her in, by all means, do it...I'm just saying it'd be unpleasant with that little bundle of racket in the clan."

"Follow us," Cloudstar said. "We can take care of you in SnowClan. You can train to be a warrior."

"No! Never! I'll never join your clan!" She continued her tantrum only to be picked up gently by the scruff by Dovewing. The she-cat began bringing her to SnowClan camp.

She had flashbacks in her mind of Icestar taking her unwillingly to SnowClan camp all those moons ago. Dovewing's heart ached as she thought of it. She had been so upset then, but it had been one of the best decisions.

She had made great friends and found a mate she loved and cherished. Her heart ached as she thought of Icestar, Applewhisker, and Largefoot, now all in StarClan.

As they entered into SnowClan camp, Dovewing gently set the kit down.

"What is your name?" Cloudstar asked.

The she-kit stopped thrashing and cursing. Her ears went flat, and she pouted.

"I don't have one," she huffed. "Never needed one. What's the point anyway? Names are bad in themselves, you know. It could get around. Spread into rumors and such.""

"No name? We'll just have to give you one!"

"Yes. And we'll show you around camp," Dovewing assured the kit. "You'll like it here. I know I was pretty fond of the clan ever since I joined. You will have the opportunities to meet friends and acquaintances."

The kit huffed. "This whole clan thing is silly. Cats are meant to be solitary and independent. That's what I was taught."

"Unless you want to be killed," Whiteclaw muttered.

Cloudstar spoke now. "Are you ready to receive your name?"

"You can call me whatever, but I won't like it," she declared, exasperated.

"Come," he said, ushering her up the tall rock where he stood to deliver messages.

Cloudstar called the others in for a meeting.

"We have found a lone kit without a mother on our territory," he announced. "We cannot leave this kit, so she will join the clan. She has a feisty attitude, perfect for the makings of a strong warrior." He motioned the kit up with his white tail.

"I do have a mother," she muttered in a hushed sound as she clambered up the rock.

"Young kit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, I name you Leafkit."

"LEAFKIT! LEAFKIT!" the clan cried.

Leafkit glanced away and quickly fled the rock once the meeting was dismissed.

 

The next few days went by. Dovewing could tell Leafkit did not seem happy with her new home just yet. 

One day, the ginger she-cat was sunbathing when she saw the kit lollygagging around camp.

Her eyes locked onto Dovewing's, and Dovewing summoned the kit with her tail.

Leafkit trotted over, looking intrigued.

"You know, when I was a kit, I was happy just to have a home--you should feel the same way," Dovewing said.

"You were alone too?" Leafkit asked curiously.

Dovewing nodded. "Yes. They found me as a kit too, all alone. But you know what? It was one of the best things that happened to me. I made many good friends, met my mate, have beautiful kits, and am a proud warrior. I think you'll like it here."

"I'm still getting used to it," Leafkit said.

"It will take time. But if you put yourself out there and meet new cats, you'll be sure to love SnowClan. Every cat wants you to feel welcome here."

Leafkit grinned and let out the faintest purr. "Thank you," she said.

Dovewing grinned and watched as she bounded off. It was hard to believe that she had just been like that kit so many moons ago.


	35. Parting Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...guess who doesn't want to write this one at all because it physically pains me as an author. This is the last Dovewing/Cloudstar story. It's, um, well not a fun one as you can see by the title. Thanks to everyone who has followed their story thus far. Multiple POV chapter. I included Blueocean and Pinethorn because Pinethorn was close with Dovewing since Applewhisker and Dovewing were close. If you wanted to know more about Blueocean and Pinethorn btw, there's a separate story about them called "The Lie."

Cloudstar awoke in the morning with a heavy weight on his chest. He knew from the start that he would not enjoy the day. The morning seemed lovely, but he felt that something was coming.

"MoonClan cats! Spotted in the meadow!" Thornfrost, his deputy, shouted as he ran into the leader den.

Cloudstar let out a sigh, knowing it was coming. He had survived the first MoonClan battle, but he wasn't sure about this one. He still had multiple lives left, yet he feared for the safety of his warriors.

This battle seemed bigger and more dangerous than the first, and the leader, Hazelstar, was especially cruel. He only hoped that by joining with FoxClan and NightClan, there would be some success.

"MOONCLAN IN THE MEADOW FOR BATTLE!" Whiteclaw yowled. 

"EVERYONE, WE MUST FIGHT!" Cloudstar shouted.

Leafkit was glancing around confused, and he watched as Dovewing scooped up the kit by the scruff and brought her to the nursery.

"Queens, kits, and elders stay. But I'll need every medicine cat, apprentice, and warrior," he said. He made eye contact with Dovewing one last time. She dipped her head, as if wishing him good luck, and he lead the cats into the meadow.

Dovewing kept Leafkit close as the she-cat looked on from the nursery. In the distance was the faint sound of the cries of cats.

Dovewing had decided to remain with the kitten, not wanting to leave her all alone in the nursery.

She looked onward, praying to StarClan that Cloudstar would remain safe.

"I might just be...a little scared," Leafkit mewed.

"Everything will be fine, honey," Dovewing said, though her voice caught in her throat. For some reason, she had pictured Cloudstar sprawled on the ground with blank blue eyes that she had always known to be lively and vibrant.

All seemed peaceful when suddenly yowls came from outside camp. MoonClan was invading!

A few elders ran off to protect the nursery while others stayed to fight. Dovewing watched as her fellow elder, Cottonnose, stood guard outside the nursery, hissing and growling while MoonClan cats invaded.

"No! You can't invade!" Snowtail, his mate shouted.

Dovewing watched as shock as the she-cat's throat was slit in an instant.

The ginger cat's heart race quickened as the battle raged on. Leafkit scampered forward to see, only to take a step back as the smell of blood filled the air.

Dovewing pushed Leafkit to the further corner of the den. "Don't you move a whisker," she commanded the kit.

Without turning back to see Leafkit's response, she crawled out of the nursery and stood strong against the entrance, not leeting a soul go in.

Cats launched at Dovewing, and suddenly, a large tom pinned her down. Dovewing struggled, but she admitted she was weaker than she had been, and she couldn't get him off.

"GET OFF HER!" came a familiar shout.

Suddenly, the cat was gone, and her mate was standing over her, concern shining in his eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized Cloudstar, the one and only love of her life, had saved her. Warm feelings lasted but a heartbeat as she noticed the gaping wound in his throat. 

He must have lost lives, and she shuddered, knowing that if he wasn't leader, he'd already be in StarClan.

She snapped back to the present, watching as an enemy cat slowly approached her. Her fur bristled, and she backed up to the entrance with a menacing hiss, swiping a quick claw over the ear.

This proved to be a mistake because at that very moment, the cat launched forward and clamped its jaws sideways onto her throat.

Dovewing's eyes widened as the shock of pain surged through her body. Her pelt became wet with blood. She gasped and let out a convulsive choking sound.

Her eyes fell on Leafkit, who had wandered forward. Dovewing's eyes flashed briefly. She wanted to tell the kit to get away, but she did not have the strength.

The kit let out a yowl of rage, and she dug her teeth in the top part of the hindleg of the assassin. She tore down his leg, ripping away flesh.

The tom let go of Dovewing, and with a thump, she fell to the ground. The attacker limped away while Leafkit rushed to her.

Dovewing's eyes were open in shock, but she couldn't move. Leafkit growled an rustled at her shoulder. 

Dovewing let out a huge gasp, trying to draw air into her lungs, but her breaths were growing uneven and rasping.

"I...Fine, p-p-protec-te-tect kit," she sputtered, blood dripping onto her light ginger muzzle.

She was in a daze, and the sounds around her were growing muffled. She started to hallucinate everything slowing down around her.

Leafkit attempted to grab her scruff to heave her into the nursery, but she wasn't strong enough. The blood was beginning to seep into Leafkit's mouth, and she half-choked on it.

"Dovewing! Dovewing!" came frantic calls. A white tom was standing over her.

Cloudstar, she thought.

She moved her head up slightly. Her eyes were clouded with weariness as she stared blankly.

She saw his jaw move in speech, but his words were muted. Something was going on. She couldn't think straight.

She turned her head slightly, realizing Leafkit had disappeared.

With a jolt, she suddenly processed Cloudstar's words. Adrenaline coursed through her veins.

She whipped her head back up to look at her meet, only to wince at the pain. She glanced into his blue eyes and intertwined her tail with his as they did many moons ago when he proposed to be her mate.

With all the strength she could muster, she said, "I will never leave, but in truth, you cannot stay. Right now you need to be with your clan...I love you." He leaned forward to touch noses with her. She licked him on the nose before closing her eyes. 

"I just need nap...yes...Not long..." Her voice trailed off.

"I love you," Cloudstar purred. "Rest now. We will meet again. Good-bye."

And with those words, he turned away from his dying mate and returned back to the battle.

Blueocean, a pregnant queen, had been scampering around in battle, trying to assist as best as she could.

Cloudstar was trying to forget Dovewing's death, knowing he had to focus, but even then, all he could think about was her limp body.

He glanced forward, noticing Blueocean. 

"Get back to camp," he instructed, not wanting Pinethorn, her mate, to go through the same thing that he had.

The thin silver-blue she-cat ran off, coming to an empty cat. The enemy cats had been driven out, but there were injured lying about, including many dead elders who had risked their lives defending the nursery.

Blueocean padded into the nursery, letting out a gasp as Dovewing lay dying.

"Dovewing?!" she gasped.

"Mm...beauty sleep," she murmured. Her breathing was slow and steady, and fresh blood clung to her fur from the gash in her throat.

Leafkit meanwhile was wandering around camp when Pinethorn confronted her.

"What are you doing? You could get hurt!" he scolded.

Leafkit cast her gaze aside. "It's not fair! You can't hold me captive. Why I oughta--" She let out a gasp as Pinethorn scooped her up. He carried her to the nursery, nearly dropping her when he saw Blueocean inside.

"Blueocean! Are you all right?! What are you looking at?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"D-Dovewing," she said, pointing to the dying she-cat.

"No!" Pinethorn shouted, moving closer. The ginger she-cat was draped on the soft nursery floor.

"Dovewing, oh no. Here, I'll take you to the meadow. Everything's gonna be okay..." His words trailed off as Dovewing slowly opened her eyes again.

"It's too late. I'm falling asleep. But I'm glad you came." Her voice was weakening, and she was shutting her eyes.

Pinethorn couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dovewing had always been like an aunt t him, and she couldn't bear to see her die this way. He bent down to lick her wound, but she let out a soft hiss.

"Tell my boys I love them, and please don't mourn over me. I'd rather see them as proud warriors like they always have been." She winced once, and Pinethorn watched in shock as her gaze faded into one that was blank.

Leafkit watched on before dismissing herself into the far corner of the nursery in solemn silence.

"Poor Cloudstar," Blueocean sighed. "He will be heartbroken when he returns."

"No," a rasp rang out. It was Waterdrop, blood dripping on her shoulders and her eyes damp from crying over the loss of her own mate.

"Cloudstar knows. They already made thier good-byes," she explained.

"Oh, that's good," Blueocean said.

Pinethorn let out a sigh of relief, glad to hear it. He knew how much the two loved each other and how close they had been, even as they'd gotten older.

Pinethorn cast his glance away. He padded out of the nursery with Blueocean following.

"This has just been horrible. I'm glad you're safe," he said, looking at the lovely blue queen who he wished was his true mate. "You were luckier than others," he said as he gazed at the bodies.

"Oh good StarClan. How am I going to tell Sparrowslash. He's my best friend, and the news will be hard on him," he said.

Meanwhile, Leafkit rushed over to the body of Dovewing. 

"I failed," she said, licking the remaining blood of the attacker off her muzzle. She focused her gray eyes on the creamy colored cat. "Just as I did with my mother."

SnowClan had a lost a valuable warrior on that cruel, leaf-fall day.


	36. Snakekit's Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Mosskit Book 2: The Journey when Snakekit falls in the waterfall and goes missing for a while. I decided to finish up stories about her, though there might be one of her later in her life. This is just a short little one I wanted to write for now. This is a sequel to "The Shameful Snakekit" I guess

Water filled Snakekit's lungs as she thrashed around. Her limbs were beginning to tire each time she batted at the roaring waves. Mosskit's cries for help had deafened, and she was slowly drifting away from where she had fallen.

No, she thought, tears coming to her eyes. I died once. I can't die again. 

She gasped for air again, coughing on the water that had gathered in her lungs. 

"Help," she weakly called, though no one could hear her.

She shut her eyes, trying to remember the little bit of clan life she could remember. There was such a thing as StarClan, wasn't there? She hoped now more than ever that there was.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there to complete your journey with you, Mosskit, she thought to herself as her vision faded. Her eyes shot open with this realization, and she pushed forward.

"N-No," she choked. She had to be there for her friend. He couldn't complete this journey without her.

Suddenly, it was as if the waves had been lifted. The water became calm, and she felt herself drifting toward shore. With the little strength she had, she kicked her tiny black legs to shore and collapsed on damp earth.

Her chest heaved as she gasped for air, and moments later, she was spewing river water all over the ground.

Her lungs finally cleared, and she collapsed with the water still tickling her feet.

 

When Snakekit awoke, it was evening. She wasn't sure what day it was or how much time had passed, but she felt weak and...Grumble. Hungry. She was hungry.

Snakekit tried to rise to her feet, but she was still so exhausted. She shivered a bit, realizing she was still dangerously close to the water's edge, even if the rapids were calm.

She pulled herself away so that she was on dry earth and laid there for a moment. It would've been easy to just curl up and sleep again, but she feared she would not wake up again.

It's not safe for me to lay out here, Snakekit thought as she forced herself to rise. She glanced around, but the forest was unknown to her. She desperately sniffed the air, but there was no scent of either Mosskit or Ginger.

"I'm alone again," she realized.

Thankfully, she had collapsed by the river's edge, so there was more than enough clean water for her. As for food...she wasn't sure how she was going to catch anything.

"StarClan, help me," she breathed.

For the next few days, Snakekit remained by the river's edge. Her thirst was always quenched, and one day, she managed to catch a slow mouse. Other than that, she was mostly scavenging for food. She was growing weaker, and she knew if she didn't start moving soon, she'd surely die in this place.

Snakekit awoke early one morning and got a long drink of water before she took off. She wished she had a connection to StarClan like Mosskit. Ginger was his StarClan guide, yet the river had thrown her in a random forest with no one to aid her.

Though she was tired and hungry, Snakekit trekked one. She managed to find some edible berries that Ginger had pointed out one time and nibbled on those, but they did little to fill her stomach.

I'm going to die out here, Snakekit realized with each passing day. She had no sense of where she was going, and she doubted she'd ever see Mosskit again.

Should I just head home? she thought, thinking of her comfy bed. But why would she? It wasn't like she knew how to get there either.

One night, after Snakekit had vomited nearly all the contents of her stomach for the third time that day, she glanced up at the night sky, watching stars twinkle brightly.

Is StarClan up there? she thought. 

"This is my last dying thought," she murmured, knowing it was only a matter of time before her boy could not go further.

Her eyes were glued to the twinkling stars. They were never this bright at her kittypet home. She guessed it was one of the things she was most excited about when she had decided to leave that life behind.

"StarClan, I don't know if you're there," she murmured, refusing to break eye contact with the sky.

"I guess I once heard about you when I was a clan cat. I don't remember that life much, but Mosskit tells me you're there. Ginger was brought by StarClan, and Mosskit remembers his mother well. I don't expect my mother to come down," Snakekit murmured. Though her memories were faint, she still remember the cruelty her mother bestowed on her.

"Is this my calling? To die? If so, then I don't understand. I almost died once, but you brought me back. Was this how it was meant to be all along?

"Why bring me back to kill me again? Aren't I a part of this mission? I want to be by Mosskit's side and help him back home. I want to be a clan cat again. So please, if you're out there...please listen to me!"

All at once, a bright star flashed. Snakekit's heart began to pound rapidly as the star twinkled down to the ground. A blinding light shone in front of her, and she cried out and winced.

Slowly, the light faded, and she found a translucent she-cat in front of her. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her coat was a light gray with a dark tabby pattern.

"I-I don't believe it," she gasped. "You-you're..."

"I am Skycloud, Mosskit's mother," the she-cat commanded. "StarClan hears your cries, young kit."

"Then you can send me back then!" Snakekit gasped.

"I can partially guide you, but you must listen to me first, Snakekit," Skycloud said.

Snakekit nodded, her heart full and her hopes high again. So StarClan would not let her die! Tears filled her eyes as she considered the possibility of not dying.

"You will not complete this journey with Mosskit," Skycloud stated.

"Wh-what?" she gasped.

"You may journey with him to SnowClan, but it is not your destiny to become a clan cat again," Skycloud announced.

"But...I am a clan cat. I was born a clan cat!" Snakekit shouted.

"Just because we have certain blood, that does not determine our destiny."

"Why can't I go to SnowClan with him? Why can't I be with him?! We'll be mates one day," Snakekit shouted.

Skycloud eyed her and then circled around her.

"That is the kind of thinking that will get you in a lot of trouble one day. It is what cost the life of my first mate, Blacktail. You are young, Snakekit, with a long life to live. Mosskit is close to you. I can understand that. But both of you are too young to understand the trials of love," Skycloud explained.

"He's going to be with someone else, isn't he?" Snakekit whimpered.

Skycloud dipped her head.

"Will she be good to him?" Snakekit asked, tears of sadness filling her eyes now. "Will she love him and be kind to him?"

Skycloud bent forward and licked the kit's cheek. Snakekit shuddered. The act felt foreign, yet familiar. Had her mother ever shown her affection like this?

"They will support and love each other," Skycloud assured her, tracing her tail along Snakekit's face.

"Can StarClan really see into the future like that?" Snakekit asked.

"Somewhat."

Snakekit glanced down at her black paws. All this time, she had imagined a life with Mosskit in SnowClan. He had told her all about training as apprentices and catching their own prey. While she had been thrilled, even she was beginning to doubt that it was what she really wanted. Ever since some of her memories of clan life had partially returned, she was beginning to experience bouts of fright when she thought about becoming a clan cat again.

"Then...I will let him go," Snakekit announced.

"That is a very brave thing for you to do, Snakekit," Skycloud told her, wiping her tears away with her tail. "I know Mosskit will not handle this well either."

Snakekit nodded.

"You've always wanted to return to your kittypet life, have you not?"

Snakekit slowly nodded. "I liked it when he was Frosty and I was Gloria and we were all warm in our homes."

"That is the life that StarClan has destined for you, ever since you were taken in by twolegs one day. While I cannot force you to follow this path, going the other way does not guarantee your safety."

"I will be a kittypet again," Snakekit announced.

"Stay as Snakekit for now, even if the name is ghastly. I am sorry your mother was cruel to you."

"What do I do now?" Snakekit asked, her joy now fading.

"See that star on the right?" Skycloud asked, pointing to a star that seemed to shine brighter than all the rest.

Snakekit's green eyes focused on it, and she nodded.

"Follow that star each night, and it will lead you back to my son."

"And after that?"

"You must not tell him about what I have told you. StarClan trusts you to keep its secrets," Skycloud told her. "You have been given a difficult task, but I know you can do it."

Snakekit nodded. Her heart felt like it was ripping apart, but she trusted Skycloud, and she knew StarClan's judgment meant everything.

"When the time comes, StarClan will send you a sign to leave. You will be guided home after that."

Snakekit nodded.

"Is it all right to leave you now?" Skycloud asked.

"Will...will there be a place in StarClan when I die?" Snakekit asked sadly. "I know I will be a kittypet, but I have to know."

Skycloud purred and nodded. "There is always a place for kits like you."

"T-Thank you," she stammered, choking on her tears. "You have been more of a mother to me than any cat."

Skycloud frowned. "I wish I could be a mother to any lost kit. I wish I could be there for my son. But you can do that for him right now."

"I will," Snakekit promised.

"A gift from StarClan," Skycloud murmured. Snakekit turned her head to see a pile of fresh prey appear beside her. 

"Eat well, and move forward," Skycloud told her before vanishing from view.

Snakekit let out a squeal of joy, and once she had her fill, she began the long trek back to Mosskit and Ginger.

It was at least seven sunrises before Snakekit knew they were near. After a long night of walking, she had picked up his scent while napping. Her heart pounded, and she quickly stood up, trying to follow the scent.

I will help you, Mosskit. I promised your mother, Snakekit thought to herself as the scent grew stronger.

As she crept through bushes, she heard the yowls of none other than Ginger and Mosskit. She gasped, knowing she was so close to seeing them again. 

"Who is it?!" she heard Ginger cry as Snakekit struggled to get through the bushes.

Suddenly, she tumbled out of the bushes and focused her eyes on Mosskit. He looked healthier than ever, and maybe even a little bigger.

"Snakekit?!" Mosskit gasped.

Though she knew she could not grow too attached, not when she was going to leave him, she rushed forward. "I found you!"

As the two questioned Snakekit and slowly comprehended her return, Snakekit kept reminding herself what was to come. Though she did her best to be somewhat enthusiastic, as she headed away, her face began to turn into a frown.

She glanced at her friend as he walked forward, a wide grin on his face.

If only you knew your true destiny, she thought. It had been a bittersweet reunion.


	37. A Guilty Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story from SnowClan, begins near the end of the second battle of MoonClan and revolves around one of Cloudstar's sons, Redpelt. I know I said I wouldn't be returning to these characters too soon, but I wanted to be able to write just a short story since some of the others I have planned are going to take me a day or two to write

A ginger tom leaned over Redpelt as he lay injured on the ground. The world had gone fuzzy, and his entire body screamed in pain. He desperately tried to cling onto the reality he knew, remembering how he was in battle when he had gotten injured.

"Redpelt..." came a quiet whisper as the ginger tom leaned over him.

Sparrowslash, Redpelt thought. Though the vision of his brother was blurry, Redpelt could still recognize the voice anywhere.

Redpelt felt quiet vibrations near him and heard the sound of footsteps.

"Sparrowslash, do you need help taking him to treatment?" came a soft feminine voice.

Redpelt realized it was Honeypatch, Sparrowslash's mate and one of Redpelt's closest friends. 

Redpelt glanced up, trying his best to focus on the calico, though she was just as blurred as his brother.

"It's not fair," Sparrowslash muttered. "He used to be a strong warrior, but now he's debilitated. Why did he deserve this?"

Honeypatch glanced over at Redpelt and let out a sigh.

Redpelt glanced down at his ginger pelt that had become red with blood. Wounds covered his body, and blood gushed from them all over. One leg had a particularly long gash that went all the way up to his haunch. Clawmarks had been streaked across his face, dangerously near his throat. His legs were battered, his ears were ripped, and his back ached.

I'm dying, Redpelt realized.

"Tragic things happen to good cats," Honeypatch whispered. "That's all I know."

"Redpelt!" came a large shout. There was the sound of rapid footsteps, and this time, a large white tom leaned over Redpelt.

Father, Redpelt thought, staring at the leader of SnowClan.

"No," Cloudstar wailed.

"Cloudstar, is it over?" asked Waterdrop, an elder who had dried blood on her shoulder.

"Dovewing? Is she alive?" Cloudstar begged.

Redpelt was confused. What had happened? Why was Dovepelt, his mother, in danger?

"No..." Her voice trailed off, and Redpelt felt her gaze on him. "I-I'm so sorry."

All the cats went silent for a second, and if Redpelt hadn't felt like he was dying himself, he might've expressed as much sorrow as the mother. His mother was dead, and he supposed he would soon join her.

Sparrowslash had frozen and was beginning to lean against Honeypatch. The two intertwined tails, and though it looked like Sparrowslash was about to cry, his eyes continued to focus on Redpelt.

Honeypatch gently rasped her tongue over his forehead and muttered things to him while he nuzzled her gently.

"D-Dovepelt," Redpelt rasped. Whatever trance he was in, he was slowly coming out of, and the world was beginning to focus again.

"Redpelt! You're alive!" Cloudstar breathed in relief.

The world went dark.

 

Redpelt awoke days later, being treated in the medicine cat den with the others. He had been one of the worst injured, and he was one of the last to recover. It was nearly a moon before he had been able to return to his warrior duties.

But things didn't feel right anymore. Redpelt had awoken at the realization that his mother was dead, as were countless others. He felt useless to his clan as his wounds healed. When he was finally able to return to his duties, he was ashamed of his loss of strength and stamina, as well as his battle-scared appearance.

Redpelt stretched across the floor of the warriors den, sitting silently in his own solitude. He faced the wall, shrouding himself in darkness. He often found himself here many days, not wanting to socialize with the others. He hadn't felt an inch of happiness since his recovery. Some days, he wondered if it had been better if he had died during battle.

Redpelt sat in silence, listening to his heart beat in his chest. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump--

"Hey."

Redpelt flinched. He slowly turned his head, catching sight of Sparrowslash. Redpelt only made eye contact for a moment before turning away.

"Redpelt, don't avoid me!"

Redpelt barely heard the words. Sparrowslash continued to shout at him, but Redpelt simply ignored him.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't even come out of your StarClan-forsaken despondency just to socialize?! You've sat here in this den for ages. You're always just gawking at the wall like it has secrets to share. I've let this go on far too long. How could that wall have been more important than attending your mother's own death ceremony?! I'm tired of this fox dung. What's the point of being spared death if you can't even live your life?!" Sparrowslash growled.

The words stung, but Redpelt remained calm, his fur only bristling a bit at the mention of Dovewing.

Sparrowslash approached Redpelt, and once he was nearly a whisker's length away, he spoke quietly, "I was going to ask you to hunt, but clearly you have a different opinion on the matter."

 

Sparrowslash turned around and stormed out of the den, passing his other brother, Whiteclaw, with the mere flick of a tail.

Honeypatch was laying in the sun nearby, and at the sight of her mate, she perked, ready to greet him. However, he marched right by without saying a word. She let out a quiet hiss.

Pinethorn, who had been observing the scene, padded up to his sister.

"Don't let him get to you," he said, sitting next to Honeypatch.

"You shouldn't worry. He was probably just on his way to do something. Sparrowslash likes his distance..." She gazed up at Pinethorn before muttering, "As do I..."

Pinethorn gulped and padded away, but Whiteclaw approached now, feeling guilt.

"I'm sorry about Sparrowslash. He's just frustrated," the white tom said.

"The war has left marks on everyone, some even on the inside," Honeypatch murmured.

Before Whiteclaw could respond, he was interrupted by the sounds of his clanmates entering the camp. He froze and stared, watching as some wounded were put in the medicine cat den. One of the nursery had kits had been kitnapped earlier in the day, and he supposed they had found her.

However, a familiar white tom was laying limp as cats dragged him into camp.

"C-Cloudstar?" Whiteclaw murmured.

His father was unrecognizable. He had several burns and scars, and his whole figure was deformed. Something wasn't right.

Whiteclaw been approaching. "Why isn't he waking up? He had three lives left! What happened?!"

Thornfrost, the deputy, approached Whiteclaw and sgihed.

"Waterfallkit was kidnapped by a clan called Adderclan. They tried to use the kit as a sacrifice to the Dark Forest by burning her. Cloudstar refused to let them, so he took the sacrifice instead. Each life was burned out. He's gone."

Whiteclaw's eyes filled with tears. "No...no, that can't be. First my mother, now my father?"

Another warrior looked at Thornfrost. "You're the leader now."

Whiteclaw looked around. "Where's Redpelt and Sparrowslash?" he yowled through tears.

Sparrowslash emerged from the crowd, apparently having caught up with them before Whiteclaw heard. Honeypatch padded up and closed her eyes in respect.

The calico brushed her tail over Whiteclaw's shoulder in an act of pity while Sparrowslash remained where he was, silent as he stared at his dead father.

Whiteclaw sighed and glanced at Honeypelt, thankful for her small act of comfort.

"We should bury him by Dovewing."

Thornfrost had ascended the great rock in the center of camp now. 

"Cats of SnowClan!" he yowled. "We grieve the loss of Cloudstar. He was a noble and strong warrior. I am now leader, and the time has come to choose deputy. Pinethorn," he said.

Whiteclaw's heart skipped a beat as he glanced at the mucky-colored tom.

"You are brave and courageous, and no doubt one of our best warriors. Will you be the deputy of SnowClan?"

Pinethorn blinked repeatedly. For a few heartbeats, the tom stood there in disbelief. Honeypatch gave her brother a shove.

"Go claim it before I start yelling at you about why you didn't," she muttered.

The patched warrior looked around and then nodded. "Yes...Yes, I accept."

His mate, Blueocean, was standing nearby, her stomach swollen with his kits. While Whiteclaw was saddened by Cloudstar's death, he was happy for Pinethorn. He had just become deputy, and his mate was expecting kits at any moment.

Just at this thought crossed Whiteclaw's mind, Blueocean let out a hiss of pain and wandered back to the medicine cat den, claiming her kits were most likely on their way.

Pinethorn dipped his head at Thornfrost and quickly ran off to the nursery.

"I'll go see kits," Sparrowslash said, taking off.

"Why does he care?" Whiteclaw asked.

Honeypatch shrugged. "He and Pinethorn are close friends. He must want to be there for him."

Whiteclaw nodded, slowly again facing the reality that he had just lost his father.

Later in the day, it was announced that Blueocean had given birth to three kits--two toms and one she-cat. Sparrowslash was just exiting the nursery when Whiteclaw walked up to him.

"Where's Redpelt?" he asked, only briefly seeing him when the announcement of Cloudstar's passing had been announced.

"Oh, you know...the usual," Sparrowslash muttered, his eyes gazing at the warriors den.

"I'll go check on him," Whiteclaw decided, wondering if he'd have more success than Sparrowslash did earlier.

As Whiteclaw entered the warriors den, he, not surprisingly, found Redpelt sitting and facing the wall.

"Redpelt, you can't hide in here forever," Whiteclaw said.

"Can't I?" Redpelt spoke, his voice continually caught in his throat. Whiteclaw supposed the claw marks must've damaged his vocal cords some.

"What does it matter? There's no point anymore. If I were to live or die, we are just specks of time, and my existence doesn't change the world." He finally swung around to face his brother, and for the first time, Whiteclaw caught a good sight of the scars lining Redpelt's face.

"Dovewing reached out for me, and I so foolishly clung back," Redpelt murmured.

"You can't change the past, Redpelt," Whiteclaw said. He let out a sigh and sat down next to his brother. "You can only learn from it. Sparrowslash and I are your only family left, and we're reaching out to you too, but you're also holding yourself back. Learn from the past, Redpelt. Maybe that'll decide where your loyalty lies," he said, exiting the den.

"There's no use talking to him," Sparrowslash said as Whiteclaw exited. "I've tired already. He should be thankful he's still here."

"I'll change his mind," Whiteclaw promised.

 

Redpelt continued to growl, even though Whiteclaw had gone. He knew his brothers words were right, yet how could he so easily return to clan life when he had now lost his father as well.

But will anyone be able to accept me with these scars? Will they forgive me for acting so poorly?

Tears came to Redpelt's eyes. He had been numb to emotion for so long now, he was surprised to actually be feeling something.

"I'm sorry, Dovewing," he cried out, regretting again and again that he wasn't there to say good-bye to her.

"I'm sorry, Cloudstar," he said, thinking of his newly-deceased father.

They had raised him with love and care to grow into the best warrior he could, and he was insulting their memory each day he spent in here. Perhaps it was too late for him to make up for the time lost. He could not create new memories with his parents, but perhaps...with his brothers.

As the sun descended, a large number of clanmates prepared to sit vigil for the death of their leader as Thornfrost went off to receive his nine lives.

The clan was quiet, and the sound of frogs and crickets could be heard. Redpelt slowly crept out of the warriors den and found his brothers near the front of Cloudstar's grave.

He silently took a seat beside them. Both looked up and stared at him in disbelief, but Redpelt only remained quiet, looking at the grave of his father. He knew his mother was buried right beside him.

He sat in silence with his brothers until the sun was beginning to rise. Both Whiteclaw and Sparrowslash had nearly drifted off, but Redpelt never felt more awake.

As the cats got up to leave, Redpelt turned to his siblings.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Will you please be a normal warrior now? And act like our brother again?" Sparrowslash asked.

Redpelt glanced at the fresh grave of Cloudstar.

"I will do my best. For their sake," he said.

Whiteclaw grinned. "It's good to have you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another story in the future with more details about Cloudstar's death. Again, if you want to read about Blueocean and Pinethorn, check out, "The Lie" in this collection of works.


	38. Blacktail and Thorndapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a couple I have been meaning to write about forever! Blacktail was one of the first SnowClan cats I ever RPd. He's mentioned in a lot of my Warriors novels, especially Mosskit Book 1. Finally giving him a backstory now about his life in SnowClan. Just a heads up that this is very old roleplay where we didn't really know how to plan out good stories yet, so there's a lot of unnecessary drama and such in here. I did my best to remove some of it, but some is necessary for the plot.

Blackpaw remembered the first time he had ever set foot in SnowClan. The clan was new, and he was one of the first apprentices. He couldn't help but be nervous at first, but as new members joined, he was growing more excited to be a part of this clan.

He thought back to his life in ForestClan. His mother, Jetpelt, had died of greencough when he was only a kit, and his father's indifference toward Blackpaw after the incident had led him to leave the clan where he had barely felt an ounce of happiness.

Now, Blackpaw was training to be a SnowClan warrior, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Two she-cats had recently joined the clan that had caught Blackpaw's attention. There were finally some new apprentices to play with. Thornpaw and her sister Maplepaw had joined SnowClan fairly shortly in, and Blackpaw had taken a particular liking to Thornpaw. They got along well, and he enjoyed spending time with her.

One morning, Blackpaw was sitting in camp when Thornpaw emerged from a patrol with Icestar.

"Where were you?!" Maplepaw demanded, rushing up to her sister. "You missed so much training!"

"Give her a break. It wasn't like we learned anything new," Blackpaw muttered.

"Leave me alone, Maplepaw," Thornpaw growled. Blackpaw noticed the two only got along half the time. He wondered if he would have gotten along with his siblings if he had any.

"Hi, Blackpaw," Thornpaw said softly, sitting down next to him.

"What's this?" Blackpaw asked, pointing to a wound on her shoulder.

"There was a badger attack."

Blackpaw's eyes widened.

"I'm okay!" the brown tabby assured him. "But it threw me at a rock. I'm okay though now, I swear."

"Do you want to go on a walk later today?" Blackpaw blurted out, not trying too hard to keep his crush a secret.

"Sure!" Thornpaw exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey, Thornpaw! Nightwhisker wants to see your wound!" Maplepaw shouted.

"Gotta go," the apprentice muttered, heading to the medicine cat den. Maplepaw settled down next to Blackpaw and grinned at him.

"Um...so, how's training?" he asked. It was blatantly obvious to Blackpaw that Maplepaw had a crush on him, but he unfortunately couldn't return the favor.

"It's going great. Soon, we'll be warriors! Can you imagine that?"

"It's still a little while away," Blackpaw noted.

"Well, yes, but soon I'll have kits of my own. Maybe you'll be my mate," she teased.

"Um..."

"Maplepaw!" Thornpaw hissed, stomping up to her sister.

Blackpaw slowly retreated, trying to ignore their yowls at each other. He sighed and headed to the apprentice den for a quick nap.

That afternoon, he and Thornpaw wandered around the forest, chatting with each other and running around like kits. He couldn't express how happy he was to spend time with her. He had never been this close to a cat back in ForestClan.

As they headed back to camp, Blackpaw didn't want to depart, but thankfully Thornpaw saved him from doing so.

"I'm bored. Do you want to go to the nursery? I haven't met Rosefur's kits yet."

"Sure," Blackpaw said, wandering to the nursery with her.

Rosefur had three kits--Skykit, Cloudkit, and Petalkit. Blackpaw had often gone and played with them when there were no other apprentices, though he continued to visit every once in a while.

Petalkit was wrestling her brother, Cloudkit. Blackpaw glanced over at Skykit, a tiny gray tabby. She was sitting in the corner watching them. He noticed that she didn't seem as playful as her siblings.

"Hey, little warrior!" Thornpaw said to Petalkit.

"Did you see my moves?" the white she-cat screeched.

"They were great. I bet if you'd just been a bit faster, you could have pinned down Cloudkit."

Petalkit grinned in response.

"Why don't you want to play, Skykit?" Thornpaw asked, noticing that the she-cat was sitting off to the side near her mother.

She shrugged.

"How about you learn some real moves?" Thornpaw suggested. The she-cat's green eyes lit up, and she watched as Thornpaw demonstrated some warrior moves.

"We want to try!" Cloudkit exclaimed.

"Be careful, kits," Blackpaw said.

He watched as they all attempted to do the same move as Thornpaw. Petalkit and Cloudkit both lost balance and fell over on each other while Skykit had nearly perfected the move in one or two tries.

Blackpaw's eyes lit up. He hadn't realized the she-cat had so much potential to be a great warrior.

"Wow, Skykit. You're a born warrior!" Thornpaw exclaimed.

"Those were some really good moves," Blackpaw added.

"T-Thanks," she stammered, averting her gaze from Blackpaw.

"But you'll all be gifted warriors," Thornpaw said, looking at both Petalkit and Cloudkit.

"We have to go now. Nice seeing all of you," Blackpaw said, exiting the den with Thornpaw.

That night, Thornpaw ran up to Blackpaw in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not seeing the she-cat so distraught before.

"Maplepaw is telling me...I need to talk to you," she said, leading him out of the apprentice den and near the edge of camp.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She was spewing...awful things about killing cats and ruling clans. I said that wouldn't happen, but she said I would when my heart was broken," Thornpaw explained.

"What does that even mean?" Blackpaw asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Look, no one will break your heart. I-I'll protect you," Blackpaw promised.

"Thank you, Blackpaw," Thornpaw said, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

That night, Blackpaw slept calmly next to Thornpaw in the apprentice den. Though in the morning, he was awakened by Thornpaw's paws pressing against him.

"I have to tell you something!" she hissed. "We have to get far away from the clan!"

Blackpaw groaned. "What are you spewing about?"

"Just come on," she said, leading him out of camp.

"Thornpaw, stop!" he said as they got deeper into the forest.

"StarClan told me something important!"

"What?" Blackpaw wondered.

"They told me to tell you to leave the forest forever...or great pain will come upon you," she cried.

"Thornpaw, how can you be so sure it was StarClan? I'm not going anywhere. SnowClan is my home."

"Just...be careful, then," Thornpaw said. "I have to go to training."

Blackpaw turned away, wondering what all that had been about when Maplepaw emerged from some bushes on his way back to camp.

"Have you broken my sister's heart yet?" she asked.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but leave me out of it."

"But that's the only way she'll join me," Maplepaw muttered.

"Leave me alone," Blackpaw said, shoving past her.

"When Thornpaw and I rule the forest, you'll be the dirt we step on," she hissed.

"Quit talking like that! You don't sound like you're loyal to this clan at all," Blackpaw hissed.

"Let's settle this with a fight then," Maplepaw challenged. "If you win, I leave you and Thornpaw alone, but if I win, you die."

Blackpaw didn't believe her, but he unsheathed his claws anyway. He had never liked Maplepaw, and he desired more than anything for her to leave him, and especially Thornpaw, alone.

Blackpaw leapt at Maplepaw, but she quickly moved aside and pinned Blackpaw down, raking his face.

"Too fast, pretty boy!" she shouted.

Blackpaw used the strength in his muscles to push her off. He pinned her down and growled at her, showing his sharp, white teeth.

"Blackpaw, what are you doing?!" Thornpaw screeched. Blackpaw spun around, seeing that she had emerged with a vole she had caught.

"What? She was--she was attacking me!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"I know she's a pain, but she's the only family I have left. I-I'll join you, Maplepaw," she said.

"Thornpaw! Wait!" Blackpaw shouted, but she had already headed back to camp with her sister.

For the next few days, Thornpaw simply ignored Blackpaw. He tried to explain to her what had happened, but she didn't want to hear it. He only sighed and found peace wandering around the forest during the day.

One day, as he was walking, he came across a group of cats yowling at a heavily pregnant gray she-cat on the outskirts of SnowClan territory.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Blackpaw shouted as the cats unsheathed their claws, ready to fight the she-cat.

"I'm only looking for my kits I lost moons ago," the she-cat cried.

"What are you doing fighting with a queen?" Blackpaw sneered at the cats.

"She stole prey from our leader," a tom yowled.

"We have no prey! I'm going to give birth in a few days. I need to eat too," she cried.

"Who are your kits?" Blackpaw asked.

"Maple and Thorn," she cried out as the cats grew closer.

"Wait! Thornpaw and Maplepaw? They're members of my clan," Blackpaw said. He glanced at the cats and unsheathed his claws. "Leave her alone!" he yowled.

"We're not letting her--" the tom was broken off as Blackpaw lunged at him. He bit at his pelt, causing the tom to screech in pain.

"If this cat's part of a clan, more are probably nearby," a ginger she-cat said.

The tom threw Blackpaw off and ran off with the others. Stream turned to Blackpaw with a look for admiration.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Come back to camp with me," Blackpaw requested.

He led Stream back to the SnowClan camp where Thornpaw and Maplepaw were waiting.

"Thornpaw! Maplepaw! I found your mother!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

Thornpaw, who had been ignoring Blackpaw for days, finally glanced up and padded over to the she-cat, inspecting her with her eyes.

"My mother died a long time ago," Thornpaw hissed. "As well as my father. Their names were Stream and Redfur."

"I am Stream!" the gray she-cat shouted.

There was a moment of silence between them as Thornpaw stared at the she-cat. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she ran up to Stream, burying her face in the she-cat's furry chest.

"Mom...Mom, it's you," she whispered.

"I love you, dear. I'm sorry we were separated," she murmured.

Blackpaw began to back away, allowing them to have their reunion. Thornpaw caught him backing up out of the corner of her eye though and she called out for him.

"No, Blackpaw, wait." She moved away from her mother and ran to him. "I've been being stupid. I'm sorry for what I said. I forgive you." She bent forward and licked his cheek.

"Oh-oh, it's okay," he stammered.

"What's going on here?" came an authoritative growl. Icestar had emerged from her den and was staring right at Stream.

"Icestar, this is my mother, Stream," Thornpaw explained. "I wanted to ask if she could remain in SnowClan."

Stream dipped her head toward the leader.

"My, you're close to giving birth, aren't you?" Icestar realized. "We need all the new members we can get, and new kits will be good for the clan. Yes, Stream, you may join."

The next few days were days of bliss for Blackpaw. Whatever episode Maplepaw was having seemed to have worn off. He and Thornpaw were friends again, and one evening, her mother gave birth to three kits--two she-cats and one tom. Their names were Leafkit, Featherkit, and Longkit.

As Blackpaw watched Thornpaw and Maplepaw look fondly over their new siblings, he wondered if one day he might ever have kits of his own.

One morning, Blackpaw and Thornpaw were going on a quick walk around the forest when they found that the ground was damper than normal. As they neared the river, Thornpaw let out a gasp.

"It's flooded! That storm must have released more rain than we expected!"

"We have to go tell the clan," Blackpaw said.

They rushed back and notified Icestar, and soon cats were quick to get the kits and queens into the trees as the water began slowly creeping into the SnowClan camp.

Blackpaw was helping Skykit scoot up the tree when Thornpaw let out a yowl. He spun his head around as she splashed into the water below.

"Thornpaw!" Blackpaw called out. He made sure Skykit was secure before leaping into the water after her.

As he landed, he hit his head on a rock, and all went dark.

 

When Blackpaw awoke, a group of cats were standing over him. There was a ginger she-cat in particular pressing his face with her paw.

He let out a groan and coughed up water. His pelt was still damp, and he was rather cold.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're in FoxClan. I'm Sunstar, the leader. We heard about the flood. It seems you washed up here," she said.

He groaned and laid his head back.

"We'll take you to our medicine cat."

The next thing he knew, Blackpaw was being carried back to FoxClan and being inspected by the medicine cat.

"I'm sure your clan must be worried," Sunstar said as she looked over at him. "Why were you stuck out there anyway?"

Blackpaw was slowly regaining his senses, and all of the sudden he widened his eyes.

"Thornpaw!" he gasped.

"Huh?" Sunstar wondered.

"There was another apprentice with me. I-I don't know where she is," he said.

"We'll send out a patrol immediately," Sunstar promised. "For now, you just rest."

Blackpaw tried to lift his head, but Mistyfall pushed it back down.

"You heard Sunstar. We'll look for her, okay? But you've been through a lot today. Rest," Mistyfall repeated.

Blackpaw nodded and closed his eyes, and when he awoke, a she-cat was being lowered down next to him.

"You-you found her?!" he gasped. He glanced over at Thornpaw who was still unconscious. Mistyfall was already inspecting her.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Mistyfall murmured.

All of the sudden, she heaved in a large breath and coughed. She turned, her eyes falling on Blackpaw.

"Blackpaw," she whispered.

"Oh, thank StarClan," he muttered.

He fell asleep shortly after that, and by the next morning, both were beginning to feel better again. Mistyfall still wanted them to remain in FoxClan for another day or two before heading back to SnowClan, just to make sure they had recovered completely.

A gray tabby stuck her head in one day.

"Hey MIstyfall...who are these cats?!" she shrieked.

"Oh, Cloverpaw! You got the herbs I was looking for!" Mistyfall exclaimed, grabbing them from the apprentice. "This is Blackpaw and Thornpaw from SnowClan. We found them in the midst of the flood yesterday. They're recovering here."

"SnowClan?" Cloverpaw murmured.

"Our clan is right next to yours, you know," Blackpaw said.

"Oh, that's right," she noted. "Bye."

Thornpaw was awoken by the commotion. She slowly rose and came to her senses again.

"Thanks for going after me," Thornpaw told him.

"Some good that did. I didn't really save you, did I? Mistyfall wants us to stay here for a few days, by the way."

"I want to be back in SnowClan," Thornpaw complained.

"I know. I don't trust the cats here," Blackpaw muttered.

"But they saved us."

"I know...Still."

"Why don't you two go outside for a bit?" Mistyfall suggested.

He nodded and Thornpaw followed behind. They were barely outside for a few moments when a petite silver-blue she-cat approached them.

"Oh, hello! I haven't seen you two around before, especially you, handsome," she said, looking at Blackpaw.

Blackpaw felt himself blushing, but Thornpaw was quick to interject.

"My name is Thornpaw, and this is Blackpaw. We're SnowClan apprentices," she explained.

"SnowClan, huh? I haven't met any SnowClan cats before," the she-cat said. "My name is Moonpaw, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Blackpaw said.

"Bye," Thornpaw said, leading Blackpaw away.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"She was bothering you," Thornpaw noted.

"Or was she bothering you?"

"Shut up," Thornpaw said. "That apprentice rubs me the wrong way though."

"Oh, I'm sure she was just being nice," Blackpaw said. "I'm going to get some more rest."

"Okay."

Blackpaw napped for a while, but he was awoken in the evening by sounds of yowls. He slowly woke up and peered outside the medicine cat den, finding Thornpaw and Moonpaw wrestling each other.

"Moonpaw, stop!" Sunstar screeched, pulling the she-cat off of Thornpaw.

"We're just having a friendly discussion!" the she-cat hissed.

Blackpaw gulped and watched from afar as Thornpaw was sent back to the medicine cat den and Moonpaw to the apprentice den.

"What happened?" he asked as she entered.

"The nice little apprentice challenged me to fight over you," she murmured.

"Me?"

"Just forget it," Thornpaw muttered, laying down.

The next day, Blackpaw awoke early and snuck outside right as the apprentices were heading out on their training.

"Moonpaw!" he called, padding up to her.

The silver-blue she-cat spun around and grinned, though something was off-setting about her smile.

"Hi there, Blackpaw."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Um...in private, perhaps?"

"Sure," Moonpaw said, leading him out of camp and into the forest. When they were a good distance away from camp, he finally spoke to her.

"What was going on yesterday? That was stupid of you to fight Thornpaw. I-I barely even know you," he said. "You could've really hurt her."

"Would that have been a bad thing?" she muttered.

Blackpaw only stared at her in confusion.

"Look, Blackpaw, I like you, okay? Maybe we've only known each other for a day, but it was meant to be. I know it is."

"Something's not right in your head," Blackpaw said, staring at her.

Moonpaw let out a cackle. "Something's not right in your head. Choose me, Blackpaw, or fight me."

"I'm not going to fight you. Your clan offered hospitality to me and healed me--" He was cut off as the she-cat swatted his cheek with her claws.

He looked at her in shock and unsheathed his, letting out a growl.

"You like Thornpaw more than me, don't you?"

"Yes, because she's my clanmate and I know her," he challenged.

"A shame," Moonpaw said. She quickly leapt at him, and he watched in awe as her green eyes took on a red hue.

Before he knew it, he was pinned down, and before he could even fight, her claws were slicing into his pelt. Pain spread through his body, and his blood splattered across the forest floor.

"No! Stop!" he yowled.

Blackpaw pushed her off and rolled to the side, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Stop!" came a suddenly yowl. He turned his head to see Thornpaw and another apprentice with her.

"What are you and my brother doing here?" Moonstar growled.

"Th-Thornpaw," he called weakly.

The tabby rushed to his side and licked his wounds. "Just rest for a second. We'll handle this."

"This got more fun," Moonpaw said.

"Moonpaw, stop it! What are you doing?!" her brother called out in a cry.

"Stay out of this, Owlpaw."

"I'll fight you again," Thornpaw challenged.

"I like these odds," Moonpaw purred. "Fine. I'll fight you."

"You can't kill me during the fight," Thornpaw said. "If I win, you leave me and Blackpaw alone, but if you win...I'll let you kill me as long as you leave Blackpaw be."

"Hm...I don't really like either of those choices," Moonpaw said, launching herself at Thornpaw.

Thornpaw dodged her attack and pinned her to the ground, raking her belly and biting her calf.

Moonpaw used her small size to slip underneath Thornpaw, and she pinned her now. Moonpaw sunk her claws into Thornpaw's shoulders and purred, slowly raising her claw to strike Thornpaw's neck.

Blackpaw was watching from afar. He opened his mouth to call out, but no sounds came out.

"Stop!" shouted Owlpaw. He launched himself at Moonpaw, knocking her off of Thornpaw.

"Are you okay?" he asked Thornpaw.

Thornpaw was panting heavily. "Y-Yes. I'm okay."

"I always knew you'd be a traitor," Moonpaw hissed. She latched her teeth onto Owlpaw's tail before he could get away, and in an instant, her claws had pierced into his throat.

Owlpaw fell to the floor, lifeless, with a thud.

"You're going to the Dark Forest!" Thornpaw gasped, looking at Owlpaw's body. "How could you kill your own brother?!"

"He was nothing to me," Moonpaw muttered, licking the blood off her paw.

Blackpaw groaned as he felt Thornpaw grab him by the scruff and drag him back to FoxClan camp. He gently felt the soft floor of the camp as Thornpaw called out for Sunstar.

Moonpaw was following behind, shouting all sorts of obscenities. She rushed into the FoxClan camp with blood staining her paws.

Moonpaw paused, watching as all the cats' eyes fell on her.

"I'll fight you," Thornpaw challenged. "You killed your brother, you hurt me, and my crush. I'll fight you," she hissed. "I was in BloodClan when I was a little kit, and my claws are twice as long as yours."

"Moonpaw, is this true?!" Sunstar gasped, stepping forward.

Cats grew closer to Moonpaw, and she let out a hiss. "No one understood me. My own mother didn't. Just you wait, FoxClan, and SnowClan as well. I'll be back with an army in no time!"

Before any cat could launch at her, the slim she-cat had taken off into the woods.

 

When Blackpaw next awoke, he was back in SnowClan in the medicine cat den with Nightwhisker tending to him.

He let out a groan as the pain of his wounds returned, but a glance at them made him realize they were healing.

"Blackpaw, you're awake!" Thornpaw gasped, rushing in.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A few sunrises."

"What happened?" he murmured.

"Moonpaw. She was exiled, obviously, but Sunstar is scared. There are a lot of rogues nearby that are willing to join Moonpaw. She's been speaking with Icestar a lot."

"So she did do all that stuff," Blackpaw muttered, for a moment thinking he had only dreamt it.

"But the clan has recovered well from the flood. We were the only ones missing. But they're worried about Moonpaw now," Thornpaw said, licking his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me," he said. "I-I think she was actually going to kill me."

"She was, I have no doubt of that. Rest for now."

It was nearly a moon before Blackpaw felt like things were going back to normal. One night though, the cats returned from the gathering looking aghast.

Moonpaw had appeared, calling herself Moonstar and claiming that she was forming a clan named MoonClan in order to seek revenge. Worst of all, she had young kits with her that she was going to force to fight.

FoxClan and SnowClan were already making preparations for battle, and Blackpaw slowly felt fear creep back into his life again. He had never been so terrified of a she-cat before.

SnowClan patrols had already had run-ins with MoonClan members, and while no one had died, they often resulted in wounds.

One night, while Blackpaw was sleeping in the apprentice den, he felt a pound to his head, and the next thing he knew, he had awoken in a foreign den with two kits.

"Ah, so he's awake," came a familiar sound.

As things came into focus, Blackpaw's eyes fell on Moonpaw.

"You," he hissed. "Moonpaw..."

"It's Moonstar now, and you'll refer to me that way," the she-cat said.

"Who..are these your kits?" he asked, looking at the two brown tabbies shuddering in fear beside him.

"Yes. I made that clear at the gathering."

"Then...you were pregnant with another tom's kits when you came after me?!"

"Oh, he wasn't too hurt by it. My mate, Fang, has aided me greatly in starting this clan. I just got a little sidetracked when I met you, that's all. Chesnutpaw and Hazelpaw next to you don't seem to want to live by my code, so they're being held in the prisoner's den with you," Moonstar stated.

"Your kits are apprentices? They're much too young!" 

Moonstar ignored him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Blackpaw asked, quivering.

"Who can say?" Moonstar asked, giggling a bit.

Blackpaw launched at the she-cat, but she had him pinned in an instant and was raking her claws down his pelt.

Blackpaw was thrown against the wall, and he collapsed with a groan. As Moonstar exited the den, he murmured, "Coward!"

She suddenly spun around, and the world went dark as her paw lashed against his head again.

Blackpaw awoke in a dried pool of blood the next morning. Both Chesnutpaw and Hazelpaw were looking at him curiously.

"Oh, phew, you're not dead," Chesnutpaw breathed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, kits," Blackpaw murmured. "I thought maybe I could fight her off."

"No one can," Hazelpaw explained.

"Then...is there no way out?" he asked in desperation.

Both shook their head.

Blackpaw spent a few days in MoonClan prison where he was fed little and subject to a few beatings every now and then. He had no idea what Moonstar was intending to do with him, but if she did plan to kill him, she was planning to do it nice and slow.

One night, when Blackpaw was trying to rest, he heard murmurs outside where the guards normally stood. He slowly looked up and found a beautiful white she-cat with fluffy white fur standing in front of him.

"Get up," she whispered to him. "I'm helping all three of you out."

"Wh-what?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Snowfeather!" Hazelpaw gasped.

"Sh, kits. This clan is a nightmare and one that I never wanted to be a part of. I am only here because my mate chose this. But I want to do something right. Now, follow me," she said.

Blackpaw was in shock. Some cat was taking pity on them?!

She moved away a few spare rocks in the den to reveal a hole.

"I've been working on it for you," she explained.

They quickly snuck out through the back and were in the woods.

"Snowfeather, how can I repay you?" Blackpaw asked. "You can join SnowClan. Icestar will let you."

Snowfeather shook her head. "I must make sure my mate and kits are safe here. But Blackpaw, lead Hazelpaw and Chesnutpaw to FoxClan, where they truly belong. Be quick."

"Thank you," Blackpaw said.

He quietly led the kits away, and once they were close enough to camp, he headed back to SnowClan as well. Once he was inside, he quickly found Icestar and was taken to the medicine cat den. Thornpaw was in hysterics when they were reunited that next morning.

Security was increased around SnowClan, and Blackpaw felt at ease again, especially when his warrior ceremony came around.

Blackpaw stood with Icestar, smiling proudly at his clan. He had been through a lot in the past few moons, but he was excited to be with his clan.

"BLACKTAIL! THORNDAPPLE! MAPLELEAF!" the clan cried.

As Blacktail descended from the rock, he turned to Thorndapple, a cat he loved more than anyone, and asked her to be his mate. She happily agreed.

For some reason, he felt like someone was staring at him, and he swore he caught the sight of Skypaw before he happily continued speaking to Thorndapple.

Their happiness was short-lived, for Moonstar made great threats shortly after, and the clans decided it would be best to move to a different forest. Together, SnowClan and FoxClan teamed up and began the long trek to a new home.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Blacktail sighed, looking back at the territory we had left behind.

"I'm sure the new clan will be lovely as well," Thorndapple promised him before licking his cheek.

For several sunrises, the clan spent some time in a large cave, hoping to throw off Moonstar's scent. While it seemed she wanted the clan to leave so the forest could be for herself, it was clear to Blacktail that she was going to follow them regardless for a proper battle.

One afternoon during a particularly rainy day, Thorndapple returned to the den after looking for a lost kit. The small black kit they had found happily returned to her mother, but what caught Blacktail's attention was the gray tom standing next to her.

"Oh, Blacktail! We had to save Hollykit from these MoonClan cats following us," she said, sitting down next to him. Oddly enough, the gray cat didn't move from her side.

"Who's this?" Blacktail asked.

"I'm Wolfpelt," he said. "I'm a loner myself."

"He helped me save Hollykit," Thorndapple explained.

"Come on, Wolfpelt. Let me introduce you to Icestar and Sunstar," she said, leading him away.

Blacktail didn't know why, but he felt himself bubbling with anger. Thorndapple was his mate after all.

She returned to him with Wolfpelt not much later. He sat down right next to her, and he swore he could see Thorndapple blushing, Blacktail eyed the tom as he inched closer to Thorndapple.

Blacktail quickly wrapped a tail around his mate, shooting a look at Wolfpelt.

Wolfpelt continued to move closer, but Thorndapple let out a hiss.

"Give me some space!" she said.

Blacktail awkwardly moved away, though when Thorndapple laid down, Wolfpelt did the same.

Thorndapple had drifted off, but Wolfpelt was still awake. Blacktail glanced at the tom.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," Wolfpelt said.

Blacktail led him outside. The rain had stopped, though the air was still wet and the sky still cloudy.

"I'd appreciate if you left Thorndapple alone," Blacktail said.

"Who gives you the right to say that?" Wolfpelt asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're doing," Blacktail hissed.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm her mate!" Blacktail hissed.

Wolfpelt paused. "I-I didn't know that."

"She didn't mention it?"

Wolfpelt shook his head. "It's too late now. We only spent an afternoon together, but I really like her and want to get to know her better."

"I think you should get out of here. You're just a rogue anyway," Blacktail growled.

"I don't think Thorndapple would like to hear you saying that. She's already been speaking to the two leaders about me joining a clan."

"I would be uncomfortable with you joining a clan," Blacktail said. "Stop making advances toward her."

"No," Wolfpelt said simply.

Blacktail launched at the tom, and the two began wrestling. There was a sudden shout, and when Blacktail looked up, Thorndapple was staring at the two in shock.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Why do you keep hanging out with him?! I'm your mate!" Blacktail hissed.

"There's nothing going on between us! I love you, Blacktail," she stated.

Blacktail couldn't control his anger. "Yeah, right. It doesn't seem that way. I-I need to be alone for a bit," he said.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave me and your kits?!"

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, Wolfpelt," she said, wandering off with him. 

"Thorndapple, come back!" Blacktail shouted.

The she-cat simply ignored him. He rushed after her, but she had no interest in him at all.

"I-I'd jump off a cliff for you, Thorndapple! I love you!"

She let out a hmmph and continued walking with Wolfpelt. Desperation filled Blacktail, and without thinking, he glanced over at the edge of a small ravine and leapt down it.

 

Blacktail heard the mutter of cats when he awoke. Someone was sitting next to him, and for a second, he had forgotten what had happened.

"Thorndapple?" he asked weakly. His body ached, but it seemed he had not done too much damage miraculously.

"No, it's me, Skypaw," came a gentle voice. His eyes focused, and he realized he was looking at the gray she-cat. 

"What happened?" she asked.

Blacktail slowly sat up, grief filling him. He glanced around, but Thorndapple was nowhere to be seen.

So she really has taken off with Wolfpelt, he realized.

He was glad to have Skypaw by him for a moment. They were somewhat close and talked from time to time. He could not forget the times he had visited her as a kit in the nursery. She was always kind and willing to listen.

He slowly explained what had happened to her. The small apprentice nodded and listened, and when he had finished, Skypaw sat there for a moment.

"I'll find her," Skypaw growled.

"No, you don't have to--" Blacktail called.

"No, I will find her and bring her back," she promised.

"Skypaw, wait!" he called, but the she-cat had already taken off.

It was much later in the evening when Skypaw returned. It was raining again as another storm passed over. Blacktail's eyes lit up as he saw Thorndapple racing to him, and there was no Wolfpelt to be seen.

"Thorndapple!" he gasped.

Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I was being stubborn. You know how bad it can get, and now you're injured..."

"It's okay, it's okay," he said quietly.

When her tears had subsided, Blacktail looked up at her.

"What did you mean earlier? About..."

"Blacktail, I'm expecting your kits," she told him.

 

Soon enough, the storm passed, and the clan was closer to discovering their new home. Blacktail was in a particularly good mood now that he was going to be a father. He had always dreamed about having kits of his own, and he couldn't wait to meet them.

Finally, a new forest awaited them, and both SnowClan and FoxClan settled in a larger forest with an abundance of prey. Dens were built, and Blacktail was beginning to feel at home again.

Only a moon or so after their arrival, Thorndapple let out a shout from the nursery, and Blacktail realized she was giving birth.

He anxiously awaited outside the nursery with other cats, and when he was finally allowed to enter, he realized Thorndapple was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"One of the kits died," she muttered.

Only one kit was suckling at her stomach while the other was being taken away by Nightwhisker.

Blacktail felt his heart break, but it also swarmed at the sight of the tiny light brown tabby suckling at Thorndapple's stomach.

"Is it a..."

"She-cat," Thorndapple said.

"What will we call her?" Blacktail asked.

"Lilykit," Thorndapple decided.

Blacktail purred and nuzzled his mate. He gently licked the top of his new daughter's forehead. He had never realized being a father would be this special.

The days passed, and Lilykit grew. Blacktail visited as often as he could to play with the she-cat. She was as feisty and rambunctious as her mother. He felt so much joy showing her a tour of the clan and introducing her to all the cats.

One day, Lilykit went missing, and when she returned, the clan was in chaos, especially as Rosefur let out howls.

Blacktail rushed over, finding his kit barely wounded. There had been rumors about MoonClan attacks happening. Moonstar had found them after all.

"Mousekit is dead!" Rosefur wailed.

Blacktail glanced over at the body of her kit. Rosefur's other kit, Smokekit, was standing off to the side, looking incredibly guilty.

"Comfort your son, Rosefur," Thorndapple hissed. "He's clearly been through a lot."

"This wouldn't have happened if he and your kit hadn't taken Mousekit out of camp," Rosefur hissed.

"You're a mean old witch," Lilykit said to Rosefur.

"Woah, hey!" Blacktail said, stepping in between them. "I'm so sorry, Rosefur." He turned around to face his mate and kit and motioned them back into the nursery.

"Why were you out in the forest?" Blacktail asked Lilykit, becoming enraged. He couldn't imagine losing her. Unlike Rosefur, it wasn't like he had another kit to turn to if she died.

"You know how dangerous it is," Thorndapple told Lilykit.

"You need to treat your clanmates with respect. Rosefur is mourning, and you're possibly responsible," he growled.

"I saved us! I helped bring Mousekit back!" Lilykit shouted.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to act that way. I'll be keeping a very close eye on you for now," Blacktail threatened.

"That's not fair!" Lilykit screeched.

"It's what I say..."

"I hate you," Lilykit murmured.

Blacktail paused and then turned around. He paused by the warriors den. Was he turning into his own father? He was only trying to protect her after all. He never knew she could say something so hurtful.

"Don't take it too harshly," Thorndapple told him later. "She'll come around."

And eventually she did. Blacktail was still strict with her, but he tried to be gentle too. Lilykit still got into all sorts of trouble, but she was beginning to listen to him more and more with age.

"She'll be an apprentice soon," Thorndapple said one evening as Lilykit was curled up asleep next to her.

"I know. Time goes by so fast," Blacktail said, though the ever looming threat of MoonClan was still in his mind.

"I can't wait to move back to the warriors den," his mate said.

Blacktail nodded, looking forward to having her sleeping near him again.

As leaf-bare entered, so did sickness, and Blacktail was shocked to find Lilykit coughing one day. He immediately took her to Nightwhisker, who claimed it wasn't looking good.

For several sunrises, Blacktail was in shock, afraid he was going to lose his kit before she was even an apprentice. He and Thorndapple fought often during that time as she was optimistic for her kit's recovery while Blacktail remained realistic. He knew her greencough was worse than the others.

Blacktail curled close to his daughter one night, even if he was at risk for infection. He licked her forehead, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Am I going to die?" she asked weakly.

"No, of course not," he told her, but he feared that night that she would.

A miracle occurred that night, and shortly after that day, Lilykit became stronger, and the illness wore off. Blacktail thanked StarClan every day that his daughter was recovering well.

Blacktail was given his first apprentice around this time--Longpaw, his mate's brother. Blacktail had never mentored before, but he found it to be enjoyable, especially now that he had someone else looking up to him (and someone who would listen to him more than his stubborn daughter would).

As Longpaw grew closer to his warrior ceremony, Lilykit's apprentice ceremony drew close. Blacktail anxiously waited outside the nursery as Thorndapple licked her daughter's fur clean.

At last, Lilykit rushed up the rock in the center of camp to receive her warrior name.

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw!" the clan cried.

Blacktail smiled at his daughter in admiration, looking forward to the day he could witness her warrior ceremony too.

That night, Thorndapple moved back into the warriors den, and Blacktail slept soundly having his mate by his side again.

MoonClan's threat was growing, and shortly after Lilypaw was named apprentice, a declaration of battle was made.

"Today, we fight!" Icestar announced. "The battle shall take place today."

Blacktail always knew it was coming, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He promised to fight together with Thorndapple, and he somehow found Lilypaw in the crowd and told her to stay safe. He wished she had been born just a bit later so she wouldn't have had to fight.

Blacktail and Thorndapple were thrown into a chaotic battle. Blacktail was dodging cats left and right, and while he was successful in fighting them off, that did not stop him from getting bite and claw marks all over him.

As the battle raged on, a sudden yowl sounded over the crowd of cats.

"STOP!"

Blacktail glanced up, realizing Lilypaw was standing on a rock in the middle of the meadow they were fighting.

"Lilypaw, no!" Blacktail gasped, though the apprentice was too far away to even remotely hear him.

"What are you doing?! There is no need to fight! We can solve this!" Lilypaw shouted.

Moonstar leapt onto the rock, and Blacktail tensed up. He had no doubt that Moonstar knew this was his kit, and he anxiously stood there, certain death was going to come for his daughter.

"There is no way to solve this without death. Right, MoonClan?!" Moonstar yowled. Yowls of approval rang from the MoonClan members fighting below.

She turned, slashing Lilypaw's cheek. 

Both Blacktail and Thorndapple surged forward at that moment, leaping onto the rock, but Moonstar pushed them off with a simple swipe. MoonClan cats barricaded the rock, unable to let Blacktail get through.

"You can't defeat me," Moonstar sneered at them, walking forward to possibly kill the two.

"No!" Lilypaw shouted, thrusting her body at Moonstar.

Moonstar gasped and yowled as she fell off the rock. Blacktail watched in shock as the she-cat's head collided against the rock. Blood splattered from Moonstar's skull, and she remained limp and lifeless on the ground.

"We've won!" Icestar gasped.

Blacktail pushed the cats forward to be with his daughter. She was sobbing hysterically.

"I didn't want to kill," Lilypaw cried out.

"There, there. We love you. Everything is okay now," Blacktail promised.

The clan entered a period of peace after that. Blacktail felt content again knowing that SnowClan was at peace. He continued to watch his daughter grow, and he knew that soon she would be a warrior. He was even assigned deputy by Icestar after the former deputy had to resign to take care of her newborn kits.

However, Blacktail felt himself drifting from Thorndapple. She'd always been stubborn and willing to pick a fight, but she was doing so more than lately, and sometimes, he felt so distant from her.

He spent a lot of days away from her. He had particularly been hanging out with Skycloud, who was now a warrior. The clan had been growing, but Skycloud was a cat that Blacktail had known just as long as Thorndapple, and he was glad for her company during the painful fights he and Thorndapple endured.

"Can we go for a walk again?" Blacktail asked Skycloud one day.

She nodded and followed him into the forest.

"Thanks for talking to me, by the way. I just need a break every now and then," he said. "It feels like Thorndapple has been hiding secrets from me, and I realized that I know little about her."

"Really?" Skycloud asked. 

"I don't know what clan she came from. I know very little about her childhood. I know what she likes and dislikes, and I know she loves me, but...I've been feeling so distant from her lately. Is that normal?"

"I-I've never had a mate, so I don't know," Skycloud told him.

"I just wish she'd be honest with me."

"Haven't you asked?" Skycloud wondered.

"Yes, but she likes to play games. She's stubborn. I've always known her to be. It takes her a while to open up," Blacktail said, exhaling.

"Do you think you'll stay mates?" Skycloud asked.

"Not unless something changes," Blacktail said. "But...I've always been near her so long. It would feel weird. We've always been so close. It's hard to explain, you know."

"Maybe that's the problem. You spent so much time getting to know her that you dedicated all your time to her. I-I remember when I was younger that you always hung out with her. A lot of cats have other friends, you know," Skycloud said.

"I have you," Blacktail pointed out.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Say, what's your favorite prey to eat, Skycloud? How about we go hunting?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded.

Blacktail didn't know why, but he was beginning to feel different around Skycloud. He realized she'd always been there for him, though he had always been too focused on Thorndapple to really realize how much she'd done for him. After all, she was the one who had stopped Wolfpelt from taking Thorndapple away all those moons ago.

"Hey, Skycloud," he said as they departed.

She glanced up, her eyes sparkling.

Blacktail gulped. "Thanks for being my friend. Let's hang out again soon."

She dipped her head and nodded.

One morning, Thorndapple was quickly rushing to the edge of camp with Lilypaw and her siblings.

"We need to go," she said.

"Thorndapple! Where are you going?!" Blacktail hissed, marching toward her. She had been distant for days, and now she was just going to take off and leave SnowClan and try to bring Lilypaw with her.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"You can't tell me anything anymore," Blacktail growled. "If you won't tell me, then...I'm not your mate anymore."

Thorndapple sighed and turned away.

Blacktail stood there in shock as the cat who he thought was the love of his life took off.

He stood there for several moments after they left until he felt a tail touch his shoulder. He glanced to his right and found Skycloud standing there.

"I can't believe she did that," he said.

"I'm sorry," Skycloud said. "It must be hard for you."

"No. I'm just disappointed that I fell for such a stupid she-cat," he muttered.

"Blacktail," Skycloud gulped. "I know this is sudden, but I-I sort of love you, Blacktail, and I've wanted to be mates for awhile."

Blacktail's eyes widened. It made sense, didn't it? She'd always been close to him, and....

Oh my StarClan. She's always had a giant crush on me, he realized.

He thought about it for a moment. Skycloud had always been there for him, especially now during all this Thorndapple drama. He thought of the other night when he swore he could feel a spark there.

"Really? I've been feeling the same," he told her.

He turned and looked at her. She was one of the most beautiful cats in the clan, there was no doubt about it.

"So...would you be my mate, Skycloud?" he asked.

 

Blacktail had some of the happiest days of his life with Skycloud. They were still in romantic trance and couldn't stand being apart from each other. He cursed himself for not noticing her in the first place.

Not too long after they became mates, Petalnose, Skycloud's sister, went running off after Longtail, her mate. Blacktail was sent on a patrol to go after her. 

When they did catch her scent, Blacktail realized Thorndapple's scent was intermingling too. They traced it back to the clan where Thorndapple had emerged.

She was carrying Petalnose's bloody body and shrieking in laughter. Blacktail watched with horror, and his heart broke as he saw Skycloud standing in camp, staring at her sister's broken body. Blacktail let out a hiss and rushed into camp.

Thorndapple threw Petalnose against a tree.

"Now she'll die for sure!" Thorndapple hissed.

"No!" Skycloud shouted, but Blacktail stopped her advance with his body.

He glanced at Thorndapple. Something didn't seem right. Her eyes were moving back and forth as if she was in a trance. There was no time to question her now though.

Petalnose died that night, and Skycloud promised to take care of her sister's four kits. Blacktail did his best to comfort her, but he knew that she needed some time alone as well.

Things were different after that. Whatever he and Skycloud had before was beginning to false, and Blacktail was beginning to wonder if he had only agreed to be her mate due to some coping mechanism.

One morning, Skycloud awoke Blacktail.

"Can we go on a walk?" she asked.

He nodded, and they padded into the woods. There was an awkward silence between them, but soon they filled it with a bit of conversation. He wished he could be there for her more than he was, but their relationship was beginning to feel more and more awkward as time passed.

Hoping to feel something, he nuzzled Skycloud as they sat by the river's edge. However, their short moment was broken off by a growl. A badger emerged from the bushes, growling at them.

Skycloud gasped and took a step back, slipping into the river below.

"Blacktail!" she screeched.

The badger swiped at him, and he slipped as well. The river water was ice cold and made him shudder, but he quickly pulled his body out. He coughed up water and was relieved as Skycloud pulled herself out beside him. She collapsed next to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

She nodded, but before he could say anymore, a large yowl sounded over the rushing water.

"It sounded like it came from the waterfall," Blacktail said.

They padded through the shallow water and watched as a body floated nearby. Skycloud turned her head and began to gag, while Blacktail let out a gasp.

"Thorndapple?" Blacktail asked, realizing it was his mate.

The she-cat weakly lifted her head. "Blacktail, it's you! I was trying to find you!"

"Why?"

"I had to explain about everything that's been happening," she coughed. "And then, I saw you with Skycloud, and I saw you fall. I thought you were dead, and I didn't want to live life without you. I thought I would die with you. I still love you."

"Y-You do?" he asked. His heart swarmed again. He had been such an idiot. He had loved Thorndapple all this time. He never wanted to be parted from her again.

Thorndapple nodded.

"Why would you jump off like that?" Blacktail asked quietly, moving in closer toward her body.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't satisfied with my life anymore. I was willing to give it up so easily," she cried.

"Thorndapple, what happened back there?"

"I wanted to explain, but...my grandfather is Scourge, Blacktail. And there's been a tradition in my family where he likes to possess those in the bloodline. Lilypaw was beginning to spew some concerning things, and I didn't want her to cause any trouble. But I ended up getting possessed instead, and I killed Petalnose."

"It wasn't your fault," Blacktail whispered.

"I will die, Blacktail. My legs are broken. It's no use. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blacktail told her.

"No!" came a tiny voice. Blacktail glanced up. 

Lilypaw. 

"I'm sorry, Thorndapple," Skycloud said to the dying cat. "We became mates after you left and--"

"It's all right," the brown tabby she-cat sighed, becoming motionless.

Lilypaw quickly ran down to her mother as she took her last breath.

"Why? Why did she die? Why did you let this happen, Daddy?!" Lilypaw growled. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Blacktail felt his heart break. He couldn't lose his mate and only kit in one day.

"I'm sorry, Skycloud," he muttered, running off toward the hillside. He had messed up big time, and he was done pretending in his lifetime. He wanted to be with Thorndapple forever.

He approached the edge of the waterfall, glancing down at the rushing water below.

"NO! BLACKTAIL, NO!" he heard Skycloud shout.

Blacktail winced, but he leapt down. Immediately, he could feel his bones break, and his body floated just as Thorndapple's had. He could already tell his time was short, and he struggled to catch his breath.

Skycloud was already at his side, wailing away.

"Blacktail," she began, but his eyes were looking at Lilypaw instead.

"Daddy, I didn't want you to do that," Lilypaw cried.

Suddenly, the world went dark, and when Blacktail opened his eyes again, he found himself in a starry forest with Thorndapple waiting for him.

"Blacktail, you didn't have to..."

"I couldn't be without you. I'll always be with you," he said, nuzzling her.

"But you left your kits alone," Thorndapple whispered, licking his cheek.

"Lilypaw will be okay. She's strong," Blacktail promised.

"It's not just Lilypaw anymore," Thorndapple told him.

"Skycloud will be okay. I-I'm so sorry for being mates with her. She's a great friend, but our relationship was unhealthy," he said.

"I understand, Blacktail, but...Skycloud is expecting too."

Blacktail froze and pulled away from his mate for a second.

"It doesn't matter," he said at last. "All I wanted was to be with you. You'll always be my love, Thorndapple. I'll love you forever."

"I love you too," she said, nuzzling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this took me all day to write. Like I said, this relationship was dramatic af, but I wanted to give Blacktail a proper backstory. If you were enthralled by that cliffhanger, might I suggest reading Mosskit Book 1: Skycloud. And also if you wanted to learn more about Moonstar, Moonstar's Rise would be a good place to start! (okay shameless self promos are done). See you next week for another story


	39. Smokestar's Beginning (Smokestar Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the overdramatic love story between Blacktail and Thorndapple, here! Have another one! This story has been long in the making. Smokestar and his past are relevant to a lot of my Warriors novels. Smokestar's backstory is pretty long, so I'm splitting it up into two parts, so here's Part 1! Part 2 to come soon.

In a forest far away, nestled deep in a land of gigantic trees and fresh pine, a she-cat had just given birth to a litter of three kits in the clan of ForestClan.

Her mate, Olivetail, peered over her stomach, glancing down at the three kittens suckling at their mother's belly.

Rosefur glanced down and grinned, glad that she was giving birth far from the dangers that had plagued her past clan. She had always planned to be reunited with her mate, even if meant leaving her former litter behind in a different clan.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring the other kits here?" Olivetail inquired.

"They like SnowClan," Rosefur insisted. "It would be cruel to take them away. I worry about the threats from MoonClan that clan faces, which is exactly why I sought to give birth here."

"Will you return to them?" Olivetail wondered.

"Maybe...when the threat passes."

"What should we name the kits?" Olivetail asked.

There were two she-cats and one tom. Rosefur glanced at the white she-cat with gray patches.

"We can call her Mousekit."

Olivetail looked at the gray tabby, deciding on the name of Oceankit.

"And what about the tom?" he asked, pointing to the white and black tom.

Rosefur thought for a moment, then smiled. "Smokekit."

...

"We have to get the kits out of here!" Olivetail shouted as fire spread throughout the forest. Wisps of flames were creeping up on the camp, and smoke had filled the air.

"You take Oceankit! I'll take Mousekit and Smokekit!" Rosefur shouted, laying one kit on her back and holding the other in her mouth.

In the chaos of cats fleeing, Rosefur was separated from her mate, and though she finally made it to safety, her mate and Oceankit were not seen again. She remained where she was for a day or two, but if they had not found her by now, she could only assume the worst.

Rosefur sighed, glancing at her tiny kittens. "It's back to SnowClan, then," she decided.

...

Smokekit had always thought of himself as a SnowClan cat, even if he had been told that he hadn't been born in SnowClan. Yet it was where his entire family was, including his older siblings, and it was where his friends were too.

He and Mousekit were fairly close to another young she-cat in the nursery named Lilykit. She had a rash and fiery personality that Smokekit admired. It made playing all the more fun.

While the kits enjoyed their playtime, they often grew bored in the confines of the nursery.

"You can't leave the camp," Rosefur warned. "There are MoonClan cats all over that will kill you any chance they get."

"It's no fair," Mousekit complained.

"My mom says the same thing," Lilykit explained. "It's all about how dangerous MoonClan is."

"Well, I want to explore the forest!" Smokekit declared. "Let's sneak out."

"Rosefur won't like that," Mousekit muttered.

"Don't be such a buzzkill," he said, glancing over at the sleeping queens in the corner of the nursery. "Are you wimp?"

"Fine! I'll come," Mousekit agreed, sticking out her chest as if to boast a bit of bravery.

"Wait, I want to come," Lilykit whispered.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet about it," Smokekit said, carefully leading the others out of the nursery.

They crept along the bushes until finally they were past the camp and in the true wilderness.

Smokekit's eyes lit up as he saw the trees stretching before him. He never knew the forest could be so big!

"Look at that bird!" Lilykit said, pointing to a robin that was perched on a tree branch.

"I can't believe we'll catch those someday," Mousekit realized. "I bet we could even practice hunting right now if we tried."

"Let's head toward the river," Smokekit suggested. "I want to see it."

The others nodded and followed behind him as he led the way. Smokekit grinned and padded forward, listening to the sound of rushing water.

"I think we're getting close!" he announced.

"Well, well," came a sinister voice.

Smokekit froze and turned. A white tom popped his head above some bushes. His green eyes were glued to the three kits, and he licked his muzzle, revealing his sharp pointed teeth.

"You-you're not a SnowClan warrior," Mousekit growled.

"No, I'm not. It seems you two have stranded a bit too far from the nursery, huh?" he asked. He stepped forward, unsheathing his claws.

"Who are you?" Smokekit asked, his legs beginning to quiver.

"My name is Tooth. I'm a MoonClan warrior," he growled, stepping forward.

Smokekit froze and silently cursed to himself. This was what Rosefur had warned him about, but he had been so desperate to see the forest that he had deliberately disobeyed her. And now, he wasn't sure if he would make it back to camp to apologize or not.

All of the sudden, Tooth launched forward, ready to strike at Smokekit when Mousekit launched forward, nipping at his ear.

Tooth cried out and threw the she-cat off of him. He turned his attention away from Smokekit, heading toward the she-cat instead. Smokekit stood there, frightened, not sure what to do. Why couldn't his legs move as Tooth approached her?

Tooth suddenly attacked, aiming his claws at Mousekit. She let out a hiss of pain as Tooth's claws slid into her stomach.

"Hey! Don't do that to my friends!" Lilykit shouted, biting Tooth's foot.

Smokekit stood and watched in horror as Mousekit bled out in front of him. He knew he should run for help, but he couldn't leave Lilykit behind. But he couldn't fight either.

Lilykit scampered up Tooth and clawed at his eye. He let out a hiss and braced himself, ready to attack the others.

Suddenly, a fox leapt out of the bushes, baring its teeth at Tooth. The white tom took one look at the creature and scampered off.

Smokekit stood there, panting heavily. Now he had a fox to fear. However, the fox turned toward the kits.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you speaking cat?" Lilykit wondered.

"My name is Chase. I learned your language from another fox." She moved forward, looking at Mousekit.

Smokekit bounded over to his sister's side.

"What are you doing?" he asked the fox.

"Looking over her wounds," Chase said. She gulped.

Mousekit looked horrific as blood pooled around her. Smokekit's paws became sticky with her blood as he looked around. He was no medicine cat and didn't know what herbs to get her.

"Smokekit, what do we do?!" Lilykit cried.

"I-I don't know!" he shouted, tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't think there's anything I can do," Chase said sadly, laying down and extending her paws on either side of the tiny kitten.

"It's...okay," Mousekit said, shutting her eyes. They were the last words she spoke. He watched as her chest rose and fell one last time before she became still.

"Mousekit, no!" Smokekit shouted, shaking his sister with his white and black paws. She was unresponsive, and he let out a cry.

"Put her on my back. We'll bring her back to camp," Lilykit said softly, tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry," Chase murmured. "I would've gotten some herbs, but it was already too late."

He sniffed and nodded, and together with Lilykit, he returned back to the SnowClan camp. Smokekit's entire body was quivering, and though Lilykit was doing her best to act strong, her blue eyes were still watery with tears.

As soon as they walked into camp, cats rushed up to them. Apparently Rosefur and Thorndapple had woken up to their kits gone and had panicked.

"Out of my way!" Rosefur growled, shoving forward. Her eyes fell on Mousekit's wounded body, and she cried out.

"My kit!" she cried, beginning to call for Nightwhisker. "Fix my kit!"

"She's dead, Mommy," Smokekit whined.

Rosefur ignored the tom, and it wasn't until Nightwhisker spoke again and again that she was dead that Rosefur finally turned her attention toward her son. 

"You! You did this! Why did you go into the forest? You know how dangerous it is!"

Smokekit shrunk down. "I-I don't know."

"My last daughter is dead because of your foolishness," Rosefur hissed, swatting his face.

"Calm down, Rosefur," Thorndapple said, placing her tail on the gray and white she-cat's shoulder. "You still have one kit who needs you."

"Stop being a meanie!" Lilykit growled.

"Lilykit, hush," Thorndapple snapped.

"You're not my kit anymore," Rosefur growled at Smokekit.

He felt his heart break into a million pieces. It was true. Mousekit's death was his fault, but it wasn't as if he wanted his sister to die. It was by pure chance they had stumbled upon a MoonClan warrior.

...

Smokekit felt more alone than ever in the days that followed. His older siblings did their best to console him, and even Lilykit was there to play with him.

Still, Rosefur would barely look his way. He felt disgusting every time she caught sight of him. He apologized again and again, but she simply ignored him. He learned to be quiet as well.

One day, there was chatter about cats entering the clan. He peered outside, jumping as Rosefur rushed forward.

"OCEANKIT? IS THAT YOU?!"

Smokekit watched as she rushed toward a gray tabby kitten around the same age as him. He tilted his head and stepped outside, watching the interaction.

There was a very pretty silver-blue she-cat beside Oceankit, though it didn't seem like Rosefur recognized her.

"It's me, Rosefur. Your mother," she said softly to Oceankit.

Smokekit opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Could it be? Did he have another sister besides Mousekit?

Rosefur was too overjoyed and speaking to the she-cat for Smokekit to make his presence known. He learned that Oceankit and his father, Olivetail, had been separated from Rosefur and the others after a fire had broken out in their original clan, ForestClan. Mousekit could never be replaced, but Smokekit was secretly overjoyed to learn he had a newfound sibling.

Rosefur exclaimed about how she was going to build Oceankit the perfect nest while Oceankit and the other kit retreated to the nursery.

"Hello," Smokekit said.

"Oh, hi. Are you also a SnowClan kit?" Oceankit asked.

"I-I'm your brother. My name is Smokekit," he said.

"Oh, that's right! Olivetail told me I had siblings. We have another sister, right?"

"She-she's dead," Smokekit murmured.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry. How did she die?" Oceankit wondered.

"A MoonClan cat killed her."

"MoonClan?" the other kit beside her asked, tensing up.

"Do you know of MoonClan?" Smokekit asked, staring at the she-cat. She was a bit older than him and his sister.

"I-I've heard of them. It doesn't matter. My name is Wavekit. I helped lead Oceankit back home."

"How did you know where SnowClan was?"

"I have my ways," Wavekit answered.

"This way, Oceankit," Rosefur said, leading the she-cat away from her brother.

...

Despite Rosefur's continued indifference toward Smokekit, he still was able to spend time with his sister. Oceankit didn't seem to be too influenced by Rosefur's attitude. Smokekit was still able to spend time with his sister, and he had grown closer to Wavekit as well.

Though Wavekit was odd and mysterious, Smokekit was beginning to like her, and he had a feeling Wavekit was beginning to like him too.

Lilykit had been acting weird though whenever Smokekit spent time with Wavekit. She had become more distant toward him, though he couldn't understand why. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose his closest friend.

"Let's go play!" Oceankit suggested one day.

Lilykit let out a cough and shook her head.

"Is everything okay, Lilykit?" Smokekit wondered, glancing at his friend in concern.

"I don't feel well," she said.

"We should get Nightwhisker," Oceankit suggested.

It only took one look at Lilykit for Nightwhisker to determine that she had an early onset of greencough.

Smokekit felt more worry gather inside him than ever before. He knew that greencough could be terrible, and the last thing he wanted was for his best friend to die.

"Let's go play while she's recovering, Smokekit," Wavekit said.

Smokekit frowned. "I think I'll stay with her for a little bit."

"Ugh, come on," Wavekit urged.

He shook his head.

"Fine," she said, stalking out of the den.

Lilykit was in a feverish state, and her eyelids were slowly closing.

"Are you okay?" Smokekit asked quietly.

"I feel awful," Lilykit complained.

"You'll feel better soon," Smokekit promised.

"Promise?" 

"I promise. I promise as soon as you get better, we'll get to play again."

"Thank you," Lilykit said quietly, shutting her eyes for a nap.

...

It took a while, but Lilykit finally recovered. Smokekit was overjoyed, though he had gone so long playing with Wavekit and Oceankit that it was almost weird to have Lilykit back in the group again.

And even when she'd recovered, Lilykit still seemed upset that Smokekit spent a lot of his time with Wavekit. He admitted that Wavekit wasn't the nicest she-cat, but she was very nice to him.

Soon enough, they had grown too old for the nursery, and Icestar proudly announced all four of them as apprentices.

Despite Smokepaw's excitement as he grew closer to warriorhood, the threat of MoonClan was increasing, and Icestar made it clear that a battle would be coming soon.

"Smokepaw?" Oceanpaw asked one day while the others were asleep.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Why does Rosefur dislike you? I never fell for her tricks, but I always wondered..."

Smokepaw sighed and relayed to her the story of Mousekit's death from so long ago. Oceanpaw nodded her head and listened, then turned her head away once he had finished.

"I feel so guilty. You didn't deserve that. All this time, Rosefur's been showering me in love and not showing you anything. I can't imagine how that makes you feel."

"It makes me feel awful," Smokepaw admitted. While he was glad to be free from her now that he was an apprentice, he couldn't help but feel guilt every time his mother looked his way.

"Let's run away," Oceanpaw suggested.

"Run away?"

"Maybe that'll convince Rosefur you're worth something."

"But..." Smokepaw's voice drifted off as he glanced back at Wavepaw and Oceanpaw. Still, if there was just the chance that Rosefur could love him again...

"Okay. Let's do it," he said.

Oceanpaw nodded, and together, they quietly snuck out of the clan, going deeper into the forest. Smokepaw was beginning to wonder if this was the best idea, but Oceanpaw looked determined, and Smokepaw was destined to follow her.

They moved out of SnowClan territory into some unoccupied territory.

"Why don't we rest here?" Oceanpaw suggested, curling up near some mossy rocks.

Smokepaw nodded. He already missed his nest in the apprentice den, but he could use a break for a few days at least.

...

Smokepaw assumed Oceanpaw would stop the journey there, but she rather suggested they head to ForestClan instead. Normally, Smokepaw would've been against this, but his past angers and fears had been rebuilt in the past few days, and he longed to return to his home clan more than ever.

His mind sometimes drifted to Wavepaw and Lilypaw, but he knew they could live without him. After all, he and Oceanpaw were true ForestClan cats. Maybe he would actually feel home there.

After a few days of traveling, Oceanpaw led him into a territory that was foreign yet smelled familiar to the tom.

"Was I really born here?" he wondered, looking around the new land.

Oceanpaw nodded. "I'd almost forgotten how fresh the scent of pine is. You'll love it here."

Smokepaw nodded, though he still felt at unease. Even if ForestClan had been the clan he'd been born in, there was still a part of him that was drifting toward SnowClan.

A brown tabby caught sight of them and approached them with curiosity.

"What are a couple of young cats like you doing in our territory?" he growled.

"Birchstar, it's me, Oceanpaw, and this is my brother, Smokepaw," she said.

The tom widened his eyes. "Rosefur and Olivetail's kits? I'd thought they'd all perished in the fire."

"We want to join!" Oceanpaw exclaimed.

"Are your mother and father here?" he asked.

"Olivetail is dead," Smokepaw explained. "We left Rosefur behind in another clan, as well as our older siblings."

"Are you so sure you want to join? It seems you already have a life in another clan," Birchstar realized.

"We do!" Oceanpaw exclaimed before Smokepaw even had time to consider.

"Well, if that is your decision--"

Birchstar was cut off by a screech. Smokepaw turned around, immediately recognizing the voice as his mother's. 

"Rosefur!" came a sudden howl.

Smokepaw rushed forward, finding Skycloud and a few other SnowClan cats behind some bushes.

"They found us," Oceanpaw murmured.

Smokepaw pushed through until he found Rosefur caught in a fox trap. It had dug right into her flank, and blood was beginning to coat the ground and her silky light fur.

"Mother!" Oceanpaw gasped.

Smokepaw stared at her, tears gathering in his eyes. Perhaps Rosefur had never been the kindest to him, but that didn't mean he wanted her to die.

"Rosefur," Skycloud began.

Rosefur shook her head. "It's too late. I'm going to die. There's nothing any of you can do for me. I love you, Skycloud, and your siblings too."

Skycloud dipped her head and nodded.

Smokepaw gasped as Rosefur turned her head to her now, her green eyes falling on him.

"I'm so s-sorry, Smokepaw," she cried. "It was cruel of me to treat you like that."

"It's...it's okay," Smokepaw said, tears gathering in his eyes. Perhaps he had never had many memories of his father, but he couldn't believe he was going to now lose his other parent in this moment.

"I love you, too, Oceanpaw," Rosefur said. "Olivetail and Mousekit will b-be here soon to collect me."

...

Smokepaw was greeted by many when he returned to SnowClan. It pained him to know that they had to bury Rosefur in ForestClan, but he knew she'd be happier being buried in her home clan.

Wavepaw joked about Smokepaw's behavior while Lilypaw gave him a serious talk about running off. Smokepaw grinned and nodded, though he knew he'd never pull a scheme like that again.

The entire clan mourned Rosefur's death. She'd been one of the first queens and had brought valuable members to the clan. Smokepaw couldn't help but feel guilty, but he also felt a sense of contentment knowing that Rosefur had felt just as guilty. She hadn't died without regrets.

Soon enough, they were back training, and finally, it was announced that the battle of MoonClan would take place. Smokepaw was more nervous than ever. He had just lost his mother, and he didn't want to lose anyone else close to him.

"Lilypaw!" Smokepaw called as they were heading off.

The golden-brown tabby spun around, making him gulp. The sun was illuminating her pelt beautifully, and he turned away for a moment. Since when had he started looking at her like that?

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um, stay safe today," he told her.

"I will," she promised. "You too, Smokepaw. I-I care about you."

"Me too!"

The battle was underway once they had reached the meadow. Smokepaw spent his time slipping away from every MoonClan cat that launched at him.

Smokepaw had tried to keep close to his friends, but they'd all been separated early on. He frowned as he went on, hoping that all were okay. He'd already received some minor wounds, but they hadn't stopped him from fighting.

Suddenly, a yowl split the air.

"Stop!"

When Smokepaw glanced up, he noticed Lilypaw was standing at the center.

"What are you doing?! There is no need to fight! We can solve this!" Lilypaw shouted. Smokepaw gulped, afraid that harm was going to come to her.

He was correct as Moonstar leapt onto the rock. 

"There is no way to solve this without death. Right, MoonClan?!" Moonstar yowled. Yowls of approval rang from the MoonClan members fighting below.

She turned, slashing Lilypaw's cheek.

Though it was difficult to see, Smokepaw thought he could make out Blacktail and Thorndapple, Lilypaw's parents, below, trying to wrestle their way towards their kits.

"You can't defeat me," Moonstar sneered at them, walking forward to possibly kill the two.

"No!" Lilypaw shouted, thrusting her body at Moonstar.

Moonstar gasped and yowled as she fell off the rock. Blacktail watched in shock as the she-cat's head collided against the rock. Blood splattered from Moonstar's skull, and she remained limp and lifeless on the ground.

"We've won!" Icestar gasped.

Smokepaw stood in awe, staring at Lilypaw in admiration. He would've never guessed his best friend would be able to somehow kill one of the most notorious leaders. 

As MoonClan retreated, Smokepaw turned, still in awe, when he caught up with his older sister, Skycloud. She was silently crying.

"Skycloud, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Oceanpaw. She was killed!"

Smokepaw's heart broke for the third time that day.

...

Things were more tense between Smokepaw and Lilypaw after that. He had congratulated her as soon as she'd seen her, but she'd only run away in tears. It took him a while to realize that killing hadn't been her intention.

Smokepaw spent more time with Wavepaw. The she-cat was growing increasingly more beautiful in his eyes, and she, unlike Lilypaw, actually wanted to spend some time with him.

"Smokey, let's go eat some fresh kill," she purred.

Smokepaw nodded and followed, sharing a squirrel with her. He caught Lilypaw's glare in the distance, and he shuddered, wondering what it was that he had done wrong.

"Just ignore Lilypaw," Wavepaw said, tracing his face with her silver-blue tail. "You're mine now."

Smokepaw felt uneasy at that statement. At least Wavepaw wasn't always trying to ignore him or pick a fight with him. Still, he wanted to talk to her at least.

That afternoon, Smokepaw approached Lilypaw.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"You tell me," she grumbled.

"I really don't know what I did wrong! I'm sorry for what I said to you after battle, really. "

"It's not about the battle," she said.

"Is it about Wavepaw?" Smokepaw wondered.

"I don't like her."

"You don't have to!" Smokepaw exclaimed.

"But you do!"

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"You like like her," Lilypaw grunted.

"S-So? What if I do?!"

"Well, what if I liked you that way too?"

"Y-You're jealous?!" Smokepaw gasped.

"Stupid tom," she muttered, turning away.

"Well, at least talk to me about it!" he growled.

"Go on and play with Wavepaw!"

"Fine!" he shouted, stalking away. Wavepaw was waiting for him in the camp when he returned.

"Everything go okay?" she asked.

"Let's go for a walk in the forest. I need to take my mind off things," Smokepaw said.

"Oh! Of course!" she exclaimed.

They retreated, leaving a somber Lilypaw behind.

...

Smokepaw spent the next moon or so with Wavepaw by his side. He should've been happy having a she-cat care for him, but as the days went on, whatever he had been feeling toward Wavepaw seemed to disappear. He was beginning to become more annoyed with Wavepaw, yet his eyes never drifted away from Lilypaw, even if she was still upset with him.

Smokepaw knew he had to get out of whatever relationship he had with Wavepaw, but he didn't know how. She was sucking all the life out of him as the days went by.

Oh. I love Lilypaw, Smokepaw realized at last one day. There was not a day he didn't think about her, and he desperately wanted to be close to her again.

One day, Icestar announced that both Thorndapple and the deputy, Blacktail, had died tragically. Smokepaw gasped, turning to Lilypaw. She was crying heavily, which he could only assume. After all, she'd just lost both of her parents in one day.

"I will not be assigning a new deputy," Icestar announced.

"What?!" came a cry of confusion.

She's going mad, Smokepaw realized. There were rumors that Icestar was on her last life, and she was getting a bit more cranky and weird as the days went on.

"I don't think any cat is fit right now. I will wait for a sign from StarClan," she announced.

"Icestar, this is ridiculous," Cloudfur, Smokepaw's older brother, growled.

"StarClan will tell me what to do. If I'm in any danger or near death, of course I will assign a deputy, but I do not feel like this decision should be made today." With that, the white cat spun away, leaving all the cats confused.

Smokepaw was upset with her decision, but he was more focused on Lilypaw. She didn't return to the apprentice den after the announcement, so he set out to find her.

He found her in the forest, near the edge of camp, silently crying.

"Lilypaw?" he said quietly.

"Go away!" she cried.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Come to pity me?" she asked.

"I know exactly how you're feeling. I lost both my parents too," Smokepaw said, sitting down beside her. He expected her to lash at him, but she just continued to sniffle.

"I'm happy they're together, but even then, my father was so unfaithful at the end. He became mates with Skycloud for a little while, and now she's pregnant!"

"We're all a bit messed up," Smokepaw guessed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Why do you care about me anyway? You haven't talked to me in moons."

"I've still been watching you," he said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I should've been paying more attention to you," he murmured.

"But you love Wavepaw."

"No, I don't. And spending time with her made me realize, more than ever, that I love you so much more than her," he said at last.

Lilypaw's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I know our relationship is rocky, but I'm willing to try if you are."

She grinned, her tears beginning to subside. "I love you, too, Smokepaw."

...

Shortly after, their warrior ceremony was upon them. Icestar proudly led the three apprentices up the rock in the center of camp. She spoke of their progress and proudly announced them as warriors.

"LILYWHISKER! SMOKEFUR! WAVESTORM!" the clan cried.

"Wait a second, SnowClan," Icestar said. "I have another announcement to make."

Smokefur paused, wondering what could be so important.

"StarClan has come to me in a dream, and I think I have finally decided who the next deputy of this clan shall be, and presumably the next leader too. I am on my last life, and I know that my time left is short. Smokefur, StarClan believes you'd be a great decision. Will you accept the position of deputy?"

Smokefur was taken aback. He never expected that he, of all cats, would be given such an honor. But he nodded anyway, happy to serve his clan as best as he could.

As they descended down the rock, Wavestorm seductively approached Smokefur, grinning at him.

"Is this where you ask me to be mates, darling?" she asked.

"I-I love Lilywhisker," he explained. "I'm sorry, Wavestorm. I should've told you sooner. I'm going to ask her to be my mate."

"You idiot!" she hissed, clawing his face. 

Smokefur hissed in pain, feeling bits of blood drip down.

"I'm expecting your kits!"

"What?" he gasped. "No, you..."

"Look at the mess you've caused!"

"What's going on?" Lilywhisker asked innocently, approaching the two.

"Oh, why don't you ask your mate?" Wavestorm sneered. "I'll just be off raising them on my own!"

"Smokefur, what is she talking about?" Lilywhisker wondered.

"She-she's expecting my kits," Smokefur explained. "But, I was going to ask you to be my mate."

Lilywhisker backed up. 

"No, please, Lilywhisker!" he said, walking toward her. "I feel guilty about Wavestorm, I do, but I want to be with you. I promise I'll always be with you."

Lilywhisker frowned.

"You really are done with Wavestorm? You're sure you don't want to go back now that she..."

"I promise," he said, nuzzling her. "Will you be my mate, Lilywhisker?"

She sighed and nodded at last.

...

Icestar continued her slow descent into madness, at one point exiling two warriors, Petalstream and Tinypelt, who were former MoonClan cats that had joined before the battle.

"They've done nothing wrong!" Lilywhisker shouted, nearly launching herself at the she-cat.

"Stop," Smokefur growled, holding his mate back.

"Even you can see she's mad!"

"I know, but..."

"Leave me alone," Lilywhisker growled, stalking away.

Smokefur sighed. Even if they were joyous as mates, they continued to bicker from time to time. He knew Icestar was being unfair, but even when he tried to approach her later about it, she shooed him off.

"I'm sorry," he told Lilywhisker that night. "I tried my best, but Icestar wouldn't do anything. As soon as I'm leader, I'll let them back in."

"I'm sorry. It's unfair to put all this pressure on you," she murmured, licking his ear.

Just as he was about to fall asleep that night, Lilywhisker whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

...

Wavestorm's kits were born at the start of leaf-bare. While Smokefur kept his distance from her, he did visit at the time of their birth. She had given birth to three she-cats while he watched from afar.

There were two white she-cats, one named Snowkit and the other Featherkit, and the third was silver-blue, just like her mother, and her name was Waterkit.

Smokefur still felt a sense of guilt, but he had promised Lilywhisker he'd keep his distance, even if it meant not being there for Wavestorm's kits. He just hoped his three daughters would be able to forgive him later in life.

Around the same time, Icestar came down with a nasty case of greencough, and Smokefur knew that she would be joining StarClan soon. He realized with a shock that he was finally going to be leader of SnowClan.

A few weeks later, a scream sounded from the nursery, and Smokefur rushed forward, finding Lilywhisker in labor. He wasn't allowed in yet, not until all the kits were born.

Finally, her painful screams faded, and Smokefur heard the tiny mewing of kittens instead. He stepped inside, finding two kittens suckling at Lilywhisker's belly. One was a black and white she-cat who looked nearly identical to her father while the other was a silver tabby she-cat.

Smokefur grinned, feeling warmth and joy spread through his heart. He had not felt this when Wavestorm's kits had been born.

"What should we name them?" Smokefur asked, looking down at his two healthy daughters.

"This one can be Dawnkit," Lilywhisker said, pointing to the silver tabby. "You name the other one."

"Mousekit," Smokefur decided, thinking back to his sister that had died so long ago. It seemed he would never be free of the guilt associated with her death.

"Smokefur!" came a sudden cry from outside the den.

He spun around, finding Cloudfur near the entrance.

"I hate to break up the moment, but Icestar had just died," Cloudfur announced, nearly out of breath.

Smokefur nodded. He licked Lilywhisker's forehead, and she wished him good luck.

"CATS OF SNOWCLAN!" he announced, bringing them all together. "I must regret to inform you that Icestar, our founding leader of SnowClan, has just passed away, making me the next leader."

Excited cries rang through the clan.

"Before I head off to receive my nine lives, I'd like to name a deputy. Cloudfur," he said, looking at his brother.

Cloudfur froze, pointing his tail toward himself as if Smokefur had made some mistake.

"Yes, you. I'd like to ask you to be my deputy. I could use your support as much as possible. I haven't even been a warrior that long," Smokefur said.

"I accept," Cloudfur said, dipping his head.

Once again, the clan cheered, and as Smokefur went down to congratulate his brother and set off with Nightwhisker to receive his nine lives, he felt more joy in his life than ever before.

He had a loving mate, two newborn kits, and a brilliant leadership ahead of him. At this moment, he couldn't imagine how anything could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Part 2 coming later in the week. Also be thankful, I severely tamed this work. There were so many overly dramatic parts and fake deaths because apparently that's what I thought made up a good story back in 2011.


	40. A Flawed Leader (Smokestar Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's the second and final part to Smokestar's story! Apologies for the delay. It took a bit more effort than normal for me to finish this story.

A new era had been reigned into SnowClan with Smokestar as leader. His deputy and brother, Cloudfur, stood proud by his side as he sought to lead the clan in the same proper manner as Icestar had.

Meanwhile, his two daughters were growing and bouncing around the nursery, reminding him every day how lucky he was to have them in his life.

Lilywhisker shared a mouse with Smokestar one morning outside the nursery as Mousekit and Dawnkit played inside.

"Wavestorm and her kits are being nuisance," she told him.

Smokestar frowned. He had hoped that rivalry was over, but he knew Wavestorm had every right to be frustrated when he had left her at the same time she'd fallen pregnant.

"Have you talked to her?" Smokestar asked.

"Yes, but they like to pick fights with Mousekit and Dawnkit. Waterkit is fine, but Snowkit and Featherkit are nasty," Lilywhisker muttered.

He took aside Wavestorm later that today to talk to her, though she didn't seem too thrilled to get attention from him.

"How may I assist you, Smokestar?" she hissed.

"Tell your kits to leave Mousekit and Dawnkit alone," Smokestar told her.

Wavestorm rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean our kits?! They have every right to be upset that you show those two other kits more affection than them."

"Let them take their anger out on me, not the others," Smokestar told her.

"I can't promise anything," Wavestorm said and stalked off, her tail whipping the air.

...

His kits were able to get some time away from Wavestorm's as Wavestorm's were made apprentices sooner, but soon enough, Mousekit and Dawnkit were Mousepaw and Dawnpaw. Smokestar couldn't be prouder as he made his daughters into apprentices. He knew they'd do well and serve their clan well.

The clan was going to accordingly, but there was something dark lurking. Smokestar could sense it.

His fears came true when one day a powerful wave of pain swept over him. He could feel his energy fleeting, his body growing heavy, and something sinister approaching.

His body collapsed to the ground, only to stand up moments later. Red flashed in his eyes, and a harsh voice came from his mouth.

"At last, I will reign again!" Moonstar's voice rang out through the crowd. Gasps sounded from around, and Lilywhisker, Mousepaw, and Dawnpaw raced toward their possessed father.

"Greetings SnowClan," the false Smokestar sneered. "It seems that your leader is under some stressful circumstances right now."

Lilywhisker took a step forward. "I'll kill you a second time, Moonstar."

"Ah, if it isn't the little apprentice who caused my initial demise. Perhaps my physical body is no more, but I'm still here in spirit. The Dark Forest lives on."

"Give Smokestar back!" Mousepaw hissed.

Smokestar turned his head. "Ah, it seems you two have been busy in the time I've been gone. Your daughter, I presume?"

Lilywhisker took a step forward and unsheathed her claws. "Get out of his body," she sneered. She launched at the tom, but Moonstar only laughed.

"It's pitiful. Whatever you do to him will affect him. If you try to kill me, you'll kill him. It won't work that way."

"I will get him back," Lilywhisker sneered.

"He is stuck as a shadow in the Dark Forest. You can do no thing," Moonstar hissed. "Though...we can always make a bargain."

"A bargain?" Lilywhisker questioned.

"Your life for his."

"Don't do it!" Dawnpaw gasped.

Lilywhisker eyed the cats around her, a plan forming in the back of her mind. "Fine. I accept."

Moonstar cackled. "Vengeance is sweet!"

"Mommy, no," Mousepaw whimpered, rushing to her mother's side.

"I have a plan, dears. I will only be gone a little while. You keep your father safe in the meantime," she purred.

The two sisters nodded.

"You'll be coming to the Dark Forest with me," Moonstar exclaimed. She approached Lilywhisker, but Lilywhisker slashed her tail to stop her.

"No. I don't want it to look like my mate's killed me. I'll do it myself."

"Mommy," Dawnpaw whimpered.

Lilywhisker took a deep breath and dug her claws into her throat. She collapsed suddenly, her throat gurgling with blood. Her eyes became blank a moment later.

Suddenly, Smokestar's body fell to the ground as well, and when his eyes opened again, they were back to his normal green.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"You were possessed by Moonstar," Cloudfur said as he approached him.

Smokestar's eyes fell open, noticing Lilywhisker's dead body. "No!" he gasped.

"She has a plan!" Mousepaw told him. "She said she'd be back."

"We'll delay the burial for a bit," Cloudfur whispered, not so convinced.

Lilywhisker's body was moved to the medicine cat den, and for a few days, Smokestar mourned his dead mate. He remained inside his den, trying to believe that what she had said was true, but he was certain she'd sacrificed herself for him.

"Smokey, how are you?" a purr came from outside his den.

He lifted his head to see Wavestorm at the entrance of his den.

"Not doing well," he murmured, remaining curled up inside the dark den.

She seductively stepped inside and laid down next to him, curling her tail around him.

"I understand. It must be devastating," she said. "You lost your mate. The whole clan is mourning. They won't be satisfied until they see you happy again."

Smokestar huffed.

"Did you ever love any cat besides Lilywhisker?" the silver-blue she-cat wondered. "Was there ever a time in your life when you loved me?"

"I did love you for a little while," he said.

"Could you ever love again?" she asked, lust reflecting in her eyes.

...

Lilywhisker paced the Dark Forest with a mission in mind. She wasn't sure how fast time was going by, and she was sure her chances of survival were diminishing with each passing minute.

"Welcome to the Dark Forest," the spirit of Moonstar sneered from behind a darkened tree.

"I've been searching for you," Lilywhisker growled.

"I figured," Moonstar replied.

Lilywhisker leapt at the she-cat, but Moonstar quickly pushed her aside and pinned her down. Though Moonstar lacked size, she was slim and quick.

"Do you know what happens if I kill you?" Moonstar asked, tracing a claw against her throat. "You'll vanish."

Lilywhisker quickly pushed the she-cat off. StarClan, help me, she murmured as she now pinned Moonstar to the ground.

"Going to kill me again?" Moonstar teased. "You didn't even want to kill me the first time around. That's what made my death so much more humiliating."

An energy began to surge through Lilywhisker's body, from the tip of her ears down to her paws. Light was glowing around her, and Moonstar's eyes were slowly widening in confusion.

"I am leaving here, and you will stay away," Lilywhisker growled, her voice booming with an echo.

Moonstar winced, letting out cries of pain. The darkened woods vanished from Lilywhisker's view.

...

"She's awake!" Mousepaw gasped as Smokestar basked outside in the sun with Wavestorm.

Smokestar ran over to the medicine cat, finding Lilywhisker awake and conscious.

"Smokestar," she breathed, lurching toward him.

He winced and backed away. She stared at him, confused.

"It's good to see you," he told her. "Honestly, it is. But Wavestorm and I made up in the time you were gone. I asked her to be my mate again. I don't want to hurt her again after realizing the pain she's gone through."

Lilywhisker unsheathed her claws and stalked out of the den.

"Lilywhisker," Smokestar begged.

The she-cat ignored him though, launching herself directly at the silver-blue she-cat.

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?!" she growled at Wavestorm as the she-cat cried out. "I risked my life for Smokestar's, and he repays me with this."

"Get off of her, Lilywhisker!" Smokestar growled.

"You're jealous that my kits are better at fighting and hunting," Wavestorm said with a smile.

"That's because they're older," Lilywhisker argued.

Wavestorm knocked Lilywhisker off of her. "His decision is made. He doesn't love you anymore."

"Wavestorm, stop it," Smokestar warned.

Lilywhisker gave one look at Smokestar and took off in a run. He sighed, wondering how he had gotten himself in this mess again.

Mousepaw and Dawnpaw did not take the news well, and though Snowpaw, Waterpaw, and Featherpaw were thrilled to have their father in their life, he felt as if his life had been ripped apart. He wasn't sure what was the right decision anymore.

It didn't help that Wavestorm approached him one day in a delightful mood, explaining that she was pregnant. He congratulated her, and he was happy, but the guilt was beginning to wrack his body.

She gave birth to two toms. One was gray and white, while the other was completely black.

"We can call the gray one Rockkit," Wavestorm suggested.

"And the dark one can be Crowkit," Smokestar decided. He leaned down to lick her cheek, though it felt wrong somehow. He hated to admit that he hadn't wanted these kits to be born.

As he exited the nursery, he caught Lilywhisker staring out of the corner of his eye.

...

"Smokestar! Smokestar!"

He peered out of his den, seeing Mousepaw. His daughter had not gotten along well with him since his decision to be mates with Wavestorm. He was surprised to see her.

"What is it?" he asked, staring at the apprentice who so much resembled him.

"Dawnpaw's gone missing!" she exclaimed.

"We'll send a patrol immediately," he decided, worry gathering inside him. Perhaps he acted like Dawnpaw and Mousepaw no longer belonged to him, but they were still his kits deep down. He had spent most of his life raising them.

He wished he could be on the patrol, but he chose the best cats and wished Mousepaw the best of luck. They returned later that evening with a bloodied Dawnpaw.

Smokestar rushed to the medicine cat den, already finding Lilywhisker and Mousepaw inside.

"What happened?" Smokestar demanded. 

"There was a badger," Blazeheart, one of the warriors on the patrol, explained.

"She lost her ear. She's partially deaf now," Mousepaw murmured sadly.

Tears came to Smokestar's eyes as he softly rubbed his tail against his daughter. "My poor thing," he murmured.

"Calm down, Smokestar," Blazeheart growled. "She still has one good ear left. She's not imperfect."

He nodded, trying to pull himself together. Dawnpaw was slowly regaining consciousness. He was relieved to see her awake, but he figured she wasn't the first thing he wanted to see. He slowly exited the medicine cat den, hoping Wavestorm hadn't caught sight of him in there.

...

"MOUSESTRIPE! DAWNPOOL!" the clan cried not long after Dawnpaw had recovered from the incident.

Tensions were still high in the family, and he could see Featherwing, Snowtail, and Waterdrop standing below, eyeing him to see what his reaction to his other kits' warriors ceremony would be.

He treated them as he treated every other apprentice though, offering his congratulations and emphasizing how important they would be to the clan.

He was happy to hear that Dawnpool had become mates with Blazeheart, the very same tom who had rescued her. He did not congratulate her though on this, knowing very well that Dawnpool and Mousestripe were still upset with him.

He was sick of living this life where he fought to make one side of his family happy while the other lived in tension. As the cats departed, he marched to the nursery where Wavestorm watched their two sons play.

"Wavestorm, can I talk to you privately?" he asked.

The silver-blue she-cat nodded. She gave quick instructions to Rockkit and Crowkit to behave and followed him outside the den.

"We can no longer be mates," he stated simply.

"Why did I think you'd be saying that?" Wavestorm grumbled.

"Whatever this relationship has been doesn't feel genuine. Perhaps I loved you briefly as an apprentice, but I haven't since. My emotions and sadness clouded me from rational thought."

"You have kits, Smokestar," Wavestorm begged.

"We both know those kits shouldn't have been born. I'm sorry for neglecting the kits you gave birth to. I will try my best to support them, but I can't do this anymore," he said, letting out an exhale.

"Fine," Wavestorm growled.

"Wavestorm, I'm sorry. Can we still get along?"

She shook her head and slashed her tail as she went away. She was never one for sympathy, but he knew that her lack of a total rage meant that she understood what he had to say.

He found Lilywhisker in the warriors den napping. He quietly approached and poked her. Blue eyes found his green ones.

"Smokestar?"

"Can I talk to you in my den?" he asked.

She eyed him suspiciously but nodded, following him to her den.

"I broke things off with Wavestorm," he announced.

"Why?" Lilywhisker asked.

"Because what I did was wrong. I regretted my decision as soon as it happened, but I felt a sense of responsibility that made me continue to stand by Wavestorm," he explained.

"But your new kits..."

"I won't shut them out like I did with the others, but I'm not sure how often Wavestorm will let me see them. Lilywhisker, I'm sorry. I'm an awful tom who's hurt you far more than you deserve. But deep down, I still love you. I always have. Even in these past moons when I was mates with Wavestorm. I still want to be with you!"

"How do I know if I can trust you anymore?" Lilywhisker muttered.

"You can't. That's the problem. But this time, I want to stand by you until death. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I want to make this right,' he told her.

Lilywhisker moved forward and nuzzled him. "I still love you, too. I don't know if I'll ever fully forgive you, but...I'll give you another chance."

"You won't regret it," he said as he licked her cheek.

...

Dawnpool was always one for drama, and Smokestar let out a sigh when he learned she'd taken off in a dispute about mates. A patrol was sent out, and she was brought back not much later with another mysterious cat accompanying.

"Oh, thank StarClan! Dawnpool's safe!" he announced. He narrowed his eyes on the gray tabby next to them. She looked familiar, but he didn't know why.

"Who's this?"

"Blue. Our sister," Dawnpool explained.

Smokestar paused. "What?"

Lilywhisker suddenly emerged from behind him, a look of concern on her face.

"I was going to tell you, but then you went back to Wavestorm for a little bit," Lilywhisker told him. "And when we became mates again, it just felt odd to tell you about something that had happened moons before."

"But...why, why did you give her up?" Smokestar asked, hurt flashing in his eyes. It seemed the number of kits he had just kept growing.

"My friend wanted a kit, but she couldn't have one, so I gave her Blue."

"Mother," Blue said, nuzzling Lilywhisker. She then turned to Smokestar. He flashed her a gentle smile. He barely knew her, but he loved her already.

"Father," she said at last. He nuzzled his newfound daughter and stared into her eyes.

"You look just like Dawnpool," he said.

"Blue wants to join," Dawnpool added.

"Do you really?" Lilywhisker asked.

"My other mother passed away a little while ago. I wanted to be a part of the clan I was born in," Blue announced.

"Then, it'll be done," Smokestar said. He called all the cats together for a ceremony, officially welcoming her and naming her Bluewhisker. Bluewhisker's collar was snapped away by his teeth, exposing her bare neck to the weather. Bluewhisker shivered and grinned.

Smokestar's heart was beginning to feel full again.

...

Time passed. Dawnpool became pregnant with Blazeheart's kits and gave birth to three of her own. Mousestripe became mates with Reedtail, her kithood friend. Even Wavestorm's first litter was creating families of their own.

But tragedy was always there. Dawnpool's mate was killed by a pack of wild dogs, leaving her to mourn. And though Mousestripe was now expecting kits of her own, a terrible curse had been placed on her.

Moonstar was back, and in a strange dream, she had told Mousestripe that she'd be seeking revenge in Mousestripe's kits.

Smokestar worked diligently to keep Mousestripe well-guarded. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to her. But even he feared for his own life. He had only one life remaining now, and he knew his time with the clan was growing short.

A yowl sounded from the nursery not long later. Fear seized Smokestar as he raced to his daughter. She was giving birth.

Reedtail, her mate, came in at the same time as Smokestar. She was yowling in pain as blood poured out of her while an apparition of Moonstar appeared in the den, grinning maliciously.

"It is complete now," Moonstar spoke, grinning.

Mousestripe yowled as a white tom with black spots, similar to hers, slid onto the moss.

"Mousestripe!" Smokestar heard. Thornfrost, another warrior, was entering the den now.

Suddenly, the pale fur of the tom began to change into that of a silver-blue color, and his eyes flashed to bright green.

"YES!" Moonstar yowled.

Now a brown tabby tom was born, but again, his fur changed to a silver-blue.

"STOP!" Smokestar yowled and lunged at Moonstar. He knew his mistake as soon as it happened. In an instant, her sharp claws were pounding against his throat.

He collapsed to the nursery floor, coughing up blood. He knew his time was short. Mousestripe glanced at him in pain. 

"Father," she gasped. She knew as well as everyone that this was his last life.

"Good luck," he breathed before the world descended into darkness.

...

StarClan was not all that bad, even if he wished his life could have continued longer. He felt awful leaving his mate and kits down below in SnowClan, but Cloudstar was already proving to be a grand leader.

Despite the tragedy of Mousestripe's birth, he had been relieved that a new prophecy of StarClan had rung true. One of her kits, Shinykit, rebounded Moonstar's curse, saving Mousestripe and her kits. Unfortunately, Mousestripe's mate Reedtail had also died in his attempt to save her, but she'd found new love in Thornfrost.

As Smokestar glanced below at his family, he grinned. He had not had the perfect life. He'd made mistakes. Now that he was dead his leadership skills had been questioned. And perhaps Icestar had been wrong when she assigned him, but he'd done his best with the life he had. He'd made connections. He had people who loved him. And that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right this second part is probably a little more confusing because so much is thrown in here at once. A lot of these events correspond to other short stories. The whole bit with Bluewhisker can be read in an earlier short story "The Forgotten Sister." There's some more information about Dawnpool in "Coalblaze's Pact." And finally, that whole bit with Mousestripe can be read in "The Curious Relationship of Mousestripe and Thornfrost." Mousestripe's kits' stories continue to unfold in Shining of the Four, one of my Warriors novels. I am so glad to finally have Smokestar's story over and done with. Even though I role-played him myself, he's a major douche, but I'm glad I could give him a bit of a redemption in the end. Hopefully that does it for these long, over-dramatized stories for a while.


	41. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story centers on Whiteclaw, the son of Cloudstar of SnowClan, and Cloverstar, the leader of FoxClan. Please enjoy, and hopefully there won't be as long of a hiatus next time around. This story will probably also be given another part in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hey, apologies for a one month break. These stories usually take a bit more time because they're longer than a regular novel chapter. Also, I got another request for a Warriors short story, which I promise I will get to ASAP (next week presumably). If you want some more stories revolving around characters from my Warrior fics, don't hesitate to request! I have a planned set of stories, but I'm always happy to throw more in.

The news of FoxClan's revival had spread joyfully throughout SnowClan. While the clans of the forest were sworn enemies, they had also collaborated against evils before, and after the devastating tragedy of FoxClan's destruction by the twolegs, it was satisfying to know they were back on their feet again.

"Who is the new leader?" Whiteclaw asked his father in the morning. Unlike his two ginger brothers, Whiteclaw was the one who closely resembled his father. The two would most likely be mistaken for each other if Cloudstar was not already showing the visible signs of old age.

"Cloverstar," he answered. "I briefly visited their territory earlier in the day. She's younger...than me anyway, but I understand she has a litter of kits that are already grown. Her mother was Sunstar, so I think she will do well."

Whiteclaw nodded. He enjoyed these simple talks with his father in the morning. He knew too well that Cloudstar only had so many lives left, and since his parents had kits later in life, he knew Cloudstar would not remain in his life forever.

"Can I come to the gathering tonight?" he wondered.

Cloudstar nodded. "Yes. I'll make an announcement later." And with that, the white tom walked away.

That night, Whiteclaw gathered with his fellow clanmates under a breathtaking full moon. His eyes peered toward the smaller clan gathering in the corner, near the thick bushes. FoxClan was a lot smaller than he remembered.

"They really took some losses," his brother, Sparrowslash, remarked next to him.

Whiteclaw nodded, his eyes falling toward the slim she-cat with a silvery pelt who led them.

 _That must be Cloverstar_ , he realized. For one who was a bit older than him, she didn't look like it. 

"What are you staring at?" Sparrowslash asked.

"Nothing," Whiteclaw replied, becoming hush as the clans began to speak.

The gathering itself was boring, even with the emergence of FoxClan again. Whiteclaw wondered to himself why he had even bothered to attend when his eyes fell on Cloverstar again. Her eyes were the brightest green. He was stunned for a moment.

Sparrowslash's ginger tail waved in his face.

"Hey, we're leaving!" he reminded him.

"Oh, right," Whiteclaw murmured as he spun around. For some reason, Cloverstar's image was etched into his mind.

...

The air was already beginning to cool as leaf-fall approached. Whiteclaw lay on his back and felt the wind brush against his light fur. It was easy to feel calm at a time like this, though he knew that life was not all well for SnowClan.

MoonClan had returned, a vicious clan that had struck SnowClan when Cloudstar had only been a new warrior. Whiteclaw knew they would succeed though. FoxClan had already agreed to join in the fight, as had the neighboring clan, NightClan, which had not existed during MoonClan's first reign.

Whiteclaw knew he should be thinking of battle and be as frightened as the others, yet he felt calmer and...happier these days. 

The thought of seeing Cloverstar again made his heart leap, though he could not understand why. It was stupid. He had never even spoken to the she-cat, yet her image at times entered his brain.

"What's up?" came Sparrowslash's voice.

Whiteclaw turned his head to gaze at his brother. "Oh, hey."

"Watching the leaves fall?" Sparrowslash asked as he took a seat next to his brother.

Whiteclaw snorted. "You know the leaves aren't even close to falling just yet."

"I know. You've been pretty quiet since everything went down. Everything okay?"

"How did you fall in love with Honeypatch?" Whiteclaw asked.

"Where did that come from?" Sparrowslash asked.

"I'm just curious," Whiteclaw responded. "I'm getting older, and I haven't met anyone who...who makes my heart race."

Sparrowslash chuckled. "You should know the answer. Honeypatch and I were always close, even as kits."

"Yeah, well, you took the only long-time female nurserymate," Whiteclaw joked.

"Lighten up. There are plenty of beautiful she-cats around the clan," Sparrowslash told him.

Whiteclaw huffed. Not for him, anyway. He was not extremely social, but social enough to know most of the members of SnowClan.

"Have you met someone?" Sparrowslash asked.

"I wish," Whiteclaw replied, trying to shake away the image of Cloverstar that suddenly sprung into his brain. He slowly sat up.

"Where are you going?" Sparrowslash asked.

"For a walk," Whiteclaw replied. He waved his tail in salutations and headed deep into SnowClan territory. Whiteclaw just needed to be away for a bit, and while he knew it wasn't completely safe to be wandering alone, especially with MoonClan on the prowl, he figured he could handle himself.

After he felt he had gone far enough, he took a seat by a boulder. Whiteclaw sniffed the air, his scent catching on something fresh.

"Ooh, maybe I'll get myself a snack," he snickered.

He had barely gone a few pawsteps from the rock when he heard a yowl and was thrown into the ground. Whiteclaw yelped in surprise and glanced up, nearly yowling again as he realized who it was.

"What are you doing on my territory?" Cloverstar sneered. A dead rabbit lay beside her.

Whiteclaw gulped. "I'm sorry. I didn't--I'm just one SnowClan cat. I mean no harm."

"A SnowClan cat should not be in this territory."

"I didn't know. My apologies. I'm Whiteclaw."

Cloverstar froze and slowly let go of her hold. "Oh, you're one of Cloudstar's sons."

Whiteclaw slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself. His eyes widened as he realized she knew who he was.

"How did you--"

"Your father and I chatted briefly during our visit. He's very proud of you and your brothers."

"I'm sorry about crossing the border. I forgot that FoxClan lives in this side of the forest now," Whiteclaw said, unable to look away from her emerald eyes. They were mesmerizing. 

"Next time, smell the border before you pass, mouse-brain. Time for you to go now."

"But, wait!" Whiteclaw called as Cloverstar retrieved her prey.

She glanced back at him curiously.

"Maybe I could see the territory?"

He could hear her laughing even with the piece of prey in her mouth. She shook her head and slunk away into the bushes.

Whiteclaw didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he followed her at a distance, ducking behind bushes and rocks whenever he felt her gaze might be drawn to him.

He was crouched by some bushes when he realized he had stumbled upon FoxClan camp. Cloverstar happily padded inside and dropped her kill on the fresh-kill pile.

Whiteclaw paused for a few moments and watched her interact with her clanmates and conduct the clan. His insides were growing fuzzy as she shot them gentle smiles.

"Hey, something smells funny!" he heard a kit mutter.

Whiteclaw grew very still.

"What's that?" Cloverstar asked the young kit.

The kit pointed his tail to the bushes where Whiteclaw hid. He gulped, but it was too late to hide. Cloverstar pushed some of the leaves away with her paw and found him there.

"You!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I--"

Cloverstar narrowed her eyes and growled at the tomcat. "Get out of here, or I'll kill you."

"I promise I wasn't..."

"Wasn't what? Do you realize how suspicious this looks, following us to camp when MoonClan is about? What reason do you have for following me deep into FoxClan territory?" Cloverstar wondered, looking simply enraged.

Whiteclaw gulped. "I'm sorry." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering, "I think I might have a crush on you."

Cloverstar used her strong paws to rip him out of the bushes. "You do not!" she hissed.

Whiteclaw stood back, never seeing the she-cat so infuriated before. "I-I think I do," he said quietly. "I've heard a lot about you, and I saw you at the gathering. You didn't notice me. I just see you every time I shut my eyes and--"

"Go back to your clan," Cloverstar said simply. "I don't want rumors to spread that you were here."

"Where are you going?" Whiteclaw called desperately as she turned toward her den.

"I'm leaving you to go back to your clan. I'm leader of FoxClan and have multiple duties to attend to. I don't have time to babysit or tattletale to your father on this little infatuation."

"Good-bye," Whiteclaw said sadly. He thought that maybe, just maybe, they'd had a chance. She had blushed slightly when she had first caught him in the woods.

What I'm thinking is wrong. We're from two different clans anyway. It would be a scandal if SnowClan's leader's son was...

He sighed and continued on, until he had arrived back to SnowClan camp

...

Whiteclaw sulked for the time following. Even if Cloverstar had no intentions of ever liking him back, he couldn't help but pine over her.

Others noticed. He attributed it to fear of the upcoming battle, though now he was receiving frequent affirmations that all would be okay. Whiteclaw wasn't scared of a fight, but he was afraid that Cloverstar might share to Cloudstar what he had said to her.

Cloudstar seemed to pay no more attention to Whiteclaw than normal, which calmed his nerves. Perhaps this would just be a thing that would pass.

But then the battle of MoonClan came. Whiteclaw had not intended to fight alongside Cloverstar, but it had happened nevertheless.

He was fighting another MoonClan cat when he saw a white she-cat leap at Cloverstar. Though she was a fierce leader, he could tell that the MoonClan cat overpowered her.

Whiteclaw quickly leapt onto the MoonClan she-cat and ripped her off the FoxClan leader. Perhaps it was out of love, or maybe he just didn't want FoxClan to suffer losing a leader. He doubted Cloverstar was on her last life, but if he could prevent one from being taken...

"Don't touch a hair on her!" Whiteclaw hissed at the she-cat.

The white she-cat's eyes lit up, and she slowly smiled. "Oh, is she special to you?"

Whiteclaw growled and sprung at the she-cat. Their fight was more gruesome than the others, and at one point, the she-cat was pinning him down. Whiteclaw struggled under her grip and ignored the pain of his wounds.

"Say good-bye to Cloverstar before I kill you," the MoonClan cat said maliciously.

A surge of energy ran through Whiteclaw's body. "NEVER!" he hissed. He lifted his body up and got a paw free to swing his claws at the she-cat's throat. She collapsed on top of him as blood poured from her throat.

Whiteclaw moved away and limped over to Cloverstar. He laid down for a second, the pain too intense to move.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Cloverstar said simply. Her eyes gazed at his wounds, and she frowned. "Stay beside me. I don't want you to get hurt even more."

"Always," Whiteclaw replied.

When he'd regained his strength, he did just that. He and Cloverstar fought alongside each other, taking down MoonClan as best as they could. Cloverstar frequently kept an eye on him, which made Whiteclaw's heart swarm. She even saved him after he was pinned down by another cat.

Then, the battle came to an abrupt end when Shinypelt of SnowClan used the powers of StarClan to defeat MoonClan once and for all. There were dead and injured strewn across the battlefield, but Whiteclaw was alive, as was Cloverstar.

Cloudstar found Cloverstar as the cats began to recover themselves.

"My clan will be on our way. We have to tend to them at camp," she said. Her eyes gazed for a moment at Whiteclaw, who was again laying down on the grass and resting. "I protected your son throughout battle. He's a good warrior. I hope you treat him well."

"He is. Thank you," Cloudstar said. "We'll be gathering our cats too."

Whiteclaw's father turned away, but Cloverstar remained standing for a few moments. Then, she turned.

"Wait," Whiteclaw weakly called out.

Cloverstar sighed and spun back around.

"What about us? What happened back there?"

"Whiteclaw, you have proven yourself to be a valiant warrior, but it will not happen."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice growing. "I've never felt this way about any she-cat before!"

"I care for you, but not in the same way. It's important to form alliances at times, and you valuably aided me in battle. Thank you."

"But I..."

"Don't finish that sentence," Cloverstar warned. "I have been burned by love before. I don't want a mate. And even if I did have feelings for you, they are illegal. We have our clans to attend to, me more than anyone."

"Did you really mean you cared for me?"

"Yes, but not in a romantic way. I must emphasize that again. Think about the shame that would come to your father, to my clan. There are other she-cats in SnowClan."

Whiteclaw growled. He had always been told this, but no she-cat had ever lived up to Cloverstar.

"I'm too old for you anyway," Cloverstar said, her tone a bit more light. 

"Don't go," Whiteclaw whispered.

"I must," Cloverstar said again. "Thank you again. I wish you luck as you continue to fulfill your warrior duties."

...

His obsession with Cloverstar had been brief, and slowly, Whiteclaw found himself coming out of it, but he had felt complete for a moment when he thought of the possibility of sharing his life with her.

Protecting his clan had never been enough. He wanted someone to look at him the way Sparrowslash looked at his mate. One day, he wanted to have his own kits and teach them how to be valuable SnowClan warriors.

He padded toward the warriors den one afternoon for a much needed nap when a loud, giggly voice sounded next to him.

"Creampaw, watch where you're--"

_Oof._

A pale she-cat crashed into Whiteclaw's broad chest. He gazed down, watching as the she-cat recovered her senses. Creampaw gazed up at him with her yellow eyes. Whiteclaw froze, seeing something in them he had never noticed before.

"So sorry!" she squeaked, bowing her head.

"Way to go," a brown tabby she-cat next to her teased. "Running into one of the popular SnowClan warriors."

"Don't tell Cloudstar!" Creampaw begged.

Whiteclaw chuckled. "Just be careful where you're going next time."

She nodded vigorously and skipped off with the other she-cat. Whiteclaw glanced back, a tiny smile appearing on his face. Today felt a little brighter.


	42. Starlight (Shinypelt and Patchfur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a couple requests for _Shining of the Four_ -related fics. As I mentioned before, I do accept requests for my Warriors Cats Short Stories. I will be completing the first request, which asked for a deeper insight into what Salmon was dreaming about Shinypelt in the novel, which was her relationship with her mate, Patchfur. So here's a cute lil' story about those two. If you haven't read _Shining of the Four_ , feel free to read this. It's a prequel story of sorts, so it doesn't spoil anything past the prologue of the novel. Enjoy :)

His eyes fell onto her early into his days in the nursery. While his brother and sister nibbled on his ears and batted at him with their tiny paws, his green eyes stared ahead at the tiny she-cat whose pelt glittered with gold and whose blue eyes lit up the entire den.

His mother was hesitant on letting him play with her, especially when her siblings had outbreaks of angry fits, but he couldn't help but admire the way she proudly strutted around the nursery without a care in the world.

* * *

Shinykit bit onto her brother, Stormkit's, tail, letting out a growl as she falsely attacked him. He feigned injury and fell on his back while the white and ginger she-cat batted at him with her paws.

"I got you!" she shouted excitedly at the silver-blue tom beneath her paws.

Stormkit giggled alongside her and was ready to raise a paw to bat back at her when a tiny mew sounded from behind the she-cat.

She spun around, noticing one of the many other kits of the nursery. She oftentimes caught him staring at her, though Shinykit didn't even know his name. He was Fernbranch's kit, she knew that, and he had two siblings, just like her, but that was all.

The gray and white tom standing in front of her gazed down at his paws as he spoke.

"Can I play?" he asked quietly.

"Sure!" Shinykit exclaimed, watching his face light up. "What's your warrior name going to be?"

"Huh?"

"We gave ourselves warrior names," Stormkit said beside his sister. "I'm Stormclaw, and she's Shinystar."

"Star?" the kit questioned.

Shinykit grinned. "Well, perhaps it's not a warrior name, but I'm the leader in this scenario."

"I guess I can be Patchfire," he said quietly.

 _Patchkit_ , Shinykit thought, grasping onto his name so she wouldn't forget it. 

"Let's play!" she exclaimed.

Despite his timid nature, he made a good playmate. She had fun that afternoon as he joined in, alongside her two brothers. Her mother, Mousestripe, often encouraged her to make friends, but Shinykit always had her brothers to worry about. If they couldn't make friends like her, then she'd stay by their side.

"Come play again tomorrow," Shinykit told Patchkit as he headed back toward his mother.

He quietly nodded and gave her a warm smile.

* * *

Patchkit enjoyed his afternoon playtime with Shinykit and her siblings. Whatever rumors had circulated about her brothers was false to him. They got along as well as any other kit in the nursery.

He noticed Graykit had been acting a bit off during their playtime, but Patchkit thought nothing of it, especially when the other tom claimed it had just been a stomachache.

With a swing of his paw, Patchkit had Shinykit pinned.

"You won't be able to hold me down like that for long. I have super strength!" Shinykit exclaimed. "The prophecy will give me those powers."

Patchkit tilted his head. "Prophecy?"

"Shinykit, we don't talk about that here," Mousestripe called nearby.

Patchkit had heard his mother gossip with some of the other queens about the circumstances of Shinykit and her siblings, but he never truly understood what they were speaking about.

At that moment, Graykit began to twitch to the side of them. The two slowly turned their heads, watching as he appeared to be fighting his inner urges. His claws were digging into the earth, as if he was grasping onto the little reality he had left.

"Graykit," Stormkit said quietly.

Patchkit leapt off of Shinykit when the silver-blue tom's eyes flashed bright red. In an instant, the kit was screeching, baring his sharp teeth, and digging his claws into the ground.

"Graykit!" Shinykit gasped, running toward her brother.

Mousestripe had already leapt into action and was pinning the tiny kit down. Patchkit watched in horror as the kit squirmed under his mother's grip. His eyes still took on a red hue as foam flooded from his mouth.

"Graykit," Shinykit said softly.

"Take your brother out of here before he sets off Stormkit," Mousestripe growled.

Patchkit watched in confusion as Shinykit dishearteningly led her brother outside of the nursery. His mother's mouth latched onto his scruff moments later as she pulled him away from the spectacle.

But even when Stormkit re-entered, Shinykit remained outside under the night sky. He slipped away from his mother briefly to join her.

She was leaning against the outside wall of the den, her gaze staring at the stars. The moonlight was illuminating her bright pelt. She barely noticed Patchkit had come after her until he took a seat next to her.

"It's been happening a lot lately," Shinykit murmured sadly.

Patchkit knew immediately what she was referring to.

"It's not fair," Shinykit complained. "I never experience anything like that. I never...I wasn't..."

"Shinykit, why do your brothers have chunks of missing fur? Why do they look nothing like you? Why--" He paused, wondering if it was getting too personal.

"Moonstar," Shinykit murmured.

Patchkit had heard stories of the evil leader, how she'd wreaked havoc on SnowClan back in the day, far before his parents' time. 

"The prophecy," Shinykit said.

"That's what you said earlier."

"She was going to possess us, or maybe kill us. My dad died protecting us when we were born. That's okay. I have Thornfrost now. But my brothers go crazy sometimes, and I want to help, but Mousestripe says no. 

"I never get like that. Mousestripe says I won't because my fur didn't change when I was born. I sent Moonstar away. And I'm supposed to do it again," Shinykit admitted.

"What?" Patchkit gasped. "That's crazy!"

"It's true," Shinykit said, letting out a sigh. She turned, focusing her blue eyes on Patchkit. "And you can't say anything to the other kits, not even your own brother and sister!"

"I won't! Promise!" Patchkit said.

Shinykit grinned. "I'm glad you're my friend, Patchkit. No one wants to hang out with me, or especially my brothers, because of that. Will you always be my friend?"

"Of course," Patchkit promised.

* * *

Shinykit stood proudly on the rock in the center of camp as Cloudstar named her and her siblings apprentices. He asked her to step forward, and then from the crowd, Tawnyheart.

Shinykit frowned for a moment. She had heard rumors of the she-cat. She had been Thornfrost's former mate, and an ex-medicine cat after her affair with Thornfrost had been revealed to the clan. Why had Cloudfur chosen her?

Shinykit ran down the rock to touch noses with the tortoiseshell nonetheless and afterwards, the clan chanted their new names.

"SHINYPAW! STORMPAW! GRAYPAW!"

Shinypaw swore she could see her mother crying in the crowd. 

_But she'll have more kits_ , Shinypaw thought. She shook her head. After Stormpaw and Graypaw's frequent episodes, she knew Mousestripe would never have another litter when her first needed so much caring.

Later that night, she scooted her nest close to Patchpaw's in the apprentice den to tell him all about her day.

"Why Tawnyheart though?" he wondered. 

Shinypaw shrugged. "Maybe because I already know and understand prejudiced cats. My brothers are outcasts. Although why he didn't assign her to one of them..."

"I'm just happy you're finally here with me now," he purred. "It's been lonely."

"You only became an apprentice half a moon before me," she teased.

"Still," the white and gray tom said.

Shinypaw had grown closer to Patchpaw over the past few moons, and now, she couldn't wait for what was to follow in their apprentice days. She glanced to her left, where Graypaw and Stormpaw rested. Though her siblings' episodes had slowly been diminishing, she hoped one day they would fully vanish.

"Are you thinking about them?" Patchpaw asked quietly beside her.

"Myself too," she murmured.

Though Mousestripe had revealed the prophecy more and more with age, she still didn't understand it completely:

_Evil will fall upon. Two will suffer. One as bright as light that shines throughout the forest will vanish evil for eternity. The one who shines will flicker out, and another light will shine._

But who was the other light? What was going to flicker out? Shinypaw was beginning to fear her own interpretation of the prophecy.

* * *

Patchpaw realized shortly into his apprentice days that he loved Shinypaw. From the time he was younger, she had entranced him. She walked around, defending her brothers, defending herself, and excelling in her apprentice training. Though she had joked when she was younger about becoming leader, Patchpaw believed she truly would make a great one.

He wanted to tell her his feelings. Though he knew little of Shinypaw's future plans, he wanted to share a life with her, to have kits of their own, and to live peacefully. But was that even possible considering the prophecy?

"And then I demonstrated this move," Shinypaw told Patchpaw after training one day. She was running around and pouncing, and while Patchpaw chuckled at her chasing empty air, he could only think of how much he cared for her as she spoke to him.

"How was your training?" she asked.

"Same old," Patchpaw replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"There was nothing interesting?" Shinypaw teased, inching closer to him.

Patchpaw stiffened as she grew closer, practically placing her head under his chin. "N-Nothing--"

He was broken off by the sound of cries. Shinypaw spun her head around. 

"It's Stormpaw!" she gasped. Patchpaw watched hopelessly as she took off to calm her raging brother. 

When he found her again that night, she was sitting at the edge of camp, staring at the stars once more. A twig snapped as Patchpaw approached her. Shinypaw spun around in fear, her muscles at once relaxing when she noticed him.

"How's Stormpaw?" Patchpaw asked.

"Fine," Shinypaw murmured. "It's been two moons. I was hoping..."

"That they'd stop?"

Shinypaw nodded. 

Patchpaw sighed and sat down next to her. "Why do you always come out here when it happens?"

"I like looking at the stars. I-I can hear them sometimes...StarClan. I can never really make out what they're saying, but I can hear them whispering to me," Shinypaw said.

"Who do you think would be speaking to you?" Patchpaw wondered. "Your father?"

"I never knew Reedtail. Thornfrost is my father deep down. But no. There are multiple of them, and I can't understand them. I know it's about the prophecy. I feel something coming. I feel tremors in my paws and this aching feeling in my stomach. But I don't know what it is," Shinypaw admitted.

"Stop stressing about the prophecy."

"I can't!" Shinypaw exclaimed, standing up and slashing her tail. "Cloudstar expects great things from me. My mother does as well. I don't know what powers I had when I was kit, but I've never felt that surge of energy again. Perhaps it's all false."

"Shinypaw, I love you," Patchpaw blurted.

Shinypaw froze and sat back down, refusing eye contact.

"No, you don't," she muttered. 

"I do!" Patchpaw exclaimed. 

"You wouldn't want me," Shinypaw continued to murmur. "Not with this prophecy or my demonic brothers..."

"I don't want anyone else but you. I love everything about you."

"I can't, Patchpaw. Not when everyone else already expects greatness from me. I don't want to lower your expectations too," Shinypaw said.

"But I think you are great! You don't need to do anything else for me to love you. I want to be mates when we're warriors."

"But the prophecy," Shinypaw remembered. "It might mess with the future. I don't know how long I'll--"

"How long what?" he asked.

"Nevermind. Do you truly mean all that, Patchpaw?" she asked, finally turning her head to gaze at him. There were tears in her eyes.

Patchpaw slowly nodded.

"Then...I love you, too. Who cares what destiny StarClan has planned? I want the same thing as you deep down," she said, leaning forward to lick his cheek.

Patchpaw nuzzled her, his heart warming at her purrs.

* * *

Shinypaw's apprentice days continued. As she hoped, her brother's manic episodes decreased, though they still had difficulty making friends. She remained by Patchpaw's side through it all and often snuck out on moonlight walks with him. Tawnyheart was a great mentor, even if Shinypaw had once thought otherwise, and she learned that she had the makings of a great warrior as well.

Patchpaw was named Patchfur shortly before her own ceremony. Shinypaw stood proudly as Cloudstar proclaimed her Shinypelt. Patchfur asked her to be mates as soon as she ran down to greet him. And for a time, she was happy with him.

But that tremor in her paws and and feeling of dread only grew until that day...

The daughter of Moonstar, Hazelstar, arrived to SnowClan to make declarations of war.

Shinypelt held her breath and ran into the forest, breathing heavily as she thought of her fate ahead. The prophecy now was beginning to make more sense than ever before. She'd had a feeling MoonClan would return one way or another, but now, the final line was beginning to become more clear.

"Shinypelt, there you are!" Patchfur said in relief.

"I'm okay," Shinypelt lied. She'd wanted to be alone for a few hours, but she knew it was wrong to run off without saying anything to her mate in the first place.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she admitted, realizing her limbs were trembling.

"We'll get through this. SnowClan defeated MoonClan once before. Cloudstar's already gone to rally FoxClan and NightClan. When all this is said and done, we'll be at peace again."

Shinypelt wished she could believe him.

Though Shinypelt's mind grew dark as MoonClan's numbers grew, she put on a joyful facade for Patchfur. She pretended to be brave and proud knowing that StarClan was on her side, but as the battle date approached, Shinypelt finally had an understanding of what she had to do.

She only hoped Patchfur would forgive her.

* * *

"It'll be over soon," Patchfur told his mate on the day of battle. "When MoonClan's gone, we can have a little family of our own, and never have to fight such a big battle again."

His mate smiled weakly beside him. "Of course."

He nuzzled her one last time.

"Let's stay close during battle."

"We'll fight together," Shinypelt agreed.

Patchfur couldn't help but feel nervous as he charged toward the aggressive cats. He knew as well as anyone else that there would be deaths today. He glanced ahead at his mate, watching her fur gleam in the sunlight. But if the prophecy was true, wouldn't she play some part in stopping Moonstar's reign?

Patchfur found himself engaged in a bloody battle. He fought valiantly, doing his best to keep Shinypelt safe as well. The two were unstoppable when they worked together. But Shinypelt had grown quiet with each cat she moved past, and he realized suddenly that she was growing closer and closer toward the center.

"Shinypelt, we should draw back," he urged, afraid they'd have a better chance of getting wounded in the center.

Shinypelt only shook her head. She'd been acting distant lately, but Patchfur wasn't sure why. He was sure her nerves would have been replaced by adrenaline by now. He watched her take a deep breath, then charge closer to the center.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" she yowled, her screech overpowering the sounds of clashing claws and loud yowls.

Patchfur ran forward in surprise.

"Shinypelt, what are you doing?" Mousestripe gasped beside him.

Shinypelt turned. Her eyes were gleaming in sadness, as if she knew the fate was to come. She looked like...she was going to say good-bye. And Patchfur had been oblivious to it all along.

"Shinypelt, no, you can't!" Patchfur begged.

She glanced at him sadly, but gave him a weak smile nonetheless.

Moonstar had appeared in her Dark Forest form in the center of the battlefield, her green eyes narrowing on Shinypelt's.

"You can't defeat us!" the silver-blue she-cat spat as she cackled with malicious laughter.

Patchfur watched in amazement as Shinypelt gripped onto the forest floor and stood her ground.

"Oh, but I can," she said, so proudly, so boldly, that Patchfur was amazed.

He winced as her pelt began to glow, just as Mousestripe had once said it did when she was born. Suddenly, her body floated in the air, and her blue eyes flashed. A blinding light flashed, Moonstar's anguished yowl echoed, and when Patchfur's vision returned, he noticed that all the MoonClan cats had vanished.

But then he also noticed the limp body lying on the ground. He cried out painfully, knowing this is what Shinypelt had planned all along--to sacrifice herself for the sake of others. 

He ran toward her and nudged her desperately, but the she-cat lacked all signs of life. She was gone.

It was only when the lights returned and Shinypelt's corpse was lifted into the air that Patchfur stood back and paused. Tears were still dripping from his eyes, but the blue lights dancing around her body were spectacular.

Like before, another light, though smaller, erupted. 

Patchfur winced, and when the light did come into view, a mewling kitten squirmed on the forest floor. Her, and StarClan's, last gift to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested more in this story, especially that little cliffhanger there, please go check out _Shining of the Four_. It was my favorite Warriors fanfic to write, and I believe, my best one out there (yes, even better than _The Abandoned Warrior_ ). The other request will come after another short story since I don't want to do two back to back.


	43. A Youthful Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710140/chapters/36968922) from a few chapters back. This centers on Whiteclaw after has gotten over Cloverstar's rejection. This will be the final part in that series. I will be writing requests soon, don't fret.

A particular she-cat had caught Whiteclaw's eyes over the past few days. Ever since his bump in with Creampaw, he could not help but think of her amber eyes and light fur. He had seen the she-cat around SnowClan at times, but it was only during his past run-in that he'd begun to realize her true beauty.

Sometimes, Whiteclaw sat out in camp, watching her argue and mess around with her sister, Fernpaw. He admired her playful personality and echoing laughter. But he wasn't exactly sure how to speak to her. She was much younger than him and an apprentice, after all.

That was until Cloudstar assigned cats for the next gathering, and Whiteclaw just happened to be chosen as well. He was initially nervous, wondering how awkward it might be if he ran into Cloverstar again, but he was more relieved to know that Fernpaw would not be accompanying her sister to the gathering.

They set out at night when the moon was full. Seeing that Creampaw had no one to walk with, Whiteclaw slowly padded up to her.

"Hi, Creampaw," he said.

He watched the she-cat blink. "Oh, hello, Whiteclaw!"

"Is this your first gathering?" Whiteclaw asked.

She nodded and bounced on her paws. "I'm so excited!"

"It's exciting seeing all the different clans," Whiteclaw added. "So how's training going?"

"Oh, it's going okay," Creampaw replied. "Fernpaw makes fun of my hunting skills, but I think I'll be a great warrior anyway."

Whiteclaw grinned to himself. "You'll improve in no time. Just wait and see."

"Thanks, Whiteclaw," Creampaw mewed happily.

"Do you want to sit together at the gathering?" he wondered. 

"Sure!"

He spent the rest of the evening by Creampaw's side, talking to her about life as a warrior and what she would expect for the remainder of her time training. He found that talking to her made him keep away from peering at Cloverstar. 

It wasn't difficult not looking at Cloverstar when Creampaw was around though. She had a vibrant personality that Whiteclaw admired. 

"I wish you had been my mentor," Creampaw complained. "You sure seem to know a lot about training."

"Well, I'm a senior warrior, and the leader's son. I would expect to know a little bit," he teased. "But if you ever need help with training or fighting, I'd be willing to aid you."

"Thanks!" Creampaw said, her voice growing quiet as the gathering began.

Whiteclaw blocked out most of the conversation, staring at Creampaw's luscious coat and perfectly pointed ears. He said his good-byes to her at the end of the gathering, feeling that same floaty feeling that he had once associated only with Cloverstar.

Whiteclaw was surprised in a few weeks' time when Creampaw found him lounging in camp.

"Can you help me practice this battle move?" she asked. "I'm having a lot of trouble with it."

Whiteclaw blinked, forgetting for a moment that he had even offered to help her. But his heart warmed at the idea that she remembered what he had said and was now asking for his help.

He nodded, and they headed into the woods, practicing a particularly hard defense move. They were practicing until nearly sunset, but Creampaw eventually got the hang of it.

"Thank you so much, Whiteclaw!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Whiteclaw grinned. "It's my pleasure."

Their relationship continued to grow after that. Creampaw frequently asked him for help, though he was beginning to notice she was feigning her frustration at certain moves. She could easily master them without his help.

When Whiteclaw brought this up, she admitted to wanting to spend time with him more. He took it upon himself to suggest more walks around the woods or lounging under the sun in the SnowClan camp. Creampaw's eyes lit up at the idea, and Whiteclaw considered, maybe, just maybe, she might love him.

Whiteclaw knew already he loved her. He'd loved her nearly the moment he had set eyes on her. He loved her youthful charm and translucent fur that was a bit more softer in color than his.

One night, they walked along the woods on a moonlit night, staring at the stars up above. Whiteclaw considered Creampaw a good friend by that point, even his heart longed to be more. She was nearing the end of her apprentice days, though she was still tiny compared to his large frame.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing her tail upwards. "A shooting star!"

Whiteclaw watched the star go by and grinned before staring down at her. He took a deep breath, and without a moment's hesitation, he said, "I love you."

Creampaw stiffened, staring up at him with a loss for words. He wondered if he had done something wrong, if he had completely misinterpreted the situation, but then her gaze softened, and her eyes brightened.

"I love you, too," she said, leaning her head up to lick his cheek.

Whiteclaw felt like the entire sky was full of shooting stars at those words. What he had not been able to achieve with Cloverstar, he now had. Whiteclaw chuckled, so hopelessly and happily in love.

His father, Cloudstar, passed away unexpectedly only a few days later, leadership immediately going to Thornfrost. It was a difficult time for Whiteclaw. His mother had only just died in the battle of MoonClan, and now his father had left too soon as well.

But Creampaw found him and comforted him, sharing funny stories of her and her sister from their days in the nursery. The days were still bleak for a little while, but her stories helped. He learned that Creampaw was able to conduct herself in a serious manner during that time. She was not always the bright and giggly she-cat he'd grown to know.

As winter began to set in, Creampaw and her sister, Fernpaw, finally became warriors. Whiteclaw stood in the crowds as Thornstar declared two new warriors: Creamnose and Ferntail.

"CREAMNOSE!" Whiteclaw shouted with the crowd, noticing her admiring stare.

He found her immediately after and nuzzled her.

"I wouldn't have become a good warrior if it weren't for you helping me," Creamnose teased.

Whiteclaw grinned and licked her cheek. "Will you become my mate?"

She quietly nodded and nuzzled him, before widening her eyes. "Oh! I've got to tell Ferntail you're my mate! She'll be so excited to know!" she exclaimed, taking off.

Whiteclaw chuckled and watched her go, though he noticed that Ferntail's expression looked confused, almost disappointed as Creamnose explained she already had a mate.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as Creamnose returned.

"She's just jealous I managed to get a mate so soon," Creamnose said. "I have to go stand guard tonight, but soon enough, we'll be going on patrols all the time and enjoying warrior life together!"

Whiteclaw grinned. "I can't wait."

...

It had barely been a moon since Creamnose had been a warrior. A light dusting of snow had settled over the forest, and the air had become more cold. Whitecough was beginning to show its signs with the threat of greencough in the distance. Whiteclaw had survived a few leaf-bares already, though he just hoped the sickness wouldn't be too devastating this year.

Creamnose pulled him aside after she had come back from patrol.

"How was your day?" he asked curiously. "I wish Pinethorn would put us on the same patrols."

"I'm pregnant," Creamnose blurted.

Whiteclaw's eyes widened. He had not expected to have kits so soon, so shortly into their relationship, but his heart suddenly swarmed at the idea of being a father. 

"Wh-when..."

"I spoke to Spiritheart earlier today. He confirmed it," Creamnose said. Then, her face lit up into a smile. "Aren't you excited?! We're going to be parents! I can't wait to go tell Ferntail!" And with that, she was off.

Whiteclaw stood for a few moments, still letting the news sink in. He was going to be a father...

Creamnose was in a poor mood later that night as they shared a squirrel.

"What's wrong?" Whiteclaw asked.

"Ferntail made a big deal about me having kits," Creamnose complained. "Said that I was too young, that something could go wrong with the birth."

"It won't. Plenty of she-cats have had kits at your age. You're nearly thirteen moons. I've heard of she-cats who have had kits at ten moons. It'll be okay."

"That's what I told her. She's been disappointed with me, but I don't know why. I don't think she likes the age difference between us," Creamnose said quietly.

"It's not that large," Whiteclaw grumbled. "It's not like I'm an elder."

"Ew, gross!" Creamnose complained, giggling up a storm.

...

In the time that passed, Creamnose's stomach swelled, and eventually, she moved into the nursery at the heart of leaf-bare. Whiteclaw visited often, though lately, he had noticed the faint little bit of a cough.

"You should have Spiritheart check that out," he told her.

Creamnose waved her tail in dismissal. "It'll be all right. My throat is just a bit itchy."

"Well, tell Spiritheart just in case. It can't be good for you to cough," Whiteclaw said, feeling uneasy. 

He was relieved to know a few days later that Spiritheart had given her some medicine. The medicine cat was still unsure if Creamnose had contracted whitecough or not. He stated they would just have to wait and see if her cough improved.

It was only a day after that that Whiteclaw heard a cry from the nursery. He left behind the prey he had been bringing back from patrol and rushed to the nursery, watching Ferntail rushing in behind him.

Creamnose was squirming and crying out in pain as Spiritheart attempted to calm her. Whiteclaw sat and watched awkwardly, his heart aching due to the pain his mate was in.

She let out a yowl as the first kit was born. It was a she-cat with silky white fur that resembled Whiteclaw's. Spiritheart was still feeling her stomach, lightly touching his gray paw to her abdomen.

"There's still one more," he stated.

Another cry of pain sounded as Creamnose gave birth to a second kit. This time it was a white tom with light orange colored patches.

"You're done," Spiritheart said, shoving the kits close to the recovering mother.

Whiteclaw quickly padded over to her, staring down at their newborn kits. They mewled and snuggled against their mother's fur. His face lit up into a smile as he thought of how fun they would with time.

"They're beautiful," Ferntail said behind Whiteclaw.

"Let's name the white she-cat Vanillakit," Creamnose suggested. **(IN TEXT NOTE BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE GOING TO GET ON MY ASS ABOUT THIS: i know it's a silly name. I was 13 when I made it up. Please refrain from your "cAtS dOn'T kNoW wHaT vAnIlLa Is" It is a plant btw, but I do acknowledge it wouldn't commonly grow in a non-tropical setting.)**

"How about we name the tom Lightkit?" Whiteclaw suggested.

Creamnose nodded, letting out a cough.

"Has your cough gotten stronger?" he asked, watching her body vibrate with a few powerful coughs.

"It shouldn't be. Spiritheart gave me medicine. I'm just a bit weak from giving birth, that's all," Creamnose assured him.

"Are you sure you don't want some catmint?" Ferntail asked.

Spiritheart frowned. "I would, but some cats are beginning to come down with greencough, so we have to save our reserves for them. It's turning into a nasty outbreak this leaf-bare."

"But what if the kits get infected?" Ferntail asked, seemingly more upset than Whiteclaw.

"When I've confirmed that's what it is, I will give both Creamnose and her kits a dose."

Creamnose pricked her ears. "I'm fine! Stop worrying!"

Ferntail sighed. "I'll visit later then, Creamnose," she said, stepping out of the den.

"She's such a downer," Creamnose complained. "Yelling at me about illness when I've just given birth. The kits look just like you though, Whiteclaw, don't you think?"

"Yes," Whiteclaw said, though he too was growing bothered by Creamnose's persistent cough. Oftentimes he found Ferntail a little too stern, but he actually agreed with her this time.

"I'll leave you to rest," Whiteclaw decided, licking her forehead. "But I'll be back to visit soon. And I'll be back to visit you, my lovelies," he said, leaning his head down to look at his squirming kits. 

"I'll see you soon," Creamnose said, smiling at him as he stepped out of the den.

Why did he feel such a sense of dread?

In the days that followed, the greencough epidemic continued to grow. Creamnose was confirmed to have whitecough, and soon, Lightkit began coughing a bit too. Whiteclaw was visiting every day, but Spiritheart could do little when their catmint reserves were so low.

"The good news is, we found a lot more!" Ripplepaw, his new apprentice, stated cheerfully.

"The bad news is that Creamnose for sure has greencough. But we're going to give both her and Lightkit a dose immediately," Spiritheart told Whiteclaw.

"Thank StarClan," he breathed.

While Lightkit's cough lessened, Whiteclaw found that Creamnose had remained the same. She was growing more weak and often could barely stay awake during his visits. The kit were growing rambunctious, wanting to play, but Whiteclaw was growing concerned for his mate. That fire inside her was beginning to burn out, or so he feared.

Ferntail joined him to visit Spiritheart and Ripplepaw in the medicine cat den. He had been speaking to Creamnose's sister a lot more lately, expressing his concern for Creamnose.

"How are they doing?" Ferntail asked Spiritheart. 

"Lightkit is doing better, almost completely healed," Spiritheart said as he administered some more catmint to some sick kits. The medicine cat den was quickly filling up.

"Creamnose isn't improving," Ripplepaw said bluntly.

Whiteclaw's heart seized.

"We're going to have separate her from the kits," Spiritheart explained. "Too many cats have been coming down with greencough. We're going to relocate the sick close to the river for a while to prevent further spreading. Creamnose and Lightkit will need to go there for a little while, but we'll be able to send Lightkit back in a few days. Fireflower can nurse Vanillakit in the meantime."

"That's bad," Whiteclaw realized.

"Everything will be fine," Ripplepaw assured Whiteclaw, though he could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Whiteclaw watched with a heavy heart as his mate and son were taken out of camp. He told both of them how much he loved them and that he would see them soon. In the meantime, he visited Vanillakit in the nursery, though his heart sunk at having to explain why her mother and brother were gone for a little while.

True to Spiritheart's word, Lightkit returned only after a few days, and Fireflower agreed to nurse him as well. When asking about Creamnose's condition, Spiritheart was vague, not saying anything particularly positive.

"Let me see her," Whiteclaw begged as Spiritheart escorted a few last cats to the river.

"We can't allow anyone who's healthy to come, Whiteclaw," Ripplepaw explained. "It's too risky."

"But my mate is there. I want to see her," Whiteclaw argued, unsheathing his claws.

"Whiteclaw, calm down," he heard a familiar voice behind him. He spun around, seeing Ferntail.

"Don't you want to see her? She's your sister!"

"Of course I do!" Ferntail yowled. "But they're right. You can't go and get sick. You might get Vanillakit sick, or some of the warriors. Your kits are healthy. You need to take care of them for now."

Whiteclaw growled and sighed, spending his free time in the nursery. It had been several sunrises since Creamnose had left. Many of the cats had returned by this point. Those who hadn't had...passed away.

It was late at night when Whiteclaw was awoken by Spiritheart. They were carrying a body back to camp that Whiteclaw immediately recognized as his mate's.

"Why couldn't you save her?!" he growled at the medicine cat. "I loved her! You couldn't save her! Her kits will barely remember her! I hate you!"

"Whiteclaw, there was nothing else we could do. She contracted a particularly bad case. Her body was already weakened from a young pregnancy and giving birth. That only caused the illness to grow."

Whiteclaw shut his eyes, feeling tears sting his cheeks. Late that night, he gathered his kits for the burial. They stood underneath him, quietly weeping while Ferntail stood to the side.

"You seem rather composed about all this," Whiteclaw noted, numb from the pain of losing another loved one.

"I could see it coming. Creamnose was always rash. Why couldn't you two have waited longer to have kits? I tried to warn her. I knew this wouldn't end well," Ferntail said, her voice beginning to shake too.

"Warn her?"

"I had a feeling her demise would be related to you," Ferntail whispered before spinning away and returning to the warriors den.

Whiteclaw spun around, wanting to fight the she-cat, but his kits were standing right in front of him, and he had to set a good example. Their mother was dead. He had a responsibility to fulfill.

"Why does love always hurt?" he mumbled, wrapping a tail around his weeping kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be more lighthearted! It will be an epilogue of sorts to Shining of the Four, since that was requested a while ago. If you felt uncomfortable with Whiteclaw and Creamnose's relationship, that was the intention. Whiteclaw was a bit off when it came to love, first pining over an older leader of another clan and then turning his eyes toward an apprentice much younger than him. I didn't explicitly define him as a predator, but I did write this with the intention of having a relationship that was a little off and not very safe. Ferntail is meant to be the voice of reason.


	44. Six Moons Later (A Shining of the Four Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to this request! Obviously this will be containing major spoilers for [Shining of the Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706297/chapters/26361411), so please read that novel first if you're interested. It was my favorite Warriors Cats fanfic to write and one of the ones I'm proudest of. But without further ado, here's a nice lil epilogue for y'all.

Salmon had grown used to her now silky white pelt. She still missed those patches of ginger fur that so closely resembled her adoptive mother's, but it made little difference these days. She had grown worried returning to her tribe, but they had accepted the strange magic that had altered her appearance, and still accepted her as an heir despite the fact she was not biologically related to either Cherry Blossom or Oak.

There was worry in the tribe, for Oak had caught an illness that Salmon was sure was the same deadly one that had taken her mother from her at a young age. Storm forced her to keep her distance, to make sure that she did not catch the illness in her delicate condition.

Salmon's stomach had swollen slightly with the kits would be born soon. The tribe had rejoiced at more heirs, though she was slightly annoyed with the set of rules that dictated who was leader. Storm had noticed her unrest, though he'd said nothing of it.

While Berry inspected Salmon early one morning, she dipped her mouth near Salmon's pointed ear.

"Your father is dying," she whispered.

Salmon stiffened. It was what she had expected. He was already an older tom who had spent a long time leading this tribe. She was sure Cherry Blossom's death had easily aged him. Her heart broke at the thought of his death. She wasn't sure she was ready to lead just yet.

"How long does he have?" Salmon asked after a pause.

The cream-colored she-cat beside her frowned. "Not long. I can't say for sure."

"It's the same illness that killed Cherry Blossom, isn't it?" Salmon asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see him?" Salmon asked. "Storm is afraid of how contagious it is--"

"I'll take care of your mate so you can see him," Berry offered.

Later that evening, while Storm was out hunting, Salmon snuck into Oak's den, finding her father half-awake on his nest. His eyes were dark and empty, and his entire body shook with what seemed like aching limbs.

"Oak," she said, stepping inside the den cautiously.

Slowly, his head turned to her. "Oh, Salmon, is that you? How are you? I heard you're going to have kits."

"We can talk about that later. How are you feeling?" Salmon asked.

"Not well," he croaked. "Don't give me that face, Salmon. I'll be with your mother soon. And then you can find me in the oak trees."

Salmon grew closer to her sickly father. "I wish you could've led longer."

"Storm will help you. Salmon, I want to apologize for all the bad things I've done to you. I abandoned you after Cherry Blossom's death, I forced you to be mates with Storm..."

"I love Storm. That worked out, at least. Oak, I'm willing to see past all of that if you'll agree with me on something," Salmon said, sitting down beside her father.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to change how the heir rule works. I don't want it to pass directly to a tom. I think it's fitting that myself and Storm, as well as the tribe, come to a decision on which of my kits receive that title. I also don't want to force any heir to take a mate."

Oak chuckled slightly beside her. "I should've known you'd propose something like that. I accept. I'm sorry. I'm a bit traditional myself. Does Storm agree?"

"I haven't spoken to him about it, but I think I can convince him. But if I have your acceptance, that might be enough."

"Then...I agree," Oak said. "I love you, Salmon."

"I love you, too," she said, leaning down to lick his cheek. A few spare tears were rolling down the brown fur of his cheeks. 

She slipped out of the den a few moments later so her father could rest. She nearly collided into her mate as she did so.

"You went and saw Storm," he realized, blinking slightly.

"Y-Yes. He's dying. Berry told me earlier this morning," Salmon stated.

"You shouldn't have gone. You might have--"

"I'll be fine," Salmon snapped. "I want to talk to you. There were some things my father and I agreed on about our kits and new heirs."

Storm leaned forward and licked her cheek. "I agree to them already. You're technically going to be the leader, not me. You already talked to Oak about them?"

"Yes. He agrees. And you're really going to let me be the leader? I thought that's what you wanted," she teased the gray tom, slightly batting him with her paw. Their playful teasing almost made her forget about her father's current state.

Later, when the moon came out, Berry announced the Oak had passed. Salmon's heart was shattered, and Storm stayed by her side as they carried out a night vigil over his body. She knew deep down that her father would be happy now. He would see his long-lost mate again and share in her spirit. He no longer had the stresses of being leader of the tribe. She would take on that role now.

As cats began turning to their dens to rest for the night, Salmon stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Attention," she stated, watching heads turn with her speech.

"Oak was a strong and wise leader. Storm and I look forward to serving you. I promise I will continue to uphold the legacy of this tribe and keep it safe. I will raise my kits to serve this tribe just as Oak and I have."

Cats cheered beneath her while Storm stood proudly by her side. Salmon felt the wind prickle against her fur, and felt, just for a moment, that it was a sign that Cherry Blossom and Oak were looking over her.

* * *

"Foxkit, get back here!" Lemonfur snapped, grabbing the ginger tom by the scruff and licking his fur in place. He let out mewls of annoyance, trying to push her away with his minuscule paw.

"My fur looks fine!" he complained, letting out a deep groan.

"I think I could get another bath. Mine started pricking up again," Lightningkit stated, staring at her own light ginger fur.

"You've already had a bath. Your brothers are all going to get one too. You need to look in tip-top shape for your apprentice ceremony," Lemonfur said excitedly, running her tongue over Foxkit's fur again.

Four kits had been a lot to handle in the past six moons. She admired Frostflight more and more for taking care of so many. But she was also grateful for caring for her kits and watching them grow. Her heart sunk at the thought of them leaving her, but she knew they were destined to be great warriors. They all had a bright vivacity that would surely aid them in training.

"Thunderkit, stop chewing on your brother's ear," Lemonfur growled as Thunderkit gnawed slightly on Wolfkit's ear.

The chaos of the nursery was interrupted as Thymewhisker entered. Lemonfur breathed a sigh of relief as all the kits rushed to their father, expressing their excitement over their upcoming apprentice ceremony.

"Thank StarClan you showed up," Lemonfur said as she stood next to Thymewhisker. The kits were already rolling around again, playing with each other. "I hope they won't be too rambunctious for their mentors," she thought.

Thymewhisker chuckled beside her. "They're just a bit excited, that's all. How are you feeling?"

"I'm relieved they'll be out of my fur, but I'll miss them. I'm excited to be back in the warriors den with you though. It's been a busy six moons," she breathed. She had since recovered from the events of Shinypelt's return and Moonstar's vanishment. Sometimes Silverstar granted her access to visit SnowClan to see Shinypelt and Lifesnow. Now that she was back as a warrior, she supposed she'd see them most often at the gathering.

"Are you going to have another litter, then?" Thymewhisker teased.

Lemonfur rolled her eyes. "Four kits is enough--Foxkit you've already messed up your fur again!" she exclaimed, beginning to rasp her tongue over him again despite his mews of defiance.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY MEET BENEATH THE ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Silverstar's voice rang out.

Lemonfur had to practically barricade her kits from rushing out of the nursery all at once. 

"Walk calmly. These are your future clanmates. You want to make an impression," she said. Lightningkit walked with poise, but the other toms took off in an instant. Lemonfur rolled her eyes and padded with Thymewhisker to where the ceremony was occurring.

She stared up proudly as her kits bounded up the rock. Tears began to sting her eyes, which Thymewhisker quickly began teasing her about.

"They were so tiny so long ago," she thought.

Thymewhisker licked her cheek. "They'll make great NightClan warriors."

Lemonfur nodded. Even if her origins were SnowClan, this was the clan that she felt most loyal to, the clan she called home. Shinypelt's offer to stay had been kind, but everyone she loved was here.

Lemonfur watched proudly as Silverstar turned her kits into apprentices one by one. She smiled, remembering her excitement becoming an apprentice. She turned, noticing Firelight was sitting near her, and shot him a smile. Her apprentice days training with Firelight had been difficult at first, but she and the two had a stronger relationship now. His own mate, Snowdrop, had just had kits of their own. She knew he'd make a good father.

"FOXPAW! LIGHTNINGPAW! THUNDERPAW! WOLFPAW!" the clan cried, Lemonfur and Thymewhisker shouting louder than anyone else. She watched the wind tickle the fur of her kits' as they stood above the clan, feeling more proud and joyous than ever before.

* * *

Life had been interesting ever since Sunrise's decision to leave behind clan life. She followed Anna's advice and showed up on her owners' doorstep, immediately being taken in. Though she'd been renamed Rain, Sunrise still kept her old name with her colleagues. The boy that had once cared for her had immediately taken her in, as if he knew deep down that she was still Sunrise.

Sunrise's colleagues still remained shocked at her decision to stay, but she found it easy to make. She'd always known the life of a kittypet, she admired her friends, and she couldn't imagine living a new life without them.

That being said, she visited SnowClan often, and speaking to Thornstar himself, she agreed to be a mediator between the kittypets and warriors cats. She shared information about the humans, or "twolegs" as they called them. She had a growing relationship with Lifesnow and her true parents, and sometimes she managed to see Lemonfur as well.

That balance between domestic and warrior life was enough for Sunrise. She was content with it. Besides, she had other things to look forward to these days, one such being a nice moonlit walk with Boulder.

She'd lie if she said she hadn't taken a liking to the tom. She had been thrilled when he'd still admired her pelt color even after it had changed. 

Sunrise perched on the fence, noticing Fawn across the way.

"Hello, Sunrise? How are you doing today?" the brown tabby asked. She had been in a better mood now that her horrifying dreams of the Dark Forest had stopped. She spoke sometimes of a dream from StarClan every now and then, but nothing was as significant as what had occurred in the past several moons.

"I'm doing well," Sunrise stated. "Lifesnow's going to have her kits in a few days. So I'm going to visit."

"That's sweet," Fawn said. "I forget that warriors don't get taken to the cutter."

"I'm okay not having kits. If they're anything like my sisters," Sunrise said, thinking back to the obnoxious Holly and Polly. They treated her differently now that she had a different name and appearance, but they were still rude and annoying all the same. She supposed some things never changed.

"I'll see you later then, Sunrise," Fawn said, disappearing into her backyard.

The sun was beginning to set at a rapid speed now. Sunrise gracefully walked along the fence toward Boulder's backyard. The tom had just exited his cat door when Sunrise lost her balance, landing suddenly in his backyard.

"Talk about an entrance," he said, chuckling.

Sunrise looked down. "Oops. I lost my balance a bit. Um, where would you like to walk to?"

"Is the forest too dangerous?" Boulder asked.

"I know the way," Sunrise said, her face lifting into a grin.

They left the confines of the neighborhood and padded into the woods. The moon was nearly full tonight, and the stars were shining just as brightly. Sunrise always admired the fresh scent of pine in the woods, and tonight was no exception.

"I can't believe you didn't want to live out here," Boulder said, gazing at the sky. 

"It's a bit warmer inside though," Sunrise pointed out. "Do you want to come with me to see Lifesnow's kits when they're born?"

Boulder stiffened. "Oh, I don't want to intrude. I don't technically have clan blood. I know they don't look well on--er--what are they? Kittypets?"

"Don't be silly. Lifesnow told me any friend of mine is automatically recognized in SnowClan. We could play with the kits together. It could be fun," Sunrise said, stepping gracefully along the forest floor. She walked in a circular motion, staring at the stars. She was too busy twirling around to notice Boulder staring deeply at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I really like you," Boulder said suddenly.

"Do you?" Sunrise asked, her voice catching in her throat.

"Y-Yes," Boulder stammered. "My life was boring until you showed up. I was secretly happy you stayed so that...so that I could keep seeing you."

Sunrise grinned and approached him ever so carefully. "I stayed for the same reason."

Boulder blinked. "Did you really? I didn't want to stop your clan cat dream, Sunrise. You can go to SnowClan right now if you want."

Sunrise shook her head. "No. I wanted to stay to get to know you better, and I have. I like you too. Of course, do you more than just like me?"

"I love you," Boulder breathed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Sunrise chuckled and leaned forward to lick his cheek. "I love you, too. I'm glad I got to know you better, Boulder. Will you come visit SnowClan with me then?"

He rolled his eyes. "I hope you didn't say that just so I would visit, but yes, I'll come. Only if you'll listen to Frog and Anna's rambling stories tomorrow. I promised I'd visit."

"Done," Sunrise said, twirling her tail with his. She finally felt like she'd found her balance in this world.

* * *

Lifesnow let out a groan of pain, her cries of pain echoing throughout the nursery. Goosefur stood by her side, swaying his tail back and forth nervously.

"Why did I ever let you convince me to have kits?" she growled at him through the pain.

"Oh, hush," he said, rolling his eyes. He leaned down to lick her cheek as Spiritheart and Ripplefoot entered the den to assist Lifesnow in giving birth.

She winced as she looked forward, noticing her mother and father also waiting outside the den, as well as Stormnight, Graytail, and Mousestripe. She grinned a bit to herself, glad everyone she loved was here, but the pain was growing unbearable.

"Could you step outside, Goosefur? We need a little more room," Ripplefoot explained.

Lifesnow glanced at her mate.

"I'll be right outside. You'll be okay," he said, resting his tail on her shoulder. She watched his figure leave and let out another cry as a wave of pain rippled through her body.

"Here's a stick for you to clamp down on," Ripplefoot said, placing the twig near her.

Lifesnow felt like she wouldn't need it, but as the pain worsened, she found her teeth clenching down on the large stick until the first kit was born. 

"It's a tom," Ripplefoot announced, pushing a squirming ginger tom near Lifesnow's belly.

"I think there's just one more," Spiritheart said as he felt around Lifesnow's stomach.

True to his word, Lifesnow gave birth to a second kit shortly afterwards. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat. 

Lifesnow glanced down at the kits and caught her breath, her body finally beginning to feel somewhat at ease again.

"Is that all?" she asked as she leaned down to lick the newborn kits.

"Yes. You did great," Spiritheart assured her. "I'll let your family members inside."

Lifesnow glanced up as a swarm of cats entered. Goosefur rushed to her side, staring down at her newborn kits.

"Wow, did you have a run-in with a StormClan tom? Because none of these kits look like me," he teased.

"Oh, shut up, Goosefur. I thought you didn't like to joke about," she said, referring to his own heritage as half StormClan/ half SnowClan. He had since forgiven his mother, but he still regarded Pinethorn as his father, rather than his true father. In fact, Blueocean and Pinethorn were mates nowadays, their false relationship turning into a blossoming relationship.

"They're beautiful," Shinypelt said, gazing down at the kits. "I wish I could've given more advice, but I never raised any of you."

"I hope they're not as annoying as you," Patchfur teased, a smile on his face. Lifesnow noticed Patchfur smiled often these days, now that his mate was back by his side. Lifesnow was finally understanding what it meant to have a mother. She admired the playful conversations Shinypelt had with her brothers and even the bickering that occurred between Shinypelt and Mousestripe. Lifesnow hoped her mother would have a presence in these kits' lives as much as Mousestripe had in hers.

"What will you name them?" Mousestripe asked, surveying the kits. She was looking a bit worn these days. Lifesnow guessed she'd retire to the elder's den in a few moons. She still kept up that spunky behavior as much as she could.

"How about Dewkit for the little tortoiseshell?" Goosefur suggested.

Lifesnow grinned and nodded, staring down at the larger ginger tom suckling at her belly.

"And we can name the tom Flashkit," Lifesnow decided.

"Very lovely names," Shinypelt said, licking the top of Lifesnow's head.

Lifesnow grinned and stared back down at her two kits. She was glad that they would have the best support system they could. They would have two loving parents and loving family members to cheer them on as they eventually became members of SnowClan. But that was still far away. For now, Lifesnow admired the tiny new lives and couldn't wait to get to know her son and daughter.

"I hope they're calmer, like you," she told Goosefur.

"Are you kidding? They'll probably be as much of a troublemaker as you," he teased, licking her cheek once more. 

Lifesnow grinned. Moonstar was gone, SnowClan was thriving, and she looked forward to the wonderful life awaiting her and Goosefur's kits.


End file.
